Dream Comes True
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, sayangnya ia tidak menarik dan berbakat seperti kakak-kakaknya. Jongin yang tidak percaya diri sering bermimpi jika suatu saat pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng jatuh hati padanya. Suatu malam pangeran itu datang sungguhan, akankah kehidupan Jongin berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng-dongeng kesukaannya? HunKai/SeKai
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, anak baru nih hehehe.

Mohon bantuannya ya Sunbaedul!

Here's my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction—KaiHun.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter One

Sebuah kasur king size yang dipenuhi dengan boneka-boneka binatang terletak didalam ruangan yang sangat besar, kamar seorang gadis remaja, terlihat dari dekorasi manis disetiap sentinya. Tirainya yang berwarna baby pink, meja rias yang dipenuhi berbagai macam peralatan perang wanita, dan juga bra yang tergeletak dipinggir kasur tersebut. Permukaan kasur tersebut bergerak perlahan, menandakan ada seseorang dibawah selimut tebal itu. Sebuah tangan menarik ujung selimut menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit yang terekspos udara dingin diruangan bersuhu sangat dingin, mencari kehangatan yang harus ia tinggalkan beberapa menit lagi.

Jongin, gadis menjelang enam belas tahun yang berusaha melanjutkan mimpinya sebelum beberapa menit lagi alarm paginya mengusik kebahagian yang hanya ia dapatkan dalam tidur. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat mencerminkan betapa hatinya bahagia, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan ketika ia terjaga seutuhnya.

 _Kriingggggg…._

Please, lima menit lagi..

"… _ngan berlari terlalu cepat! Taman itu tidak akan kemana-mana!"_

Biarkan aku melihat taman itu bersamanya sejenak..

"… _.terlalu bersemangat? Matahari terbenam masih satu jam lagi! Pelankan larimu Jongin!"_

 _Kriiinnnggg…._

Hah, see you later my Prince, wait for me tonight..

Jongin menyibakkan selimut yang tadi ia tarik untuk menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Dingin. Itulah yang pertama kali ia rasakan, bukan hanya kulitnya yang tersengat hawa dingin bulan Desember, namun seluruh sel-sel ditubuhnya seolah kehilangan kehangatan yang beberapa detik lalu masih menyelimutinya. Kehangatan itu hilang dengan sangat cepat, secepat ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang membawa Kai menuju dunia nyata yang pahit untuk gadis enam belas tahun.

 _Kriiingggg…._

Tangan Jongin berusaha meraih alarm ponselnya yang masih berdering mengesalkan. Jongin sengaja memilih nada dering untuk alarmnya nada yang paling memekakkan dan norak, agar ia segera bangun alasannya. Itu berhasil. Jongin hampir tidak pernah menekan snooze button ketika bunyi itu mulai menariknya dari dunia mimpi.

Bibir Jongin masih menyungginggkan senyuman. Mimpinya kali ini benar-benar indah, ia bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berlari menuju taman disebuah bukit yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga liar, menanti matahari terbenam. Hanya itu bagian dari mimpinya yang masih ia ingat—Jongin sangat kesal dengan fakta bahwa manusia akan melupakan setengah mimpinya dalam lima menit, padahal mimpi-mimpinya selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan yang selalu ia cari. Apakah mimpinya kali ini berdurasi pendek ya? Kenapa ia hanya ingat sepersekian bagian dari mimpinya? Tak apalah, yang penting beberapa detik itu akan terus memberikan alasan untuk Kai tetap bersemangat menjalani hari ini.

Jongin duduk di tempat tidurnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pantulan dirinya. Rambut ikal sebahu yang super berantakan, wajah tidak menarik—menurutnya—dengan mata yang tidak memikat, hidung tenggelam, bibir yang terlalu tebal, dan pipi tembam. Tak lebih dari sedetik Jongin melihat pantulannya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kakinya menapak diatas karpet bulu halus, dengan berat melangkah menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk menjalani hari.

Itulah Jongin, sering merasa insecure dan kurang percaya diri dalam banyak hal. Hal yang biasa dialami gadis enam belas tahun atau semua gadis berbagai umur atau semua orang karena pada dasarnya semua orang memiliki insecurity. Namun tingkat insecurity dalam diri Jongin sangatlah tinggi, ditambah pula dengan kenyataan bahwa diantara kedua saudara-saudaranya ia terlahir dengan fisik yang tidak semenarik mereka. Jongin juga tidak berprestasi dan aktif dalam organisasi seperti kakak laki-lakinya, Kris. Atau ahli memasak dan part-time model, plus kemampuan bersosialisasi yang luar biasa seperti kakak perempuannya, Luhan.

Jongin tidak memiliki semua itu, tidak mendapatkan gen cantik seperti Luhan, otak cemerlang atau satu pun bakat non-akademik. Jongin pernah mencoba untuk mencoba beberapa jenis cabang olahraga tapi tubuhnya bersikeras bahwa olahraga bukanlah bidangnya. Jongin selalu jatuh sakit ketika terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas fisik. Menjahit? Belum pernah ada yang memberikan pujian dari semua baju-baju yang ia buat. Memasak? Hasilnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hasil jahitannya. Menggambar? Kai menyerah dalam dua bulan setelah melihat ia tidak melakukan progres sama sekali, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang langsung terlihat kemajuannya hanya dalam beberapa minggu.

Ayahnya tampan, sangat tampan malah untuk pria memasuki kepala lima. Otak cemerlang Kris jelas keturunan dari ayahnya yang sangat ahli dalam bisnis. Perusahannya tersebar diseluruh Asia, penghasilannya bisa menghidupi seluruh masyarakat di kota kecil. Ibunya? Ibunya adalah pemenang kontes kecantikan tingkat nasional semasa muda, dan menggunakan gelarnya untuk mengkampanyekan kesejahteraan anak-anak cacat. Saat ini, Nyonya Kim memiliki organisasi peduli sosial yang luas dan membuka berbagai butik pakaian yang sebagian besar hasilnya diberikan untuk keperluan organisasi tersebut.

Di ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas tahun lalu, Jongin mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terlahir bukan untuk melakukan hal berarti di dunia ini. Ia berpikir untuk berhenti mencari apa yang membuatnya spesial dari orang lain, bahkan untuk mencapai standar lulus nilai MIPA yang ditentukan sekolahnya, Jongin sudah kerepotan. Jongin hanya akan menerima apapun yang dunia berikan padanya, mungkin jika dewasa nanti ia akan menjadi pegawai kantoran biasa lalu menikah dengan siapapun yang menyukainya.

Pernah terbersit dalam benak Jongin untuk menjalankan salah satu bisnis ayah atau ibunya, tapi Jongin tidak ingin merusak citra keluarga mereka yang sangat terpandang. Muncul di masyarakat membawa nama keluarga Kim adalah hal yang membanggakan dan juga beban yang sangat berat. Jongin merasa ia tidak memenuhi segala kriteria untuk melanjutkan apa yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan, sehingga ia berpikir untuk hidup sederhana menggunakan segala kemampuan yang ia punya begitu ia lulus sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Nona Jongin." Sapa maid yang menunggu Jongin didepan pintu kamarnya. Pukul 6.30. Jongin selalu keluar kamarnya pukul 6.30 dari hari Senin hingga Jumat untuk sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Hari ini hari Jumat, maid sudah siap menunggu perintah Jongin—yang jarang ia berikan—untuk dilaksanakan pagi itu, misalkan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk harinya.

"Pagi Minah." Jongin tersenyum.

"Jongin, bisa kah aku menggunakan Song Ahjussi hari ini? Tolong ya, aku harus sampai dikampusku setengah jam lagi. Kau pakai mobilku saja ya? Atau dengan Kyungsoo?" Luhan setengah berteriak saat Jongin sudah setengah jalan menuruni tangga. Rambutnya masih berantakan dan make-upnya setengah selesai.

"Santai saja, aku memang hari ini berangkat dengan Kyungsoo kok."

"Ah! Kau memang adik paling baik sedunia, akan aku belikan pizza dan bubble tea nanti ya! I love you Jongin!" Blam. Pintu kamar Luhan tertutup lagi. Jongin tersenyum kecil, memang Jongin sering merasa iri dengan Luhan dan Kris, tapi ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjadi adik yang menyebalkan bagi mereka.

Meja ruang makan sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis makanan kesukaan keluarga Kim. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang duduk dimeja makan setiap pagi, disusul ayahnya, lalu ibunya yang keluar dari dapur membawakan sejumlah makanan lagi, Kris dan yang terakhir Luhan. Benar saja, Tuan Kim muncul begitu Jongin meletakkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Pagi Ayah!" Tuan Kim mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Pagi Princess."

"Ayah! Berhenti memanggilku princess!" Jongin cemberut.

"Kau selamanya princess ayah." kata Tuan Kim sambil meneguk jus apel, membuat Jongin tambah cemberut, namun dalam hatinya Jongin senang, memiliki ayah yang selalu berusaha semampunya untuk membuat anak-anaknya adalah hal yang paling berharga didunia.

Kris berlari menuruni tangga dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencubit pipi Jongin, mengambil setangkup roti dan berlari keluar. Belum sempat Jongin berteriak marah kepada Kris, ia sudah menghilang. Jongin hanya mengusap pipinya yang sakit sambil mengomel kecil.

"Ibu, Kris Oppa tidak mau berhenti menggangguku." Sungut Jongin begitu ibunya muncul dari dapur membawakan sepiring omelet. Ibunya mengelus sayang kepala Jongin, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah, itu tandanya Kris sayang padamu." Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengganggu Luhan Unnie. Kenapa cuma aku? Nanti pipiku makin besar, dicubit setiap hari." Jongin menusuk-nusuk rotinya dengan kesal, melampiaskannya pada roti yang tak bersalah.

Kedatangan Luhan menghebohkan ruang makan, penampilannya tanpa cela diikuti beberapa maid yang membawakan berbagai macam perlengkapan show-nya hari ini. Ya, akhir tahun ini Kris dan Luhan sangat sibuk. Kris menjadi panitia bazaar fashion and beauty disebuah convention hall besar selama dua minggu, Luhan adalah salah model catwalk untuk bazaar tersebut, dimana ia juga sedang dikontrak selama setahun untuk menjadi model sebuah brand fashion baru yang membuka booth di bazaar tersebut.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat ya. Nanti aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo jalan-jalan." Jongin mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengiyakan perkataan putri bungsunya, ditambah berbagai pesan untuk berhati-hati dan juga menjaga diri dari pria-pria yang menggodanya.

 _Seperti ada saja Bu,_ batin Jongin.

Kelas sudah ramai begitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk. Sebagian anak menyalin PR, ada yang bergosip, tidur, membaca komik, dan pacaran. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk diam bersebelahan, diam. Keduanya bukan kehabisan pembicaraan, kesunyian diantara mereka sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, hari ini Kyungsoo sedang berusaha tampil berbeda. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo berpenampilan ajaib—rambutnya terkadang merah muda, ungu, kuning—hari ini rambut Kyungsoo coklat tua, warna asli rambutnya. Biasanya pula, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti berbicara, selalu ada bahan untuk dibicarakan hingga terkadang Jongin menghilang secara misterius karena lelah dengan ocehan Kyungsoo.

"Wah, rambutmu sudah waras ya Kyungsoo." sebuah suara dari belakang mereka. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat berubah warna, Jongin menahan tawanya. Rencana mereka berhasil, Taemin—cowok yang Kyungsoo suka memberi respon terhadap perubahan Kyungsoo. Gadis remaja kasmaran itu sendiri sedang berusaha menahan nada bicaranya, dan sikap anggunnya yang sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit.

"Apasih Tae, aku ingin tampil beda." Kyungsoo berkata kalem. Sangat tidak Kyungsoo. Saat ini Jongin harus menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah tawanya keluar, Taemin menyipitkan matanya dan mulutnya perlahan menganga. Terlihat jelas kekagetan diwajah Taemin.

"Kau tak apa Kyungsoo? Apa kamu sakit parah dan akan meninggal?" Taemin bertanya sambil menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kau ingin aku mati?" Lady-like Kyungsoo turned off already. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menjambak rambut Taemin dan meneriakan berbagai umpatan kepadanya. Jongin akhirnya bisa tertawa puas, sungguh menghibur tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini. _Ah, seharusnya masa remaja memang dipenuhi kejadian-kejadian manis seperti itu, mungkin hal-hal manis bukan untukku…_

"JONGIN! ADA YANG NYARIIN TUH!" teriak seseorang. Lamunan Jongin buyar, melihat sosok tinggi tegap membelakangi jendela kelasnya. Minho, cowok super ganteng kakak kelas Jongin. Wah, cowok ganteng mencari Jongin?

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin begitu berdiri dihadapan Minho. Hati Jongin berdebar sangat kencang. Tidak, Jongin tidak naksir Minho. Hanya saja Minho sangat tampan, setiap cewek normal akan berdebar dua kali lebih cepat jika berhadapan dengan Minho bahkan yang sudah memiliki pacar. Dan ini adalah Jongin, sangat jarang ia memiliki kesempatan berbicara dengan lawan jenisnya, dan lawannya kali ini adalah cowok yang sangat ganteng.

"Uhm, sebenarnya…" Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku ingin minta nomor ponsel kakakmu, Luhan Noona." Minho menatap Jongin malu-malu. Belum sempat Jongin mengucapkan sepatah kata…

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan Noona kemarin lusa saat aku sedang latihan band untuk bazaar, dan aku langsung menyukainya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan perempuan, aku juga sedang tidak berkencan dengan sia…."

"Baiklah, ini nomor ponsel Luhan Unnie." Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya. Minho tampak sangat kaget, namun segera menguasai diri dan juga mengeluarkan ponselnya. Begitu Minho mengucapkan terima kasih yang seakan tanpa akhir, ia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas Jongin dengan setengah menari setengah berlari dan juga terkadang melompat-lompat. Jongin menatap punggung Minho yang mulai tidak tampak, terhalang siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang.

 _Setidaknya aku terlihat cool hari ini, tidak tampak seperti cewek super culun yang gagap menghadapi cowok ganteng.. Kapan ya ada cowok yang menar-nari seperti orang gila hanya karena nomor ponselku? Kapan ya ada cowok yang mendatangiku bukan untuk menanyakan Luhan Unnie ataupun Kyungsoo?_

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini berjalan menyusuri pertokoan elit di kawasan Gangnam. Tangan mereka sudah menggenggam berbagai macam belanjaan dengan merk-merk ternama. Jongin membeli tas jinjing karena milik sebelumnya sudah rusak, juga beberapa pakaian baru atas rayuan Kyungsoo—"Ini sedang diskon Jong, sangat sayang tidak membelinya! Pakaian yang kau pakai hanya itu-itu saja setiap kita keluar bersama.", "Kau harus beli baju yang ini supaya aku bisa mendapatkan diskon, oke?". Jangan tanya berapa banyak belanjaan Kyungsoo, karena Jongin ikut membawakan beberapa kantung belanjaannya.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita istirahat sejenak? Kau ingin makan apa?" Kyungsoo mengusulkan untuk beristirahat yang disambut Jongin dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Kini mereka sudah memasuki restoran mewah Italia kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kehadiran mereka disambut sangat hangat oleh pelayan-pelayannya begitu melihat pelanggan setia mereka.

Tempat seperti ini adalah salah satu tempat yang enggan Jongin datangi. Jongin merasa sangat kontras dengan segala sesuatunya, merasa tidak cocok berada ditempat yang dipenuhi berbagai macam orang dengan penampilan kelas satu dan hal yang paling dibenci Jongin adalah…

"Kim Jongin?" suara wanita yang lembut memanggil Jongin kurang dari lima menit Jongin memasuki restoran mewah tersebut. Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan gaun selutut berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan menatap Jongin terkejut, sedangkan Jongin hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. _Benarkan, ini terjadi lagi…_

"Aku Bibi Im Yoona! Ingat? Bibi rekan kerja ibumu di acara amal beberapa bulan lalu? Astaga, kau ini masih remaja sudah pikun." Im Yoona memeluk Jongin. _Ah, ya aku ingat, yang membawa seratus buket bunga sangat cantik untuk diberikan kepada gadis-gadis kecil dirumah sakit._

"Aku tidak lupa Bibi, bagaimana aku lupa Bibi membawakanku banyak bunga-bunga cantik untukku." _Ia juga berusaha mengajarkan aku untuk merangkai bunga-bunga dalam keranjang, yang berakhir memalukan.._

"Ah, tidak juga. Bagaimana kabar ibumu? Aku dengan ia sedang sibuk dengan penjualan kerajinan tangan hasil anak-anak luar biasa ya?" Jongin mengangguk pelan, kepalanya masih dipenuhi hasil rangkaian bunganya. Membuatnya tidak ingin memandang Im Yoona.

"Bagaimana Kris dan Luhan? Wah, sekarang mereka jadi semakin tampan dan cantik ya. Kris sebentar lagi akan lulus kuliah kan? Tapi dia masih bisa mengerjakan berbagai macam kegiatan organisasi.. Luhan juga, Bibi dengar dia banyak dikontak oleh agensi modelling ya? Tapi ditolak semua oleh Luhan, memang ya, Luhan itu tidak jauh beda dengan ibunya, seleranya sangat tinggi…" Kalimat selanjutnya terasa seperti dengungan di telinga Jongin. Pikirannya seolah mati, tidak berdaya. Rasa yang sama ketika ia dihadapkan dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, ia tidak berdaya, Jongin selalu kalah dibandingkan dengan mereka semua.

"…ngin? Kau ingin pesan apa?" suara Kyungsoo mengembalikan Jongin ke alam nyata. Wajah Kyungsoo jelas menunjukkan ke khawatiran, namun begitu melihat senyum Jongin, ia ikut tersenyum cerah.

"Uhm, yang terakhir kali kau pesankan untukku itu apa?"

"Ah ya, baiklah."

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah mulai memakan pasta pesanan mereka, sesekali diselingi obrolan ringan. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk manicure dan pedicure serta hair spa, yang langsung disetujui Jongin. Hari ini Jongin memang ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang cewek remaja biasa lakukan. Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan ujian kenaikan semester, Jongin ingin menghilangkan stress. Meskipun Jongin mengakui jika ia bukanlah gadis secantik ibu dan kakaknya, bukan berarti Jongin tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Ia berusaha semampu mungkin untuk menjaga penampilannya tetap bersih dan rapi, serta tidak mempermalukan nama baik keluarganya.

Kali ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali melintasi pertokoan dengan belanjaan mereka yang sudah mereka letakkan didalam mobil Kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka ingin makan dessert sebelum mengakhiri sore mereka yang panjang. Jongin sudah menghabiskan gelas kedua bubble tea-nya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang memakan es krimnya yang kedua tapi mereka belum bisa memutuskan cafe apa yang akan mereka datangi.

"Kyungsoo, kita tidak boleh membeli apapun selain cake, oke? Kita harus menjaga berat badan untuk acara-acara akhir tahun. Kau harus mencegahku membeli makanan kecil apapun, oke?" Jongin terdengar gugup saat melihat estalase kafe-kafe yang memamerkan menu-menu mereka.

"Iya, kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama untukku." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandangi es krimnya, berpikir untuk membuangnya karena ia merasa bersalah telah makan begitu banyak hari ini.

 _Bruukkk!_

Jongin tidak melihat seseorang berlari kearahnya, dan sedetik kemudian Jongin sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan area dada dan perut yang terasa sangat dingin. Disebelahnya, Jongin melihat pemuda tampan dengan wajah berlumuran eskrim warna-warni. Jongin berusaha duduk tapi lengan kanannya terasa sakit.

"Aw, aw.." Jongin kembali berusaha duduk.

"Jongin! Jongin! Kau tak apa? Apa perlu aku panggilkan ambulan?" Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dan mengecek keadaan Jongin dengan sedikit berlebihan. Begitu Jongin sudah berdiri, ia baru menyadari pemuda tampan tersebut juga telah berdiri disebelahnya, sebagian eskrim diwajahnya sudah menghilang, dan ia juga terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin.

"Kau tak apa? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku berlari dan tidak melihatmu." wajah pemuda itu penuh penyesalan. Kyungsoo mendelik kesal kepadanya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan, apa kau ada yang terluka?" Jongin juga merasa bersalah karena ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan makanan-makanan dijalan. Kyungsoo makin mendelik kesal, kali ini kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa. Apa benar kau tak apa-apa? Lenganmu pasti sakit sekali, apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit? Dan baju seragammu juga jadi kotor…"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin meyakinkan si pemuda tampan.

"Ah, setidaknya pakailah ini untuk menutupi bekas eskrim itu." Si pemuda mengeluarkan kemeja flanel berwarna abu-abu dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin kembali menolak bantuannya.

"Tolong paling tidak terima ini, sebagai permohonan maafku." Ia masih bersikeras memberikan kemejanya, yang akhirnya Jongin terima. Setelah meminta maaf sekali lagi, si pemuda tampan berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dari kejauhan, Jongin melihat si pemuda tampan menghampiri seseorang yang tingginya hampir menyamai si pemuda tampan. Ia mengenakan jaket hijau tua dan celana jeans hitam. Jongin memang tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, tapi ia yakin orang yang menunggu si pemuda tampan dari kejauhan sama tampannya dengan orang yang barusan mengotori seragam sekolahnya.

"Wah, untung saja rambutmu tidak kenapa-napa." Ujar Kyungsoo begitu si pemuda tampan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau lebih memikirkan nasib rambutku?" Jongin memicingkan matanya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Lengannya semakin nyeri, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke kafe terdekat. Kyungsoo memesankan dessert untuk mereka dan Jongin ke kamar mandi, berusaha membersihkan dirinya sebisa mungkin.

 _Astaga, ternyata gara-gara eskrim itu bajuku jadi transparant! Pantas saja cowok tadi ngotot memberikan kemejanya. Dadaku telihat jelas, ya ampun. Memalukan sekali, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bilang padaku? Ah, anak itu hanya memikirkan rambutku saja sejak keluar dari salon gara-gara hair spa 100.000 won. Aduh, malunyaaaaa. Cowok tadi tampan lagi, duhhhh!_

"Nona Jongin, Nyonya dan Tuan menunggu Nona di ruang tengah." Jongin menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, dan mengiyakan perkataan maid barusan. Ditutupnya buku yang tengah ia baca dan segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Bu? Yah?" Jongin duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya. Jongin adalah anak bungsu, sangat wajar jika ia lebih manja dengan kedua orang tuanya dibanding Kris dan Luhan. Nyonya Kim mengelus-elus rambut Jongin.

"Kau habis dari salon?" Tanya Nyonya Kim, menghiraukan pertanyaan anaknya. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Ibu dan Ayah merindukanmu." Sang ibu berkata pelan.

"Merindukanku? Ih, apa sih Bu, setiap hari kan kita ketemu." Jongin meringis geli mendengar perkataan ibunya. Tuan Kim tertawa mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya.

"Tapi kan Ibu sudah lama tidak peluk-peluk kamu." Nyonya Kim mulai mencium-cium pipi Jongin.

"Ih, Ibu kenapa sih? Ibu dan Ayah mau pergi yang lama ya?"

"Enggak kok, Ayah dan Ibu cuma pengen sama kamu aja. Kamu sebentar lagi kan naik kelas 3, pasti bakal sibuk banget kan?" kini ayahnya ikut bicara. Jongin mengangguk setuju, memang sekarang Jongin jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya. Sekolah benar-benar menyita waktunya beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Jongin, nanti pesta Natal tahunan kantor Ayah, kamu datangkan?" Jongin terdiam sejenak. Sudah dua tahun terakhir Jongin selalu beralasan untuk menghidar dari acara semacam ini. Benar-benar deh, untuk apa sih mengadakan acara yang hanya menghabiskan biaya sebesar itu hanya dalam beberapa jam? Belum lagi orang-orang yang datang ke acara itu pasti menghabiskan biaya yang banyak pula untuk pakaian, perhiasan dan riasan.

"Iya Ayah, aku akan datang." Jongin memutuskan untuk datang tahun ini, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga. Selain itu, Jongin tahu ayah dan ibunya sudah cukup merasa kecewa selama dua tahun terakhir dengan absennya Jongin dari acara puncak tahunan kantor ayahnya.

Jongin menghabiskan sisa malam dengan mengobrol dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Kim. Ia menceritakan kejadian-kejadian disekolahnya, teman-temannya, dan berbagai hal sederhana yang ia alami. Jongin selalu menghindari pembicaraan rumit mengenai masa depannya, Jongin takut jika hasil dari pembicaraan tersebut tidak memenuhi harapan orang tuanya.

"Yah, bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Nyonya Kim menaikkan selimut menutupi bahunya. Kini Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah berada dikamar mereka, bersiap-siap untuk mengakhiri hari mereka.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Ia akan baik-baik saja, ia adalah seorang Kim." Tuan Kim memeluk istrinya yang berbaring disebelahnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apakah kau yakin membiarkan dia seperti ini adalah hal terbaik? Aku benar-benar sedih, juga khawatir…" Nyonya Kim tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jongin akan menjadi gadis terhebat jika ia mampu melewati ini semua. Ini adalah bagian dari fase anak remaja, kita hanya perlu mengarahkannya. Aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja, dia adalah seorang Kim." Tuan Kim mengeratkan pelukannya. Istrinya mengangguk pelan, dan mereka segera terlelap. Seperti pada umumnya orang tua, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim merasa khawatir dengan sikap anak bungsunya yang berubah menjadi lebih tertutup dan menjauh. Mereka mengerti alasan perubahan sikap anaknya, namun itu adalah hal yang harus Kim Jongin hadapi tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Menghadapi rasa takutnya sendiri, menemukan kekuatannya sendiri.

Dikamarnya, Jongin bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Hatinya selalu lebih ringan disaat-saat seperti ini, ketika harinya akan berakhir, ketika ia sudah memakai piyamanya, dibawah selimut tebalnya dan pikirannya meninggalkan dunia nyata. Senyumnya semakin mengembang seiring matanya mulai memberat. Jongin berdoa semoga malam ini ia ditemukan dengan pangerannya, ia tidak tahu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam pangeran yang biasa ia impikan akan hadir tidak hanya dalam mimpinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction—KaiHun.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Two

Sabtu pagi ini Jongin tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti Sabtu-Sabtu yang lainnya. Luhan sudah menarik-narik tangannya pukul 6 pagi, mengatakan sesuatu tentang sepatu dan rambut keriting. Dua hal itu cukup mengingatkan Jongin dengan hari besar perusahaan ayahnya.

"Jong, sepuluh menit kau tidak berada dikamarku aku akan membakar seluruh koleksi komikmu." Blam. Pintu kamar Jongin tertutup lagi.

 _Agh, acaranya masih dua belas jam lagi. Orang menikah saja tidak perlu bersiap-siap selama dua belas jam kan? Walaupun aku belum pernah menikah tapi aku tahu pasti tentang hal itu. Hah, gara-gara mimpi menikah sih aku melantur begini.._

Jongin tidak khawatir dengan ancaman Luhan, jadi ia masih tergeletak diatas kasurnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpinya. Gaun pernikahan, itu yang ia ingat. Lalu ada Kyungsoo yang meloncat-loncat kesenangan, dan Luhan yang menatap iri akan kecantikannya hari itu. _Hanya di dalam mimpi Luhan Unnie iri dengan kecantikanku,_ batin Jongin sebelum melirik kaca besar dikamarnya. Jongin pun melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan hati yang pahit menerima kenyataan.

"Jong, tahun ini kita bakal pakai warna putih."

"Kenapa warna putih? Itu bikin aku…." … _kelihatan makin kumal._

"Apa?"

"Nggak papa."

"Percaya padaku, ini akan terlihat sangat cantik untukmu."

"Unnie, aku selalu percaya padamu, apa rambutku akan keriting hari ini?"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya membongkar laci-laci meja riasnya, keningnya berkerut. "Kau ingin rambutmu keriting?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau sendiri yang bilang tadi waktu membangunkanku!"

Tawa Luhan meledak dan membuat Jongin kesal. Ia sadar jika kesadarannya tadi pagi belum penuh dan bayangan ia dengan rambut keriting membuatnya ikut tertawa bersama Luhan. Hampir tiga jam mereka memilih jenis make-up dan model rambut untuk malam ini. Bagi Jongin menghabiskan waktu berbincang dengan Luhan adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan, cowok tampan, make-up, model pakaian terbaru hingga masalah sekolah Jongin dan kuliah Luhan.

Obrolan mereka terhenti begitu pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Sebuah kepala muncul dari celah pintu, kepala yang dihiasi wajah tampan namun kali ini wajah tampan itu menampilkan senyum mengesalkan. Sangat mengesalkan. Kris.

"Mau apa kau?" Luhan melempar bantalnya kearah Kris, yang dengan mudah Kris hindari. Senyum menyebalkan Kris semakin lebar. Jongin juga tersenyum lebar, ia sangat menyukai hal ini. Kris yang mencoba mengganggu Luhan dan Luhan yang akan marah dan mengomel sampai Kris akhirnya memberi Luhan makanan yang ia inginkan. Bukan yang Luhan inginkan, tapi yang Jongin inginkan dan Luhan akan selalu mengiyakannya lalu Kris akan membelikannya. Kris dan Luhan memang terlalu menyayangi adik kecil mereka.

"Tidak. Wah, majalah porno." ujar Kris begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Luhan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada majalah wanita yang sedang menampilkan halaman wanita-wanita mengenakan bikini seksi.

"Ya! Hal pertama yang langsung menarik perhatianmu majalah seperti ini? Ckck, dasar mesum!" Luhan menjauhkan majalahnya dari jangkauan Kris.

"Kalian pasti sedang membicarakan jenis bra kan?" Kris tersenyum mesum.

"Oppa, kau benar-benar menjijikkan. Dari mana kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu Oppa?" Jongin menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari Kris.

"Tao selalu berbicara hal seperti itu dengan teman-teman ceweknya, bra, lalu lipstick, dan..dan…uhm, hal-hal seperti itu."

Jongin dan Luhan memutar bola mata mereka. Kris dan pacar manjanya, Tao, memang pasangan yang serasi. Kris sebagai lelaki normal dan juga sangat mesum, memiliki pacar manja dan tidak kalah mesumnya. Berkali-kali Jongin tidak sengaja memergoki mereka sedang bercumbu di kamar Kris saat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang keluar kota.

"Oppa, kau harus mengurangi frekuensi bercintamu dengan Tao. Ayah akan menghajarmu jika kau menghamili Tao diluar nikah." Luhan memperingatkan.

"Aku selalu pakai pengaman Han. Dan Tao juga selalu minum pilnya."

"Pil itu membuat kandungan kering, Tao akan sulit punya anak nanti."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau minum juga?" Kris bertanya lugu.

Wajah Luhan berubah warna menjadi merah. "Ya! Oppa! Aku ini gadis baik-baik! Enak saja aku minum pil seperti itu!" Luhan dengan sangat cepat mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Tao juga gadis baik-baik, dia hanya melakukannya denganku! Memangnya minum pil membuat dia bukan gadis baik?" Kris membalas sengit.

"Bukan begitu Oppa, kau ini sensitif sekali jika menyangkut Tao. Aku hanya khawatir dengan kalian. Aku tidak mau menjadi bibi di usia muda, kau mau Jongin?" Luhan menyenggol lengan Jongin yang sedari tadi diam. Jongin bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tiga bersaudara ini memang sangat dekat dan terbuka satu sama lain, hanya saja Jongin memang terlalu muda untuk merasa nyaman membicarakan tentang seks. Pacar saja tidak punya apalagi berciuman. Jongin masih merasa malu untuk ikut serta pembicaraan mereka jika sudah berkaitan dengan seks.

Hubungan Kris dan Tao memang sudah melewati batas, namun Jongin dan Luhan tau jika mereka serius dengan hubungan mereka. Tao juga bukan gadis murahan hanya karena berhubungan intim dengan pacarnya selama tujuh tahun, hanya saja Jongin dan Luhan khawatir jika Tao hamil karena kelalaian mereka saat mereka dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Sudahlah, aku berjanji pada kalian aku akan menjaga Tao dengan sangat baik. Kalian jangan khawatir, oke? Nanti malam aku akan datang terlambat jadi kalian berangkat tanpa aku, ayah dan ibu berangkat duluan seperti biasa. Nanti kalian datang pukul tujuh, aku mungkin akan sampai disana pukul delapan atau setengah sembilan." Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, mengecek jadwalnya hari itu.

"Kenapa Oppa? Apa masih ada yang perlu diurus lagi di bazaar?" Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak, ayah memintaku untuk menjemput koleganya. Pesawatnya agak terlambat jadi aku juga terlambat."

"Memangnya kenapa harus Oppa yang menjemput? Tidak seperti biasanya." Jongin berkomentar. Jarang ayahnya menyuruh Kris untuk menjemput rekan bisnisnya, biasanya hal ini terjadi karena rekan bisnisnya sangat penting yang mempertaruhkan kelangsungan perusahaan keluarga Kim.

"Entahlah, ayah tidak memberi tahuku. Mestinya orang ini sangat penting, bukan hanya satu orang sebenarnya tapi satu keluaraga. Ayah memintaku membawa mobil yang cukup besar." Kris juga tidak mengetahui siapa yang akan ia jemput malam ini.

"Apakah perusahaan ayah dalam bahaya?" Jongin bertanya pelan, wajah Luhan pun terlihat sedikit cemas. Perusahaan keluarga Kim memang terkenal sebagai perusahaan yang sangat kuat, sangat jarang terjadi gangguan besar yang dapat menjatuhkannya dengan mudah. Selama ini perusahaan tersebut selalu menjadi perusahaan yang dijamu, bukan menjamu. Sehingga menjemput rekan bisnis yang datang dengan pesawat pribadi keluarga Kim, dan juga anak sulungnya dijadikan supir untuk menjemput tamu tersebut, ada kemungkinan jika rekan bisnisnya kali ini dapat menentukan hidup dan mati perusahaan tersebut.

"Tidak, setahuku tidak. Aku membaca laporan akhir tahun dan tidak ada satupun yang ganjil." Kris memutar kembali memorinya. Mencari hal ganjil dalam perusahaan yang ia mulai tangani setahun terakhir. Peran Kris memang belum besar, ia hanya membantu ayahnya sebelum benar-benar mewarisi perusahaan keluarga tersebut.

"Sudahlah, semoga memang tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ayah bukan orang yang suka menyembunyikan hal penting dari keluarganya, aku yakin jika semua baik-baik saja." Kris menenangkan adik-adiknya. Wajah Jongin dan Luhan ikut tersenyum begitu Kris mengeluarkan senyum penuh wibawanya. Kris memang anak sulung yang bisa diandalkan, walaupun sedikit mesum, toh ia setia pada pasangannya.

" _Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara dari belakang Jongin menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Tidak kemana-mana, memangnya kenapa?" senyum Jongin merekah melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Jongin memang tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, namun ia tahu jika orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menjadikan malam-malamnya lebih indah._

" _Bantu aku menyelesaikan puzzle ini, sudah lama tapi tidak selesai juga."_

" _Tentu saja. Kau tahu aku sangat suka puzzle." Jongin tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Begitu banyak perasaan yang bergolak dalam hatinya. Gugup, bingung, takut dan tentu saja perasaan bahagia yang seolah akan meledakkan dadanya. Jongin bisa mencium bau hujan diluar sana, lalu susu cokelat yang baru saja ia habiskan, lilin aromatherapy beraroma lily dan juga parfum orang disebelahnya. Semuanya membaur menjadi satu, menenangkan Jongin. Entah aroma-aroma tersebut atau kenyataan jika pangerannya tersenyum lebar kepadanya sambil memasang kepingan terakhir puzzle didepan mereka._

"Jong, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidur? Astaga." suara Luhan kembali membangunkan Jongin kedua kalinya hari ini. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Mencoba menahan memori mimpinya barusan. _Ah, andaikan aku bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Tapi aku yakin jika ia sangat mengagumkan!_

"Hey, jangan melamun! Cepat sana mandi! Sudah jam tiga sore." Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya. _Jam 3? Astaga, aku ketiduran lama sekali! Tapi kenapa mimpinya pendek sekali? Ugh._

Dalam kamar mandi Jongin masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mengulang film pendek hasil mimpinya. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir mimpi-mimpi itu terasa semakin nyata, namun sayangnya Jongin tidak pernah bisa mengingat siapa yang berada bersamanya dalam mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Satu hal yang Jongin tahu, orang itu adalah orang yang sama setiap malamnya. Pernah Jongin mencoba mempelajari mengenai mimpi secara ilmu pengetahuan. Bagaimana mimpi bisa terjadi dan mengapa mimpi sering mempengaruhi tingkah laku kita di dunia nyata. Namun hasilnya hanya menunjukkan jika mimpi merupakan ungkapan pikiran terdalam kita, dan Jongin sedikit kecewa karena berarti mimpi-mimpinya selama ini tidak memiliki arti yang spesial. Mimpi-mimpinya hanyalah buah kesepian hatinya yang merindukan rasa diinginkan oleh orang yang juga ia inginkan.

Meskipun begitu, Jongin tetap senang setiap kali ia bangun tidur, seperti saat ini. Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senandung ringan, entah lagu apa yang ia nyanyikan, namun semua orang bisa melihat betapa bagusnya mood Jongin sore ini.

"Unnie, apakah tidak apa-apa kita datang ketika acara sudah akan dimulai? Nanti ayah dan ibu akan marah." Jongin duduk dengan tidak tenang dikursi belakang mobil sedan mewah milik keluarga Kim.

"Jong, aku ingin kedatangan kita seperti Cinderella. Semua akan melihat kita karena kita akan datang dengan dramatis, ketika semua orang sedang mendengerkan pembawa acara membuka pesta, kita akan masuk—"

"Apa? Unnie! Kita bisa dihajar ibu melakukan hal seperti itu!" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah memekik kaget. Tidak setuju dengan ide gila Luhan untuk muncul di pesta perusahaan ala drama-drama percintaan di televisi.

"Percaya padaku, ibu tidak akan marah." Luhan berusaha membujuk Jongin.

"Unnie, apakah Xiumin Oppa datang malam ini?" Jongin memicingkan matanya, curiga dengan sikap kakak perempuannya yang kelewat tidak waras malam ini. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum tidak jelas, rona dipipinya menunjukkan bahwa tebakan Jongin benar.

"Astaga Unnie, mau berapa lama lagi kau melakukan hal gila seperti ini hanya untuk pria seperti dia? Dia bahkan tidak pernah membalas pesan selamat pagi dan selamat malam-mu kan?" Jongin mendesah lelah.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau tahu betapa baiknya dia kan. Xiumin Oppa hanya terlalu pemalu. Sudahlah jangan membahas hal itu sekarang, Acara akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Kita harus menentukan langkah sekarang. Kau ingin masuk sendiri atau denganku?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia kalah malam ini.

Jongin berdiri dibalik pintu megah yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang dari ruang pesta. Luhan bolak-balik mengecek riasannya dari kamera ponsel, Jongin mencoba berhenti mondar-mandir dan menenangkan hatinya yang cemas karena dua hal.

Pertama bagaimana ia akan melalui malam ini bertemu dengan rekan-rekan bisnis ayahnya yang akan menilainya, dan juga menyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit untuk Jongin jawab, seperti pacar dan prestasinya. Jongin takut akan mengecewakan ayah-ibunya dan juga mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan ratusan orang jika ia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan. Kedua, jika Jongin berhasil melalui malam ini dengan lancar masih ada ayah dan ibunya yang harus ia hadapi karena terlambat dan membuat sedikit kericuhan dengan cara kedatangannya.

"Jong, kau siap? Acara sudah akan dimulai." Luhan terlihat sama cemasnya dengan Jongin, walaupun alasan kecemasan mereka sangatlah berbeda. Jongin mengangguk ragu.

 _Kriett.._

Kedua daun pintu megah itu terbuka. Prediksi Luhan benar, semua mata menatap kedatangan Jongin dan Luhan. Dengan cepat Jongin memasang senyum terbaiknya, seperti yang sudah diajarkan Luhan. _Senyumlah dengan lebar, jangan terlalu lebar. Senyum dengan manis dan juga sedikit malu-malu sambil menunjukkan sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah menganggu acara._ Begitu pesan Luhan sebelumnya. Mudah saja bagi Luhan yang terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, namun Jongin mulai berkeringat dingin begitu semua mata dalam ruangan luas itu menatap kearahnya. Perutnya benar-benar mulas.

Jongin mencoba semampunya untuk tersenyum manis dan malu-malu disertai sedikit rasa bersalah. Ia tahu jika usahanya gagal, ia juga merasa jika senyumnya bukan seperti yang Luhan instruksikan padanya. Jongin tidak tersenyum tapi menyengir, seperti kuda, seketika Jongin sangat menyesal karena memutuskan datang malam ini hanya untuk mempermalukan dirinya. Jongin mencoba sebisanya tersenyum kecil dan memandangi sepatu-sepatu para tamu pesta.

"Hei, angkat kepalamu." Itu suara Kris. Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kris disebelahnya, menawarkan lengannya dan tersenyum menyemangati. Senyum gugup Jongin langsung menghilang. Jongin mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Kris dan berjalan menuju meja keluarga Kim dengan senyum yang lebih percaya diri,

"Ayah, sebenernya siapa yang aku jemput barusan?" Kris bertanya dengan suara berbisik, namun seluruh keluarga Kim dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jongin dan Luhan memasang telinga mereka tajam-tajam, menunggu jawaban dari ayah mereka.

"Itu teman ayah." jawab Tuan Kim singkat.

"Hanya teman? Tapi kenapa harus aku jemput segala?"

"Dia itu teman dekat ayah, teman awal ayah membangun perusahaan."

"Tapi kena—"

"Memangnya kau menyesal sudah menjemput mereka?" Sang Ibu ikut angkat bicara.

"Bukan begitu, hanya penasaran saja. Tidak biasanya aku disuruh menjemput tamu. Apa dia orang penting Bu?" Tuan dan Nyonya Kim bertukar senyum.

"Mereka orang yang sangat penting. Ayahmu bisa begini karena keluarga tersebut. Mereka membantu ayahmu bertahan hidup ketika muda dulu." Ibunya menjelaskan. Penjelasan itu terpotong karena pembawa acara meminta hadirin untuk berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan atas kesuksesan Kim Corporation tahun ini. Kris, Luhan dan Jongin memandang kearah keluarga kecil tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Seorang pria menjelang enam puluh tahun yang masih terlihat sangat bugar, wanita disebelah kanannya dibalut gaun lengan panjang sepanjang mata kaki berwarna putih gading yang hampir dapat dipastikan istrinya. Disebelah kirinya kemungkinan besar adalah anaknya, laki-laki muda dibalut jas biru tua. Jongin melihat posturnya yang tinggi dan tegap. Kulit lehernya yang putih bersih dan rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapi. Hanya melihat belakangnya saja Jongin sudah tahu jika laki-laki itu tidak termasuk kategori cowok yang bisa didapatkannya.

Tamu undangan mulai berdiri dan menikmati hidangan makan malam yang disajikan. Jongin hanya mengekor Luhan yang sedang mengambil kue-kue coklat di buffet makanan ringan. Makanan-makanan itu sangat menggiurkan, sungguh, tapi perut Jongin belum bisa diajak bekerja sama. Masih melilit karena rasa gugup, sepatu hak tingginya juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Ketakutan terjatuh dimuka umum benar-benar membuat Jongin tidak bisa bernafas dengan nyaman.

"Luhan, Jongin, sini sebentar. Kenalkan ini teman Ayah." _Sudah dimulai sesi wawancaranya. Kuatlah Jongin, hanya beberapa jam saja. Senyum dan jangan berjalan seolah sedang menahan kentut!_ Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan, Jongin, ini teman Ayah, mereka tinggal di Eropa dan datang untuk memenuhi undangan Ayah malam ini." Tuan Kim mengenalkan keluarga kecil yang tadi dijemput Kris. Pria itu tampan bahkan untuk ukuran pria berumur enampuluhan, istrinya juga sangat cantik. Mereka benar-benar serasi.

"Wah, cantik-cantik sekali anakmu. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya anak perempuan. Senang sekali selalu dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan cantik seperti mereka." Pria itu melontarkan pujian ketika Luhan dan Jongin menyalaminya dan istrinya. Tuan Kim hanya tertawa mendengar komentar tersebut.

"Walaupun begitu, anak Anda sunggu sangat tampan. Mirip sekali dengan Anda ketika muda." Tuan Kim memberikan pujiannya. Jongin menunduk, memainkan jarinya. Ia benci basa-basi seperti ini.

"Ah, ini dia. Perkenalkan ini anak tunggal Paman, Oh Sehun." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat si anak. Oh Sehun. Memang sangat tampan, benar-benar tampan. Ayahnya tidak hanya basa-basi. Anak tunggal temannya kali ini benar-benar tampan.

 _Astaga, sungguh tidak manusiawi tampannya. Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Apa benar wajahnya seperti? Bukan karena operasi kan?_ Jongin benar-benar terpana dengan Oh Sehun. Bukan hanya dia, Luhan juga memiliki reaksi yang sama. Oh Sehun memang terlalu tampan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan mendapatkan kesadarannya pertama kali, diikuti dengan Jongin. Tangan Sehun terasa dingin dikulit Jongin ketika mereka bersentuhan. Matanya sangat tajam dan tegas. Bibirnya terukir senyum penuh wibawa, dan kulit putihnya akan membuat Putri Salju iri.

"Jongin." Ucap Jongin lirih. Kesadarannya kembali begitu Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang baru saja melewatinya. Xiumin, teman seangkatan Kris yang sudah lama Luhan taksir. Hubungan Luhan dan Xiumin yang awalnya hanya sebatas dongsaeng dan oppa menjadi rumit ketika Luhan mulai berpacaran dengan mantan terakhirnya.

"Permisi, saya ingin menemui rekan saya dulu." Luhan memberikan senyum termanisnya. Jongin dengan cepat ikut serta menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Oppa! Kau datang juga?" Luhan menjajarkan langkahnya disamping Xiumin. Kalimat selanjutnya tidak dapat Jongin dengar, langkahnya yang pendek-pendek karena sepatu berhak tertinggal oleh Luhan yang terlalu bersemangat. Jongin memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi saja dari pada harus mendengar Luhan bermanja-manja dan mencari perhatian Xiumin. Dia bisa berlama-lama dikamar mandi dan berjalan-jalan di area gedung tersebut. Selama ia sudah menunjukkan wajahnya didepan ayah dan ibunya bahwa ia sudah hadir dipesta tersebut, Jongin merasa tidak masalah sedikit badung.

Lorong panjang ini adalah salah satu bagian kesukaan Jongin dari gedung Kim Corporation. Menghubungkan hall dimana pesta diselenggarakan dan ruang santai VIP dengan rooftop dan mini bar milik keluarga Kim. Ruang santai itu indah, sangat indah, hanya saja Jongin lebih suka berada di lorongnya, lebih sunyi—ia bisa mendengar pertengkaran Kris dan Luhan dari lorong tersebut jika mereka sedang di ruang santai—dan pemandangan langitnya sama bagusnya dengan ruang santai.

 _Sehun ya tadi namanya? Bahkan namanya saja sangat bagus. Dia sepertinya belum setua Kris Oppa. Apa dia masih SMA seperti aku? Ah, sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia, nanti kau benar-benar suka kan repot. Cowok tampan semacam itu pasti sud—_

"Hai Jongin." suara bass menganggu monolognya. Jongin menoleh, badannya seperti beku. Sehun. Baru saja dia memikirkannya, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada didepannya. Pikiran pertama Jongin adalah apakah ini Sehun sungguhan? Bukan hantu yang menyamar kan? Jongin memang sangat tergila-gila dengan cerita hantu.

"Uhm. Hai. Sehun." sapa Jongin. Wajahnya masih mencoba keganjilan dari sosok Sehun. Kaki menapak ditanah. Check. Badan tidak transparan. Check.

"Ada apa?" Jongin mendongak menatap wajah Sehun. _Damn, tampan sekali._

"Apa? Ti..tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Baiklah, boleh aku ikut berdiri disini?" _Hah? Ikut berdiri disini?_

"Huh?" Jongin bingung.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sibuk berbincang-bincang dan aku bosan. Boleh?"

"Uh, ten..tentu." Jongin mengiyakan. Masih tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. Berhadapan dengan cowok tampan bukanlah situasi yang sering Jongin alami, jadi ia sedikit kebingungan harus bagaimana. Jongin memang sangat bodoh jika harus berhadapan dengan lawan jenis, apa lagi lawan jenisnya setampan ini.

Sunyi.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Anehnya, Jongin merasa nyaman. Tidak ada suasana canggung diantara mereka. Keduanya melihat pemandangan kota yang disuguhkan dibalik kaca transparan yang menyelubungi lorong penghubung.

"Sehun, apa kau lelah? Ingin duduk sejenak?" Jongin memberanikan dirinya memecah kesunyian setelah lima menit mempertimbangkan dengan seksama. Jongin tidak ingin merusak suasana sunyi yang menenangkan itu, namun kakinya tidak mau bekerja sama. Menyesal Jongin untuk menggunakan sepatu berhak sangat tinggi tersebut.

"Ah, aku tidak lelah." Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin ingin lompat dari atas gedung.

"A-apa kau lelah?" Sehun bertanya kepada Jongin yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya, gugup dengan suasana yang mendadak canggung.

"Huh? I-iya, sedikit lelah. Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu seperti ini." Jongin menunduk melihat sepatunya, begitu juga dengan Sehun, mengikuti arah mata Jongin.

"Oh, kau mau kembali..?" Sehun terlihat sedikit gugup. _Dia tidak mungkin gugup karena aku kan?_

"Kau ingin kembali? Well, aku ada tempat yang nyaman untuk…uhm, untuk menikmati pemandangan disini." Jongin benar-benar malu mengatakannya, seolah-olah ia cewek genit yang mengajak Sehun untuk terus berduaan.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Aku mau sekali." Sehun langsung terlihat cerah. "Ikut aku."

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu yang berlawanan arah dari kedatangannya. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan cepat Jongin mengetik kode keamanan di pintu tersebut, dan sebuah ruangan gelap terpapar didepan mereka. Jongin meraba-raba saklar disamping pintu, dalam sedetik, ruangan berukuran sedang dengan sofa-sofa empuk, rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku-buku, lemari kecil dan mini bar terlihat jelas. Jongin membuka tirai ruangan tersebut, kaca transparan dengan pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang santai itu dengan balkon luas. Jongin membukakan pintu kaca tersebut dan mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mengikutinya, namun setelahnya Jongin kembali masuk tanpa menutup pintu kaca tersebut.

"Wow, terima kasih." ucap Sehun begitu Jongin berada disebelahnya lagi, membawakan sekaleng soda dingin. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Ia juga akan berterima kasih jika seseorang membawanya ke tempat seindah ini. Ini jauh sangat lebih baik dari pada pesta membosankan itu.

"Sandalmu lucu sekali." Sehun tersenyum geli melihat sandal rumah berbulu berwarna merah muda yang Jongin kenakan.

Wajah Jongin memanas dengan cepat, belum pernah ada yang memujinya lucu. Bukan Jongin yang dipuji padahal tapi sandalnya. Jongin hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Sehun, tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia tahu kalimat yang ia keluarkan tidak akan masuk akal karena terlalu gugup.

 _Apa ini rasanya kencan? Hihi. Aku tidak berhenti berdebar-debar. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai dia dengar suara jantungku. Pasti akan sangat memalukan. Jangan biarkan malam ini berakhir ya Tuhan. Walau cuma berdiri diam seperti ini tidak apa-apa kok.._

Kesunyian diantara mereka hadir lagi. Kesunyian yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menenangkan. Jongin benar-benar merasa beruntung sudah memutuskan untuk ikut pesta perusahaan ayahnya tahun ini. Berdiri mendengarkan lalu-lalang kendaraan dan pemandangan malam Kota Seoul, ditemani oleh cowok tampan lagi. Sekali dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Jongin tidak ingin tidur dan menemui pangerannya.

To Be Continue


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction—KaiHun.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Three

Pukul sebelas pagi Jongin menyeret kakinya menuju dapur. Haus sekali. Semalam Jongin baru tidur menjelang pagi. Sehun tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Akibatnya pagi ini ia melewatkan sarapan dan berimbas sekarang. Berjalan setengah tertidur untuk mengambil air minum.

 _Astaga Sehun, tidak cukupkah kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Sekarang kau mengagetkan aku lagi. Sudah menghilanglah, aku masih mengantuk. Jangan muncul tiba-tiba didapur orang, untung saja aku tidak sedang pegang pisau._

Langkah Jongin sempat terhenti sebentar melihat sosok yang familiar dari semalam, Oh Sehun. Tapi apa yang Sehun lakukan didapurnya? Pasti karena Jongin terlalu memikirkannya semalam, jadi halusinasinya masih berlanjut hingga saat ini. Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya ke lemari pendingin sambil bergumam menyuruh Sehun pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Suara Sehun. Sangat jelas karena dapur itu sepi. Jongin mengentikan gerakannya menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. _Apakah sekarang halusinasiku sudah naik level bukan hanya visual tapi juga audio?_

Sosok Sehun berjalan pelan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih setengah sadar. "Hei, hei, tunggu dulu." Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun. Telunjuknya menyentuh lengan Sehun. Kali ini matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Wangi itu, sama seperti tadi malam.

"Ma..maaf.. Aku tidak tahu jika kau Sehun sungguhan." Jongin menurunkan jarinya yang tadi menyentuh lengan Sehun. "Jangan pergi.."

 _Astaga Jongin. Jangan pergi? Kalimat macam apa itu? Dimana harga dirimu sebagai perempuan? Lihat dirimu sekarang! Tadi malam mungkin kau masih kelihatan oke, tapi sekarang kau masih memakai piyama Spongebob._

"Maksudku, aku tidak mengusirmu. Aku pikir aku berhalusinasi lagi.. Jadi.. Aku menyuruhmu pergi supaya tidak menggangguku terus. Sungguh! Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengusirmu!" Jongin cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya. Terlalu banyak berkhayal akan pangeran dalam mimpinya ternyata sangat membahayakan, bisa membuat seseorang tidak bisa membedakan mana khayalannya dan kenyataan.

"Kau berhalusinasi lagi? Memangnya kau berhalusinasi apa sebelumnya?" _Aku menghalusinasikan kau, gara-gara kau aku jadi kacau pagi ini._

"Ah tidak. Aku suka sekali film horror jadi aku sering berhalusinasi." _Kebohongan yang sangat bodoh Jong._ Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Film horror?" Sehun tidak paham.

"Tapi, kau sedang apa didapurku?" Otak Jongin sepertinya sudah kembali waras.

"Oh, ayah dan ibuku berkunjung kesini. Jadi, ya disinilah aku." Jawab Sehun ringan, senyumnya mengembang hingga kedua matanya membentuk sabit yang sangat indah. Jantung Jongin berulah lagi.

"Ah, begitu? Uhm, ka-kalau begitu, uhm, aku akan mandi dulu." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Duh, ketahuan kalau gugup kan Jong.

"Silahkan lanjutkan…apapun yang tadi yang sedang kau lakukan.." Jongin nyaris berlari meninggalkan dapur. Wajahnya sangat panas sekarang. Senyum seorang Oh Sehun bisa membuat Jongin kehilangan kewarasan.

 _Oke, baiklah. Jongin. Sudah cukup kau mempermalukan dirimu. Mana Jongin yang selalu cool? Tarik nafas Jong, dia cuma cowok ganteng seperti cowok-cowok disekolahmu. Dia ada disini bukan karena dia naksir kamu Jong. Tadi malam kau sudah melewati berjam-jam bersamanya, jika Sehun menyukaimu paling tidak ia akan mengajakmu mengobrol kan? Semalam saja kalian hanya duduk diam berdua berjam-jam. Jangan terlalu percaya diri Jong, ingat siapa dirimu. Kau bukanlah tipe cewek yang bisa membuat Sehun jatuh hati padamu pada pandangan pertama. Jangan gila lagi Jong, apalagi sampai benar-benar menyukainya._

Jongin tidak langsung mandi, namun hanya mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Sesekali berdiri didepan kaca besar, memperingatkan dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk berpikir Sehun menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar anak rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ya, masuk." Jongin menyahut, masih berkaca. Memperhatikan jerawat yang tumbuh didagunya.

"Jongin, kau belum mandi juga?" suara Nyonya Kim terdengar terkejut. Jongin masih asyik memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Sebentar Bu. Memangnya kenapa? Ibu mau mengajakku kema—Sehun?" Jongin menoleh begitu melihat pantulan Sehun yang mengekor Nyonya Kim dikacanya.

"Ibu, kenapa Sehun dibawa kemari?" Wajah Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak memanas lagi. Dirinya tidak lebih baik dari beberapa menit lalu saat ia sedang didapur. Kini Sehun ada dikamarnya, melihat betapa kekanakannya Jongin, dekorasi kamarnya yang masih seperti princess—pink dengan banyak rumbai-rumbai, dan kasurnya yang dipenuhi boneka-boneka binatang. Untung saja Jongin tidak meletakkan branya sembarangan seperti biasa.

"Ibu kira kau sudah selesai mandi. Ibu ingin kau menemani Sehun jalan-jalan sebelum ia kembali ke Eropa. Apa kau mau?" _MAU BU! AKU MAU SEKALI!_

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" Jongin tidak langsung mengiyakan, mempertahankan gengsinya. Luhan selalu mengajarkan padanya bahwa cewek tidak boleh terkesan murahan, dari cara berpakaian, bertingkah laku hingga berbicara. Jongin bersyukur ia sesekali mendengarkan nasehat Luhan yang terkadang masuk akal.

"Kemana saja boleh. Sehun kau ingin kemana? Ke tempat wisata alam, wahana-wahana permainan atau ke mall?" Nyonya Kim bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Ah, kemana saja saya suka Bibi." Sehun menjawab sopan.

"Baiklah. Jongin, segera mandi. Berangkatlah setelah makan siang, oke?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang. Ia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa kamar Jongin dan memandang Jongin penuh arti agar segera mandi dan tidak membuat tamunya menunggu.

"Ibu, aku dan Sehun akan makan siang diluar saja. Aku sedang ingin makan pizza. Boleh kan Bu?" Jongin mendekati ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk tamu-tamunya.

"Ya ampun Jongin, jangan terlalu banyak makan fast food. Lagi pula di Eropa banyak pizza, ajak Sehun makan yang lain." Ibunya tidak setuju dengan permohonan Jongin. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim memajukan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan tteokbokki saja kalau begitu." Jongin melangkah keluar dapur.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Itu sama saja tidak sehat!" Nyonya Kim setengah berteriak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kelakukan anak bungsunya.

"Sehun, ibu tidak memperbolehkan kita makan pizza. Katanya tidak sehat." Jongin mendatangi Sehun yang sedang menunggu diruang tengah dengan bibir masih manyun. Ketika mandi tadi Jongin mengubur semua khayalan gilanya tentang Sehun, ia tidak ingin bertingkah seperti orang gila yang akan berujung mempermalukan dirinya dan keluarganya. Jongin memberi peringatan keras pada dirinya agar tidak jatuh pada pesona Oh Sehun.

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Pizza."

"Tapi kan tidak boleh."

"Sudahlah ayo ikut aku saja." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun untuk berdiri. "Ibu, aku dan Sehun akan makan salad di dekat sekolahku! Kami berangkat Bu!" Jongin berteriak dari ruang tengah. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, Jongin keluar rumahnya, menuju halaman.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui satu hal. Kemampuan menyetirku masih buruk—tapi aku bisa sungguh! Cuma tidak bagus saja. Apakah tidak apa-apa? Mobil-mobil di Eropa kemudinya disebelah kanan kan? Kalau di sini berada di sebelah kiri, lebih aman aku yang menyetir. Bagaimana? Kau siap?" Jongin baru menyadari jika ia belum terbiasa menyetir mobil begitu sampai digarasi. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menurut saja kini memasang wajah terkejut.

"Hah? Dari skala satu hingga sepuluh, berapa kemampuan menyetirmu?" Nada bicara Sehun jelas ia sangat meragukan kemampuan menyetir Jongin.

"Uhm, lima. Percaya padaku! Kita akan baik-baik saja!" Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Sehun. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Sehun mengangguk dan membuka pintu disamping pengemudi.

"Wah! The Conjuring 2 sudah keluar!" Jongin melihat poster film-film yang diputar di bioskop hari itu. Jongin benar-benar bersemangat melihat poster The Conjuring 2, meloncat-loncat kecil sambil menarik lengan Sehun untuk mendekat. Jongin tampaknya sudah bisa merubah sikap malu-malunya dihadapan Sehun, sekarang malah Jongin sedikit tidak tahu malu, dari tadi seenaknya menarik lengan Sehun.

"Kau mau nonton dulu? Aku belum begitu lapar. Mumpung antrian masih sepi." Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang sangat bersemangat begitu melihat poster The Conjuring 2.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa?" Jongin tambah berseri-seri mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk, ia ikut bersemangat melihat Jongin yang sekarang sudah melesat menuju loket pembelian tiket yang masih kosong.

"Sehun, aku beli tiket yang paling awal. Filmnya diputar sepuluh menit lagi." Jongin sudah membeli dua tiket ketika Sehun baru saja menyusul Jongin.

"Oke. Kau mau beli makanan apa?"

"Kau ingin apa? Aku yang traktir lho!" Mata mereka memperhatikan menu yang dijual di kafetaria bioskop.

"Kau sudah beli tiket, jadi aku yang beli makanannya." Sehun mendorong tangan Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tapi kan aku yang mengajakmu menonton."

"Itu peraturan dasar dalam nonton film." Sehun melangkah mendekati kasir untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu? Aku baru dengar."

"Kau tidak pernah berkencan ya?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin melotot.

"Maksudku…maksudku…sebenarnya itu adalah peraturan berkencan modern, ta-tapi aku rasa itu harus diterapkan da-dalam banyak hal, bu-bukan hanya untuk berkencan saja." Sehun sadar dengan pertanyaannya yang terlalu personal.

"Peraturan berkencan modern? Apa—"

"Selamat datang, silahkan pesanannya." pegawai kafetaria memotong pembicaraan mereka. Jongin segera fokus dengan menu didepannya, ia tidak sadar ekspresi kelegaan diwajah Sehun. Seolah ia baru saja lolos dari pemilik pohon mangga yang baru saja ia curi buahnya.

"Jong, kita cuma berdua disini." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya di studio tempat mereka menonton The Conjuring 2.

"Wah, pasti seru. Tapi kau jangan tinggalkan aku ya, jangan ke kamar mandi di tengah-tengah film diputar. Oke?" Jongin melihat siluet Sehun yang duduk sebelahnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan perasaan familiar yang hangat, seolah semuanya sudah pernah terjadi. Siluet Sehun, wangi Sehun, juga tangan mereka yang kadang bersentuhan saat mengambil popcorn. Rasa familiar yang aneh bagi Jongin, karena Jongin sangat yakin ia tidak pernah nonton film dengan cowok berdua saja.

"Tidak usah memandangiku begitu, aku janji tidak akan ke kamar mandi." Sehun menyalah artikan tatapan Jongin. Ia pikir tatapan Jongin menuduhnya dia akan meninggalkan Jongin ditengah film nanti.

"Film horror apa yang paling kau sukai Jong?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengigit sepotong pizza. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir.

"Apa ya? Ouija bagus, Sinister juga. Banyak sebenarnya, cuma aku lupa hehe. Kau suka jenis film seperti apa?" Jongin ganti bertanya. Sehun mengunyah pizza-nya cepat dan menelannya.

"Aku suka sekali film detektif, bukan cuma film, tapi novel-novelnya juga."

"Detektif? Seperti Sherlock Holmes?" Jongin tersenyum. Sangat kentara jika Sehun menyukai cerita detektif, sama sepertinya menyukai cerita horror.

"Iya, dia detektif favoritku." Jongin menganggung-angguk. "Kau tahu, sejujurnya, aku kemarin bisa berada bertemu denganmu di lorong saat pesta karena cerita detektif." Sehun tersenyum usil.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Apa kau mata-mata untuk perusahaan ayah?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja bukan. Aku sering berkhayal jika sebuah gedung itu mempunyai lorong-lorong rahasia dan biasanya disaat pesta berlangsung, ada kejahatan yang berlangsung, seperti mencuri berlian." jelas Sehun. Ternyata Sehun juga sedikit tidak waras.

"Wah, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai cerita detektif ya."

"Kau juga sepertinya sangat menyukai cerita horror, setiap melihatku kau seperti melihat hantu." _Iya juga sih, aku sering mengiranya hantu. Tapi itu kan karena aku kaget ada cowok tampan yang mendatangiku. Cowok tampan yang waras biasanya tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku, makanya aku mengira kau hantu,_ batin Jongin.

Begitu selesai makan pizza—kali ini Jongin bersikeras membayar pizzanya—Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ditempat wisata paling populer bagi turis, Istana Gyeongbokgung. Jongin mengusulkan tempat ini karena hasil pencarian yang ia lakukan di internet, tempat ini adalah tempat yang harus dikunjungi oleh wisatawan. Sehun setuju karena ia memang belum pernah melihat langsung sejarah di Korea Selatan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin dan Sehun menjadi sangat akrab. Mereka membicarakan film dan makanan dan juga tempat-tempat yang harus mereka kunjungi sebelum Sehun kembali ke Eropa. Pembicaraan mereka semakin seru dengan adanya jeritan Sehun dan Jongin sesekali karena Jongin terlalu bersemangat bercerita hingga tidak konsentrasi menyetir.

Sehun bercerita panjang mengenai kehidupannya di Eropa. Ia adalah anak tunggal dan baru saja lulus dari SMA, tapi ia belum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi dimana. Sehun menceritakan tempat-tempat favoritnya di Eropa dan juga cita-citanya untuk menjadi penulis cerita detektif.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sehun jelas bukan seperti apa yang ia bayangkan semalam. Jongin pikir Sehun seperti Kris yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang populer dengan kegiatan tanpa henti, atau Minho yang luar biasa tampan dan sibuk mengejar cewek-cewek tercantik di Seoul. Kenyataannya hobi Sehun adalah membaca bukan nongkrong-nongkrong di kafe, ia suka mengunjungi museum bukan kelab malam, dan yang penting ia mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, tidak seperti cowok-cowok lainnya yang menganggap Jongin tidak ada atau datang ketika ada butuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau masih SMA kan?" Sehun bertanya, lamunan Jongin buyar seketika. _Ah, aku benci pertanyaan seperti ini. Kenapa sih aku tidak memiliki sesuatu apapun yang bisa dibanggakan?_

"Aku? Uhm, aku masih kelas dua SMA. Terus apa lagi ya? Aku suka cerita horror, dan uhm, begitulah. Hanya siswa SMA biasa." Jongin berpura-pura konsentrasi memperhatikan jalan, padahal mobilnya sedang berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Bukankah harusnya kau memanggilku Oppa?" Lagi. Pertanyaan Sehun kembali membuat hati Jongin lompat-lompat tidak karuan. Jongin tidak menyadari sinar mata Sehun yang usil.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau lebih tua dari aku!" Jongin mencoba membela diri.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Oppa!" Jongin melepas rem mobilnya agak terlalu cepat membuat mereka berdua tersentak.

"Apakah harus?" Jongin masih tidak mau melihat kearah Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan lebih tua darimu." _Ish, jantung jangan terlalu cepat. Ingat, Oh Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa kau raih. Anggap saja dia seperti Xiumin Oppa, atau teman-teman Kris Oppa yang lain._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Oppa!"

"Apa itu? Panggil Sehun Oppa."

"Huft. Sehunoppa." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak tahan melihat bibir Jongin yang sudah maju.

"Kau tertawa? Dasar! Kau mengerjaiku ya? Kau mau aku menabrakkan mobil ini biar kita mati bersama-sama? Huh ternyata kau mengesalkan!" Bibir Jongin semakin maju, mengomel panjang dan Sehun tertawa semakin keras.

Tawa Sehun berhenti begitu ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Jongin memasang earphone-nya.

"Halo? Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang diluar."

"Bersama temanku."

"Hehehe. Besok saja. Eh tidak bisa besok. Aku ada acara."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu malam."

"Pacarmu ya?" Sehun bertanya.

"Huh? Bukan temanku dari sekolah, dia cewek kok. Namanya Kyungsoo." Jongin menjelaskan, seolah menjelaskan agar Sehun tidak salah paham. Dalam lubuk hatinya Jongin memang berharap Sehun salah paham.

"Hun, memangnya peraturan dasar berkencan modern itu apa saja?" Sehun tersedak tteokbokki-nya. Jongin buru-buru menyodorkan botol minum.

"Sampai tersedak begitu. Memang apa itu Hun?" Sehun terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, ia heran bagaimana Jongin masih mengingat hal itu. Padahal sekarang sudah senja, kejadian itu sudah berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Dulu, setiap kencan, pria yang selalu membayar semua makanan, tiket nonton, bensin dan lainnya. Tapi sekarang wanita juga banyak yang ikut membayar bill ketika kencan supaya mereka tidak dianggap remeh oleh pria. Sekarang sudah banyak istri yang jadi kepala rumah tangga." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku…aku…aku belum pernah berkencan jadi aku tidak tahu." Jongin secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi Sehun ajukan.

"Terlihat kok. Kau benar-benar…lugu." Jongin tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun. _Lugu? Biasanya mereka menganggapku culun atau menatapku kasihan karena aku tidak pernah ada yang naksir._

"Apa kau punya pacar?" _Mulutmu Jongin! Perlu dibelikan rem sepertinya. Untuk apa bertanya hal seperti itu?_ Pertanyaan itu memang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jongin, mewakili rasa penasaran Jongin yang sejak semalam ia pendam.

"Uhm, aku…ti-tidak punya pacar juga. Hehe." Kali ini jawaban Sehun tidak membuat jantung Jongin lompat-lompat atau ingin loncat dari atas gedung tinggi. Hati Jongin justru terasa tenang, seolah ia baru diberi tahu bahwa ia mendapatkan nilai matematika diatas rata-rata sehingga tidak perlu mengikuti ujian perbaikan. _Apa aku berpikir aku punya kesempatan untuk bersama Sehun?_

"Kau mau makan malam apa? Aku yang traktir kali ini. Tidak boleh membantah." Sehun membereskan bungkus-bungkus makanan yang mereka beli di minimarket sebelah taman tempat mereka menghabiskan sore mereka.

"APAAA? KAU SEHARIAN PERGI DENGAN COWOK TAMPAN?" Kyungsoo tidak tanggung-tanggung jika berteriak. Telinga Jongin berdengung mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

BLAMM! Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka lebar, Luhan masuk tergesa-gesa mengenakan maskernya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa hari ini Jong?" Luhan rupanya mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Jongin menepuk dahinya. Berkumpul sudah dua cewek paling suka gosip dikamarnya. Dapat dipastikan malam ini Jongin tidak akan tenang.

Begitu Jongin menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini dan kemarin malam, tentu saja. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengelus-elus janggut mereka, mencoba memecahkan teka-teki sikap Sehun terhadap Jongin.

"Sudahlah, percaya padaku. Sehun itu hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja. Kami bahkan tidak bertukar nomor ponsel dan ia tidak mencoba merayuku. Dia hanya menganggapku teman. Akupun begitu." Kalimat terakhir Jongin jelas suatu kebohongan.

"Unnie, apa menurutmu begitu?" Kyungsoo masih berada dalam mode detektif.

"Entahlah, memang sih sepertinya Sehun hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai teman. Tapi sebenarnya jika Jongin mau, ia bisa membuat Sehun menyukainya. Kau mau Sehun menyukaimu Jong?"

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab sambil memandangi kaca besar dikamarnya. Kali ini ia menjawab jujur, ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun menyukainya. Ia akan sangat kasihan jika Sehun mendapatkan pacar seperti dia, pacar yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan, tidak pintar, tidak memiliki keahlian apapun, tidak cantik.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku saja yang mendekatinya bagaimana?" Cepat-cepat Jongin menoleh kearah Luhan. Matanya berkilat, seolah ingin membunuh.

"Unnie! Akan kuadukan kau dengan Xiumin Oppa!"

"Tuh kan! Kau menyukainya!" Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin Sehun benar, ia sangat lugu jika berkaitan dengan masalah percintaan.

 _Jongin berdiri diam dalam kerumunan yang sangat padat. Apakah ia sedang berada di konser? Atau festival? Atau mall yang sedang diskon setengah harga? Entahlah, Jongin juga tidak mengetahuinya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada sosok yang membelakanginya beberapa meter di depannya. Tinggi, rambutnya tersisir rapi, dengan kemeja flanel. Jongin berdoa semoga sosok itu berbalik, ia ingin sekali melihatnya. Semakin sungguh-sungguh ia berdoa, rasanya sosok itu semakin jauh, jarak diantara mereka semakin luas. Jongin merasakan dadanya amat sesak. Sedih dan takut ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi._

Jongin terbangun dengan mata yang basah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, bukan jenis degupan seperti ketika ia sedang bersama Sehun. Degupan kali ini menyakitkan. Jongin mengingat mimpinya barusan, cowok memakai kemeja flanel itu adalah pangerannya. Pangeran yang setiap malam ia mimpikan. Hanya saja, kenapa malam ini pangerannya seolah-olah akan meninggalkannya? Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ia bermimpi seperti itu, yang jelas hatinya terasa sangat mengganjal. Mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini ia nanti-nanti akankah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir mimpi itu dari ingatannya. _Itu hanyalah mimpi, bahkan pangeranmu itu tidak nyata. Mungkin kau terlalu kelelahan,_ Jongin mengusap matanya dan membenahi selimut yang ia gunakan bersama Kyungsoo malam itu.

"Jong! Jong! Bangun! Sehun ada dibawah! Dia sedang sarapan dengan orang tuamu!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang badan Jongin yang masih tidur. Kesadaran Jongin langsung penuh begitu mendengar nama Sehun.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya bisa saja, dia masuk lewat pintu depan, lalu berjalan ke ruang mak—"

"Kyung! Jangan bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku!" Jongin mengerti mengapa ia tidak pernah mendapat peringkat disekolahnya, temannya saja sama bodohnya seperti dia.

"Sudahlah, aku disuruh ibumu memanggilmu kebawah untuk ikut sarapan!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik lengan Jongin untuk segera turun kebawah.

Suasana meja makan sungguh canggung bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Luhan bolak-balik melihat kearah Jongin dan Sehun bergantian, bahkan Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menendang kaki Jongin saat Sehun tersenyum kearah Jongin. Bukan membalas senyum Sehun, Jongin malah tersedak pancake-nya. Sehun sendiri makan dengan tenang, sesekali mengobrol ringan dengan ayah Jongin.

"Hari ini kalian jadi pergi ke taman bermain?" Nyonya Kim bertanya.

"Ba-bagaimana Hun? Jadi tidak?" Jongin bertanya tergagap. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Sangat jarang mereka melihat momen seperti ini, Jongin yang gugup karena cowok. Biasanya Jongin hanya diam dan menyingkir begitu ada cowok disekitarnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kesini pagi-pagi memang untung menjemputmu." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tersedak. Tuhkan, ada kemungkinan dia menyukaimu, begitulah arti tatap mata Kyungsoo kepada Jongin jika diartikan.

"Hehe, baiklah. A-aku akan siap-siap dulu. Kalian mau ikut gadis-gadis?"

"Tidak bisa! Aku ada kencan!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Aku juga ada kencan!" Luhan sama cepatnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jongin sudah berada diruang tengah dimana Sehun menunggunya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengikuti dari belakang. Kyungsoo sudah membawa tas ranselnya, bersiap untuk kembali kerumahnya setelah malam panjang bergosip dengan Luhan—Jongin hanya mendengarkan saja. Luhan sendiri mengatakan ia ingin mengantarkan adiknya menuju medan kedewasaan sekaligus menilai apakah mungkin Sehun memang menaruh perasaan kepada adik bungsunya ini.

"Selamat berkencan!" Luhan berteriak sebelum Jongin dan Sehun menutup pintu mobil. Pintu rumah Jongin langsung tertutup rapat, meninggalkan Jongin yang wajahnya memerah dan Sehun yang duduk tak nyaman disamping kursi pengemudi.

"Jangan dengarkan! Luhan Unnie memang suka bercanda." Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung dan panas.

"Bercanda ya? Hehe. Sayang sekali." Jongin menoleh kaget. Ia masih enam belas tahun, pendengarannya masih sehat kan?

To Be Continue

Nonton The Conjuring 2 satu studio cuma berdua itu pengalaman pribadi Author lho hehe, tapi sayangnya engga sama Sehun kekeke

Makasih review-nya hehe, bikin semangat ngelanjutin ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction—KaiHun.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Four

"Sehun, ayo sekali lagi ke rumah hantu!"

"Jangan rumah hantu lagi please. Kakiku masih sakit." Sehun meneguk air dingin dari botol banyak-banyak. Keringat Sehun bercucuran banyak sekali. Mengunjungi taman bermain dengan Jongin merupakan tantangan ternyata. Jongin sangat rewel minta naik wahana macam-macam. Bukan Sehun tidak mau atau takut, tapi Jongin hanya semangat diawal dan selalu merengek minta segera menyudahinya membuat Sehun kewalahan.

"Aku janji tidak akan berlaku kasar padamu lagi." Jongin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Iya, iya baiklah, tapi istirahat dulu. Panas sekali." Sehun mengipasi tubuhnya dengan topi baseball miliknya. Udara Bulan Desember memang dingin, tapi Sehun merasa sangat kepanasan. Gara-gara siapa lagi kalu bukan Jongin yang sekarang membeli minuman tidak jauh dari bangku Sehun duduk.

Jongin berdiri termenung menatap daftar menu dihadapannya. Matanya memang membaca jenis minuman dan makanan yang tersedia. Ice Tea. _Kenapa Sehun bersikap begitu ya tadi pagi?_ Orange Juice. Apple Juice. _Apa mungkin Sehun juga menyukaiku?_ Ice Coffee. _Sehun waraskan? Cowok waras tentu saja akan memilih cewek seperti Barbie, bukan Chucky seperti aku. Aku tidak sejelek Chucky sih, tapi kan tetap saja diluar sana banyak cewek seperti Barbie._ Ice Latte. Ice Chocolate.

"Mau pesan apa Nona?" Kesadaran Jongin kembali.

"Ice Chocolate." Jongin mengucapkan menu terakhir yang ia baca. Ketika minumannya dibuat, Jongin melamun lagi. Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang serius dengan ponselnya, mengingatkan Jongin pada satu hal. _Kalau dia benar menyukaiku kenapa ia tidak pernah menanyakan nomor ponselku ya? Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku tapi kenapa dia sangat baik padaku? Terlalu baik malah. Dia selalu mendengarkan ocehanku, dia tidak pernah bermain ponsel ketika denganku, dia selalu tersenyum ketika bersamaku. Hahhh, apa aku yang terlalu percaya diri ya? Selama ini aku kan hanya mempelajari dan mengamati teori yang Luhan Unnie dan Kyungsoo lakukan, aku belum pernah mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya didekati cowok, jadi mungkin aku memang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Siapa tahu tadi pagi Sehun memang hanya bercanda. Hmm, mungkin, setelah ini aku rasanya perlu konsultasi dengan Luhan Unnie dan Ky—_

"Ini Nona pesanan Anda."

"Ah iya, terima kasih."

Sehun segera memasukkan ponselnya begitu ia melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya. Senyum manisnya muncul lagi, membuat Jongin rasanya melupakan segala kecemasan ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti Jongin sedang berdiri di altar dan Sehun menunggu diujung sana. Jongin, bangun dong, tidak ada pengantin wanita yang berjalan membawa ice chocolate dan pengantin pria juga tidak ada yang wajahnya seperti habis lari marathon seperti itu.

"Kau itu, dingin-dingin tapi beli es." Sehun berkomentar begitu Jongin ikut duduk disampingnya. Jongin hanya menatap botol minum air mineral milik Sehun yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air dingin. Sehun sadar dan hanya nyengir lebar.

"Jadi tidak ke rumah hantu lagi?"

"Jadi! Jadi! Jadi!"

"Tapi jangan mencakar, menendang atau berteriak terlalu keras. Oke?"

"Oke." Jawab Jongin percaya diri. Jari kelingking Sehun mendadak berada didepan wajah Jongin, perlu beberapa saat bagi Jongin untuk menguasai dirinya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari didepannya. Wajah Jongin menghangat saat jari mereka bertautan. Sepertinya Jongin perlu mengecek kesehatan jantungnya setelah ini, semua yang Sehun lakukan membuat jantung Jongin bekerja terlalu cepat.

"Jongin! Jangan terlalu cepat larinya! Dia tidak akan kemana-mana!" Jongin berlari menyusuri pelataran parkir yang sudah mulai sepi. Dia mendengar teriakan Sehun tapi tetap saja tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

"Cepat Hun! Nanti spot terbaikku akan dipakai orang lain!"

"Ya! Jongin! Sunset masih lama!"

Kini Jongin melambatkan langkahnya, bukan karena ia lelah atau karena ia sadar jika ia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Gelombang rasa familiar itu kembali lagi. Rasanya ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi dimana? Dengan siapa? Kapan?

"Hosh hosh, kau ini cepat sekali…" Sehun berhasil menyusul Jongin yang kini berdiri mematung. Kerutan dikeningnya sangat dalam. Jongin benci hal ini, mengingat sesuatu tapi tidak seutuhnya. Rasanya seperti gatal tapi tidak bisa digaruk.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo, nanti keburu tempat yang kau bangga-banggakan itu diambil orang lain." Kali ini Sehun yang bersemangat.

"Huh? Ayo! Kita harus benar-benar cepat, itu adalah spot terbaik untuk melihat matahari terbenam." Jongin segera menyingkirkan semua yang ada dipikirannya. Jongin tidak mau merusak momen-momen langka bersama cowok tampan seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

"Awas saja jika pemandangannya tidak sebagus yang kau bicarakan." Sehun berujar setengah mengancam, lalu senyum usilnya muncul. "Aku akan menyuruhmu mengantarku ke Busan dengan mobilmu."

"Oke! Fine! Aku akan menyetir sampai Busan jika kau tidak puas dengan matahari terbenam ditempat favoritku. Belum pernah ada yang kecewa dengan spot pilihanku ini, kau tahu?" Jongin berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"Oh ya? Memang berapa orang yang kau beri tahu tentang spot ini?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya penasaran. _Omo, tidak mungkin Sehun cemburu kan?_ Jongin mulai lagi dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Hanya Luhan Unnie dan Kris Oppa, lalu Kyungsoo. Terus Taemin, juga Xiumin Oppa, siapa lagi ya? Uhmm.." Jongin tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas karena kini ia fokus dengan jalanan didepannya. Lalu lintas menjelang sore sangat padat, sehingga Jongin perlu lebih berhati-hati.

"Oh, Taemin..? Xiumin..?" Suara Sehun jadi mengambang. _Omo, omo! Benarkah Sehun cemburu? Awww! Wait, stop stop Jongin. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat._

"Taemin itu siapa ya..uh..bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?" giliran Jongin yang mencoba menggoda Sehun. Sekaligus mengetes dugaannya, benarkah Sehun cemburu? Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tenang, tapi alisnya masih terangkat, seolah menunggu jawaban Jongin.

"Dia itu teman rasa pacarnya Kyungsoo." Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Hal ini membuat Jongin menjerit dalam hati.

"La-lalu.." Sehun mencoba menanyakan siapa Xiumin, tapi rasa gengsinya sebagai pria membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Lalu Xiumin Oppa adalah teman rasa pacarnya Luhan Unnie."

"Kenapa banyak sekali teman rasa pacar? Sedang jadi tren ya di Korea Selatan?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. _Menurutmu kita ini tidak seperti teman rasa pacar bagiku Hun?_

Jongin benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan menyetirnya untuk bisa menyalip mobil-mobil dijalanan yang padat, demi spot untuk melihat matahari terbenam di Sungai Han. Ia juga tidak mau menyetir ke Busan, bisa mati stress dia dijalan. Untung saja tempat itu belum begitu ramai, mungkin karena saat ini udara sudah dingin jadi tidak banyak yang mau menghabiskan waktu diluar ruangan.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Sehun. Jongin mengangguk sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, dingin.

"Yang hangat ya Hun." teriak Jongin kepada Sehun yang sudah mulai menjauh. Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa berbalik, pertanda ia mendengar teriakan Jongin. Pikiran Jongin kembali melayang begitu melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh, kemana lagi jika tidak kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi?

" _Bercanda ya? Hehe. Sayang sekali."_ _Jongin menoleh kaget. Ia masih enam belas tahun, pendengarannya masih sehat kan?_

" _Huh?" hanya itu yang mampu Jongin katakan._

" _Sayang sekali cuma bercanda. Pasti menyenangkan punya pacar yang mau menyupirimu kemanapun kau mau. Hahaha." Jongin langsung merengut begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tidak tahu apa dia sudah membuat hatinya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat._

" _Hei, hei aku cuma bercanda. Aku tahu kok Luhan Noona cuma bercanda, aku kan cuma mengimbangi candaan Luhan Noona." Jongin masih memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Sehun pasti sudah mati dengan cara paling sadis._

" _Jangan marah begitu. Maaf, maaf aku cuma bercanda. Kau boleh minta apapun deh nanti di taman bermain." Sehun mengkerut dibawah tatapan Jongin._

" _DASAR KAU JAHAT SEKALI SIH!" Jongin memukuli Sehun, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya karena telah merasa dipermainkan. Sehun pikir Jongin kesal karena dipanggil supir, tapi ia tidak tahu Jongin nyaris mati kaget dengan pernyataan suka tidak langsung tersebut yang ternyata hanya candaan._

"Jong, karena kau tadi sudah minum cokelat, sekarang kau minum madu hangat ini saja ya. Aku saja yang minum cokelat." Sehun menyodorkan gelas kertas pada Jongin. _Kau beri aku racunpun akan aku minum Hun._

"Hmm baiklah. Kau baik sekali sih. Terima kasih." Jongin mulai melayang-layang lagi karena perlakuan Sehun. Belum pernah ada yang berlaku semanis ini terhadapnya.

"Sebenarnya itu karena cokelat hangatnya tinggal satu gelas saja. Hahahaha." Sehun tertawa menggoda. Lagi, Jongin rasanya jatuh dari langit ketujuh.

"YA! Aku ternyata aku salah menilaimu Hun! Kau mengesalkan sekali! Ugh!" Jongin berusaha mengejar Sehun yang sudah melarikan diri dari cubitan Jongin.

Lelah. Jongin dan Sehun kini sudah duduk bersebelahan lagi. Mata mereka menatap langit yang mulai berwarna orange. Hening. Tenang. Tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Keheningan yang mengingatkan Jongin pada malam pertama ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Menenangkan.

"Sebentar lagi Hun! Belum terbenam saja sudah bagus kan? Lihat langitnya! Bagus sekali kan?" Jongin mulai bersemangat kembali begitu melihat matahari mulai mendekati garis cakrawala. Sehun hanya diam saja, memperhatikan suasana di sekitar Sungai Han yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Benarkan? Benarkan? Baguskan?" Jongin menuntut Sehun untuk mengakui keindahan tempat yang ia pilih untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

"Sssh, menonton matahari terbenam itu harus dihayati." Sehun tidak bergeming sedikitpun, matanya sangat terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Bibir Jongin rapat seketika, lalu ia senyum penuh kemenangan. Jongin juga berhasil membuat Oh Sehun mengakui keindahan matahari terbenam di Sungai Han.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Lampu-lampu penerangan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Mengganti keindahan matahari terbenam dengan keindahan pemandangan malam warna-warni lampu kota. Jongin dan Sehun belum beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Aku ingin makan ramen." Perut Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah, ayo cari kedai ramen."

"Aku ingin makan ramen instan dari mini market."

"Oke."

"Aku akan mengajarimu seni menyantap ramen. Suasananya sangat cocok, udaranya sedang dingin, dipinggir Sungai Han pula."

Lima belas menit mereka berdua sudah kembali duduk menghadap Sungai Han. Dihadapan mereka ada dua cup ramen kuah, dua kotak nasi instan dan bermacam-macam makanan dari mini market.

"Aku jarang sekali makan ramen karena ibu selalu melarangku. Jadi aku akan makan ramen sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin menceritakan pengalamannya dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku juga jarang makan ramen karena ramen mahal di Eropa."

"Sungguh? Berapa harganya?"

"Bisa dua sampai tiga kali lipat dari harga disini. Aku sering minta dikirimi berkardus-kardus ramen dari sini."

"Oh ya? Bukankah kau tidak punya keluarga disini?"

"Huh? A-aku minta tolong ayah agar te-temannya yang mengirim."

"Begitu ya. Kau tinggal lama di Eropa tapi kenapa Bahasa Korea-mu lancar sekali?"

"Keluargaku menggunakan Bahasa Korea dirumah."

Jongin dan Sehun melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Sederhana memang makan malam kali ini. Tapi bagi Jongin, ini adalah makan malam paling berkesan. Wajah Sehun yang juga terlihat menikmati ramennya membuat Jongin merasa sangat senang. Seseorang menyukai dia apa adanya, mungkin bukan sebagai pacar tapi sebagai teman, dan itu sudah sangat membahagiakan bagi Jongin. Seseorang mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya, meskipun berkali-kali Jongin membuat orang itu kerepotan dengan sifat manjanya. Seseorang yang _mungkin_ juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Hun, bagaimana? Baguskan tadi matahari terbenamnya?" Jongin kembali mengingat taruhan mereka. Merasa menang, Jongin bertanya penuh keyakinan.

"Uhm, bagaimana ya? Memang bagus sih, tapi…" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum usilnya.

"Tapi apa? Kau bahkan menyuruhku diam tadi!" Jongin langsung menyerang.

"Aku kan cuma menyuruhmu diam, tidak bilang apa-apa tentang mataharinya." Sehun membela dirinya. Memang benar sih, Sehun tidak berkomentar apapun tentang matahari terbenamnya.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai sunset hari ini Tuan Oh Sehun?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perasaan Jongin sudah tidak enak, pasti Sehun akan mengerjainya lagi.

"Sunsetnya lumayan…" Jongin menunggu, alis kanannya terangkat. "Hanya saja tetap membuatmu mengantarku ke Busan."

"Sehun! Kau tega sekali sih! Kau berbohong kan? Kau cuma mengerjaiku kan supaya aku menyetir ke Busan?" Jongin merajuk. Sudah Jongin duga jika Sehun akan tetap memintanya untuk menyetir hingga Busan.

"Memang kau tahu apa tentang Busan? Disana tidak ada apa-apa tahu. Untuk apa kau pergi kesana?" Strategi satu, Jongin berusaha sedikit berbohong supaya Sehun berubah pikirian. Padahal Busan banyak sekali tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi.

"Kau kira aku percaya? Aku semalam melihat di internet, Busan banyak tempat wisata. Bohongmu kurang bagus Jong." Sehun mendengus mendengar kebohongan Jongin.

"Kau tega sekali sih? Kau tahu betapa jauhnya Busan? Kau tega menyuruhku menyetir hingga kesana? Belum perjalanan pulangnya?" Strategi dua, merajuk dan memohon belas kasihan.

"Tentu saja aku tega. Kau kan sudah setuju tadi." Sehun berusaha sangat keras membuat wajahnya tetap datar. Padahal dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat usaha-usaha Jongin agar selamat dari taruhannya. Gagal sudah dua strategi yang Jongin lakukan.

Drrt… Drrrtt… Drrrt..

Ponsel Sehun yang ia letakkan dibangku tempat mereka duduk bergetar. Pandangan keduanya otomatis menuju benda tersebut. Foto seorang cewek muncul, dan langsung rasanya ramen yang barusan Jongin makan ingin keluar. Siapa cewek itu? Sehun sendiri langsung menyambar ponselnya, tersenyum pada Jongin sebagai tanda ia memohon diri sejenak untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

Kebahagian Jongin selama dua hari rasanya langsung menguap hanya dalam sedetik begitu ia melihat foto cewek yang ia yakini adalah orang yang sedang bicara dengan Sehun sekarang. _Siapa ya cewek itu? Tidak mungkin pacar Sehun kan? Dia sendiri bilang kalau tidak punya pacar. Masa dia berbohong padaku? Untuk apa? Tapi belum tentu juga cewek tadi pacarnya kan? Hiks, cewek tadi sepertinya cantik sekali._

Tidak lebih dari semenit Sehun sudah kembali duduk disebelah Jongin. "Cepat sekali, temanmu ya?" Jongin menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar atau gugup atau sedih atau mengandung segala jenis emosi yang sedang ia rasakan. Matanya tertuju pada sisa kuah ramen didepannya, mengaduk-aduk dengan sumpit. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya.

"Huh? Iya dia temanku. Kami satu klub SMA dulu, jadi kami lumayan dekat." _Cuma teman ya? Tapi kenapa harus bicara jauh disana?_ Jongin masih mengaduk-aduk kuah ramennya.

"Oh begitu, kau ikut klub apa dulu di SMA?" _Ingat Jong, dia bukan siapa-siapamu. Lagi pula dia sudah bilang kan kalau tadi hanya temannya. Untuk apa Sehun berbohong padamu._

"Ah, sebenarnya ini memalukan. Aku…ikut klub…me-menjahit." Jongin mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun berbohong, tapi begitu melihat wajah Sehun yan memerah ia tahu jika Sehun berkata jujur. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat wajah Sehun memerah. Sangat menggemaskan, kulit putihnya kontras dengan warna merah diwajahnya, bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah.

"Menjahit? Sungguh?" Jongin tertawa kecil, bukan karena fakta bahwa cowok setampan Sehun ikut klub menjahit, tapi karena wajah Sehun yang lucu dengan rona merah yang merambat hingga leher dan telinganya.

"Kau menertawaiku!"

"Tidak! Sungguh! Aku tertawa karena wajahmu lucu sekali karena malu." tawa Jongin lebih keras kali ini. Sehun juga bisa merajuk ternyata.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasanmu ikut klub menjahit?" tanya Jongin begitu ia bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Ehm, ka-karena aku…membutuhkan nilai untuk kegiatan non-akademik."

"Benarkah? Mengambil kegiatan klub itu wajib ya disana? Kalau disini sih tidak wajib. Wah, sulit ya sekolah disana.." Jongin membayangkan dirinya harus mengikuti kegiatan klub, pasti melelahkan. Belum lagi ia pasti tidak akan diterima di klub manapun karena kemampuan non akademiknya sangat terbatas.

"Kau tidak ikut klub apapun?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya?" _Masa iya aku jujur mengatakan karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa?_

"Uhm, karena aku tidak tahu mau masuk klub apa.." Jongin akhirnya berkata apa adanya. Sehun sudah mengungkapkan sebuah fakta tentang dirinya, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan Jongin juga membuka dirinya.

"Kau suka melakukan apa?"

"Aku…suka membaca. Aku suka memasak, aku suka berenang." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Menerawang kembali kejadian-kejadian kurang mengenakkan yang membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak ikut klub memasak atau olahraga? Apa tidak ada di sekolahmu?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Jongin berasal dari keluarga terpandang, pasti bersekolah di sekolah elit di Seoul, tidak mungkin kan klub-klub seperti itu tidak ada di sekolah elit?

Jongin sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika biasanya ia hanya menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' atau 'malas saja', kali ini Jongin sangat ingin mengungkapkan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Mata Sehun yang hangat dan sikap gentleman yang ia lakukan kepada Jongin, membuat Jongin ingin mencoba membuka rahasia terdalamnya.

"Uh..aku..aku..a-aku tidak begitu mahir memasak, d-dan fisikku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat.." Jongin semakin serius dengan sumpitnya. Mengakui kelemahan diri sendiri adalah hal yang berat untuk dilakukan, apalagi didepan orang yang ingin kita beri kesan baik. Jongin malu menatap Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak mahir menjahit. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku jahit adalah kain-kain bekas yang aku satukan menjadi selimut." Mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin semakin malu. Sehun bukan hanya tampan, sopan, baik dan lucu. Dia juga teman yang baik, ia mampu membuat orang lain merasa lebih baik hanya dengan satu kalimat. Jongin merasa dirinya semakin jatuh hati dengan pesona Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Kau benar-benar teman bicara yang menyenangkan." Jongin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari cup ramennya. Matanya menatap langsung ke arah mata hazel Sehun, Jongin jatuh hati pada mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Berarti kau setuju mengantarku ke Busan kan?" Dan senyum jahil itu, Jongin juga jatuh cinta pada senyum konyol yang mengesalkan itu.

"Ya! Aku tarik ucapanku! Aku lupa kau sangat mengesalkan!" Sehun tertawa. Tawa itu, Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh hati pada tawa itu.

Disebuah apartemen mewah di tengah kota Seoul, Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sangat marah dan lelah. Rambutnya sudah tidak beraturan dan langkahnya terlihat sangat berat, tangan kanannya membawa sebotol alkohol yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Sehun? Kau baru pulang?" seorang pria sudah cukup tua mengejutkan Sehun. Botol itu cepat-cepat ia letakkan dibalik punggungnya.

"Iya ayah."

"Kau pergi dengan Jongin lagi? Sampai tengah malam begini?"

"Aku pergi dengan Jongin hanya sampai jam tujuh malam tadi Ayah, aku pergi dengan Chanyeol barusan." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Jangan memperlakukan Jongin seenakmu Sehun, dia anak baik." Nada bicara ayahnya memperingatkan. Sehun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti maksud ayahnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Musik klasik terdengar lirih dari kamar Sehun. Sudah pukul tiga dini hari dan Sehun belum juga terlelap. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia berharap ia tidak hanya membeli satu botol alkohol saja tadi. Sekarang botol itu sudah habis dan ia lempar begitu saja di lantai kamarnya.

" _Untuk apa kau meneleponku lagi?"_

" _Aku merindukan pacarku Hun. A-aku sungguh minta maaf. A-aku ti—"_

" _Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi J."_

" _Aku tidak pernah setuju kau memutuskan aku. Aku tahu kau ma—"_

" _Sudah lah J, kita bicarakan itu nanti. Aku sedang sibuk." Sehun menutup panggilan tersebut. Ia berjalan kearah gadis itu, yang kini berpura-pura sibuk dengan ramen didepannya._

" _Chan, bisa jemput aku?"_

" _Sepuluh menit, jika kau tidak sampai juga akan kubunuh kau."_

 _Pikiran Sehun memang sedang kalut. Sehun berpamitan pulang dengan keluarga Jongin dan beralasan akan menggunakan taksi untuk pulang, padahal ia saat ini berjalan-jalan seorang diri ditengah kota yang ia tidak begitu kenal. Setelah satu jam hanya berputar-putar ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Sehun butuh alkohol sekarang._

 _Suara musik berdentum memekakkan. Panas dan pengap. Itulah yang Sehun rasakan, entah bagaimana ada orang yang ketagihan datang ke diskotik. Jarang sekali Sehun mendatangai tempat hingar bingar seperti ini, hanya waktu-waktu tertentu. Seperti saat ini, ketika hatinya sedang sangat kalut. Sehun memperingatkan Chanyeol agar menghentikannya jika ia sudah mulai mabuk. Hanya saja teman bodohnya itu malah menggoda bartender yang melayani mereka. Begitu Sehun memberikan tatapan mencela, baru perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan dari bartender seksi tersebut._

" _Sudahlah Hun, ini memang karmamu. Terima saja. Beberapa minggu lagi kau juga akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu berlebihan Hun. Tidak keren sekali playboy kelas dunia mabuk karena putus cinta."_

" _Kau tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar mencintainya Yeol."_

" _Iya, iya aku tahu, Jika kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakannya untuk kembali? Tinggal kembali saja, apa rumitnya?"_

" _Harga diriku"_

" _Makan itu harga diri sampai kenyang. Jangan berlarut-larut Hun, jika kau ingin kembali pada Jessica kembalilah, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyesal. Jika tidak aku akan mengenalkanmu pada gadis paling seksi dikampusku. Bagaimana?" Tawaran Chanyeol terdengar menggiurkan. Andaikan Chanyeol menawarkan hal itu beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sehun pasti akan menerimanya. Hanya saja pikirannya sudah terisi dengan gadis lain. Gadis yang mungkin akan menyembuhkan luka dihatinya, dan juga mengubahnya menjadi sosok baru yang selalu diharapkan kedua orang tuanya._

Drrt…drrt…drrtt…

Jessica is calling.

 _Aku sudah tidak mencintainya, aku tidak perlu mengangkat panggilan ini._

Drrt…drrt…

 _Aku sudah tidak mencintainya, panggilannya sudah tidak berarti untukku._

"Apa apa J?"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Kau masih memanggilku J."

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau masih mengangkat panggilanku? Disana lewat tengah malam kan?" Sehun diam saja.

"Jangan begini Hun. Kita masih saling mencintai. Aku tahu itu. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Sehun masih diam saja. _Apa benar aku masih mencintainya? Jika aku memang tidak lagi mencintainya kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak panggilannya?_

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh dengan Mark. Aku berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol waktu itu." _Bullshit, memangnya aku tidak tahu kau sering pergi dengannya dibelakangku?_

"Sehun, kembalilah padaku. Kembalilah ke London. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hun."

"Entahlah Jess, aku tidak yakin dengan semua ini. Selamat malam."

Sehun memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya. Jessica memenuhi pikirannya malam itu. Haruskah ia sekali ini menekan harga dirinya dan kembali pada Jessica, kekasihnya selama setahun terakhir?

To Be Continue

Terima kasih sekali lagi review-nya hehe.

Cerita ini sebenarnya murni ide author, mungkin ide author lumayan pasaran jadi bisa samaan sama manga hehehe.

Author ngga mau kasih spoiler biar pada makin penasaran wkwk

Summary author udah bener kan ya? HunKai?

Mohon review-nya ya, kritik dan saran juga ditunggu!^^


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Five

Tak! Tak! Tak! Pukul enam pagi dikediaman keluarga Kim, terdengar suara pisau beradu dengan talenan. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim sedang memotong beberapa bahan masakan didapur, pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak terlihat. Matanya sesekali memandang sebuah gelas kertas didepannya, senyum akan muncul dibibirnya. Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana sikap manis Sehun semalam.

"Jong, tunggu sebentar." Sehun menahan lengan Jongin yang sudah akan turun dari mobil begitu Jongin sukses memarkinkan mobilnya tanpa menabrak apapun.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini untukmu." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah gelas kertas yang familiar.

"Huh? Apa ini?" Jongin bingung.

"Apa sekarang kau buta huruf?" Sehun berkata seraya membuka pintu mobil. Itu adalah cokelat panas. Cokelat panas yang sama seperti yang Sehun minum di Sungai Han tadi. Jadi Sehun benar-benar membelikan Jongin madu hangat karena ia terlalu banyak minum manis-manis? Bukan karena cokelat hangatnya tinggal satu gelas? Jongin segera mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk berpamitan, senyum lebar terukir diwajah Jongin.

—

Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Itulah yang berada dibenak Jongin sejak semalam. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan unnie-nya, juga Kyungsoo untuk berkonsultasi, sayang Kyungsoo sedang sibuk bersama Taemin semalam dan juga bazaar Luhan baru akan selesai beberapa hari lagi. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Jongin saat ini sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi, apakah dia cukup cantik untuk Sehunatau apakah ia pantas menjadi orang terdekat Sehun, yang ia tahu adalah Sehun sangat manis padanya. Berdasarkan rencana yang Jongin dan Sehun buat, hari ini rencana mereka akan ke museum-museum atau pameran kesenian. Jongin juga berencana untuk mengajak Sehun ke toko buku bekas yang menjual buku-buku langka yang sudah tidak lagi terbit.

Jongin memasak sambil terus memikirkan Sehun, salah satu yang sangat melekat jelas dalam pikiran Jongin adalah perkataan Sehun. Aku juga tidak mahir menjahit. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku jahit adalah kain-kain bekas yang aku satukan menjadi selimut. Bagi orang lain mungkin kalimat itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa, namun untuk Jongin, kalimat itu menjadi penyemangat untuknya, seolah Sehun mengatakan 'aku tidak pandai menjahit dan aku tetap melakukannya. Karena aku menyukainya dan aku melakukannya untuk membuat diriku senang, bukan untuk membuka brand fashion agar semua orang menyukai hasil karyaku'.

"Jongin? Kau memasak pagi-pagi sekali." suara hangat Nyonya Kim mengagetkan Jongin. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Nyonya Kim mengusap sayang rambut anaknya dan meninggalkan dapur. Bukan hanya senyum Jongin yang belakangan ini semakin lebar, senyum kedua orang tuanya juga menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sama. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim bisa merasakan Jongin mereka sudah kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu, lebih ceria dan banyak tertawa. Apalagi pagi ini, Nyonya Kim ingin menangis karena bahagia, anaknya kembali menekuni hobinya yang lama ia tinggalkan.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, Jongin mondar-mandir cemas karena Sehun belum juga muncul dirumahnya. Ingin ia menghubungi Sehun, tapi ia ingat jika sampai saat ini ia belum mempunya nomor ponsel Sehun. Sempat terbersit dibenak Jongin untuk meminta ayahnya menghubungi Sehun, atau ayahnya mungkin. Namun Jongin mengurungkannya, ia akan terlihat terlalu bersemangat jika ia sampai harus melibatkan orang tua hanya untuk keluar dengan Sehun.

Ponsel Jongin berdering. Kyungsoo.

"Halo?"

"Iya aku dirumah."

"Entahlah aku belum tahu pasti."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu." Kyungsoo sedang perjalanan menuju rumah Jongin, ingin menagih cerita kencan Jongin ke taman bermain. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Jongin sudah bisa mendengar deru mobil Kyungsoo dihalaman rumahnya.

"Ahhh! Bukan hanya kau saja yang kencan kemarin!" Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo langsung berteriak begitu melihat Jongin yang berbaring dikamarnya.

"Sungguh? Kau kencan dengan Taemin? Tu-tunggu, kenapa rambutmu warna biru begini?" Jongin langsung terperangah. Rambut Kyungsoo seperti tokoh anime, bagus sih. Hanya saja Jongin lebih suka rambut asli Kyungsoo, cokelat tua. Ah, cokelat. Jongin jadi teringat dengan Sehun.

"Jong, Taemin dan rambutku bukanlah prioritas sekarang. Bagaimana kau kemarin dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan rambutnya. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak terus memperhatikan rambut Kyungsoo sekarang, rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan berwarna biru—bukan biru langit yang menenangkan atau biru laut yang indah. Biru rambut Kyungsoo kali ini berwarna bitu norak. Jongin tidak paham dengan pilihan warna rambut Kyungsoo yang sekarang.

"Ehm, ya seperti itu lah." Jongin menjawab malu-malu.

"Ceritakan padaku seluruhnya. Jangan ada satu detail yang terlewatkan." Nada Kyungsoo memerintah, yang berarti tidak seorangpun bisa mengatakan tidak. Jongin menceritakan seluruhnya—kecuali bagian dejavu aneh yang tidak ia pahami dan pengakuan Jongin mengenai kekurangannya. Mulai dari bagaimana bercanda Sehun sebelum berangkat ke taman bermain yang membuat jantung Jongin mau lepas sampai cokelat panas yang Sehun berikan kepadanya sebelum ia pulang. Sepanjang Jongin bercerita kening Kyungsoo berkerut dan kerutan itu semakin dalam begitu Jongin menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dia memang menyukaimu." Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya, yakin dengan kesimpulan yang tarik.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, aku masih tidak yakin." Jongin termangu. Jujur saja, Jongin juga merasa jika Sehun memang menganggapnya lebih dari teman, tapi ada sebuah suara yang membisikkan sesuatu yang berlawanan.

"Percaya padaku Jo—"

"Kyung, aku tahu jika dia memang menyukaiku—itu terlalu berlebihan tapi aku tahu jika dia menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman, hanya saja perasaanku merasakan ada yang sedikit ganjil." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersimpati pada sahabatnya tersebut, wajah Jongin terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir, seolah dunia akan kiamat besok dan ia tidak boleh mengerjakan hal lain selain latihan soal matematika.

"Perasaan seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa ya? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, pokoknya begitu. Misalkan, sampai sekarang dia belum meminta nomor ponselku. Itu adalah contoh yang paling sederhana." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah, sulit memang membicarakan masalah cinta dengan orang yang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi, berdasarkan ceritamu, hampir 90% aku yakin jika Sehun menyukaimu. Masalah nomor ponsel menurutku dia hanya lupa saja karena kalian terlalu sibuk dan saat pulang ia sudah lelah." Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan yang logis. Mereka berdua sama-sama termenung. Percintaan remaja memang tidak pernah mudah kan?

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan Taemin? Aku baru sibuk dua hari kau sudah jadian saja dengan Taemin. Ugh." Jongin cemberut. Kyungsoo hanya cengar-cengir malu.

"Kemarin tiba-tiba dia datang kerumahku, dan waktu itu Jooyoung juga sedang dirumahku. Taemin langsung menyalakan PS-ku dan main sampai Jooyoung pulang, sumpah waktu itu awkward banget Jong! Habis gitu waktu Jooyoung sudah pulang, Taemin langsung bilang 'Besok aku jemput jam empat sore, kita kencan' begituuu…" Kyungsoo menirukan nada bicara Taemin yang sok-sok jutek saat mengajaknya berkencan.

"Sebenter, sebentar. Jooyoung…." Jongin tidak mengingat siapa itu Jooyoung.

"Mantanku Jong, astaga. Lalu, lalu dia langsung pulang begitu saja. Dan aku telepon dia untuk menanyakan maksudnya 'Tae, apa maksudmu dengan kencan?'—Kyungsoo menggunakan nada suara yang ia gunakan kemarin malam—'Ya kencan, kau tidak tahu kencan? Yang dilakukan orang pacaran bodoh'—Kyungsoo kembali meniru suara Taemin yang terdengar jutek. Terus aku tanya lagi 'Memang kita pacaran?' dan kau tahu Taemin menjawab apa?" Kyungsoo bercerita penuh ekspresi. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi, ia berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata berkecepatan super yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang 'Memangnya selama ini kita tidak pacaran?' begitu Jong! Kyaaaa! Aku senang sekali!" Kyungsoo melonjak-lonjakkan badannya diatas kasur. Jongin akui cerita membosankan akan menjadi menarik jika Kyungsoo yang menceritakan.

"Wah tidak aku sangka kau akhirnya jadian juga dengan Taemin. Rekor terlama ya kau mengejar-ngejar cowok, hampir satu semester lho!" Jongin mengucapkan selamatnya dengan tulus. Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Taemin—tidak seperti ketika Kyungsoo dengan mantan-mantannya, dan Taemin juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Hanya saja keduanya sama-sama aneh dan keras kepala.

"Jong, didapurmu ada cupcake punya siapa? Aku mau dong." Ucap Kyungsoo begitu puas terkikik karena mengingat kejadian semalam. Sudah biasa bagi Kyungsoo untuk menjelajah dapur rumah Jongin untuk mencari cemilan, rupanya tadi ia sempat mampir kedapur terlebih dahulu.

"Aku yang membuatnya. Hehehe." Jongin mengaku dengan suara pelan.

"Sungguh? Aku mau dong!" Kyungsoo sudah lari saja keluar kamar Jongin.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Jangan dimakan!" Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo berusaha menyelamatkan cupcake-nya.

"Kyuuung! Jangan dimakaaan!" Nyaris saja cupcake-nya masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung cemberut. "Kenapaaaaa? Aku sudah lama tidak makan masakanmu."

"Hehe, ini untuk Sehun." Jongin menjawab malu-malu, membuat Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dasar orang kasmaran!

"Unnie! Aku sudah jadian dengan Taemin!" Pekik Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin menoleh kebelakangnya. Kakak perempuannya muncul dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah mengantuk.

"Apa? Ya! Kau meninggalkanku! Xiumin Oppa bahkan belum pernah mengajakku makan malam romantis." Tetap saja, suaranya akan penuh semangat jika berkaitan dengan gosip terkini.

"Unnie, kan yang penting kau sudah pernah diajak makan malam. Itu kemajuan sekali mengingat Xiumin Oppa orangnya sangat sibuk dan pemalu jika berhadapan dengan wanita." Jongin mengingatkan Luhan akan makan malamnya dengan Xiumin beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang makan malam, Jongin juga sudah makan malam romantis dengan kekasih hatinya Unnie! Hihihi." Kyungsoo mulai membeberkan gosip Jongin yang terpanas. Mulai deh.

"Ahhh! Sungguh?" Luhan langsung memekik. Jongin mengangguk lemah.

"Benar! Mereka makan malam dipinggir Sunga Han Unnie." Kyungsoo menambah bumbu dalam gosipnya.

"SUMPAH? Restoran dipinggir Sungai Han kan romantis sekali Jong!" Luhan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin tidak percaya.

"U-unnie! Lepaskan! A-ku tidak makan direstoran manapun! Aku makan di dekat minimarket!" Jongin kesulitan menjelaskan situasinya. Kyungsoo membeberkan fakta hanya setengah, jadi begini deh.

"Hah?" Luhan terkejut.

"Unnie, Sehun itu kelas tiga atau empat sepertinya. Masih belum begitu jelas." Kyungsoo berkata pada Luhan. Kepala Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan menggumamkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti 'dasar laki-laki'.

"Kelas apa?" Jongin tidak mengerti perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kelas satu, dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kelas dua, dia hanya ingin menjadikanmu 'teman dekat' karena dia mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Kelas tiga, dia menyukaimu tapi situasi percintaannya rumit. Kelas empat, dia menyukaimu tapi masih ragu atau belum berani menyatakan perasaan. Kelas lima, dia menyukaimu dan melakukan progres untuk hubungan kalian." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Hah? Dari mana kalian menemukan hal seperti itu?"

"Kami membuatnya sendiri Jongin sayang. Sudah ya aku duluan aku harus segera pergi ke bazaar." Luhan melangkah meninggalkan dapur sambil mencium pipi Jongin gemas. Kenapa sih adiknya ini bisa selugu ini? Dia jadi tidak tega melepaskan Jongin ke dunia percintaan yang kejam, dan yang pasti Jongin akan seperti anak ayam yang hilang.

"Unnie! Kau jorok sekali menciumku padahal belum sikat gigi!" Jongin mengelap pipi kirinya yang baru saja dikecup Luhan.

—-

"Hai Jong, maafkan aku. Aku terlambat, aku harus menemin ayahku ke suatu tempat." Sehun saat ini berdiri diruang tengah. Jongin terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, kaki Jongin yang sebelumnya tergeletak diatas meja langsung diturunkan. Malu, Sehun memergokinya bertingkah tidak selayaknya wanita yang manis.

"Se-sehun? Sejak kapan ka-kau…" Jongin gelagapan.

"Baru saja. Ayo! Kita jadi pergi hari ini?"

"Te-tentu saja." Sehun memang penuh kejutan. Datang kerumahnya tanpa peringatan, memberikan sikap manis yang selalu diluar dugaan Jongin, dan yang pasti Sehun mencuri hatinya yang belum pernah ia buka untuk siapapun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin sudah siap dengan membawa sebuah kantung berwarna merah muda. Mereka memasuki mobil dan Jongin segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju keramaian Bulan Desember yang dihiasi suasana Natal.

"Maaf Jong, kita jadi tidak bisa ke museum hari ini." Sehun membuka suara, suaranya benar-benar terderngar sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hun. Ayahmu juga butuh perhatian anaknya." canda Jongin menenangkan, tidak lupa tersenyum kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi terus-terusan memperhatikannya. Jongin benar gadis yang baik. Apa aku benar menyukainya? Bukan hanya sebagai teman disaat patah hatiku? Dia berbeda dengan gadis lain sampai aku tidak tega untuk membatalkan janjiku dengannya hari ini, Sehun masih terus memandangi Jongin yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Benar tidak apa-apa Hun. Jangan memandangiku terus aku jadi tidak tenang menyetir." Jongin sekali lagi menenangkan Sehun. Mendengar Jongin berbicara begitu, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Hati Sehun berkecamuk. Telepon Jessica semalam membuat hati Sehun yang sudah hampir melupakannya kembali teringat saat-saat indah mereka bersama. Juga rasa bersalah Sehun kepada Jongin karena ia sudah banyak berkata kurang jujur terhadapnya. Sehun memang tidak terlalu banyak berbohong kepada Jongin, hanya tidak menceritakan semuanya. Seperti alasan ia mengambil kelas menjahit, Sehun mengambil kelas menjahit karena ia saat itu sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Jessica berada dikelas tersebut meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun mulai menikmati kegiatan ektrakurikulernya tersebut. Juga yang mengiriminya ramen, sebenarnya Chanyeol lah yang juga merupakan anak teman bisnis ayahnya yang selalu mengirimnya. Lalu alasan keterlambatannya hari ini juga tidak menceritakan sebenarnya. Memang benar Sehun diajak pergi oleh ayahnya, namun Tuan Oh tidak menyuruhnya untuk ikut Sehun sudah memiliki janji dengan Jongin. Sehun memilih untuk ikut ayahnya agar ia bernafas sejenak dari gadis yang membuatnya mempertanyakan isi hatinya sendiri. Begitu sampai dirumah Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menemui Jongin, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menuju rumah Jongin.

"Sehun, ayo turun kita sudah sampai! Sehun! Sehun Oppa!" Jongin melambaikantangannya didepan wajah Sehun yang terlihat kosong. Jangan panggil aku Oppa Jong, kau satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku oppa dan itu membuatku sangat nervous, perhatian Sehun langsung menuju Jongin begitu ia mendengar kata oppa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau kelelahan ya Hun? Tidak usah pergi hari ini bagaimana? Kau mau pulang? Mau aku antar?" Jongin langsung menyerang Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jong. Aku hanya sedang mengamati Seoul saja. Indah sekali ya menjelang Natal begini." Sehun tidak berbohong, ia memang mengamati Seoul yang begitu indah, sekaligus membayangkan kencan manis dengan gadis disebelahnya itu.

"Indah ya? Aku juga suka Seoul menjelang Natal. Aku sering berjalan-jalan diluar untuk menikmati suasana Natal." Jongin ikut mengamati suasana diluar mobilnya.

"Benarkah? Jalan-jalan kemana? De…apa tempat yang kau rekomendasikan untukku?" Nyaris saja Sehun menanyakan Jongin pergi dengan siapa.

"Aku biasanya pergi ke daerah Myeongdong atau Hongdae, karena disana Kyungsoo atau Luhan Unnie bisa berbelanja. Hehe. Disana sangat bagus jika sedang Natal. Jalannya sangat cantik." Jongin menjawab jujur. Ia selama ini hanya mengiyakan kemanapun sahabat dan kakaknya ingin pergi.

"Hmm, begitu? Kau mau menemaniku ke Myeongdong setelah ini?" Sehun bertanya, ia ingin merealisasikan khayalannya berjalan-jalan dengan Jongin dijalan cantik bernuansa Natal yang menyenangkan. Mungkin mereka akan makan malam direstoran Itali dan Sehun akan mengajak Jongin ke arena bermain lalu Sehun akan memenangkan hadiah boneka lucu untuk Jongin.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan Jessica ketika ia mengasingkan diri sepanjang pagi tadi dengan ayahnya di lapangan golf dan ia ingin mencoba memulai kisah baru dengan Jongin. Hanya saja sedikit rasa ragu menyelimutinya, peringatan ayahnya. Sehun selalu teringat perkataan ayahnya sepulang mereka dari pesta perusahaan keluarga Kim. Belum pernah ayahnya peduli dengan kisah cinta Sehun, dan malam itu Tuan Oh memberi Sehun sebuahperingatan. Jauhi Jongin jika kau hanya akan memperlakukannya seperti gadis lain. Kalimat itu terus-terusan terngiang ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun mengerti mengapa ayahnya kini ikut campur dalam masalah percintannya. Jongin dan keluarganya adalah teman baik ayah. Beberapa kali Sehun sudah bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim saat keduanya mengunjungi London, tapi Sehun belum pernah bertemu dengan ketiga buah hati Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hingga pesta beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selama ini ayahnya tidak mempermasalahkan Sehun mempermainkan wanita asalkan tidak sampai melakukan hal-hal diluar batas seperti seks bebas, dan begitu ayahnya melihat Sehun dekat dengan salah satu anak kolega bisnisnya tentu saja ia diberi peringatan.

Jongin adalah salah satu gadis yang tidak bisa ia permainkan, bukan hanya ia tidak tega untuk merusak keluguan Jongin tapi karena ia juga tidak mau merusak nama baik keluarganya dengan mempermainkan hati anak mitra bisnis ayahnya. Peringatan itu membuat Sehun takut mengambil langkah? Bagaimana jika sifat playboy-nya yang sudah sempat menghilang kembali lagi? Bagaimana jika Jongin hanyalah pelampiasan sementara bagi Sehun karena putus cinta dengan Jessica? Berbagai keraguan terus merongrong Sehun, namun ia akan tetap mencoba menjadikan Jongin lebih dari teman dan juga akan berkata sejujurnya pada Jongin nanti jika saatnya sudah tepat.

"Sungguh? Kau mau kesana? Tentu saja aku mau!" Jongin menjawab bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke masuk ke pameran dulu lalu baru ke Myeongdong." Sehun lega dengan jawaban Jongin.

—

Myeongdong menjelang Natal memang sangat indah. Apalagi saat malam hari seperti ini. Suasananya yang romantis membuat Sehun kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak menggandeng tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi bersentuhan dengannya. Berapa lama mereka sudah berjalan? Entahlah, lama sekali. Pipi Jongin sudah memerah karena kedinginan dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke cafe sejenak.

"Sehun, aku mau teh hangat ya. Kau juga harus teh hangat." Jongin berkata pada Sehun begitu mereka sudah ada didepan kasir untuk memesan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, namun ia menuruti keinginan Jongin.

"Kenapa aku harus minum teh juga Jong?" Sehun bertanya begitu mereka duduk di sofa empuk untuk menikmati minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Karena aku membawa ini!" Jongin mengeluarkan kantung kertas merah muda yang ia bawa kesana kemari. Jongin membukanya dan mengeluarkan empat buah cupcake yang tadi pagi ia buat.

"Well, aku tidak tahu apakah ini cukup enak. T-tapi—" kalimat Jongin terhenti begitu Sehun mengambil sebuah cupcake berhiaskan potongan-potongan kecil Oreo. Mata Jongin menatap penuh harap.

"Wah, ini yang kau sebut tidak begitu pandai memasak?" Sehun langsung menghabiskan seluruh cupcake dalam sekejap. Wajah Jongin terlihat sangat senang, seseorang memuji masakannya, dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau menyuruhku memesan teh, benar-benar cocok makan cupcake dengan teh hangat." Sehun berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Hehe iya, minum teh tawar saja karena cupcake itu sudah cukup mengandung banyak gula. Tunggu dulu, apa betul-betul enak? Kau tidak hanya sedang mengerjaiku kan?" Jongin bertanya penuh curiga. Ia mulai mewaspadai sifat Sehun yang terkadang bisa sangat usil.

"Benar Jong. Ini sangat enak, hanya saja untuk beberapa orang akan menganggap ini terlalu manis, tapi aku suka manis. Jadi menurutku enak." Jawab Sehun jujur. "Siapa yang bilang kau tidak bisa masak? Biar aku jejalkan cupcake ini ke mulutnya?" Sehun mengambil sebuah cupcake lagi.

"Hehehe. Sebenarnya aku berhenti memasak karena aku dipermalukan habis-habisan saat mengikuti lomba memasak." Jongin berhenti bicara. Namun wajah Sehun menunjukkan ia sedang menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jongin.

"Hasil masakanku tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh pengunjung yang hadir. Lalu pembawa acaranya, uhm, menyindirku. Yah, begitulah intinya. Aku jadi tidak percaya diri untuk memasak lagi." Jongin memainkan cangkir tehnya. Sehun sebenarnya mengerti Jongin yang sering merasatidak percaya diri. Hal itu terlihat dari caranya ia bicara, berjalan dan melakukan segala hal. Sehun akui, Jongin memang tidak cantik seperti Luhan atau Jessica atau mantan-mantannya, tapi Jongin memiliki kharisma tersendiri dimatanya. Jongin itu manis. Jongin itu menggemaskan. Jongin itu sedikit manja dan kekanakan. Jongin itu polos dan jujur. Jongin tidak bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan disekitarnya—kau tidak tahu saja Hun kalau didalam sana Jongin hampir gila karenamu.

"Mereka kan tidak merasakan masakanmu, jadi mereka tidak tahu enak atau tidak. Cupcake ini benar-benar enak sekali Jong." Cupcake ketiga sudah Sehun habiskan. Seiring dengan habisnya cupcake Oreo diatas meja, senyum Jongin semakin mengembang. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat cupcake didalam perut Sehun bergolak karena pemiliknya nervous.

Drrtt…Drrttt…

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sehun mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya. Jessica. Lagi. Untung saja ponselku tidak diatas meja, aku tidak mau Jongin merasa canggung lagi gara-gara cewek sialan ini, batin Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menolak panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Siapa tahu penting." Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak kok. Nomor ini terus-terusan meneleponku, kebanyakan hanya menawarkan produk pembersih rumah. Jadi aku tolak saja." Maaf Jong aku harus berbohong lagi padamu.

"Ah iya. Aku juga kadang menerima panggilan seperti itu." Sehun semakin merasa bersalah karena Jongin selalu mempercayai kebohongan yang ia katakan.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita ke Busan?" Sehun tiba-tiba teringat dengan Busan. Jongin langsung cemberut, ia pikir Sehun sudah lupa dengan taruhan mereka agar Jongin menyetir sampai Busan.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar akan membuatku menyetir sampai Busan?" Jongin bertanya kesal. Ini lah yang membuat Sehun suka menggoda Jongin, wajah cemberutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sudah kalah taruhan." Sehun memulai aksi usilnya.

"Please please batalkan saja ya taruhannya. Aku akan menraktirmu apa saja yang kau inginkan. Ya Sehun? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Jongin memohon dengan mata lucu seperti anak anjing. "Aku akan membuatkanmu cupcake sepuasmu, atau kau mau makanan yang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau kau mengantarku ke Busan."

"Aku belikan tiket deh ke Busan. Dengan pesawat, kelas satu!" Bujuk Jongin lagi.

"No-no." Sehun menggeleng. Alasan sebenarnya Sehun bersikukuh agar Jongin mengantarnya ke Busan karena Sehun ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Jongin.

"Ugh. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah minggu ini kau kembali ke Eropa?" Jongin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang dikatakan ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Uhm, ehm, a-ayahku memperpanjang kunjungannya ke-kesini." Sehun berbohong lagi. Apa susahnya sih Hun mengaku jika kau memperpanjang liburanmu karena Jongin?

"Oh ya?" Suara Jongin terdengar lega. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia hampir yakin jika Jongin menyukainya. Well, belum ada gadis waras yang tidak menyukai dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Aku akan meminta ijin pada orang tuamu jika kau khawatir masalah ijin, dan kau bisa mengajak temanmu dan teman rasa pacarnya jika kau khawatir aku akan, uhm, me-me-melak—melakukan hal ya-yang an-aneh… Kau tahu uhmm…" Sehun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajah Sehun memerah, namun lebih merah wajah Jongin yang sudah semerah jubah Santa Clause.

Drrttt…Drrrttt…Drttt…

Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar. Masih orang yang sama. Jessica. Sehun kembali menolak panggilan tersebut dan mengubah ponselnya menjadi mode diam agak tidak mengganggu kencannya dengan Jongin.

"A-aku, en-entahlah. Ak-akan kutanyakan kepada Kyungsoo dulu." Jongin yang sudah mudah gugup menjadi super gugup dengan kalimat Sehun barusan. Ya ampun Sehun apa yang barusan kau katakan? Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, pada gadis polos macam Jongin pula! Bagaimana kalau dia mengiramu seorang pervert? Sungguh aku belum pernah segugup ini hanya berhadapan dengan seorang gadis.

Suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi hening. Keduanya masih sangat malu untuk bertukar pandang apalagi mengobrol. Jongin memainkan cangkirnya lagi, dan Sehun memandang keluar cafe. Hening. Lama-lama keduanya hanya menikmati keheningan sakral seperti perjumpaan pertama mereka.

Sehun teringat bagaimana kakinya kram sepulang dari pesta tempo hari. Berdiri berjam-jam diudara Desember yang dingin. Tapi semua itu terbayar karena ia, pertama dalam hidupnya, bertemu dengan gadis yang tidak mengejar-ngejarnya seperti orang gila. Malam itu Sehun belum jatuh hati pada Jongin, tapi malam itu ia mengetahui jika ia sudah bertemu gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Yaitu Jongin, yang tidak memperdulikan Sehun selama berjam-jam.

—

Sehun dan Jongin sekarang sudah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Myeongdong lagi. Hanya saja kali ini mereka ditemani oleh teman baru Jongin, boneka beruang cokelat yang Jongin peluk erat didadanya. Sehun berhasil memenangkan boneka itu setelah usahanya yang kesembilan, sungguh memalukan karena ia sampai ditertawakan anak-anak kecil yang melihat delapan kegagalannya. Semua itu terbayar karena saat ini ia melihat senyum menggemaskan Jongin yang terus-terusan memandangi boneka dalam dekapannya.

Jongin sedang memandangi estalase sebuah toko sepatu bermerek ketika Sehunmenangkap sebuah sosok yang familiar, Chanyeol. Sehun pun tersenyum lebar, bibirnya sudah hampir meneriakkan nama sababatnya tersebut. Namun suara Sehun terhenti dan senyumnya langsung mengilang begitu ia melihat siapa yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol. Jessica, mantan pacar Sehun yang ingin ia lupakan.

To Be Continue

Jessica siapa ya?

Uhm, yah pokoknya Jessica aja lah yaa. Jessica Jung juga nggak papa. Waktu ngasih nama Jessica agak ngarang juga sih, engga tau mau dinamain siapa mantannya Sehun ini.

Di chapter ini author nyoba bikin Sehun POV juga, jadi biar nggak pada salah sangka sama Sehun yang aslinya baik cuma mantan playboy aja hehe. Author hanya selalu berterima kasih atas review-reviewnya, bikin author semangat nulis disela kesibukan.

Silahkan tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaa. Thank you^^

By the way, ada yang tau provider apa yang engga ngeblock ffn? Soalnya wifi author mati jadi susah mau update ffn. Harunya chapter ini dipost semalem tapi gara-gara wifi mati jadi...huhuhu


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Six

Jongin makan es krimnya yang ketiga. Ini hari Sabtu, dan Sehun baru saja menghubunginya—Sehun akhirnya meminta nomor ponsel Jongin dan sejak saat itu Jongin selalu memandangi ponselnya seolah bisa meledak kapan saja, Jongin menunggu pesan atau telepon dari Sehun—jika rencana mereka ke Busan diundur hingga besok. Jongin tidak masalah, Sehun sepertinya memang sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Sejak acara jalan-jalan mereka ke Myeongdong, Sehun berkata padanya jika ia akan sibuk beberapa hari kedepan jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana eksplor Seoul yang mereka buat.

 _Sehun sibuk apa ya? Apa dia membantu ayahnya bekerja? Sibuk sekali ya Sehun? Biasanya dia setiap pagi akan meneleponku, tapi kenapa sudah hampir siang ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali? Masa aku yang menghubungi dia duluan? Uh, aku maluuuu.._

Jongin memandangi ponselnya lagi sambil menyuapkan sendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Bodo amat dengan diet yang Luhan perintahkan agar Jongin jalani. Hati Jongin sedang tidak karuan karena merindukan Sehun.

Drrttt… Drrrttt…

Ponsel Jongin bergetar. Dengan kecepatan cahaya Jongin melihat layarnya, wajah Jongin langsung merengut. Ibunya.

"Aku sedang dirumah Bu, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ada rencana hari ini."

"Kerumah keluarga Sehun?" Jongin langsung antusias begitu mendengar nama Sehun.

"Iya Bu, aku akan siap-siap." Jongin memutus panggilan dari ibunya dan langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan. Ibunya baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan langsung meneleponnya untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Oh, katanya Nyonya Oh ingin mengajak mereka makan siang bersama. Jongin membongkar lemarinya, ia tidak boleh tampil jelek. Jika kemarin-kemarin Jongin sedikit cuek dengan penampilannya, sekarang Jongin akan menghabiskan ekstra setengah jam hanya untuk memilih pakaian.

"Unnie! Aku pinjam bajumu dong!" Jongin masuk kedalam kamar Luhan yang pemiliknya masih tertidur pulas. Semalam bazaar yang diikut Kris dan Luhan akhirnya selesai dan mereka pulang sangat larut karena ada pesta perayaan, dan ini hari Sabtu, tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali bangun siang kan?

"Huh?" Luhan setengah sadar.

"Aku mau pinjam baju Unnie." Jongin berkata lebih jelas.

"Buat apa? Tidak biasanya kau pinjam bajuku?" Luhan sedikit heran dengan adiknya, biasanya Jongin mengomentari pakaian-pakaian Luhan yang kelewat banyak dan feminin. Sekarang Jongin ingin meminjam pakaiannya?

"Uhm, ibu mengajakku kerumah Sehun." Luhan tertawa mendengar jawaban adik kesayangannya. Sehun sepertinya sangat hebat bisa merubah Jongin yang sedikit cuek menjadi wanita yang peduli dengan penampilan.

"Adik kecilku sudah dewasaaaa!" Luhan mencubiti pipi Jongin yang gembul. "Pilih sendiri dilemari. Aku masih ingin tidur." Luhan kembali merebahkan badannya dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

"Jangan tidur lagi Unnie! Kau juga ikut!"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Kepala Luhan kembali muncul dari balik selimut.

"Ibu yang suruh." Luhan mengerang, kesal tidak bisa tidur lebih lama lagi.

Satu jam kemudian, Jongin, Luhan dan Nyonya Kim sudah berada di depan apartemen mewah yang ditinggali keluarga Oh selama tinggal di Korea Selatan. Keluarga Oh memang tidak memiliki rumah sendiri di Korea karena mereka sangat jarang tinggal dalam jangka waktu panjang, jadi biasanya mereka menyewa apartemen atau hotel.

"Jangan gugup. Kau kan sudah pernah bertemu calon mertuamu." Luhan berbisik. Jongin memang terlihat sedikit tegang. Mendengar pernyataan kakaknya, Jongin langsung memberengut, kakaknya ini malah menggoda dirinya.

Ting Tong.

Nyonya Kim membunyikan bel kamar apartemen keluarga Oh. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu, yaitu Nyonya Oh. Wajahnya langsung cerah melihat kedatangan ketiga tamunya.

"Ayo masuk! Aku disini kesepian, cowok-cowok lainnya selalu sibuk." Nyonya Oh membicarakan Sehun dan suaminya. Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen mewah itu, memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup besar untuk ditinggal tiga orang. Sepertinya lumayan mahal jika menyewa apartemen semewah ini hanya untuk beberapa minggu.

"Kalian sudah lapar? Ayo makan, makanannya sudah siap. Baru saja keluar dari dapur." Nyonya Oh menggiring tamunya kearah ruang makan. Diatas meja makan banyak sekali makanan yang disajikan, hanya saja piring yang disiapkan hanyalah empat. Sepertinya penghuni apartemen yang lain tidak ikut makan siang bersama mereka, hal ini membuat selera makan Jongin sedikit surut.

"Makan yang banyak ya Jongin dan Luhan. Tidak usah diet-diet, kalian sudah sangat cantik." Nyonya Oh mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya makan. Kedua ibu sibuk berbincang, sedangkan Jongin dan Luhan menikmati makan siang mereka. Jongin benar-benar makan yang banyak, Luhan pun begitu, sepertinya mereka lupa dengan program diet mereka.

"Jongin, ku dengar kau sering menemani Sehun jalan-jalan ya?" Nyonya Oh tiba-tiba bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang mengunyah makanan dengan mulut penuh, sama sekali tidak anggun.

"Uhuk…Ehm, i-iya bibi." Jongin mencoba menelan makanannya secepat mungkin, membuat ia tersedak.

"Apakah Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Dia itu kadang bisa jadi tidak sensitif seperti ayahnya." Tanya Nyonya Oh lagi.

"Sehun sangat baik bibi. Dia teman yang menyenangkan untuk diajak jalan-jalan. Seleranya sama denganku, jadi kami dekat dengan mudah." Jongin menjawab. Sehun memang sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Nyonya Oh raut wajahnya langsung terlihat cerah.

"Bibi, makanan ini enak sekali." Luhan berkata spontan ketika ia menyendokkan sup krim jagung kedalam mulutya.

"Benarkah? Bibi sendiri yang membuatnya, terima kasih pujiannya."

"Sungguh? Jongin juga suka memasak lho bibi, siapa tau bisa dijadikan teman memasak, atau mungkin calon—AW!" Jongin menendang kaki Luhan dibawah meja. Tidak perlu mendengar seluruh kalimat Luhan, Jongin sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya. Pipi Jongin langsung terasa panas, Luhan memang sering usil. Tingkat keusilan itu meningkat sejak Jongin dekat Sehun. Luhan selalu menggoda Jongin setiap ada kesempatan.

"Calon asisten!" Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, berusaha ngeles dari pandangan galak adiknya. Padahal aslinya memang bukan asisten kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali, bibi punya banyak resep untuk dicoba. Tinggallah disini lebih lama, ayo memasak bersama bibi."

"Ah, kemampuan memasak saya tidak terlalu bagus bibi. Saya belum bisa membuat makanan seenak ini." Jongin merendah, tidak mau Nyonya Oh kecewa dengan kemampuannya jika mereka memang akan masak bersama.

"Kalau tidak dilatih mana mungkin bisa masak dengan enak? Bibi juga masih sering gagal kok." Nyonya Oh tersenyum menyemangati Jongin. "Jika kalian tidak ada acara disini tinggallah sampai makan malam nanti. Kita makan malam bersama dengan suamimu sekalian." Usul Nyonya Oh dan langsung disetujui oleh mereka semua.

—

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Bukan malah menendangku!" Luhan berdesis pada Jongin ketika keduanya sedang didapur, memotong-motong buah sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf dan terima kasih. Aku masih ragu jika Sehun memang hanya ingin berteman denganku, jadi aku tidak ingin orang tuanya atau orang tua kita tahu tentang semua ini." Jongin curhat pada kakaknya.

"Mana ada orang ingin berteman tapi mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat malam setiap hari? Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Xiumin Oppa tidak pernah mengirimiku ucapan selamat pagi." Luhan cemberut, teringat kisah cintanya yang sedang mampet. Memang benar sih, tidak ada pertemanan yang saling bertukar pesan setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur.

Keempat wanita itu duduk diruang tengah sambil mengobrol. Jongin dan Luhan hanya sesekali menyahuti obrolan itu, selebihnya mereka hanya mendengarkan sambil menonton televisi yang menayangkan drama romantis terbaru. Pikiran Jongin tidak konsentrasi dengan drama didepannya—berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak konsentrasi karena pemeran utama prianya terlalu tampan. Jongin memikirkan Sehun, dan melihat Nyonya Oh, ia jadi semakin memikirkan Sehun karena Nyonya Oh memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sehun dan itu membuat Jongin tidak konsentrasi.

Ketika pembicaraan ibunya dan ibu Sehun mulai merambah ke anak-anak mereka, Jongin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan drama didepannya, meskipun matanya terpaku pada layar kaca tapi telinganya terpasang tajam untuk mendengarkan pembicaran ibu-ibu disampingnya.

—

Di bagian lain Kota Seoul, Sehun meminum gelas ke delapan alkoholnya. Di depannya Chanyeol terus memandangi sahabatnya itu. Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk minum alkohol tapi Sehun tidak peduli, ia butuh cairan yang sudah ia hindari selama setahun terakhir.

"Jika kau memang menyukai si Jongin ini, untuk apa kau masih menangisi Jessica seperti bayi?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak paham. Beberapa hari lalu Jessica tiba-tiba menghubunginya, mengatakan jika ia datang ke Seoul. Hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol terkejut, kenapa Jessica menghubunginya? Bukan Sehun? Chanyeol yakin jika kedatangan Jessica ke Seoul untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun. Begitu Chanyeol bertemu dengan Jessica, gadis itu berkata jika Sehun tidak mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Jadi Jessica meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak tahu keberadaan Sehun, dan dia juga tidak tahu jika Sehun sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain, yang Chanyeol tahu Sehun sedang patah hati dengan perselingkuhan Jessica yang kesekian kali. Untung saja malam itu Sehun menemukan Chanyeol dan Jessica terlebih dahulu sehingga bisa langsung menghindar.

"Jessica merubahku menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik Chan, aku tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakannya." Sehun berbicara dengan wajah merah karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Lupakan Jessica, dia tidak membuatmu jadi lelaki lebih baik, dia membuatmu jadi pembantunya." Chanyeol menuangkan alkohol kedalam gelas Sehun yang sudah kosong. Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kedatangan Jessica, dan Sehun masih tidak mau menemuinya. Alasannya ia takut hatinya luluh begitu melihat wajah Jessica.

"Jongin gadis yang sangat manis Chan, sangaaaat manis. Cupcake-nya juga manis." Sehun mulai melantur. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, sudah tiga hari juga Chanyeol mendengar Sehun berkata jika Jongin itu manis dan lucu dan manis dan lucu dan manis lagi. Sudah jelas jika Sehun memang menyukai Jongin, tapi kenapa Sehun masih terus-terusan bersedih memikirkan Jessica. Sejujurnya Sehun memang banyak berubah sejak berhubungan dengan Jessica, ia berhenti minum alkohol dan merokok, dia juga berhenti mempermainkan hati perempuan, tapi semua itu ia lakukan hanya agar Jessica tidak memutuskan dirinya.

Sedangkan Jessica? Ia malah berselingkuh dengan teman-teman Sehun di London, dia menggunakan kartu-kartu kredit Sehun—walaupun Sehun yang memberi kartu-kartu itu, tapi dimata Chanyeol, Jessica adalah wanita yang terlalu gila harta. Mungkin ini adalah karma untuk Sehun, dia terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaan wanita sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jessica. Sekarang Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan dan hanya digunakan untuk kesenangan sesaat.

"Sehun, selesaikan urusanmu dengan Jessica. Jadilah laki-laki sejati." Chanyeol berusaha menasihati Sehun. Semakin cepat Sehun lepas dari Jessica, akan semakin baik.

"Aku mau Jongin."

"Jangan dekati Jongin sebelum kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Jessica, kau mau dibunuh ayahmu?" Chanyeol berusaha bersabar menghadapi kelakuan temannya yang jadi sangat manja jika sedang mabuk. Chanyeol adalah dalang dibalik menjauhnya Sehun dan Jongin beberapa hari terakhir, hanya saja ia memiliki niat yang baik. Chanyeol tahu jika Jongin bukan gadis yang bisa Sehun permainkan, jadi ia berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari masalah. Setiap hari Chanyeol akan memastikan jika Sehun dan Jongin tidak bertemu, tapi kadang ia tidak tega melihat Sehun yang selalu memohon padanya dan Chanyeol mengizinkan Sehun menghubungi Jongin sesekali.

"Apa aku—hik—bisa melupakan—hik—Jessica—hik." Sehun cegukan, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, kau tidak ingat ia membuatmu dimarahi ayahmu karena pergi ke Paris hanya untuk berfoto di Eiffel? Berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan untuk perawatan kuku Jessica?! Itu hanya kuku! Belum yang lainnya."

"Tapi—hik—Jessica jadi sangaaaat—hik—cantik."

"Dia akan jelek begitu silikon di hidungnya kadaluarsa Hun."

"Akan aku belikan—hik—dia silikon baru—hik."

"Ugh!" Chanyeol frustasi. Sepertinya ia harus menyingkirkan alkohol dari atas meja mereka agar Sehun dapat berpikir waras. Sehun harus segera bertemu dengan Jessica karena besok Sehun sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke Busan dengan Jongin. Chanyeol bangkit dan memapah badan Sehun menuju kamar mandi apartemennya, Chanyeol harus melakukan cara yang ekstrim agar Sehun sadar dari mabuknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah sadar?" Chanyeol mematikan keran yang mengucurkan air es. Sehun mengangguk sambil memeluk tubuhnya, kedinginan. Bajunya sudah basah semua, membuat Sehun merasa lebih dingin.

"Jawab aku Sehun. Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Sehun, berusaha melihat sorot mata Sehun, apa benar temannya ini sudah sadar?

"Menemui Jessica dan mengatakan padanya aku dan dia sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun." Chanyeol mengangguk puas. Caranya yang sedikit kejam membuahkan hasil, paling tidak besok ia masuk kuliah lagi bukannya mengurusi bayi besar seperti Sehun.

"Baiklah, ganti bajumu dan kuantar kau tempat Jessica. Kau harus memutuskannya oke? Bukan kembali padanya." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Saat ini Sehun benar-benar seperti anjing liar yang kehujanan dan kedinginan, ia rela melakukan apapun agar ia merasa lebih baik.

—

"Jongin, bisa kah kau tolong aduk adonan ini? Bibi harus mengecek ikan salmon sebentat, takutnya tidak cukup untuk banyak orang." Nyonya Oh meminta bantuan Jongin yang baru saja selesai memotong-motong daging dan merebusnya dengan sayur-sayuran.

"Tentu saja bibi." Jongin mengambil alih pekerjaan Nyonya Oh membuat cake sederhana untuk dimakan nanti. Hati Jongin sangat senang, Nyonya Oh berkali-kali memuji keterampilan memasak Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin percaya diri dan membayangkan jika ia sungguhan menjadi menantu keluarga Oh. Bayangan itu membuat Jongin terkikik geli, dan Luhan melayangkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya padanya.

Luhan mengerti perasaan bahagia Jongin, ia pun akan bahagia jika berada diposisi Jongin. Makan siang bersama uhuk calon mertua uhuk, lalu memasak bersama dan juga banyak dipuji kemampuannya. Siapa yang tidak senang jika ibu gebetanmu memujimu?

"Bibi sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Sehun tapi ia tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya, sepertinya dia tidak ikut makan malam dengan kita." Nyonya Oh masuk ke dapur lagi setelah beberapa saat, memberi kabar pada tamu-tamunya. Perut Jongin rasanya langsung berat, _Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa yang dia lakukan? Bukankah dia membantu ayahnya dikantor?_ Jongin merasa ganjil, jika Tuan Oh akan bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan malam, kenapa anaknya yang berkata sedang membantu ayahnya malah tidak bisa?

"Sayang sekali bibi. Memangnya Sehun sedang dimana bibi?" pertanyaan Luhan mewakili rasa penasaran Jongin. Kakaknya itu mungkin punya koneksi telepati yang kuat dengannya.

"Bibi juga kurang paham, mungkin ia disuruh lembur oleh ayahnya." Nyonya Oh menjawab ragu, tidak penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya. Seolah ia sedang menutupi sesuatu. Jongin dan Luhan pun terlihat sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Nyonya Oh, tapi mereka tidak betanya lebih jauh.

Dua jam kemudian makanan sudah siap diatas meja, tinggal menunggu Tuan Kim dan Tuan Oh agar makan malam bisa dimulai. Semenjak Nyonya Oh mengatakan jika Sehun mungkin tidak akan makan malam bersama mereka, Jongin jadi tidak terlalu bersemangat. Belum lagi perasaan yang mengganjil dihatinya sekarang. Apa benar Sehun membantu ayahnya? Luhan yang melihat wajah Jongin muram berusaha menyemangati dan mengingatkan jika ia masih bisa bertemu Sehun besok. Luhan tidak tahu jika penyebab utama keresahan Jongin bukanlah Sehun tidak hadir pada makan malam ini, tapi keraguan Jongin akan alasan Sehun yang seolah mengindarinya beberapa hari terakhir.

"Jongin, ayahmu dan paman sudah datang. Ayo kita makan malam." Nyonya Oh membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Senyum palsu Jongin langsung terpasang dan mengikuti seluruh orang keruang makan.

"Sayang, ini semua Jongin yang masak lho." Nyonya Oh berkata pada suaminya.

"Benarkah? Wah, ini terlihat sangat enak." Tuan Oh kini ikut memujinya.

"Tidak semua Paman. Aku hanya membantu Bibi saja." Jongin merendah.

Makan malam dimulai, dan pujian-pujian untuk Jongin terus mengalir. Membuat Jongin menjadi tidak nyaman. Belum pernah selama hidupnya ia dipuji seperti ini. Obrolan santai mengalir didalam ruang makan, Luhan bercerita tentang kuliahnya dan profesi modelling paruh waktu yang ia jalani. Nyonya Oh pun banyak menasihati Luhan agar tidak terbawa pengaruh buruk dunia modelling yang kadang bisa merusak moral seseorang. Ibunya juga menyetujui hal itu, sebagai mantan model tentu saja Nyonya Kim tahu betul bagaimana bahayanya dunia modelling.

"Ibu maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu, aku sedang bersama Chanyeol dan ia terus menahanku jadi aku—" Sebuah suara yang diyakini mereka suara Sehun terdengar dari ruang tengah. Kalimat itu tidak bisa ia selesaikan begitu melihat siapa saja yang ada diruang makannya.

"Jo-jongin?" Sehun terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis yang terus-terusan ia pikirkan beberapa hari terakhir.

"Hai Sehun." Jongin menjawab pelan. Berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu senang.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak tahu jika ada tamu." Sehun membungkuk setelah ia menguasai diri. Untung saja ia tidak pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, Sehun berjanji akan membelikan Chanyeol apapun yang dia inginkan karena telah menyiraminya dengan air dingin selama satu jam.

"Tidak apa, ayo bergabung dengan kami." Nyonya Oh berkata lembut. Sehun menarik kursi didepan Jongin. Mata keduanya bertemu, Jongin tersenyum malu-malu. Senang sekali akhirnya ia bisa melihat Sehun. Jongin lupa dengan keganjilan yang ia rasakan tadi, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja setelah melihat mata hazel Sehun. Makan malam jadi semakin menyenangkan setelah kedatangan Sehun.

Jongin kini ada dibalkon apartemen Sehun. Pemandangannya sangat indah, apalagi disebelahnya ada cowok super tampan yang terus-terusan memandanginya. Setelah makan malam selesai, Nyonya Oh menyuruh Jongin agar mengobrol diruang tengah saja. Sehun segera mengajak Jongin ke balkon agar bisa berduan dengan Jongin. Sehun sangat merindukan Jongin. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu Jongin sepertinya menyadarkan Sehun betapa berartinya Jongin untuknya.

"Jangan memandangiku terus Hun." Jongin berkata lirih. Jongin malu terus-terusan dipandani Sehun.

"Kita tidak bertemu beberapa hari saja kau sudah berubah." Sehun berkata.

"Berubah bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya panik. Ia teringat dengan semua makanan yang ia makan karena stress merindukan Sehun, apalagi tiga es krim yang ia makan tadi pagi. Rasanya Jongin langsung menyesal.

"Pipiku makin menggemaskan saja." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Jongin, membuat Jongin cemberut. Ternyata benar kan, Jongin memang tambah gendut.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan pipi gembul." Sehun melanjutkan. Pipi Jongin yang sudah panas jadi semakin panas. Siapa yang tidak melayang jika dipuji cantik oleh Sehun?

"Uh, kau ini." Jongin tidak mampu berkata-kata karena berusaha mengontrol jantungnya yang berpacu terlalu cepat. Keduanya terdiam. Keheningan menenangkan itu datang lagi.

"Jongin, besok pagi aku akan kerumahmu dan kita akan pergi ke Busan." Sehun membuka suara. Dirinya tidak peduli lagi dengan Jessica dan segala dramanya yang tak kunjung selesai. Juga tidak peduli lagi dengan peringatan Chanyeol agar menyelesaikan masalahnya satu persatu. Sehun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin.

"Uh, baiklah." Jongin juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dia rela menyetir selama berjam-jam asalkan Sehun ada disampingnya.

"Sehun, sepertinya lebih baik aku menjemputmu saja. Lebih dekat kearah jalan tol menuju Busan dari apartemenmu." Jongin mengusulkan.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Jam enam pagi. Bagaimana?" Jongin mengangguk setuju.

—

"Bibi aku ingin pergi ke Busan dengan Sehun hari ini." Keesokan paginya Jongin datang tepat waktu. Sekarang ia sudah berada diaparemen keluarga Oh, mengobrol bersama Nyonya Oh sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ah iya. Bibi sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk dibawa. Supaya kalian tidak banyak makan diluar. Makanan diluar itu banyak yang tidak sehat." Nyonya Oh tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya ternyata. Sama-sama memilih untuk repot memasak agar keluarganya mendapatkan makanan yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih bibi." Jongin senang dengan perhatian Nyonya Oh padanya.

"Bibi tinggal mandi sebentar ya. Bekalnya tinggal dimasukkan kedalam kotak saja. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja bibi."

Jongin sudah selesai merapikan bekal yang akan ia bawa. Ia juga sudah membersihkan dapur yang tadi sedikit berantakan. Sehun atau Nyonya Oh tidak kunjung tampak juga.

" _Jangan bodoh Sehun!"_ Sebuah suara terdengar cukup keras dari arah kamar Sehun—Jongin tahu letak kamar Sehun karena semalam Sehun menunjukkan kamarnya.

" _Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku kemarin. Tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala."_ Suara Sehun kini terdengar.

" _Jangan minta bantuanku jika terjadi sesuatu."_

" _Ya! Park Chanyeol!"_

" _Kau hanya perlu menunda kepergianmu paling tidak sampai besok. Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan nenek sihir itu! Jangan membuat Paman Oh marah Hun, kau tahu betapa bahayanya menganggu singa yang tertidur."_ Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa kepergian yang dimaksud adalah kepergian Sehun ke Busan hari ini? Nenek lampir? Siapa nenek lampir? Dan kenapa Paman Oh harus marah? Ribuan pertanyaan meledak-ledak dalam kepala Jongin. Tidak terasa langkahnya sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sehun, Jongin melangkah mendekat untuk mendengar percakapan itu lebih jelas. Bukannya Jongin bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi hati kecilnya merasa perdebatan didalam kamar Sehun itu berhubungan dengannya.

" _Sudahlah Chan, kau harus segera pergi sebelum di—"_ Sehun membuka pintunya. Matanya membesar melihat Jongin berdiri didepannya. Seberapa banyak yang Jongin dengar?

"Jongin? K-kau sudah datang?" Sehun bertanya gugup.

"Ehm, begitulah." Jongin juga gugup karena ketahuan mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sehun dengan temannya.

"Ke-kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, dia anak teman ayahku." Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar. Seorang cowok tinggi yang tidak kalah tampan dengan Sehun tersenyum kikuk.

"Hai, aku Chanyeol."

"Jongin." Mereka berjabat tangan. Dibelakang Jongin, Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol segera pulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu Hun. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan." Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar Sehun. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, kecurigaan Jongin terhadap Sehun semakin meningkat. Keganjilan yang ia rasakan kemarin kembali dan kini lebih kuat. Sehun sepertinya bukanlah Sehun yang seperti Jongin kenal, meskipun begitu rasa suka Jongin sudah terlanjur tumbuh. Jongin tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti menyukai orang dihadapannya ini.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Sehun bertanya, membuat kesadaran Jongin kembali.

"Uh, baiklah. Aku akan mengambil bekal yang disiapkan ibumu." Jongin segera keluar kamar Sehun. Dia tidak mau merusak acara hari ini karena kecurigaan yang ia rasakan. Semuanya masih belum jelas, jadi Jongin tidak mau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

Sudah satu jam mereka didalam mobil, pemandangan diluar mobil juga bukan lagi gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Semuanya digantikan dengan pemandangan hijau yang indah. Suara radio menjadi satu-satunya suara didalam mobil. Sehun bimbang, apakah ia harus jujur pada Jongin sekarang? Ia tidak mau Jongin jadi membencinya jika Jongin tahu bagaimana Sehun dulu, tapi Sehun lebih tidak mau lagi Jongin akan mengetahui perilah Jessica dari orang lain. Nasib Sehun sudah cukup beruntung karena hubungannya yang rumit dengan Jessica belum diketahui Jongin, dan ia sudah cukup lelah menyembunyikan hal itu dari Jongin.

Jongin sendiri menyetir dengan hati yang gusar. Sangat jelas jika Sehun memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi Jongin tidak dapat menerka sedikitpun tentang apa itu. Ingin rasanya Jongin bertanya langsung pada Sehun, tapi ia ingat jika ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Sehun. Jongin sangat tersiksa dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia temukan jawabannya.

"Hun, kau mau istirahat? Didepan sana ada rest area." Jongin buka suara.

"Kau lelah? Tentu saja ayo kesana." Sehun mengiyakan.

Jongin tidak konsentrasi menyetir, pikirannya terbelah antara jalanan dan Sehun. Ditambah suasana di mobil yang kaku tidak membantu Jongin lebih rileks. Jongin butuh berhenti sejenak, mencuci wajahnya dan minum sesuatu yang hangat.

"Sehun, aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan di rest area. Sehun memandang punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauh. Tubuh mungil Jongin terlihat sangat renta dimata Sehun sekarang, karena Sehun tahu jika Jongin sedang kalut. Sehun tau jika Jongin merasa ganjil dengan sikapnya, tapi Sehun belum bisa mengatakan semuanya. Sehun tidak siap jika Jongin tiba-tiba menjauhinya.

"Hun, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Jongin bahkan belum duduk ketika menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sehun yang duduk didepan dua mangkuk sup ayam yang mengepul.

"Ten-tentu saja." Perasaan Sehun mendadak was-was.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Jongin menatap dalam-dalam mata Sehun.

To Be Continue

Terima kasih responnya hihi.

Ditunggu review-nya ya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Seven

"Ya, aku menyukai. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Sehun menjawab setelah beberapa detik memandangi wajahnya. Tatapan itu sangat tajam, suaranya juga sangat tegas, tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun. Jongin termangu dengan jawaban yang Sehun berikan. _Sehun menyukaiku? Sungguh? Ini bukan mimpikan?_

"Aku tahu aku belum banyak mengungkapkan ceritaku karena semuanya sangat rumit. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu pasti adalah aku menyukaimu, walaupun aku belum ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Sehun masih menatap wajah Jongin yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Kau menanyakan hal ini padaku, dan aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu lagi. Aku menyukai Kim Jongin." Sehun kembali menyatakan perasaannya. Jongin menelan ludahnya, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sewaktu dikamar mandi tadi pikiran Jongin memang sangat kalut, dan dengan dorongan adrenalin yang muncul entah dari mana ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun. _Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku harus bilang apa? Aku tidak berpikir sampai sini? Ya Tuhan aku bodoh sekali._ Jongin kebingungan dengan akibat perbuatannya yang tidak ia pikir panjang.

"Uhh—benarkah? Memangnya apa yang rumit?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Sudah terlanjur basah, ya berenang sekalian saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, tapi aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan akan bercerita padamu." Sehun memasang wajah serius. Sehun pikir Jongin marah padanya karena sikap penuh rahasianya, jadi dia berusaha bersikap seserius mungkin. Tidak tahu Sehun jika sebenarnya Jongin kebingungan dengan situasinya saat ini, Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika seorang cowok mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"Uh baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu ayo makan." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil sendok didepannya, mulai makan. Adrenalin Jongin yang tadi memicu dirinya untuk bertanya sedemikian frontal tampaknya sudah hilang, Jongin kembali menjadi Jongin yang pendiam dan pemalu. Sehun mengernyit heran. _Bukankah Jongin harusnya menuntut penjelasan? Atau paling tidak mengatakan sesuatu selain 'ayo makan'. Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku? Atau jangan-jangan dia…..malu?_

"Jongin kau bertanya begitu apa karena kau menyukaiku?" Senyum usil Sehun sangat kentara. Sepertinya Sehun ingin menggoda gadis manis didepannya.

"UHUK! Dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" Jongin yang mengira sudah bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan tersedak oleh kuah sup yang sedang ia sendokkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu jika kau tidak menyukaiku?" Senyum Sehun berganti menjadi seringaian. Lucu sekali wajah Jongin yang memerah dimata Sehun.

"A-aku kan c-cuma bertanya. Aku tidak bilang pernah aku me-menyukaimu." Jongin mengelak. Jongin memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu secara langsung, tapi untuk apa Jongin gugup jika dia memang tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa dibalik pertanyaannya?

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku." Sehun semakin bersemangat menggoda Jongin. Gadis berkulit kecoklatan itu sekarang benar-benar menyesal telah mengikuti insting gilanya. Dia sekarang dibuat malu habis-habisan oleh cowok yang baru saja mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Aku tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang perasaanku padamu." Jongin masih terus mengelak, matanya bergerak resah. Tidak mau memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Makanya katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu." Sehun nyaris tertawa melihat usaha Jongin menahan malu karena terus-terusan ia goda.

"Pe-perasaanku? Perasaanku yang mana? Aku sudah selesai makan, ayo segera lanjutkan perjalanan." Jongin cepat-cepat berdiri, padahal supnya baru ia makan beberapa suap.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Jangan mengelak terus!" Sehun tertawa sambil mengikuti langkah Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengelak!"

"Katakan padaku sekali saja."

"Katakan apa?"

"Katakan 'aku menyukaimu Sehun Oppa'. Sekali saja." Sehun menyeringai jahil,

"Uh, kalimat apa itu? Seperti drama saja." wajah Jongin memerah lagi mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kalimat yang Sehun suruh ia ucapkan memang norak sekali.

"Maka rating drama yang kau bintangi tinggi sekali."

"Ih kau ini, cepat masuk atau aku tinggal." Jongin benar-benar ingin topik ini cepat selesai. Jongin juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi bertindak gila.

Hampir dua jam mereka terus berkendara. Selama dua jam itu pula Sehun terus-terusan menggoda Jongin, suasana didalam mobil tidak lagi tegang seperti sebelumnya. Tawa Sehun dan rengekan Jongin memenuhi mobil. Keduanya benar-benar sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Jong, berhenti disana sebentar." Sehun menunjuk sebuah papan jalan yang bertuliskan 'kebun strawberry'. Jongin menurut saja dan mengikuti arah panah papan jalan yang Sehun tunjuk.

Kebun strawberry yang dikunjungi Jongin dan Sehun sangat indah. Terletak dikaki gunung dan memiliki tempat peristirahat yang sangat cantik. Menenangkan dan bagus sekali. Apalagi bagi Jongin yang baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta dari cowok idamannya. Pemandangan seindah ini rasanya berkali-kali lipat indahnya.

Pengunjung kebun strawberry hari itu lumayan padat jadi keduanya hanya membeli beberapa bungkus strawberry segar dan memandang kebun strawberry yang luas. Sehun dan Jongin memilih untuk duduk di kafe yang mereka sediakan, Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk melihat pemandangan dari sana sambil minum kopi hangat.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya kita tidak bisa memetik strawberry." Jongin memandang iri anak-anak kecil yang berlarian dengan keranjang penuh strawberry.

"Kau bisa berlarian dengan keranjang penuh strawberry nanti dirumah." Sehun berkomentar jahil. Jongin memberi tatapan kesalnya pada Sehun yang dibalas dengan cubitan pelan pada pipinya. Sehun tidak tahan dengan Jongin yang menggemaskan.

"Jongin?" Jongin menoleh setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Sehun melihat ada bekas krim dibibir Jongin segera membersihkannya dengan tisu yang ada diatas meja. Kali ini Jongin merasa seperti pemeran utama wanita dalam sebuah drama romantis.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Sehun meremas tisu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sisa krim pada bibir Jongin. Mata Sehun tidak lepas dari gadis polos dan lugu didepannya.

Jongin mengerti jika saat ini Sehun sedang serius. Meskipun dia masih malu untuk membicarakan hal ini, tapi Jongin tidak mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin juga sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi ia belum siap. Jongin belum siap untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya, dimana dia adalah seorang putri dan Sehun adalah pangerannya. Bagaimana jika Sehun suatu saat akan meninggalkannya ketika ia sudah benar-benar mencintainya?

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu kekesihku." Jongin menatap Sehun. Pandangannya langsung muram dan sedih, pikirannya benar. Sehun memang tidak bisa menjadi miliknya. "Tidak sekarang." Sehun melanjutkan. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal sebelum aku pantas menjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau menungguku?" Sehun menyentuh tangan Jongin, pertanda jika Sehun ingin memandang wajah Jongin. Sehun ingin Jongin tahu jika dirinya serius dengan perkataannya.

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu?" Jongin bertanya polos.

"Tidak akan lama, aku janji." Sehun berjanji, bukan hanya berjanji kepada Jongin tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak bisa terus-terusan lari dari masalahnya dengan Jessica.

"Apa masalahnya serius?"

"Iya, serius sekali."

"Apa kah tidak apa-apa kau berada disini bersamaku?" Jongin teringat kalimat Chanyeol tadi pagi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ta-tadi pagi aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraanmu dengan temanmu." Jongin berkata jujur. "Maaf." Dan dia masih merasa bersalah karena sudah mencuri dengar.

"Aku boleh kemana saja, kapan saja asalkan itu bersamamu." Perut Jongin rasanya dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Belum pernah seorang pun yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti ini. Menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

"Uh, ehm, a-aku…" Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya berbunga-bunga dengan ungkapan cinta yang Sehun katakan, dan itu membuat Jongin kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya.

"Apa kau tidak mau menungguku?" Sehun langsung terlihat panik dengan jawaban Jongin yang terbata-bata. Apakah Jongin akan menolaknya? Apakah Jongin ragu dengan perasaan Sehun?

"Aku tahu aku tidak adil karena mengatakan aku menyukaimu tapi malah tidak memberikan kepastian padamu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena masa laluku." Sehun belum pernah memohon seperti ini supaya perasaannya diterima, bahkan tidak pada Jessica, gadis yang memporak porandakan hidupnya.

"Memangnya masa lalumu kenapa?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Pikiran-pikiran mengerikan muncul dalam benak Jongin. Lalu Jongin ingat dengan panggilan-panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponsel Sehun ketika mereka sedang berdua, dan juga perkataan teman Sehun tentang nenek sihir.

"A-aku…aku…tidaklah sebaik yang kau kira." Sehun berkata lesu, padangannya kebawah. Tangan yang tadi dengan penuh percaya diri menggenggam tangan Jongin kini memainkan cangkir kopinya.

Habislah sudah harapannya untuk bisa bersama Jongin. Setelah ini pasti Jongin akan membencinya jika ia tahu bagaimana masa lalunya. Gadis polos dan manis seperti Jongin pasti tidak akan mau menerima Sehun yang dulunya selalu mempermainkan wanita. Apalagi Sehun akan menjadi pacar pertamanya, pasti Jongin akan berpikir berulang kali untuk menerimanya.

"Kau pernah membunuh seseorang?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Apa kau pernah memperkosa seseorang?" Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"Atau kau sudah punya istri dan anak?"

"Tentu saja belum!" Sehun menjawab. Kenapa pertanyaan Jongin melantur seperti ini?

"Jika kau tidak pernah melanggar hukum dan belum berkeluarga aku rasa aku mau menunggumu." Jongin tersenyum. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya tidak lagi lesu karena ketakutan-ketakutan tidak berdasarnya barusan.

"Benarkah?" Senyum langsung mengembang diwajah Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau tidak menyuruhku menunggu bertahun-tahun kan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Aku adalah orang paling jahat jika aku menyuruhmu menunggu bertahun-tahun!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi, kali ini lebih erat, lebih hangat, lebih percaya diri. Sehun memang beruntung bertemu dengan gadis penuh pengertian seperti Jongin.

"Tapi Jong, aku pernah beberapa kali kena tilang." Sehun berkata jujur. Melanggar lalu lintas berarti juga melanggar hukum kan?

"Kalau itu aku juga sering." Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. Perasaan Sehun saat ini benar-benar bahagia, bukan kebahagiaan seperti yang pernah ia rasakan ketika mendapat mobil baru atau berhasil menggaet gadis tercantik disekitarnya. Perasaan bahagia ini terasa lebih memabukkan dan membuat Sehun merasa seperti orang paling bahagia dimuka bumi.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan. Biar aku saja yang menyetir." Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan Jongin agar ikut berdiri. Tangan satunya meminta kunci mobil.

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau mati dijalan!" Jongin menolak mentah-mentah usul Sehun.

"Aku bisa menyetir Jong."

"Kau bisa menyetir di London, tapi disini kan berbeda." Jongin masih terus menggenggam kunci mobil ditangannya.

"Percaya padaku. Kau akan selamat sampai tujuan. Kita bisa sampai minggu depan jika kau yang menyetir." Sehun merebut kunci yang ada ditangan Jongin.

"Ya! Kembalikan! Aku kan pelan-pelan supaya kita selamat!" Jongin berusaha menggapai kunci yang berada ditangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menaikkan tinggi-tinggi tangannya agar Jongin tidak bisa mencapainya.

"Sungguh? Bukan supaya kau bisa berduaan denganku lebih lama?" Sehun mulai berlari kearah parkiran mobil, ia tahu Jongin akan menyerangnya dengan cubitan-cubitan karena sedari tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Jongin.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Aku tidak jadi menunggumu!" Jongin mengejar Sehun dengan wajah merah padam. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman kosong Jongin, ia tahu Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya. Jika hal itu terjadi pun Sehun mau mengejar Jongin hingga ujung dunia.

—

"Selamat malam Jongin." Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kamar hotel yang mereka pesan dengan perasaan sedikit berat. Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, rasanya sungguh tak rela harus berpisah dengannya.

"Selamat malam Sehun." Berbeda dengan Jongin. Wajahnya masih malu-malu meskipun saat ini statusnya sudah naik menjadi calon pacar Sehun.

"Uh, baiklah. Selamat malam." Sehun menutup pintu kamar Jongin perlahan-lahan, tidak mau berpisah dengan wajah manis itu. Sangat jarang Jongin melihat sikap gugup Sehun, dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Sehun yang selalu terlihat dingin bisa bertingkah malu-malu dan gugup hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin.

Malam ini mereka berdua menginap disebuah hotel mewah di Busan. Berbeda kamar tentu saja. Sehun sangat menghargai kehormatan Jongin, dan Sehun sendiri juga tidak pernah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan mantan-mantannya. Jadi Sehun berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jongin sedikitpun. Bahkan dia tidak akan sekedar memeluk Jongin sebelum ia resmi menjadikan Jongin kekasihnya.

Sehun dan Jongin sampai Busan lewat tengah hari. Mereka makan siang di tepi pantai dengan bekal yang dibuatkan Nyonya Oh tadi pagi. Hawa dingin pantai di bulan Desember sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mereka, keduanya tetap berjalan-jalan ditepi pantai hingga menjelang sore.

Setelah meninggalkan pantai, tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah mencari hotel. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan hotel-hotel mewah di Busan banyak dipesan oleh keluarga-keluarga kaya raya seperti Sehun dan Jongin untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Sehun tentu saja tidak mau Jongin menginap di hotel ala kadarnya apalagi ia memiliki segunung uang direkeningnya. Jongin harus mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Sore itu Jongin menolak ajakan Sehun untuk jalan-jalan karena Jongin tahu Sehun sudah lelah menyetir berjam-jam. Sehun yang lelah pun setuju untuk tinggal dihotel dan menikmati fasilitas yang disediakan hotel, kolam renang dan kafe misalnya. Sisa hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengobrol ringan. Sehun menceritakan masa kecilnya di London yang sulit karena tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, dan juga cerita-cerita detektif kesukaannya.

Jongin sengaja tidak ingin membahas masa lalu Sehun yang tadi siang sempat diungkit. Jongin menghargai privasi Sehun, apapun itu Jongin yakin Sehun akan jujur padanya jika waktunya sudah tiba. Jongin percaya pada Sehun, dan Jongin ingin memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu. Jika ini memang berkaitan dengan seorang gadis dari masa lalu Sehun, Jongin ingin semua masalah terselesaikan dulu. Jongin tidak ingin dianggap mengambil kekasih orang lain. Bagi Jongin saat ini bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Jongin tidak mau menuntut terlalu banyak.

 _Jongin tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana, tapi hatinya terasa familiar dengan bangunan-bangunan disekelilingnya. Dingin, hujan, dan Jongin nyaris tidak bisa melihat apapun karena langit sangat gelap. Didepannya ia melihat sepasang kaki, ingin Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik kaki itu sayangnya kepalanya tidak mau digerakkan. Sepatu itu juga rasanya sangat familiar, seolah Jongin melihatnya setiap hari._

 _Jongin merasa sebuah kain tersampir dibahunya, sebuah kemeja. Orang didepannya pasti yang meletakkan kemeja itu dipundaknya. Badan Jongin rasanya jauh lebih hangat. Tapi perasaan hangat itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kaki itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Jongin yang kedinginan dan kehujanan sendiri. Badan Jongin masih tidak bisa digerakkan, hanya air mata yang mengalir dan menyatu dengan air hujan yang membahasi tanah._

Hosh…hosh…hosh…

Jongin terengah-engah, matanya basah. Mimpi buruk rupanya.

Jongin benci mimpi seperti ini. Membuat ia sulit melanjutkan tidurnya. Ada sedikit keinginan untuk menghubungi Sehun karena mungkin mendengar suara Sehun bisa menenangkan hatinya. Mengingat ini pukul dua pagi membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya. Dirinya hanya berguling-guling dikasur, berusaha kembali tidur.

Beberapa malam terakhir Jongin memang tidak pernah mengingat mimpi-mimpinya lagi. Apa karena dia terlalu memikirkan Sehun? Selain itu mimpi-mimpinya tidak lagi seindah dulu. Jika dulu Jongin selalu bertemu dengan pangeran mimpinya, sekarang pangeran itu jarang datang ke mimpinya. Sekalinya datang malah membuat Jongin menangis.

Jongin berusaha menghilangkan kegelisahan hatinya dengan mengingat-ingat momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Perlahan, Jongin mulai mengantuk lagi. Tidak lama kemudian Jongin terlelap dengan hati gelisah, masih terbayang pangeran yang selalu mendatanginya setiap malam perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kriiinggg…Kriiiingggg…

Telepon kamar Jongin berbunyi. Jongin berusaha menggapai gagang telepon itu.

"Halo?" Jongin menjawab dengan suara mengantuk. Matanya melihat jam diponselnya, hampir pukul sepuluh pagi

"Halo Jongin. Selamat pagi." Suara diseberang sana langsung membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Sehun. Malu rasanya Jongin ketahuan bangun sesiang ini.

"Ha-halo Sehun. Selamat pagi."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan, tapi tidak apa jika kau masih ingin istirahat."

"Ah tidak, aku akan sarapan bersamamu." Jawab Jongin cepat, ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti gadis pemalas. Memang bukan, gara-gara sulit tidur semalam yang membuat Jongin bangun terlambat.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi aku tunggu didepan pintu kamarmu. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Lima belas menit." Begitu gagang telepon sudah diletakkan pada tempatnya, Jongin langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin dalam lima belas menit.

Lima belas menit tepat bel pintu kamar Jongin berbunyi. Pasti Sehun. Jongin berkaca sekali lagi, masih tidak puas sebenarnya tapi bagaimana lagi dirinya tidak secantik Luhan. Waktu lima belas menit tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tampil mempesona.

"Hai Sehun, ayo sarapan." Jongin berusaha tersenyum cerah. Dalam hatinya ia gugup jika Sehun terkejut dengan penampilan bangun tidur yang tidak ada cantik-cantiknya.

"Kau selalu terlihat lucu ketika bangun tidur." Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin bahkan ketika mereka sudah mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Selalu? Kau kan baru sekali ini melihatku bangun tidur…"

"Sekali? Kau tidak ingat mengusirku ketika kau masih mengenakan piyama?" Sehun mengungkit salah satu hari paling memalukan bagi Jongin. Ah ya, pagi itu. Ketika Jongin pikir ia berhalusinasi melihat Sehun didapurnya.

"Astaga, kau masih ingat? Aku jelek sekali saat itu!" Jongin menutup wajahnya karena malu. Tidak menyangka Sehun sudah melihat sisi kacau pagi harinya.

"Jelek dari mana? Kau lucu waktu bangun tidur, pipimu itu benar-benar menggemaskan, lalu bibirmu…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia malu harus mengakui jika bibir Jongin membuatnya panas dingin.

"Bibirku kenapa?" Jongin berkaca didalam lift yang keempat sisinya dilapisi kaca dan memperhatikan bibirnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan bibirnya.

"Bi-bibirmu jadi…j-jadi seperti disengat lebah." Jawaban macam apa itu Sehun? Jongin yang sedang berkaca jadi lebih teliti memperhatikan bibirnya. _Benarkah? Apa benar kalau bangun tidur bibirku jadi bengkak? Sepertinya tidak kok, kalau pipiku mungkin iya,_ Jongin memperhatikan bibirnya dengan seksama.

Sehun kebingungan bagaimana memperbaiki kata-katanya barusan. Padahal maksud Sehun bibir Jongin terlihat lebih seksi ketika bangun tidur bukan seperti disengat lebah. Kemana perginya kemampuan merayu Sehun yang biasanya luar biasa?

"Mak-maksudku, bibirmu terlihat le-lebih…lebih…"

"Lebih tebal begitu maksudmu?" Jongin bertanya sambil merengut.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Sehun tambah pusing menjelaskannya.

"Lalu apa?"Jongin semakin merengut.

"Uh, ehm, le-lebihseksi." Sehun berkata cepat-cepat. Malu. Kenapa Sehun jadi malu-malu begini sih? Hilang sudah kesan playboy yang ia miliki, berubah jadi seperti anak sekolah yang seolah pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Huh?" Jongin malu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Seksi? Tidak ada yang pernah memuji dirinya cantik, apalagi seksi. Wajah Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa panas. Untung saja pintu lift terbuka, jadi mereka tidak perlu melanjutkan percakapan mereka tentang bibir Jongin.

"Kau mau omelet? Aku akan pesankan." Sehun menawari Jongin yang sedang memotong-motong roti dengan pisau makannya.

"Iya, satu saja. Terima kasih." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

Satu hal yang paling ia sukai dari Sehun adalah dia sangat menghormatinya. Sehun selalu bertanya apa yang Jongin mau, apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah makanannya kurang enak, apakah suhu didalam mobil terlalu dingin. Jongin memang belum banyak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal percintaan, tapi ia tahu jika Sehun adalah laki-laki yang baik. Hal ini membuat Jongin lebih yakin dengan pilihannya untuk menunggu Sehun.

Belum lima menit berlalu sejak Jongin memuji sikap gentleman Sehun, kini matanya menangkap Sehun berbincang dengan tiga orang wanita. TIGA. Bukan hanya satu. Tangan salah satu wanita itu menyentuh lengan Sehun, memang hanya sebentar sih, tapi itu kan lengan Sehun-nya Jongin? Ehm, Sehun-nya Jongin? Belum Sehun-mu Jong.

Jongin merengut dan berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan menyebalkan tersebut. Kesal sekali rasanya, ditambah lagi Jongin tidak bisa mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Sehun kan belum resmi jadi miliknya, hak untuk merasa cemburu belum ia miliki. Walaupun begitu, Jongin sangat tahu jika Sehun disana sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menggoda tiga wanita tersebut, memang pada dasarnya Sehun itu magnet untuk wanita jadi Jongin berusaha memahami jika wanita-wanita itu bertingkah seperti lebah ditaman bunga. Kegirangan. Meskipun Jongin sadar akan hal itu, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal ketika Sehun dan tiga wanita itu menunggu omelet sambil mengobrol akrab.

"Ini omeletmu." Sehun meletakkan sepiring omelet didepan Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menjawab singkat, tangannya masih sibuk memotong-motong roti didepannya meskipun roti-roti itu sudah sangat kecil.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana? Kita tidak bisa pulang terlalu siang karena aku berjanji membawamu pulang sebelum pukul sepuluh malam."

"Uhm, terserah kau saja." Jongin masih menjawab dengan nada dingin. Sehun merasakan perbedaan dari nada bicara Jongin. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Apa gara-gara…..?

"Jongin?" Sehun ingin memastikan dugaannya.

"Hm?" Jongin ganti memotong-motong omeletnya.

"Jong?"

"Apa?" Perhatian Jongin masih sibuk dengan telur didepannya.

"Lihat aku." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun.

"Kau cemburu ya?" Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba mendekat, seolah sedang memeriksa sesuatu diwajah Jongin. Gadis itu langsung memundurkan wajahnya yang memerah. Terkejut dengan wajah tampan yang sangat dekat dengannya dan juga pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Dari mana Sehun tau jika ia cemburu?

"Cemburu pada siapa? Telur?" Jongin bertanya melantur.

"Pada tiga wanita yang tadi mengajakku mengobrol." Sehun berkata lagi. Sangat jujur, hingga kejujurannya membuat Jongin malu.

"Kau mengobrol dengan siapa memangnya? Aku tidak memperhatikan." Jongin pura-pura cuek.

"Aku tadi diajak mengobrol dengan tiga wanita cantik tadi." Sehun sepertinya ingin kembali menggoda calon kekasihnya.

"Oh ya?" Jongin masih bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Perhatiannya kini terpusat pada botol kaca berisikan garam dan blackpepper yang ada diatas meja.

"Iya, mereka juga minta nomor ponselku."

"Hmm begitu…" Tangan Jongin mulai memainkan botol-botol itu.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" sebelah alis Sehun terangkat.

"C-cemburu? Untuk apa?"

"Berarti kau tidak menyukai dong kalau kau tidak cemburu?" Sehun rupanya ingin mendengar dengan jelas Jongin mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu'. Dari kemarin Jongin memang belum benar-benar mengatakannya meskipun sikapnya sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaan suka Jongin pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak cemburu karena aku tahu kau tidak menggoda mereka. Aku tidak cemburu karena kau tidak bisa hanya berinteraksi dengan satu wanita. Aku tidak cemburu karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku." Jongin menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa menatap mata tajam Sehun, karena organ-organ tubuh Jongin rasanya seperti meleleh.

Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia harapkan, tapi ternyata jawaban yang ia dapatkan jauh lebih baik. Jongin mungkin memang masih SMA, tapi dia jauh lebih dewasa dari semua gadis yang pernah ia pacari. Jongin memang bukan yang paling cantik, tapi hatinya jauh lebih cantik dari gadis tercantik yang pernah ia kencani.

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Bukan karena ia ingin menyudahi liburan mereka, melainkan untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya dengan Jessica. Sehun ingin bisa segera mengumumkan pada dunia jika Jongin adalah miliknya.

"Jong, setelah ini kita langsung pulang ya. Aku ingin segera menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku." Sehun berkata datar. Tapi kalimat itu mampu membuat Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja, membuat Jongin malu.

"Huh?" Jongin kembali kehabisan kata-kata karena Oh Sehun.

To Be Continue

Akankah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin bisa langsung jadian setelah ini? Jeng Jeng Jeng. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya biar author makin semangat kekeke


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Eight

"Kyung, apa menurutmu Jongin akan menghabiskan es krimnya sendirian?" Taemin menatap sekotak besar es krim dipangkuan Jongin penuh harap.

"Ya! Kau kan bisa beli lagi nanti, biarkan saja!" Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kearah kekasihnya yang merengut manja.

"Tapi kan itu aku yang beli….." Taemin masih berusaha mendapatkan kembali es krim yang ia beli dengan susah payah dibawah dinginnya kota Seoul bulan ini. Aneh memang, Jongin dan Taemin suka sekali dengan es krim meskipun cuacanya dingin.

"Nanti akan aku belikan lima box, jangan rewel. Kerjakan cepat PR-nya, aku mau mencontek nanti." Kyungsoo membujuk Taemin agar merelakan es krim tersebut. Taemin sendiri hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali mengerjakan PR, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk membolak-balik majalah mode.

Jongin? Gadis ini sedang melahap es krim sambil menonton drama di televisi kamarnya. Sekarang tiga remaja ini sedang berada di kamar mewah Jongin. Sebagai anak sekolahan yang rajin, mereka tidak lupa mengerjakan PR yang diberikan guru-guru mereka selama libur Natal. Menyebalkan bukan, meskipun libur tetap saja harus ada tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu cerewet hari ini hanya diam dan membaca majalahnya tanpa berkomentar apapun. Bukannya Kyungsoo sedang sariawan atau bau mulut, tapi Kyungsoo sedang menghormati sahabatnya yang sedang tidak bisa tertawa.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kepulangan Jongin dan Sehun dari Busan. Jongin memang terlihat baik-baik saja pada hari pertama dan kedua, tapi hari ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Jongin mendapat kabar dari Sehun. Tiga hari. Tiga hari tanpa kabar sedikitpun dari Sehun. Jongin sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk sama sekali tidak mencampuri urusan Sehun, kini dia jadi yang tersiksa karena menahan rindu.

Baru sekali ini Kyungsoo melihat Jongin depresi karena laki-laki, dan ternyata jauh lebih menyeramkan dari dirinya yang dulu sempat menangis berhari-hari gara-gara Taemin pergi kencan dengan adik kelasnya. Jongin jadi seperti zombie, hanya makan dan tidur sepanjang hari. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berusaha mengajak Jongin berbelanja, nonton dan segala macam kegiatan lainnya agar Jongin melupakan Sehun sejenak tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

Well, bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa tidak bersikap seperti zombie jika dia tahu cowok yang ia sukai mungkin sedang bersama dengan gadis lain yang pernah memacari calon pacarnya? Selama tiga hari pula. Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Sehun tidak sampai hati memutuskan gadis itu? Jongin memang belum pernah bertemu atau mendengar cerita tentang gadis itu, tapi Jongin pernah sekilas melihat fotonya dan Jongin mengakui betapa cantiknya gadis yang dipanggil teman Sehun sebagai nenek sihir.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran Jongin dari Sehun adalah DVD drama yang Kyungsoo bawakan untuknya. Sudah berapa episode yang ia habiskan dalam sehari untuk bisa menyingkirkan Sehun sejenak dari kepalanya? Banyak sekali, untung saja Kyungsoo si maniak drama terus-terusan membawakannya DVD drama.

"Kyung, nanti ceweknya tidak mati kan?"

"Tonton saja dulu, tidak seru jika aku memberitahumu."

"Uh, benar-benar kejam ibu mertuanya. Seharusnya kau melarikan diri saja dasar cewek bodoh." Jongin mengomel sambil terus menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Taemin akan memasang wajah sedih setiap suap es krim yang Jongin telan, dia kan juga mau makan es krim…

"Jong, Luhan Unnie akan segera pulang, dia bertanya kau mau menitip apa?" Kyungsoo membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Luhan. Kakak perempuan Jongin memang sengaja tidak menghubungi adiknya langsung, karena ia tahu jika Jongin tidak akan membalas pesannya. Jongin hanya akan melirik ponselnya dan membiarkan ponselnya terus berbunyi jika itu bukan Sehun, Luhan benar-benar akan membotaki Sehun jika dia bertemu dengan cowok yang sudah mengacaukan adiknya.

"Uhm, aku mau pizza." Jongin menjawab tanpa berpikir. Dia mengucapkan makanan yang sedang dimakan pemain drama didepannya, menonton aktor dan aktris tersebut makan pizza membuat Jongin juga ingin makan pizza.

"Halo adik-adikku yang cantik dan tampan!" Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dibarengi teriakan cempreng Luhan yang tidak cocok dengan paras cantiknya.

"Unnie? Katanya baru perjalanan pulang? Pizza-ku bagaimana?" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari layar televisi.

"Xiumin Oppa yang akan membelikannya." Luhan duduk di sofa empuk kamar Jongin, tepat disebelah Taemin. Pacar Kyungsoo itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru, mengundang tawa Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo lebih terkesan galak dari Luhan, tapi Taemin sangat takut dengan kakak sahabat pacarnya itu. Taemin ingat betul bagaimana Luhan menggodanya hingga hampir menangis pada pertemuan pertama mereka, meskipun begitu Taemin tahu jika Luhan adalah orang baik, hanya sedikit usil.

"Xiumin Oppa kesini? Wah sudah naik level dong berarti." Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin besar mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Hehehe, mungkin sebentar lagi akan resmi." Luhan sedikit malu-malu mengakuinya, membuat Taemin menatap Luhan dengan pandangan heran. Gadis berkelaluan gila seperti Luhan ternyata bisa malu-malu juga ya.

"Bagaimana Jongin hari ini?" Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Orang yang dibicarakan Luhan sudah kembali sibuk menonton drama yang kini menampilkan seorang laki-laki menangisi wanita yang terbaring diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Masih diam." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa suara. Luhan mengangguk paham dengan wajah geram, dia benar-benar akan menjitak kepala Sehun hingga gegar otak. Luhan tidak tega melihat adik kecilnya yang pendiam menjadi semakin pendiam, apalagi karena ulah seorang cowok yang sudah menggantunggkan hati adiknya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah mendengar seluruh cerita Jongin. Mengenai Sehun yang menyukai Jongin dan memintanya untuk menunggu, lalu dugaan Jongin tentang gadis lain dari masa lalu Sehun. Dua teman curhat Jongin itu memang tidak menyalahkan pilihan Jongin untuk memberi Sehun kesempatan walaupun sepertinya Sehun adalah cowok yang cukup rumit kisah asmaranya meskipun berdasarkan cerita Jongin, Sehun adalah cowok baik-baik. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin suatu hari nanti masalah dari masa lalu Sehun muncul dan merusak hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun.

"Jongin sayaaaang, kau sudah nonton berapa episode hari ini? Apa matamu tidak lelah? Tatap kakakmu yang cantik ini sebentar saja supaya matamu fresh." Luhan memeluk Jongin yang bergelung dikasur.

"Ugh, kau berapa lama tidak mandi?!" Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya ketika mencium wangi tidak sedap dari rambut adiknya.

"Baru sehari Unnie! Jangan berlebihan." Jongin merengut melihat reaksi Luhan yang sekarang sedang berpura-pura muntah.

"Mandi sana!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Mandi atau pizza?"

"Unnie!"

"Mandi!" Luhan melotot galak pada adiknya, membuat sang adik bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil mengomel.

Jongin tidak menyesal dipaksa mandi oleh Luhan. Mandi air dingin benar-benar membuat kepalanya jauh lebih ringan. Apalagi begitu keluar kamar mandi Jongin langsung disambut dengan wangi pizza.

"Yeay, pizza! Terima kasih Oppa!" Jongin melonjak kegirangan sambil membawa satu kotak penuh pizza ke atas kasurnya, melanjutkan drama yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Jangan kau habiskan semuanya Jong! Ingat dengan diet kita!" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan Jongin yang membawa satu porsi besar pizza untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya hari ini saja aku tidak diet."

"Kemarin kau juga bilang begitu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku cuma akan makan tiga slices saja." Jongin menjawab asal, walau dalam hati ia tidak yakin tidak akan tidak menghabiskan pizza ini sendirian.

Xiumin selalu terkejut dengan kelakuan dua anak gadis keluarga Kim yang tidak ada malunya. Jangan tanya Luhan yang memang bertingkah aneh-aneh, tapi Jongin? Jongin benar-benar seperti gadis pendiam yang manis ketika Xiumin pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Harus Xiumin akui, Kim bersaudara memang tidak ada yang waras, termasuk temannya, Kris.

"Jong, Oppa malam ini ada acara di bar. Kau mau ikut?" Jongin tersedak, Xiumin mengajak dirinya ke bar? Dihadapan Luhan?

"Hah? Oppa gila ya? Mana mungkin aku pergi ke tempat seperti itu?"

"Luhan dan teman-temanmu juga ikut, kau yakin mau sendirian dirumah malam ini?" Jongin lebih kaget lagi. Kakak dan teman-temannya ikut? Apa dia sekarang tuli atau memang orang-orang didepannya sudah tidak waras semua?

"Jangan melotot seperti ikan koki begitu, event organizer Kris Oppa sedang ada acara disana dan dia dapat banyak tiket gratis. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Luhan menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi kan bar itu tempat yang…"

"Tidak semua bar itu selalu berkonotasi negatif sayang. Kris, sebagai kakak yang super protektif terhadap kita, tidak mungkin mengundang kita jika ia tahu tempat itu berbahaya." Luhan berusaha membujuk adiknya untuk ikut. Jongin benar-benar harus meninggalkan rumah dan sedikit bersantai.

"Uh, entahlah, drama—"

"Ambil saja DVD-ku, ambil semuanya dan tonton semuanya berulang kali sampai kau mati. Tapi kau harus ikut." Kyungsoo berkata tegas, dan itu berarti Jongin ikut mereka malam ini.

—

 _Tidak buruk._

 _Pengunjungnya juga tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan._

 _Bahkan mereka menjual minuman non-alkohol._

 _Ah, apa Sehun juga minum-minuman seperti itu ya?_

 _Sehun lagi, Sehun lagi, apa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu?_

 _Apa Sehun cuma main-main denganku ya?_

 _Berapa lama aku harus menunggu Sehun?_

 _Apa aku harus menghubunginya dulu?_

 _Tapi kan aku sudah terlanjur bilang akan menunggu kabar darinya._

 _Nanti kalau aku menghubungi duluan dia akan menganggapku cewek tidak sabaran?_

 _Apa dia benar-benar hanya mempermainkanku ya?_

Jongin memainkan gelas kaca artistik ditangannya yang berisi cola. Biarpun hanya minum cola, gelasnya harus keren dong seperti sedang minum alkohol. Pikiran Jongin tidak berada didalam bar yang riuh itu, telinga Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengar obrolan orang-orang yang berada dimejanya, atau live music yang bermain dengan sangat keren. Pikiran Jongin cuma ada Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama Jongin jatuh cinta jadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain orang yang mencuri hatinya.

 _Sehun._

 _Sehun sedang apa sekarang?_

 _Apa dia sedang bersama gadis itu?_

 _Apa dia juga memikirkanku?_

 _Ah, Sehun kau membuatku gila._

 _Tunggu, tunggu. Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melupakan Sehun. Aku mulai berhalusinasi lagi. Kenapa mataku ini, aduh…_

Jongin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Sehun dari matanya. Setelah beberapa detik, kedua matanya ia buka lagi. Masih ada Sehun. Sosok itu mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana hitam, kepalanya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama musik dan tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas berisi cairan berwarna keemasan.

Sehun terlihat terlalu nyata untuk sekedar halusinasi. Jika saat ini Jongin sedang berhalusinasi tidak seharusnya ia bisa sampai melihat bintik-bintik kemerahan diwajah Sehun yang mengindikasikan lelaki itu sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Juga rambut Sehun yang mencuat kesana kemari tidak beraturan, belum lagi cairan yang menetes-netes didagu wajah tampan tersebut.

"Se-sehun…?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba seperti orang kerasukan. Matanya melotot dan badannya menegang.

"Jong—Jongin?"

"Aku tahu kau stress dengan masalah Sehun, coba kau nikmati musiknya dan rileks sedikit. Aku yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." Luhan meremas pundak adiknya pelan. Benar-benar iba Luhan melihat adiknya yang stress seperti ini.

"Tidak Unnie. Lihat! Itu Sehun!" Jongin menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Taemin memusatkan pandangan mereka pada sesosok lelaki yang duduk sendirian dan kepalanya bergoyang-goyang tidak karuan.

"Astaga, itu benar-benar Sehun!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget. Belum sempat ketiga orang itu pulih dari kekagetannya, Jongin sudah beranjak dari kursi menuju meja Sehun.

"Jong—" Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan langkah Jongin

"Biarkan dulu saja, mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah. Kita awasi saja dari sini, kalau Sehun bertindak aneh-aneh biar Taemin yang menghajar Sehun." Luhan menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk kembali.

"Hah? Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Taemin terkejut namanya dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan gadis-gadis itu, apalagi dia tiba-tiba disuruh menghajar orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Ya! Kau mau Jongin kenapa-kenapa! Lihat itu! Sehun sedang mabuk, nanti kalau Jongin diapa-apakan pokoknya kau harus maju!" Kyungsoo berkata galak. Sebagai pacar yang baik dan penurut, Taemin hanya mengangguk lemah. Bagaimana bisa ia menghajar Sehun yang terlihat jauh lebih kekar dan tinggi darinya? Bisa-bisa dia yang pingsan kena pukul. Walaupun begitu Taemin tidak mau mengecewakan kekasih galaknya dan hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Oh my God! Jongin! Jongin!" Belum lama mereka menutup mulut, kejadian yang mereka takutkan terjadi. Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Jongin. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun berusaha mencium Jongin yang sedang ketakutan, Kyungsoo sendiri langsung mendorong pacarnya untuk maju dan menghajar Sehun seperti rencana mereka.

BUGH!

Belum sempat Taemin mendekati Sehun yang sempoyongan berusaha mencium Jongin, tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki tinggi sudah meninju wajah Sehun dan membuat Sehun tersungkur dilantai.

"Jongin! Jongin! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Lelaki itu tidak lain adalah kakak laki-laki Jongin dan Luhan. Kim Kris.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku kan mau mencium pacarku sendiri…Kau jahat sekali padaku…." Sehun merengek sambil berusaha untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Kris kembali mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap untuk menghajar lelaki mabuk itu lagi.

"Oppa! Oppa! Jangan!" Jongin menarik kemeja kakaknya ketakutan, belum pernah Jongin melihat orang berkelahi. Apalagi yang berkelahi adalah kakaknya sendiri dan calon pacarnya.

"Jongiiiiinnnn…sini peluk aku.. Aku rindu…kau kenapa tidak pernah meneleponku..hiks.." Sehun mulai bertingkah manja, kebiasaannya ketika mabuk.

"Se-sehun..kenapa kau bisa ada disini..?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang bibirnya berdarah. Wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat kacau. Sehun yang sedang berada dihadapan Jongin bukanlah Sehun yang yang tampan dan berwibawa seperti biasanya.

"I-ni Sehun?" Kris baru memperhatikan laki-laki yang dipukulnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah mengerubungi Jongin dan Sehun yang masih di lantai.

"Ayo bangun Sehun, kau kenapa bisa mabuk begini?" Jongin berusaha menarik tubuh besar Sehun dari lantai. Hatinya sangat kalut melihat Sehun yang kacau seperti ini, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya juga bermunculan tiada henti.

"Astaga!" Sebuah suara bass menyedot perhatian orang-orang yang sedari tadi melihat Sehun terkapar. Sosok tinggi yang Jongin kenali muncul dengan wajah terkejut.

"Chanyeol?"

"Jo-jongin? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Kenapa Sehun bisa mabuk disini dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar padaku?" Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"A-akan aku jelaskan, tapi biarkan aku membawa Sehun pulang dulu." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun dari lantai. "Akan aku jelaskan ditempat yang lebih tenang."

"Oppa, Unnie. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ya! Jongin!" Kris menarik lengan Jongin sebelum Jongin sempat melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Oppa, percaya padaku." Jongin memahami kekhawatiran Kris sebagai seorang kakak. Adiknya pergi dengan cowok mabuk yang tadi berusaha melecehkannya, ditambah Jongin belum pernah pergi dengan laki-laki tanpa pengawasan Kris atau Luhan, atau setidaknya ditemani oleh Kyungsoo.

—

"Silahkan diminum dulu." Chanyeol meletakkan segelas air putih dingin didepan Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin segera menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepalanya, tapi ia ingat ia harus tetap sopan jadi Jongin meneguk sedikit air dingin tersebut.

"Jadi…" Chanyeol terlihat bingung, lelaki itu tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"A-apa Sehun baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan. Jongin bertanya kondisi Sehun terlebih dahulu karena baginya Sehun baik-baik saja adalah hal yang paling penting.

"Besok pagi dia sudah akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Sehun jatuh hati pada Jongin, disaat semua wanita akan berteriak-teriak histeris meminta penjelasan, Jongin malah menanyakan keadaan Sehun.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, Sehun sepertinya sedang tertekan. Apa masalah yang dia hadapi akan segera selesai?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Keadaannya bertambah rumit sebenarnya."

"Bertambah rumit?" Jongin menegang.

"Iya. Begitulah. Agak sulit menjelaskannya, dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Sehun memiliki alasan untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini sebenarnya, dan aku tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk bercerita.."

"Ah begitu. Aku sudah berkata pada Sehun untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dulu dan aku akan menunggu. Tapi melihat Sehun seperti itu tadi…aku jadi cemas jika masalahnya adalah sesuatu yang serius. Sehun sepertinya bukan orang yang lemah, jadi jika Sehun sampai seperti itu…"

"Well, memang serius." Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Tapi satu yang pasti aku bisa katakan padamu adalah Sehun benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia segila ini karena ingin mendapatkan hati seorang wanita."

Jongin sedikit bersemu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, namun rasa khawatir dan was-wasnya masih terus menyelimuti hatinya.

"Sehun benar-benar sedang berusaha keras, namun semua tidak selancar yang ia duga. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemuimu dulu, Sehun takut jika kau akan tersakiti." Jongin bingung, kenapa dirinya bisa tersakiti? Oleh apa? Oleh siapa?

"A-aku sangat bingung sebenarnya. Semua informasi yang hanya sepenggal-sepenggal membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Jongin, semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol memberikan senyum simpatinya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berkata banyak padamu, aku hanya ingin kau mendengar semuanya dari Sehun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga berterima kasih kau sudah mau menjaga Sehun."

"Tentu saja. Itulah gunanya teman." Jongin tersenyum meskipun hatinya masih sangat gundah.

"JONGINNNNN! HAHAHAHA JONGIIIN!" Chanyeol dan Jongin terkejut dengan teriakan keras dari arah kamar Chanyeol. Pasti Sehun. Keduanya langsung menuju kamar tersebut dan menemukan Sehun tergeletak dilantai sambil memeluk selimut.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar harus berhenti minum." Chanyeol menarik Sehun dari lantai dan memapahnya kembali menuju kasur.

"Channieeee, aku mau Jongiiiiin…" Sehun merengut manja. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, seolah ia sudah lelah berkali-kali menghadapi situasi seperti ini. "Ayo kita bertemu dengan Jongin." Chanyeol kembali memapah Sehun. Jongin heran, dirinya disini namun kenapa Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar mandi?

"AHHH! SUDAH CHANNIE!" Jongin langsung merinding mendengar teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi. Pikiran-pikiran aneh memenuhi kepala Jongin, apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol dan Sehun…..?

"DINGIIINNN! SUDAH HUWAAAA!" Dingin? Jongin memberanikan diri mengintip dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun duduk didalam bath up dan Chanyeol menyiraminya dengan air.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan hal ini padamu, tapi kau harus benar-benar segera memberi penjelasan pada Jongin. Aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya." Chanyeol terus-terusan membiarkan air shower menyiram tubuh Sehun. Kini dirinya ikut basah karena berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang terus-terusan memberontak.

"Jongin?! Sehunnie mau Jonginieeeee!" Sehun tampaknya masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar.

"Sehun aku benar-benar minta maaf melakukan hal ini padamu." Chanyeol mulai menampari wajah Sehun dengan tangan raksasanya. Bunyinya memang tidak terlalu keras, tapi sepertinya lumayan menyakitkan.

"Ya! Ya! Sudah! Sudah! Sehun jangan kau pukuli begitu!" Jongin tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang disiksa oleh Chanyeol. Jongin mematikan air keran tersebut dan memeluk tubuh basah kuyup Sehun.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyadarkannya dari mabuk?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol kesal pertanda ia tidak menyetujui tindakan kekerasan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Kemarin berhasil kok." Chanyeol berusaha membela diri. Chanyeol sungguh heran dengan Jongin, jika ia berada diposisi gadis itu, dirinya pasti sudah menghajar Sehun habis-habisan karena tidak kunjung diberi kepastian. Kenyataannya Jongin masih bersikap penuh kasih sayang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bantu aku." Jongin berusaha menggendong Sehun yang masih terus menggumam tidak jelas. Chanyeol dengan mudah membawa Sehun kembali ke atas kasurnya. Tubuh basah kuyup Sehun terasa semakin dingin, Jongin segera mengambil handuk dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan handuk tersebut.

"Aku akan menggantikan baju untuk Sehun sebentar."

"Baiklah." Jongin keluar kamar sejenak agar Chanyeol bisa menggantikan baju basah Sehun.

"Kau sudah bisa masuk." kepala Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Jongin masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Chanyol. Sehun sudah berbaring dengan menggunakan celana olahraga dan hoodie.

"Wah! Jonginku ada disini!" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah ulang tahun.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Sehun, badannya mulai panas." Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun berdua. Jongin yang mendengar bahwa suhu tubuh Sehun naik mulai cemas, disentuhnya dahi Sehun. Memang sedikit hangat.

"Sehun kau berbaring ya, pakai selimut biar hangat." Jongin mendorong perlahan tubuh Sehun agar berbaring.

"Tidak mau! Sehunnie tidak mau tidur! Nanti Jonginie pergi kalau Sehunie tidur!" Sehun merengek manja meskipun tubuhnya tetap saja menuruti perintah Jongin untuk berbaring.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Jongin mengusap rambut Sehun yang masih setengah basah. Ditariknya selimut sebatas dada Sehun agar lelaki tampan itu merasa lebih hangat. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya untuk meminta air hangat dan handuk pada Chanyeol agar bisa menurunkan suhu tubuh Sehun.

"Tuh kan! Jonginie meninggalkan Sehunie!" Sehun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik lengan Jongin. Kekuatan Sehun jelas jauh lebih besar dari Jongin, tubuh Jongin langsung oleng dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Sehun.

"Huhuhuhu..Sehunie nggak mau pisah lagi sama Jonginie. Apa Jonginie pergi karena marah pada Sehunie? Huhuhuhu…" Sehun memeluk Jongin sambil terisak. Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sehun. Apakah pelukan Sehun memang sehangat ini atau karena suhu badan Sehun yang sedang tinggi?

"A-aku.." Jongin bisa mendengar degup jantung Sehun yang juga berdetak terlalu kencang dari kecepatan normal.

"Huhuhuhu..Sehunie sudah berusaha tapi dia mengancam Sehunie. Sehunie nggak mau Jonginie kenapa-kenapa nanti. Huhuhu..Maafin Sehunie nggak bisa jagain Jonginie..Huhuhuhu.." Hah? Apa? Jongin semakin tidak mengerti. Sehun diancam? Menjaga Jongin?

"Sehun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehun akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Jongin." Jongin tidak tega mendengar suara Sehun yang sedang menahan tangis. Entah apapun masalahnya Jongin menjanjikan pada Sehun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, karena Jongin juga berjanji pada dirinya untuk bertahan dan menghadapi apapun itu.

"Uh..maaf." Chanyeol masuk dan membawa segelas mug yang mengepul. Chanyeol terlihat kaget dengan posisi Sehun dan Jongin yang berpelukan, ia pikir ia mengganggu quality time calon pasangan ini.

"To-tolong aku.." Jongin memandang Chanyeol memohon pertolongan. Pelukan Sehun memang hangat dan nyaman, tapi Sehun perlu berbaring dan segera istirahat sebelum sakitnya semakin parah.

"Apa Sehun selalu bersikap seperti ini ketika mabuk?" Jongin bertanya ketika mereka berhasil membuat Sehun berbaring dengan tenang dibawah selimut. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena Sehun tidak mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Jongin.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya."

"Sehun tidak pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya?" Jongin terkejut, ia pikir Sehun adalah seorang peminum alkohol yang aktif melihat jumlah botol yang ada diatas meja bar yang ditempati Sehun tadi.

"Sehun sering minum alkohol tapi itu dulu sekali, dan dia tidak pernah minum sampai kehilangan kontrol seperi ini. Jadi aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana tingkahnya saat mabuk. Ternyata dia benar-benar menjijikkan ketika mabuk. Channie? Ih, benar-benar ingin kutendang dia ketika memanggilku seperti itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil mengomel. Jongin tertawa kecil, memang Sehun yang mabuk sangat menggelikan.

"Chanyeol, apa tidak masalah aku menemani Sehun disini?"

"Sebenarnya itu sangat bagus, aku punya beberapa tugas kuliah yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan juga aku tidak yakin Sehun akan membiarkanmu melangkah keluar dari kamar ini." Chanyeol memandang Sehun yang sudah mulai tertidur.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau kerjakan tugasmu saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Sehun. Aku akan menelepon kakakku dulu." Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kris.

Setelah lima belas menit berdebat, memohon dan merajuk pada Kris akhirnya Jongin mendapat ijin agar bisa menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Kris sebenarnya memberi ijin dengan sangat berat hati, mana ada kakak laki-laki yang suka rela mengijinkan adik perempuannya yang masih polos menginap dengan dua laki-laki yang salah satunya baru saja dia hajar?

Jongin terus memandangi wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Diusapnya lembut bibit Sehun yang memar akibat pukulan Kris. Sehun masih terlihat sangat sempurna meskipun ada luka dibibirnya, Jongin merasa beruntung dirinya telah memiliki tempat spesial dihati lelaki ini. Meskipun Jongin tahu jika hubungannya dan Sehun akan memiliki hambatan, namun Jongin merasa jika Sehun adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Jongin yakin jika Sehun memiliki perasaan untuknya yang sama besar dengan perasaannya untuk Sehun.

—

"—menginap semalaman?" Jongin mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang familiar ditelinganya. Suara Sehun. Jongin melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada dikamar Chanyol. Tertidur ditempat Sehun tidur semalam dengan menggunakan selimut. Siapa yang memindahkannya ke atas kasur? Seingatnya semalam ia tertidur di kursi?

"Iya, kau demam semalam."

"Kris Hyung memberinya ijin bahkan setelah aku dihajar olehnya?"

"Hmm."

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh semalam?"

"Sangat."

"Apa menurutmu Jongin masih mau menerimaku?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot? Jika dia tidak mau menerimamu untuk apa dia sampai mau merawatmu semalaman?" Jongin bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang meninggi.

"Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Sehun, kau harus berani mengambil langkah. Jika dia ingin menghancurkan Jongin itu tidak akan mudah. Aku bisa melihat Jongin adalah gadis yang kuat. Kau harus berani mengambil resiko Hun."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Tenang. Jongin tidak mendengar suara apapun. Jongin tidak kunjung bangun dari kasur karena sejujurnya ia sangat ingin mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Jongin menekan rasa bersalah karena sudah mencuri dengar sesuatu yang seharusnya belum boleh ia ketahui.

"Halo? Aku tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar…Kau boleh melakukan segala upayamu itu karena aku tidak takut. Aku akan berusaha melindunginya meskipun nyawaku taruhannya. Mulai saat ini kau sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menghubungiku lagi."

Suasana tenang lagi, tapi tidak bagi Jongin. Jantung Jongin berdegup sangat kencang, ia yakin jika ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya pasti bisa mendengar suara jantungnya tersebut.

"Terserah kau. Coba saja lakukan, kau tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa." Jongin mendengar nada yang berbahaya dalam suara Sehun.

"Itu baru laki-laki sejati!" Suara Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku benar-benar berutang penjelasan yang banyak pada Jongin. Oh ya, kemarikan ponselmu."

"Untuk apa? Apa ponselku juga harus kau tenggelamkan seperti itu?" Chanyeol terdengar terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Agar dia semakin sulit melacakku dan kau juga tidak akan terganggu." Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Akan aku belikan ponsel model terbaru Yeol! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!"

Jongin tertegun dibawah selimutnya. Ia mulai bisa membaca situasi yang ia hadapi, Sehun tidak kunjung menjadikan dirinya sebagai pacar bukan karena Sehun tidak serius. Sehun sering menghilang bukan karena Sehun tidak peduli. Sehun melakukan itu semua karena Sehun sangat serius dengan Jongin, karena Sehun sangat peduli dengan Jongin. Pagi itu Jongin diterpa gelombang rasa cinta yang besar untuk Sehun, semua rasa curiga dan keraguan yang pernah ia miliki langsung sirna.

"Jongin? Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin tidak sadar jika pintu kamar Chanyeol sudah terbuka lebar dan Sehun berdiri diambang pintu tersebut. Adrenalin yang dulu membuat Jongin menanyakan hal bodoh pada Sehun datang kembali, kini Jongin turun dari kasur dan berlari menuju Sehun. Jongin memeluk leher Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit terhuyung.

"Kau bodoh sekali Oh Sehun!" Jongin tidak bisa menjaga suaranya untuk tidak bergetar.

"Huh?" Sehun masih belum bisa menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau benar-benar orang paling bodoh didunia!" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, sesaat kemudian Jongin bisa merasakan lengan Sehun melingkari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun lirih, sepertinya nanti Sehun tidak perlu menjelaskan terlalu panjang karena Jongin sudah mengerti garis besar dari kisahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun bodoh!" Sehun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta yang Jongin katakan. Lengannya memeluk gadis itu lebih erat.

Keduanya tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang mengernyit jijik dengan pasangan baru itu, kenapa pagi-pagi dia harus sudah melihat kejadian melankolis seperti ini? Sisi baiknya kini ia tidak harus menjadi baby sitter Sehun karena sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak butuh dirinya untuk memecahkan masalah yang berkaitan dengan si nenek sihir. Kau yakin Yeol? Kau yakin Sehun tidak akan lagi menghubungimu untuk meminta bantuanmu melenyapkan si nenek sihir dari hidupnya?

To Be Continue

Akhirnya jadian juga hmm..

Semoga pada suka sama chapter ini ya hehehe..

Kalian pada suka ngga sama seri ini? Author ngga tahu gimana pendapat kalian jadi author sering bingung mau lanjut engga sama seri ini..

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaa^^

*kisskisskiss*


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Nine

Sehun belum pernah setegang ini seumur hidupnya. Lebih tegang dibandingkan ketika ayahnya begitu marah dan ia nyaris diusir dari rumah. Atau ketika Sehun menabrak mobil polisi karena balapan liar. Seseorang didepannya membuat Sehun begitu tegang sampai ia tidak henti-hentinya bergerak dalam duduknya.

"Apa bibirmu sudah lebih baik?" Sepasang mata tajam itu menatap Sehun seolah sedang menilainya. Laki-laki didepannya adalah Kris, kakak kekasihnya yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja menghajarnya.

"B-baik Hyung. Sudah sembuh seutuhnya." Sehun yang selalu tenang kini selalu gugup didepan seluruh anggota keluarga Kim. Padahal sangat jelas jika bibir tipis itu masih memiliki bagian yang membiru.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu."

"Uh..ehm..i-iya Hyung. Aku memang bersalah." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau memang selalu mabuk-mabukkan dan mencium setiap gadis yang kau temui?" Kris bertanya dingin.

"A-aku tidak..tidak pernah mabuk Hyung. Baru sekali itu saja. A-aku berjanji—"

"Oppa! Sudah aku bilang jangan memarahi Sehun lagi! Apa kemarin tidak cukup?" Jongin turun dari tangga dengan wajah galak. Matanya memandang penuh ketidak setujuan dengan Kris yang mengintrogasi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak memarahinya. Aku cuma mengobrol!" Kris membela diri.

"Memangnya aku tidak dengan Oppa berkata apa pada Sehun?!" Jongin berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan dua lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, masih beruntung Kris Oppa tidak mematahkan lehernya." Suara Luhan terdengar dari arah tangga. Sehun yang mendegar hal itu langsung mengelus lehernya, membayangkan jika Kris sungguhan mematahkan lehernya.

"Ayo berangkat! Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini!" Luhan memekik ceria. Empat pasang muda-mudi—Kyungsoo dan Taemin, Luhan dan Xiumin, Kris dan Tao, Sehun dan Jongin—ini merencanakan untuk menghabiskan malam Natal bersama-sama. Mereka sudah memesan ruangan VVIP di restoran mewah di pusat Kota Seoul.

"Sebentar! Lipstik-ku belum rapi!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari arah dapur, rupanya gadis itu sedang berkaca sekali lagi untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar! Alis kanan dan kiriku berbeda." Tao yang berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo juga mulai mengeluarkan tempat make-upnya.

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar. Tadi sepertinya alisku juga belum begitu rapi." Luhan langsung menyusul kedua gadis-gadis itu bercermin. Kris dan Taemin menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakukan kekasih-kekasih mereka. Jika mereka tidak segera berangkat mereka akan terkena macet yang panjang, tapi gadis-gadis itu tak kunjung usai juga memoles wajah mereka.

"Kau sudah sempurna." Sehun berkata pelan ketika Jongin juga mulai merapikan rambutnya gelisah. Jongin langsung bersemu mendengar pujian Sehun barusan.

"Aku mendengarnya." Kris berkata datar dan dingin. Kesal mendengar adik kecilnya digombali cowok lain selain dirinya.

"Oppa!" Wajah Jongin bertambah memerah karena ternyata kakaknya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ck, kalian sudah sempurna girls, sesempuran Jongin dimata Sehun. Ayo berangkat kalau tidak mau terjebak macet." Kris sudah lelah menunggu, sekaligus mengambil kesempatannya untuk menyindir Sehun.

Bukannya Kris tidak menyukai Sehun, Kris sudah mendengar sekilas tentang Sehun. Hanya saja sebagai seorang kakak, Kris sedikit tidak rela adik manisnya mulai berkencan, hal ini membuat Kris berkali-kali memperingatkan Sehun agar tidak pernah menyakiti Jongin. Luhan pun begitu, kakak perempuan Jongin itu juga berkali-kali menceramahi—bukan ceramah sebenarnya, tapi mengancam—Sehun jika suatu hari nanti Jongin tersakiti hatinya oleh Sehun, Luhan tidak akan segan-segan menjadikan Sehun sebagai umpan memancing Tuan Kim. Sehun yang sudah diceramahi oleh Kris selama berjam-jam hanya mengiyakan setiap perkataan Luhan, lagi pula Sehun tidak pernah memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk menyakiti Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun satu mobil dengan Kris dan Tao. Kris menawarkan dirinya untuk menyetir, dan Sehun hanya mengiyakan saja. Sehun malah senang bisa berduaan dengan Sehun dikursi belakang. Sehun jadi bisa terus memandangi wajah Jongin yang sangat cantik dimatanya.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Jongin diam-diam. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, membawa Jongin pada pelukannya. Jongin merasa jika kekasihnya itu merangkul dan berusaha duduk lebih dekat dengannya, tapi Jongin hanya diam. Tidak menolak atau ikut menempelkan dirinya pada Sehun, Jongin masih terlalu malu untuk berbuat hal semacam itu.

"Sehun! Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" Kris tiba-tiba bersuara. Sehun langsung menarik lengannya dari bahu Jongin. Wajahnya menoleh kearah luar jendela, ia malu ketahuan oleh kakak Jongin yang super protektif. Tao tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang jadi sangat galak sejak Jongin resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun.

"Sayang, jangan galak-galak dengan Sehun." Tao mengelus lengan Kris pelan.

"Aku hanya belum mempercayainya seratus persen sayang. Tidak setelah ia membuat adikku seperti zombie selama tiga hari." Kris mengingat momen ketika Jongin hanya keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil makanan selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Oppa! Sudah jangan bicarakan hal itu!" Jongin langsung mencubit Kris, menyuruhnya diam.

"Zombie?" Sehun tidak paham.

"Kau tidak tahu? Wah..kau tidak tahu betapa Jongin bertingkah seperti orang gila setelah dari Bus—" Jongin mencubit lengan Kris lagi, kali ini cubitannya sangat keras hingga membuat Kris menjerit.

"Oppa! Aku tidak pernah seperti zombie! Aku cuma sedang tidak ada kerjaan saja jadi aku terus-terusan dikamar!" Jongin mengarang alasan. Sehun hanya memandangi wajah memerah Jongin yang rahasianya baru saja terbongkar. Sehun langsung tahu apa maksud Kris barusan, Jongin stress selama ia tidak menghubunginya sepulang dari Busan. Bagi Sehun, tiga hari tersebut juga seperti di neraka.

"Sungguh Hun!" Jongin yang menyadari pandangan Sehun yang terus terpaku padanya berusaha meyakinkan cowok itu dengan alasannya.

"Jika itu benar juga tidak apa-apa. Tiga hari itu juga seperti neraka untukku." Sehun berkata jujur. Kalimat Sehun barusan terdengar seperti rayuan dan lagi-lagi wajah Jongin memerah. Kris hanya mendengus kata-kata Sehun barusan.

Diam-diam Sehun meletakkan tangannya didekat tangan Jongin. Pelan-pelan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, ia tidak mau Kris memergokinya lagi. Jari-jari Sehun masuk diantara jari-jari kurus Jongin. Gadis itu menunduk dan tersenyum, merasakan betapa hangatnya genggaman tangan Sehun. Keduanya diam tanpa suara, membagi kasih sayang melalui jari-jari mereka yang bertautan.

Merasa Jongin membalas genggaman tangannya membuat Sehun merasa bahagia. Rasa bahagia yang sama dengan beberapa hari lalu ketika keduanya pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Pikiran Sehun jadi melayang pada pagi itu..

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun bodoh!"_

" _Kenapa kau memanggil pacarmu bodoh?" Sehun masih memeluk Jongin erat-erat._

" _Karena kau sangat bodoh mengira diriku akan dengan mudah melepaskanmu hanya untuk..untuk hal seperti itu." Jongin berbisik pada telinganya. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak yang Jongin dengar._

" _Kalau begitu jangan pernah lepaskan aku Kim Jongin."_

" _Tidak akan. Kau sudah terikat denganku selama-lamanya."_

" _Selama-lamanya? Rasanya masih kurang, aku bahkan akan menghantuimu jika nanti aku mati."_

" _Aku juga akan mati kalau begitu. Kita akan jadi hantu bersama-sama." Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Norak memang, apalagi ini masih pagi dan mereka masih bau iler. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, yang penting kini ia sudah bisa memiliki Jongin seutuhnya. Sehun langsung merasa lebih kuat untuk menhadapi apapun kedepannya nanti._

" _Guys, jangan di apartemenku tolong." Suara kesal Chanyeol membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan berat hari._

Sehun masih ingat jelas dengan kejadian pagi itu. Mungkin hal itu akan menjadi hal yang paling diingat Sehun seumur hidupnya. Sehun benar-benar merasa beruntung memilih Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. Jongin bahkan tidak meminta penjelasan seutuhnya dari Sehun. Jongin sudah paham dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya, dan itu sudah cukup.

Bagaimana Sehun tidak terpikat dengan Jongin? Sikapnya yang mandiri dan kuat. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Jongin tidak bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis lain yang menghabiskan waktu dan uangnya untuk bersenang-senang. Jongin juga sangat keibuan, membuat Sehun merasa hangat ketika bersama Jongin.

Ruang yang disewa oleh Kris sungguh luar biasa. Pemandangan malam Kota Seoul, lalu makanan yang disajikan semuanya nikmat dan berkelas, pelayannya memutar lagu-lagu Natal yang keren, dan yang jelas privasi dan pelayanan yang mereka dapatkan sangat memuaskan.

Makan malam berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu ketika orang-orang melihat model rambutnya yang sering ajaib, Luhan juga bercerita tentang pekerjaannya yang mulai terasa melelahkan, Tao sedari tadi hanya sesekali mengomentari pembicaraan Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena sibuk menyuapi Kris yang super manja jika sedang bersama kekasihnya. Kris dan Taemin sedari tadi saling melempar pandang kemudian mereka berdua akan memperhatikan Xiumin yang hanya makan dengan wajah seperti ingin ke kamar mandi. Jongin memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi Jongin yakin ketiga lelaki itu menyimpan sesuatu dari pacar-pacarnya.

Sehun? Sehun menyendokkan makanannya sesekali tapi kebanyakan Sehun hanya memperhatikan Jongin. Pipi gadis itu sampai merona terus karena Sehun terus memandanginya. Sudah berkali-kali Jongin menyuruh Sehun agar fokus pada makanan didepannya namun Sehun hanya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya asal-asalan dan kembali memandangi kekasihnya.

"Sehuuunnn, jangan melihatku teruuuus.." Jongin berkata manja. Hal ini membuat Sehun semakin menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Jongin menyentuh pipinya.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun.

"Sungguh? Apa yang salah?" Jongin langsung panik dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk digunakan sebagai cermin.

"Kau terlalu sempurna." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Uhh..Sehuuunnn.." Jongin langsung menurunkan ponselnya dan memasang wajah kesal yang terlihat luar biasa menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"Berhenti bersikap menggemaskan seperti itu Jongin. Aku tidak tahan." Kini Sehun sudah mendorong piringnya menjauh. Gadis disampingnya ini jauh lebih menarik dari pada makanan-makanan itu. Sehun memiringkan duduknya agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin lebih leluasa.

"Kau tidak makan?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Sehun menjawab pelan.

"Tapi kau baru makan makanan pembuka tadi." Jongin berkata tidak setuju. Sehun harus makan. Udara belakangan ini sangat dingin dan Jongin khawatir jika tubuh Sehun akan mudah terkena penyakit jika Sehun tidak makan dengan teratur.

"Aku tidak mau makan, aku mau melihatmu saja." Sehun berkata manja. Jongin sungguh terkejut dengan sikap Sehun barusan. Sehun sepertinya tidak habis minum alkohol? Tapi kenapa sikapnya seperti ini? Biasanya kan Sehun yang manja hanya ketika mabuk?

"Jongiiiiinnn..Suapi akuu.." Sehun mulai membuat wajah memelas ala anak anjing yang tersesat. Kini Jongin yang terpana oleh Sehun. Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun yang tampak seperti patung es memiliki sikap manja seperti ini.

"Su-suapi?" Jongin sedikit malu dengan ide untuk menyuapi Sehun didepan banyak orang seperti ini, tapi wajah manja Sehun seperti ini tidak bisa ia tolak.

"Iya. Aaaaa.." Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Ba-baiklah.." Jongin menyerah. Tingkah imut Sehun sepertinya akan menjadi kelemahannya. Jongin memotong steak dipiringnya kemudian menusuknya dengan garpu sebelum ia suapkan ke dalam mulut Sehun yang terbuka lebar.

Sehun menerima suapan pertamanya dari Jongin dengan wajah secerah matahari, steak itu langsung dikunyahnya penuh semangat. Pandangan mata Sehun sama sekali tidak lepas dari Jongin yang masih malu-malu menyuapi Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin digoda oleh Luhan, apalagi Kyungsoo.

"Jong, kau menyuapi Sehun seperti menyuapi hewan buas saja. Jangan kaku begitu dong. Yang mesra Jong, yang mesra. Seperti ini." Kyungsoo menyuapkan sepotong besar steak pada Taemin, membuat pacarnya nyaris tersedak. Benarkan, Kyungsoo langsung berkomentar begitu melihat gerakan kaku Jongin ketika menyuapi Sehun.

"Uhh. Manisnya sudah suap-suapan." Luhan menatap Jongin dan Sehun gemas. Pasangan baru yang masih malu-malu memang asyik untuk digoda.

"Apanya yang manis. Sehun saja yang manja." Kris langsung menceletuk kesal.

"Kau memangnya dari tidak aku suapi?" Tao berkata tajam.

"Kau ini kekasihku kenapa dari tadi membela Sehun terus sih?" Kris yang biasanya selalu tampil keren dan penuh kharisma ternyata juga bersikap seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan didepan Tao.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Sehun." Tao menyuapkan sepotong besar daging ke dalam mulut Kris agar Kris tidak mendebatnya. Hal ini mengundang tawa seluruh orang yang berada dimeja karena wajah Kris terlihat kesal dengan adanya Tao dipihak Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal Kris padanya, toh Kris sudah dijinakkan oleh Tao. Sehun hanya ingin bermesraan dengan Jongin saat ini, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan iri Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Juga tatapan Taemin dan Xiumin yang bertukar pandang heran, tentu saja mereka heran. Selama beberapa hari mereka mengenal Sehun, mereka jarang melihat Sehun berbicara atau tersenyum. Begitu ada Jongin baru Sehun tingkahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalian makan di balkon saja sana. Sehun akan tersedak jika makan Kris terus memandanginya seperti akan membunuh." Tao melambai ke arah pelayan yang stand by dipojok ruangan. Tao memberi perintah pada mereka untuk membawakan makanan Sehun dan Jongin menuju meja di balkon luas yang menampilkan pemandangan Kota Seoul.

Sehun nyaris berlari dan memeluk Tao ketika gadis panda itu mengusulkan hal hebat itu. Makan berdua dengan Jongin sambil menikmati kelap-kelip lampu kota dan yang paling penting jauh dari tatapan membunuh Kris.

Meja mereka siap kurang dari lima menit, kerja pelayan profesional memang luar biasa. Jongin dan Sehun kini sudah duduk bersebelahan, bukan hanya bersebelahan sebenarnya. Sehun akhirnya bisa merangkul Jongin sekaligus menghangatkan tubuh Jongin dari udara dingin Bulan Desember. Meskipun balkon itu memiliki perapian yang dinyalakan tapi Seoul di Bulan Desember sangat dingin.

"Apa kau ingat malam pertama kita bertemu?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengunyah dan matanya memandang pemandangan kota.

"Huh? Tentu saja. Kita berdiri memandangi…Seoul.." Jongin tersenyum mengingat malam itu. Malam ini mereka kembali berada di rooftop gedung pencakar langit dan memperhatikan keindahan malam Kota Seoul. Hanya saja kini diantara mereka tidak lagi ada jarak dan Jongin tidak perlu mencuri-curi pandang seperti dulu.

"Sepertinya nanti jika kita menikah aku akan membeli apartemen dilantai yang paling tinggi agar bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap malam denganmu." Sehun langsung merasa tubuhnya hangat hanya dengan khayalan ia menghabiskan setiap malam dengan Jongin memandangi pemandangan malam bersama.

"Me-menikah?" Jongin kaget. Baru beberapa hari mereka resmi berpacaran, Sehun sudah membicarakan pernikahan?

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Sehun berpura-pura kaget dan sakit hati.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ha-hanya saja kita baru saja memulai—" Jongin langsung panik melihat wajah Sehun yang bersedih. Tentu saja Jongin mau menikah dengan Sehun.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?" Senyum jahil Sehun muncul.

"Ahhh..Sehuuunnn. Kau menggodaku lagi!" Jongin menutup wajahnya malu karena ia lagi-lagi dikerjai oleh Sehun.

"My baby is so cute!" Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin yang memerah.

"My baby? Panggilan macam apa itu.."

"Ah benar itu kurang bagus. Bagaimana dengan Mrs. Oh?"

"Sehuuunnnn.." Belum sepenuhnya hilang warna merah muda diwajah Jongin, Sehun sudah membuatnya malu lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo suapi aku lagi. Aku masih lapar.." Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jongin dan memasang wajah manja lagi, "Tapi aku serius akan menjadikanmu Mrs. Oh suatu hari nanti." Sehun menambahkan dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kau berlutut membawa cincin untukku." Jongin tidak memungkiri menjadi Mrs. Oh Jongin sepertinya akan membuat hidupnya semakin bahagia.

"Berlutut? Akan aku ingat-ingat hal itu." Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika Jongin mendekatkan garpu pada bibirnya.

"Jong, meskipun kau tidak bertanya. Aku ingin kau tahu beberapa hal tentang diriku. Hal-hal yang tidak aku banggakan dari diriku." Sehun berkata santai, namun Jongin bisa merasa jika Sehun sedang serius. Jongin memasang telinganya tajam-tajam.

"Aku sudah banyak tahu tentang dirimu. Sedangkan yang kau tahu tentang diriku hanya…hal-hal seperti itu saja. Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan mantanku, aku adalah seorang playboy." Sehun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin, menunggu perubahan ekspresi pada raut kekasihnya. Sungguh mengejutkan, ekspresi Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau tidak marah?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Itu kan dirimu yang dulu." Jongin tersenyum sebelum kembali memotong steak untuk Sehun. "Lalu?" Jongin bertanya.

"A-aku berubah banyak setelah berpacaran dengannya. Aku pikir…aku berubah menjadi lelaki baik, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Mereka berpendapat jika aku hanyalah peliharaan." Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Peliharaan?" Jongin menyodorkan sepotong daging lagi untuk Sehun.

"Hmm, begitulah. Aku baru menyadarinya beberapa minggu sebelum aku berpisah dengannya. Terlambat sekali ya?" Sehun mendengus dan sedikit terkekeh mengingat betapa bodohnya dia dulu.

"Jadi..dia seperti karma untukmu?"

"Itulah yang Chanyeol katakan padaku." Sehun terus memandangi wajah Jongin yang sama sekali tidak marah atau kesal atau setidaknya cemberut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak akan merubah perasaanku padamu, jika itu arti tatapanmu." Jongin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah gadis yang pendiam. Aku tidak banyak bicara dan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Diamku menjadi kesempatan untuk memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang disekitarku." Jongin meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Mata Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Aku mempelajari bahwa semua orang memiliki cerita yang panjang dan alasan kenapa mereka menjadi seperti diri mereka yang sekarang. Aku juga mempelajari jika tidak adah sesuatu yang terjadi tanpa alasan, bahkan angin yang bertiup pun memiliki peran yang penting untuk dunia ini. Termasuk mengapa hal-hal baik dan buruk terjadi pada diri kita." Sehun terpaku dengan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Sehun semakin kagum dengan kedewasaan Jongin, juga dengan ketenangan Jongin menghadapi apapun.

"Aku..aku bukan Sehun yang dulu lagi. Aku berubah sepenuhnya ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini karena seorang wanita." Jongin tersipu dengan ucapan Sehun. "Aku perlu berpikir berulang kali untuk mendekatimu. Dan ketika aku sadar aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, aku berani mengambil resiko besar."

"Resiko? Apa ini karena…"

"Bukan." Sehun bisa membaca pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Jongin. "Bukan karena mantanku. Tapi karena ayahku."

"Ayahmu?" Jongin tidak tahu jika ayah Sehun akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan mereka.

"Ayahku tidak pernah peduli aku berkencan dengan siapa saja asalkan bukan anak teman-teman kolega terdekatnya. Dan ayahmu adalah teman terbaik ayahku. Aku sudah berkali-kali bertemu orang tuamu sejak kecil." Jongin tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Jongin terkejut orang tuanya sudah sering bertemu Sehun sejak dulu.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Dan ayahku memarahiku habis-habisan ketika kita pergi bersama nonton film horror waktu itu. Ayahku tidak mau membuat persahabatannya buruk karena aku yang suka bergonta-ganti pacar. Ketika aku berkata pada ayahku kalau aku serius denganmu, beliau hanya nyaris menghajarku."

"Menghajarmu?" Jongin langsung merinding.

"Yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah menjagamu dan terus mencintaimu. Ayahku pasti akan langsung percaya padaku jika beliau melihat kita sekarang. Betapa romantisnya kita malam ini." Sehun langsung nyengir lebar sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya dirinya dan Jongin. Tubuh mereka yang berdekatan dan senyum bahagia yang tidak pernah luput dari wajah keduanya.

"Hahaha. Ayahmu baik sekali. Wah, aku tersanjung beliau nyaris menghajarmu demi aku." Jongin kini berkata usil.

"Kau merasa beruntung karena aku hampir dihajar?" Sehun memandang Jongin tidak percaya. Namun setelah melihat senyum jenaka diwajah Jongin, Sehun langsung menghujani Jongin dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada pipi kekasihnya.

"Sehun, kalau aku boleh tahu. Kapan kau mulai..ehm..menyukaiku?"

"Kapan ya? Uhm..waktu kau sedang menyetir?"

"Menyetir?" Alis Jongin bertautan.

"Waktu kau menyetir wajah panik dan gugupmu sangat lucu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kau sedang menyetir." Jongin mencoba mendengar nada bercanda pada kalimat Sehun, namun tidak ia temukan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau jatuh cinta pandangan pertama denganku?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun."

"Tidak? Wah, apa aku kurang tampan?"

"Kau laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah aku temui. Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu ketika kita berdiri berdampingan di rooftop melihat Seoul semalaman. Kau..kau tidak seperti orang yang lain yang menganggapku transparan.." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Kau tidak pernah transparan dimataku Kim Jongin. Kau adalah gadis paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui, dan aku rasa tidak ada gadis lain yang sesempurna dirimu."

"Ugh. Kau benar-benar seorang playboy rupanya. Ahli sekali merayu.." Jongin kembali memerah dengan ucapan Sehun. Jongin mengambil kembali garpu dan pisau yang tadi sempat ia telantarkan.

"Sekarang keahlian merayuku hanya untuk merayumu kok." Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan rayuan-rayuan Sehun yang semakin membuatnya berdebar. Jongin menusuk sepotong kentang goreng untuk dirinya untuk menutupi dirinya yang salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, awas kalau kau sampai menggoda gadis lain. Akan aku adukan pada ayahmu agar kau dihajar." Jongin berkata sebelum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Cuppp!

Sehun mengambil kentang goreng yang menyembul dari bibir Jongin. Tanpa dosa Sehun langsung berpaling dari wajah terkejut Jongin dan mengunyah potongan kecil kentang yang ia dapatkan.

"Ya! Sehun!" Jongin menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Sehun. Wajah gadis itu semerah tomat. Pipinya terasa panas di udara malam yang dingin, ciuman pertamanya baru saja terjadi.

"Hehehe. Maaf, aku..aku.." Sehun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Setidaknya bilang dong kalau mau menciumku." Jongin berkata dengan wajah yang masih merah padam.

"Huh?" Alis Sehun terangkat mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jadi…Jongin mengijinkannya untuk mencium bibir itu lagi?

"Akuakanmenciummulagi." Sehun berkata cepat dan mencium lagi bibir Jongin. Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan kali ini, dunia seolah berhenti. Jongin menutup matanya menikmati hangatnya bibir Sehun dibibirnya, juga hembusan nafas Sehun pada pipinya. Sehun tidak jauh berbeda, matanya terpejam begitu merasakan kenyalnya bibir Jongin. Sehun bisa mencium wangi shampoo milik Jongin.

Bibir mereka mulai bergerak dan melumat satu sama lain. Jantung Jongin berdegup sangat kencang dan tangannya meremas pelan kemeja Sehun. Sehun juga semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jongin, membawa tubuh itu lebih dekat dengannya. Sehun merasa nafas Jongin mulai sesak dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Uhh.." Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada kemeja Sehun, membuat pakaian mahal itu sedikit berantakan. Jongin langsung menunduk dalam-dalam, malu karena ciumannya kali ini bukan hanya kecupan seperti sebelumnya. Sehun kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis kesenangan.

"Jongin, kau mau menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersamaku di London?" Sehun memecah keheningan.

"London?"

"Iya. Aku ingin menunjukkan banyak hal padamu. Aku ingin kau tahu semua tentang diriku, makanan kesukaanku, kopi kesukaanku, tempat-tempat dimana aku tumbuh.."

"Aku belum ijin—"

"Aku akan bicara pada orang tuamu. Juga Kris Hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau." Jongin tersenyum. Sehun ikut tersenyum. Kepala Sehun sudah dipenuhi dengan bayangan-bayangan kencan romantis yang akan ia lakukan dengan Jongin. Malam ini menjadi malam Natal terindah bagi keduanya. Meskipun udara di balkon sangat dingin dan Sehun masih harus menghadapi Kris lagi setelah ini atau seseorang dari masa lalunya yang ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sehun siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi, karena Sehun memiliki Jongin yang membuatnya lebih kuat.

To Be Continue

Kencan romantis dulu ya sebelum badai menerjang hehe.

Gimana pendapat chingudeul tentang chapter ini? Kurang romantis nggak?

Mohon review, kritik dan saran ya^^


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Ten

Bandara menjelang tahun baru sangat ramai. Semua orang berpergian untuk berlibur, menemui keluarga jauh dan juga ada yang pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Sehun dan Jongin duduk dibangku panjang yang tersedia di bandara, mereka menunggu panggilan untuk masuk kedalam pesawat. Jongin tersenyum riang menatap paspor dan tiketnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Jongin, nanti cowok lain akan naksir pada pacarku." Sehun merangkul mesra kekasihnya yang terus-terusan memandangi paspor dan tiket ditangannya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk merayuku ya." Jongin hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Setelah beberapa minggu resmi berpacaran, Sehun terus menghujani Jongin dengan perhatian, hadiah, dan yang jelas rayuan yang membuat gadis manis itu hanya bisa tersipu.

"Begitulah. Kau juga tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk membuatku tergila-gila."

"Sehuuuun, berhenti membuatku malu!" Jongin melepas rangkulan Sehun dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun selalu bisa membuat hatinya melonjak-lonjak tidak karuan hanya karena sebuah kalimat.

"Apa hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan begitu sampai di London?" Sehun bertanya sambil merangkul kembali Jongin. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk, merangkul, menggandeng kekasihnya sebentar saja.

"Uhm, aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu dulu." Jawab Jongin. Orang tua Sehun memang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu ke London beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun heran.

"Untuk sopan santun. Aku kan tidak mau jadi calon menantu yang durhaka."

"Aww, kau ingin membahas pernikahan? Kau sudah siap menjadi Mrs. Oh?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Ih, kau itu! Ma-maksudku—" Jongin kesal melihat wajah jahil yang diberikan Sehun padanya, kenapa sih pacarnya ini suka sekali menggodanya?

"Iya sayang, aku paham." Sehun memberikan senyumnya yang paling mempesona. Sehun merasa sangat beruntung memilih Jongin sebagai kekasihnya, jawaban yang diberikan Jongin atas pertanyaan sederhananya barusan menunjukkan betapa cantik hati Jongin, betapa pengertian, betapa luar biasa pribadi yang Jongin miliki.

"Sehun?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih berdiri mengantri. Didepan mereka sesosok gadis cantik berpakaian serba modis yang tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun.

"Oh. Hai Baekhyun." Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut melihat keberadaan gadis didepannya.

"Kau mau pergi berlibur?" Gadis yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu bertanya ramah pada Sehun.

"Well, begitulah. Aku akan kembali ke London." Sehun menjawab sopan meskipun keterkejutan masih mewarnai raut wajahnya. "Oh iya, ini.."

"Pelayan barumu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil masih tersenyum.

"Huh?" Sehun bukannya tidak mendengar perkataan orang yang berada didepannya, ia hanya tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Pelayanmu? Atau bukan?" Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah begitu melihat wajah tegang Sehun dan gadis yang berdiri disebelah lelaki itu. Wajah Baekhyun tidak lagi tersenyum, digantikan keterkejutan.

"Ini Jongin, kekasihku." Sehun memperkenalkan Jongin dengan penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan.

"Kekasihmu? Sungguh? Wah, aku pikir dia…pelayanmu.." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menyebut kata pelayan membuat hati Jongin yang dari tadi sudah tergores, kini mulai meneteskan darah.

"Maaf ya Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya yang paling cantik juga tatapan memohonnya yang seperti anak anjing. "Aku tidak menyangka saja selera Sehun jadi turun drastis seperti ini.." Jongin yang baru saja ingin berbaik hati membiarkan hinaan pedas itu lewat begitu saja ketika Baekhyun kembali menorehkan pisau dihatinya.

Bagi Jongin, penampilannya yang berbeda jauh dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain sering membuatnya merasa minder. Namun sejak mengenal Sehun, kepercayaan diri Jongin perlahan mulai naik. Sehun selalu bisa membuat Jongin merasa cantik dan berharga. Kini hanya dalam beberapa detik, kepercayaan diri yang Jongin kumpulkan dengan susah payah langsung rubuh dalam sekejap.

"Baekhyun…" Sehun sedikit panik melihat reaksi Jongin yang tenang-tenang saja mendengar hinaan yang ditujukan padanya. Sehun ingin menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Aku sampai belum memperkenalkan diri astaga. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku teman Sehun semasa SMU." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Jaketmu bagus sekali by the way.." Mata Sehun nyaris keluar mendengar pujian Jongin untuk Baekhyun, gadis yang baru saja menghinanya. Apa Jongin tidak sadar dengan ucapan merendahkan dari Baekhyun barusan?

"Ah, terima kasih.." Baekhyun juga sedikit terperanjat namun dengan cepat menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya lagi.

"Tapi, bukan kah jaket Burberry yang asli…tidak ada yang berwarna seperti ini..?" Jongin menyentuh sedikit jaket panjang milik yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Baekhyun wajahnya seperti baru saja ditampar.

"Tidak apa, jaketmu mirip sekali kok dengan buatan aslinya. Hanya sedikit orang yang mampu membandingkannya." Saat ini adalah salah satu saat dimana Jongin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Luhan. Jika bukan karena Luhan pasti ia tidak akan mengetahui hal sepele seperti perbedaan barang-barang branded yang asli dan yang palsu, Jongin berjanji akan memberikan oleh-oleh yang banyak pada Luhan sepulangnya ia dari London.

"Begitu ya?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lebar, seolah ia tidak pernah mendengar sindiran Jongin akan jaketnya. "Ah, itu dia panggilan untuk naik ke pesawat. Aku duluan ya, Selamat Natal Sehun! Kau juga Jongin." Baekhyun melambai sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sehun dan Jongin berdiri.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menyentuh lengan Jongin lembut.

"Aku…baik-baik saja." Jongin menjawab ragu sambil memainkan cangkir teh dihadapannya, kebiasaan Jongin ketika sedang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Dia adalah…salah satu temannya…" Sehun berkata sambil mendesah panjang, ia benci harus membawa orang itu kedalam pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia.."

"Aku merasa bersalah Hun. Tidak seharusnya aku mempermalukan dia seperti itu." Jongin menatap cangkirnya dengan sorot mata yang sedih. Sehun rasanya menyesal tidak mencekik Baekhyun ketika gadis itu masih ada didepannya. Sehun sangat marah mendengar Jongin yang masih sempat merasa bersalah karena telah membalas hinaan Baekhyun padanya.

"Jongin, yang kau lakukan itu tidak salah. Aku saja tadi nyaris mencekiknya—"

"Hal negatif tidak boleh dibalas dengan hal negatif juga, Hun."

"Jongin, sangat wajar bagi setiap orang untuk mengeluarkan durinya ketika merasa disakiti. Landak akan mengeluarkan durinya ketika merasa terancam, apakah itu membuat landak hewan yang jahat?" Sehun berusaha menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Oppa…" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kalimat Sehun yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Oppa?" Sehun meringis malu mendengar Jongin memanggilnya oppa.

"Kau benar-benar oppa terbaik didunia." Jongin merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun. Jika Sehun merasa beruntung mendapatkan Jongin, gadis itu merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih beruntung. Sehun adalah lelaki pertama yang menatapnya lebih dari sekedar fisiknya saja, Sehun bisa membuatnya merasa cantik dan percaya diri, Sehun memberikan Jongin banyak alasan untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku…malu." Jongin memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun tapi ia yakin wajah tampan kekasihnya pasti memerah.

"Bukankah kau yang dulu ingin aku memanggilmu oppa?"

"Aku tidak jadi ingin dipanggil oppa, kau memanggil Xiumin Hyung oppa juga, Kris Hyung juga. Aku nanti tidak spesial lagi…" Sehun dengan lihai membuat alasan.

"Kau pintar sekali beralasan." Jongin mencubiti lengan Sehun dimana ia bersandar. Sehun berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan dan mencium pipi Jongin agar berhenti. Jongin terkesiap dengan ciuman mendadak Sehun pada pipinya ditempat umum namun tawa masih mengembang diwajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia, gema suara Baekhyun mulai menghilang dari kepalanya. Jongin tidak bisa berkata jika perkataan Baekhyun tidak mempengaruhi dirinya sama sekali. Sebagai gadis normal tentu saja Jongin merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak ketika Baekhyun menghina penampilannya dihadapan kekasihnya. Tapi, Sehun lagi-lagi bisa membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum.

—

Jongin sudah duduk diam selama hampir setengah jam di balkon kamar mewah Sehun di Kota London yang sangat dingin di Bulan Desember. Mata Jongin memandang kosong sambil mengenggam cangkir cokelat hangat yang kini sudah dingin. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi di Bandara Internasional Incheon, perkataan Baekhyun masih menghantuinya.

"Jongin, kau tidak ingin masuk? Diluar sangat dingin." Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang membuat Jongin sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Astaga Hun, kau mengagetkanku." Lamunan Jongin langsung buyar. Melihat Sehun langsung membuat Jongin merasa jauh lebih baik ribuan kali.

"Kau sedang apa diluar? Hm?"

"Aku…hanya memandangi apa yang kau selalu kau lihat setiap hari." Jongin tidak berbohong, pada awalnya ia memang hanya ingin melihat pemandangan yang berada diluar kamar Sehun. Meskipun lama kelamaan pikirannya menjalar menuju kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan tadi pagi.

"Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali. Rumahmu indah sekali."

"Kau bisa menikmatinya lagi besok pagi saat udara tidak terlalu dingin. Ayo masuk, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Sehun mengiring Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan yang hangat.

"Kedua orang tuamu masih bekerja jam segini?" Jongin bertanya begitu ia sudah duduk disofa besar kamar Sehun.

"Malam ini mereka tidak bekerja, ada acara amal." Sehun membuka lemari besar dan terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Wah kau benar-benar seperti aku.."

"Kau jauh lebih beruntung Jong, kau punya Luhan Noona dan Kris Hyung. Aku dirumah sendirian." Sehun membawa selembar selimut tebal dari dalam lemarinya. "Pakai ini agar kau cepat hangat." Sehun melebarkan selimut itu dan menyelimuti tubuh Jongin.

"Hihi, selimutmu lucu sekali." Jongin terkikik melihat selimut yang dipakaikan Sehun untuknya. "Apa ini selimut yang kau buat sendiri?" Jongin tiba-tiba teringat cerita Sehun.

"Hehehe, iya. Ini adalah selimut pertama yang aku buat ketika kelas menjahit. Aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang." Sehun sedikit bersemu dengan pujian kekasihnya. Kenapa sekarang Sehun jadi gampang malu-malu jika sedang bersama Jongin?

"Sebenarnya…ide untuk membuat selimut ini dari ibumu."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Waktu itu kedua orang tuamu sedang berkunjung kesini. Aku ingat dengan jelas, aku sedang stress karena aku mendapat tugas untuk membuat sesuatu di kelas menjahit. Ketika sampai dirumah ibumu melihatku murung dan bertanya padaku dan…begitulah. Ibumu mengusulkan untuk membuat selimut saja." Sehun menerawang sambil merangkul Jongin kedalam lengannya.

"Ibuku memang sangat berbakat dalam hal jahit-menjahit." Jongin mengakui betapa hebat ibunya dalam bidang fashion dan kreatifitas. Sayangnya hal itu tidak menurun padanya. "Kenapa kau memilih kelas menjahit waktu itu?" Jongin bertanya heran, memangnya tidak ada kegiatan klub lain selain menjahit?

"Eh…uh…karena…"

"Apa karena dia?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Uh..sedikit.." Sehun tidak ingin menjawab 'iya', ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Jongin dengan kebenaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa menebak begitu?"

"Kau selalu terlihat gugup dan takut ketika membicarakan tentang dia.." Jongin menatap Sehun penuh kasih sayang, tidak ada rasa cemburu atau amarah sama sekali ketika mereka membicarakan gadis yang pernah berstatus seperti dirinya.

"Aku bukan masih teringat atau belum bisa melupakan dia. Sesungguhnya aku selalu diliputi ketakutan sejak resmi berkencan denganmu, aku takut kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku, aku takut dia tiba-tiba mengusikmu. Aku takut—"

Cupp!

Jika biasanya lelaki yang mencium kekasihnya agar sang wanita berhenti berbicara, kini sang wanita yang mencium prianya. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekali dan mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Jongin memandang wajah tampan didepannya lekat-lekat. Wajah yang tadi menyiratkan ketegangan kini sudah lebih rileks dan sedikit memerah. "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena dia, Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanmu padaku, aku percaya padamu."

"Kau membuatku ingin menciummu Jong."

"Cium aku kalau begitu."

Bibir keduanya bertemu lagi. Ciuman mereka kali ini lebih dari sekedar kecupan seperti sebelumnya, bibir mereka bertautan berbagi kasih sayang. Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin agar ia bisa mencium kekasihnya semakin dalam, tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jongin. Gadis yang berada didekapan Sehun hanya membiarkan lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lembut, sesekali ia meremas jaket Sehun.

"Ehem." Sebuah suara mengagetkan pasangan kekasih itu. Ayah Sehun.

"A-ayah..aku..aku…" Sehun langsung salah tingkah melihat ayahnya yang memergokinya sedang bermesraan dengan Jongin.

"Pa-paman.." Jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam memberi salam pada Tuan Oh dengan wajah merah padam.

"Apa Sehun berusaha melecehkanmu?"

"Ti-tidak Paman. Maaf…" Jongin gelagapan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kalian masih muda." Tuan Oh tersenyum hangat pada Jongin, senyum yang jarang Sehun dapatkan dari ayahnya sendiri. "Dan kau! Ini untukmu!" Tuan Oh melempar sebuah kotak ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung.

"Apa ini…Ayah!" Sehun rasanya ingin loncat dari balkon kamarnya saja jika seperti ini. Ayahnya baru saja melempar sekotak kondom ke arahnya.

"Satu jam lagi diruang keluarga." Tuan Oh menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan wajah datar, meninggalkan pemuda pemudi yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Aku tidak…tidak…" Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang terasa memanas karena terlalu malu. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya sendiri melempar kondom kearahnya didepan kekasih hatinya?

"Uh, aku akan ke ruang keluarga sekarang saja." Jongin tidak tahan berduaan lebih lama lagi bersama Sehun. Gadis mana yang tidak malu dipergoki orang tua sang kekasih sedang bermesraan?

"Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

—

"Bibi senang sekali kau akhirnya menjadi calon menantu kami." Telinga Jongin rasanya panas mendengar kata-kata calon menantu.

"Sa-saya dan Sehun baru berpacaran beberapa minggu, jadi saya rasa terlalu cepat untuk—"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat. Jika sudah cocok kenapa tidak segera menikah saja?" Rasa panas yang sedari tadi menyelimuti wajah dan telinga Jongin kini mulai menjalar pada lehernya. Jongin heran, kenapa keluarga Oh ini sepertinya suka sekali membahas masalah pernikahan?

"Ibu, Jongin saja belum lulus SMU. Aku juga masih ingin kuliah." Sehun juga sedikit malu dengan pembicaraan ibunya.

"Ah, padahal ibu sudah ingin menimang cucu.."

"Ibu!" Sehun melotot kearah ibunya.

"Ibumu benar. Kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya dan ayah sudah cukup tua untuk menimang cucu."

"Ayah, aku masih ingin…" Sehun tidak berani menaikkan nada bicaranya pada ayahnya.

"Iya, iya. Kami tidak ingin memaksa kalian. Kami hanya sangat senang akhirnya Sehun menemukan gadis yang baik hati. Kami hanya terlalu bahagia." Nyonya Oh melihat ketidak nyamanan yang dirasakan Jongin karena membahas masalah pernikahan.

"Tidak apa Bibi." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Jongin, jika Sehun bersikap kurang ajar padamu laporkan pada paman. Paman akan menghajarnya." Tuan Oh lagi-lagi memberikan senyum kasih sayangnya pada Jongin. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat senyuman diwajah ayahnya, tidak ada rasa iri sedikitpun melihat ayahnya lebih bersikap penuh kasih sayang pada gadisnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melukai Jongin, Ayah."

"Ayah pegang janjimu. Kalau kau sampai menyakiti Jongin mau dimana ayah menaruh harga diri ayah didepan ayah Jongin?"

"Iya Ayah, aku serius dengan Jongin. Aku akan segera menikahi Jongin begitu aku lulus kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan." Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun karena menyinggung masalah pernikahan lagi dengan wajah merona. Memang sepertinya keluarga Oh suka sekali dengan topik pernikahan.

"Kenapa? Katamu kau mau menikah denganku?" Sehun bertanya lugu begitu melihat tatapan Jongin padanya.

"A-aku…aku hanya.." Jongin bersemu lagi.

"Ah, kalian ini sangat menggemaskan. Jongin jangan malu-malu terus seperti itu dong. Kau membuat bibi ingin segera menikahkan kalian." Nyonya Oh girang sekali melihat kemesraan Jongin dengan anaknya. Jongin hanya mendesah dalam hati, kenapa sih harus membahas pernikahan terus dari tadi?

"Bibi akan mengambilkan kue yang baru saja—aw!" Nyonya Oh merintih ketika berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kram saja seharian mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi." Nyonya Oh langsung menenangkan orang-orang disekitarnya yang terlihat panik.

"Biar aku ambilkan Bibi. Kue yang mana?" Jongin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kue yang ada didapur. Tolong ya Jongin." Begitu senangnya wanita itu melihat kekasih anaknya sangat perhatian.

"Tentu saja Bibi." Jongin tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju dapur. Tanpa Jongin sadari, langkahnya menuju dapur diikuti oleh seseorang.

"Jongin." Sebuah suara berat mengejutkan Jongin yang sedang mencari-cari kue yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Oh.

"Paman.." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sedikit begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Darah ditubuh Jongin mengalir lebih cepat karena keberadaan lelaki yang akan menjadi mertuanya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang begitu." Tuan Oh mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi didapur dan mengisyaratkan agar Jongin juga duduk. Jongin tahu jika Tuan Oh pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padanya, dan sesuatu yang penting itu berkaitan dengan Sehun.

"Paman ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar, kenapa dia bisa lebih tegang berbicara dengan lelaki ini dibanding pertama kali berbicara dengan Sehun?

"Ya Paman?"

"Paman ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menerima Sehun." Tuan Oh tersenyum, membuat Jongin sedikit lebih rileks. "Paman tahu jika Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang baik, dia memiliki banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia banggakan."

"Menurut saya Sehun adalah lelaki yang hebat Paman."

"Menurut Paman juga begitu, dia hanya tidak tahu potensinya. Paman sampai sekarang tidak paham dari mana Sehun belajar menjadi pembangkang seperi itu, well, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dan Paman sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Say-saya.." Jongin tersanjung dengan pujian Tuan Oh.

"Kau berjasa banyak Jongin, bahkan didikan keras Paman selama belasan tahun tidak bisa menjadikan Sehun lelaki yang baik. Sedangkan kau bisa merubah Sehun hanya dalam hitungan hari." Tuan Oh berhenti bicara sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Paman ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Hu-huh?"

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan Sehun. Apapun yang terjadi, seberapa berat cobaan yang diberikan untuk kalian. Tolong jangan tinggalkan Sehun." Jongin sangat bingung sekarang. Kenapa tidak anak dan bapak semuanya ketakutan sekali ia akan pergi?

"Paman, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"Saya tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun karena setiap kami membahas masalah…mantan kekasih Sehun, ia terlihat tegang dan panik. Memangnya seperti apa gadis itu? Kenapa Sehun tidak suka membahasnya? Dan apa permintaan Paman ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu?" Jongin mengungkapan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dikepalanya.

"Well, Paman tahu Sehun tidak akan pernah serius dengan gadis itu. Sehun hanya dibutakan oleh entah apa yang dimilik gadis itu, Paman juga tidak paham. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Sehun berusaha lepas dari gadis itu namun gadis itu seperti ular. Ia selalu memiliki cara agar Sehun kembali kedalam pelukannya." Jongin termangu mendengar penjelasan Tuan Oh, gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan terdengar seperti siluman ditelinga Jongin.

"Gadis itu memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang hebat dan karakter yang mengerikan. Dia mau melakukan apapun agar keinginannya terlaksana, termasuk mengusik hidupmu. Paman hanya khawatir kau akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Sehun ditengah jalan." Raut wajah Tuan Oh terlihat cemas, membuat Jongins semakin bertanya-tanya tentang gadis itu.

"Saya…berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun." Jongin tersenyum menenangkan lelaki paruh baya didepannya. Jongin sedikit gugup melihat ayah Sehun yang ikut cemas jika mantan kekasih anaknya akan mengusik hidupnya. Jika orang sehebat Tuan Oh merasa khawatir, berarti gadis siluman itu memang berbahaya.

Tuan Oh menceritakan bagaimana masa remaja Sehun ketika anak semata wayangnya itu selalu berulah dan bergonta-ganti kekasih, meskipun terdengar seolah Sehun adalah anak yang pembangkang. Sehun tidak pernah melanggar peraturan-peraturan mutlak yang diterapkan orang tuanya. Sehun tidak pernah melanggar kriminal tingkat menengah keatas seperti berjudi, memakai narkoba dan melakukan tindak kekerasan. Sehun juga tidak pernah melakukan seks bebas dengan deretan mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Hal ini membuat Tuan Oh yakin jika jauh dalam diri Sehun, ia adalah anak baik.

Tuan Oh juga menceritakan beberapa hal mengenai mantan kekasih Sehun yang terakhir. Sehun dulu tergila-gila pada gadis itu karena menurut Sehun, kekasihnya pada waktu itu adalah gadis yang luar biasa cantik, populer dan keren. Sehun mulai menyadari sifat asli gadis itu setelah beberapa bulan bekencan, ia mulai melihat bagaimana orang-orang disekitar kekasihnya disakiti baik secara fisik atau mental.

Jongin sekarang paham mengapa Sehun enggan sekali membicarakan mantan kekasihnya yang satu itu. Pertama, Sehun pasti tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jongin karena membicarakan orang dari masa lalunya, Kedua, Sehun takut jika ia harus berurusan lagi dengan seseorang yang sangat ia hindari. Belum lagi Sehun harus menjaga Jongin dari penyihir itu, pasti kekasihnya itu takut jika Jongin menjadi salah satu korban dari gadis itu.

Malam sudah semakin larut, kedua orang tua Sehun harus segera istirahat untuk mempersiapkan stamina agar besok bisa berkegiatan lagi. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun masih duduk diruang tengah memandang salju yang mulai turun. Jongin duduk merapat kearah Sehun dan lelaki itu dengan senang hati memberikan kehangatan untuk kekasihnya.

"Hun, kenapa kau selalu terlihat takut pada ayahmu?" Jongin memainkan jari Sehun yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Ayahku adalah orang yang sangat keras. Beliau sering memukulku ketika kecil meskipun aku tahu semua yang ayahku lakukan untukku demi kebaikanku." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sambil menerawang seolah teringat akan masa kecilnya. "Aku tahu ayahku sangat menyayangiku dan ini adalah cara ayahku untuk mendidikku agar menjadi lelaki yang kuat."

"Ayahmu memang sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu." Sehun mencium puncak kepala Jongin. Kegiatan seperti ini merupakan kegiatan favorit Sehun sekarang. Jika dia dulu selalu berkencan dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya di klub, arena balap, juga bar-bar. Kini Sehun lebih suka berpelukan dirumah menikmati cokelat hangat.

"Jongin, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jongin heran dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku…hanya merasa cemas lagi. Aku takut kehilanganmu." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin membuat gadis itu menempelkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sama besarnya seperti aku mencintaimu." Jongin tidak masalah wajahnya terhimpit diantara lengan dan leher Sehun. Wangi Sehun adalah favoritnya dan hangat kulit Sehun adalah selimut kesukaannya.

"Aku mencintamu Jongin, sangat. Lebih dari hidupku sendiri."

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun lebih erat.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kau mau tidur denganku?"

"YA!" Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Sehun jauh-jauh. Sehun langsung terlihat panik dengan tatapan tajam Jongin untuknya setelah ia menyadari makna ambigu ajakannya barusan.

"Bu-bukan tidur seperti itu…Ma-maksudku aku ingin tidur yang satunya, yang bisa bermimpi…" Sehun buru-buru menjelaskan dengan gelagapan.

"Tidak mau!" Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"I-iya. Tidak usah saja." Sehun rasanya menyesal sekali tidak menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar sebelum berkata-kata. Bisa-bisa sekarang Jongin akan mengiranya cowok mesum.

—

"Sehun, kau lebih suka yang ini atau yang ini?"

"Beli saja dua-duanya."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Menghabiskan uang saja." Dahi Jongin mengerut tidak setuju. "Ayo pilih." Jongin merengek manja.

"Uhm, yang warna putih saja."

"Tapi nanti cepat kotor." Jongin tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Kalau begitu yang cokelat saja."

"Tapi yang putih lucu." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata semua perempuan sama saja ketika berbelanja. Tidak ibunya atau semua gadis yang pernah ia temani belanja.

"Maka dari itu beli dua-duanya."

"Itu menghabiskan uang Hun." Jongin kembali fokus pada dua tas mahal dengan model serupa ditangannya, berusaha memutuskan tas mana yang akan ia beli. Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, jika ia dulu selalu mengomel ketika disuruh menemani belanja-belanja yang seperti ini kini ia tersenyum senang. Melihat Jongin yang tekesiap lucu saat melihat barang menggemaskan sangat menghiburnya dan ekspresi bingung Jongin ketika kebingungan memilih barang juga mampu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Dua jam kemudian, sepasang kekasih itu sudah duduk didalam sebuah cafe kecil ditengah Kota London. Jongin ternganga melihat tempat yang sedang ia kunjungi. Cafe itu sangat kecil dan memiliki penerangan minim membuat Jongin tidak bisa melihat keadaan seluruh sudut cafe.

"Dulu, aku selalu kesini sendirian setiap aku habis bertengkar dengan ayah. Aku kesini setiap aku sedang ada masalah yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan pada siapapun." Sehun menjelaskan pada Jongin yang terlihat sangat terperangah dengan cafe pilihannya untuk makan siang.

"Kenapa harus cafe ini?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Karena cafe ini gelap, jadi tidak ada yang melihatku jika aku menangis." Jongin terpana dengan jawaban Sehun. Jika seseorang lelaki sampai menangis pasti masalah yang sedang ia hadapai sangat berat, dan saat itu Sehun menangis sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajak siapapun kesini karena menurutku tempat ini adalah tempat spesial untukku. Dan aku membawamu kesini karena kau sudah bagian dari hidupku." Jongin sangat tersanjung mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Kau mau?" Jongin memandang penuh tanya kekasihnya, siapa orang yang paling penitng dalam hidup Sehun?

"Jangan cemburu ya." Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak akan!" Jongin memang tidak merasa cemburu, dia hanya penasaran. Namun wajah menyebalkan Sehun membuat ia jadi bertanya-tanya. Seperti apa sih orang yang paling penting dalam hidup Sehun?

Seusai makan siang di cafe kecil yang memiliki penerangan minim, Sehun mengajak Jongin mengunjungi sebuah pemukiman kumuh yang tak jauh dari cafe tersebut. Sehun terus menggandeng Jongin ketika gadisnya sibuk memandangi segala sesuatu yang baru disekitarnya.

"Jongin, kenalkan. Ini Bibi Eliza." Jongin tidak sadar mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah kecil dan didepannya duduklah seorang wanita tua yang berpakaian terlalu tipis untuk musim dingin.

"Bibi, ini kekasihku. Kim Jongin." Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lambat dan jelas. Seolah wanita didepan mereka adalah seorang tuna rungu.

"Kekasih?! Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Bibi Eliza tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun kemudian beralih pada Jongin.

"Sa-saya Jongin, Bibi." Jongin membungkukkan badannya dengan sedikit bingung harus bicara dengan bahasa apa. Mendengar Sehun yang bicara dalam Bahasa Korea, Jongin hanya mengikuti saja.

"Kau cantik sekali pantas saja Sehun menolak cucuku untuk dijodohkan dengannya." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar ucapan wanita didepannya sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Bibi, aku membawakanmu selimut lagi. Tolong dibagi-bagikan ya." Sehun meletakkan sebuah tiga kantung besar yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Jongin kira Sehun membawa itu untuk dirinya dan Sehun, ternyata itu adalah hadiah untuk wanita tua yang kekurangan ini.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Beberapa orang kekurangan selimut untuk musim dingin." Bibi Eliza tersenyum sangat lebar melihat kantung yang diletakkan Sehun dekat kakinya.

Jongin hanya berdiam diri mematung melihat interaksi kekasihnya dengan wanita tua itu, hati Jongin sangat tersentuh melihat Sehun berbicara penuh kasih sayang pada Bibi Eliza. Jongin mengira-ngira bagaimana Sehun bisa berkenalan dan menjadi sedekat ini dengan Bibi Eliza dan menurutnya entah bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal, pertemenan beda usia dan kasta ini sangat menyentuh hatinya.

Sepulang dari pemukiman kumuh tempat Bibi Eliza tinggal, Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan Jongin tidak mengusik kekasihnya sama sekali. Sehun terlihat sedikit murung, sama seperti ibunya ketika pulang dari acara amal. Jongin tidak tahu Sehun memiliki sisi yang begitu mulia, sisi yang tidak ada orang tahu bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku memberikan selimut-selimut yang aku buat dikelas menjahit untuk Bibi Eliza dan orang-orang yang tinggal disana." Sehun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Bibi Eliza terlihat sangat menyangimu."

"Begitulah. Bibi Eliza memiliki suami orang Korea Selatan namun sudah meninggal, kini hanya dia dan cucu angkatnya. Anak-anaknya meninggalkan dia ketika ia jatuh sakit." Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya cengeng, ingin menangis mendengar cerita kehidupan Bibi Eliza.

"Aku bertemu dengan Bibi Eliza ketika ia sedang berusaha mencuri belajaanku." Sehun bercerita sambil tersenyum, teringat bagaimana perkenalannya dengan Bibi Eliza. Ucapan Sehun barusan menjawab pertanyaan terbesar dikepala Jongin sedari tadi.

"Kau dan Bibi Eliza terlihat sangat dekat."

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Huh? Jika aku cemburu padamu dan Bibi Eliza, itu sama saja dengan kau cemburu padaku dan Kris Oppa."

"Uhm, aku kadang cemburu pada Kris Hyung."

"Hah?" Jongin terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Kris Hyung bisa melihat kecantikanmu setiap hari, sedangkan aku…" Sehun memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti merayuku!" Jongin tidak tahan dengan sikap menggemaskan Sehun dan mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Jongin! Jongin! Hentikan! Nanti aku menabrak!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan cubitan Jongin pada pipinya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang gelap ketika Sehun dan Jongin kembali ke rumah besar Sehun. Dengan langkah riang Sehun menjinjing belanjaan-belanjaan Jongin sambil mengikuti kekasihnya yang berjalan hati-hati membawa kotak berisi puding untuk kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Kau akan membuat ayahku riang bukan main. Sudah berapa lama beliau tidak makan makanan seperti in….." Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu ia memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Langkah keduanya terhenti melihat seseorang duduk dengan santai diatas sofa.

Jongin terpana, didepannya duduk seorang gadis luar biasa cantik. Kecantikan gadis itu akan membuat Barbie merasa minder, seketika Jongin merasa sangat buruk rupa berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis didepannya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau sudah berada di London?" Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, langsung memeluk Sehun mesra. Sehun nyaris saja mendorong gadis yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya itu, tatapan matanya begitu tajam seakan bisa membunuh.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku merindukanmu, tentu saja."

"Hentikan sikap konyolmu. Pergilah." Suara Sehun sangat dingin, membuat salju yang turun diluar sana terasa hangat.

"Kenapa? Apa ini cuma karena gadis ini?" Jari gadis cantik itu menunjuk kearah Jongin seolah sedang menunjuk tumpukan sampah.

"Jaga bicaramu Jessica. Pergi, sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran."

"Pergi? Kau sekarang sudah bisa mengusirku? Kau tidak ingat kau mengejar-ngejarku dulu? Kau tidak ingat kau rela dipukul ayahmu demi aku?"

"Pergi, sekarang." Sehun terdengar sangat marah, dan Jongin hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat mantan kekasih Sehun yang ternyata bernama Jessica. Jongin akui dirinya terlihat seperti sampah jika dibandingkan dengan Jessica, dan hal ini membuat hati Jongin seperti dicubit.

"Kau mencintaiku Sehun dan kau akan selalu mencintaiku." Suara Jessica bergetar, entah karena amarah atau kesedihan melihat Sehun sudah dengan gadis lain. "Dan kau, kau sudah mencuri kekasihku. Kau merusak hubunganku dengan Sehun, kau masuk ke antara kami ketika kami sedang renggang. Kau mendekati Sehun ketika aku sedang jauh darinya. Kau tahu? Barang curian tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu selamanya." Jessica menambahkan dengan nada dingin. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiri diam.

"Jessica, aku mohon pergi."

"Pergi? Setelah melihat kekasihku diambil orang lain begitu saja? Setelah seseorang merusak hubungan kita hanya dalam hitungan hari?" Suara Jessica bergetar lagi, kali ini karena menahan tangis. "Kau sudah lupa dengan semua janji yang kau ucapkan padaku? Kau lupa dengan semua yang kita lalui bersama?" Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Jessica.

"Tolong, pergi. Aku mohon." Sehun tidak mau menatap Jessica yang menangis dihadapannya.

"Aku akan pergi, tenang saja. Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mendapatkan yang aku inginkan." Jessica menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya kemudian mengambil tasnya diatas meja ruang tamu. "Kau tahu hal itu kan, Oh Sehun?"

Jongin berdiri terdiam memandang pintu dimana Jessica baru saja menghilang, hatinya bergemuruh kencang. _Jadi itu mantan kekasih Sehun, pantas saja Sehun sulit meninggalkan dia? Gadis itu sangat cantik, dibandingkan dengan aku….Aku tidak ada apa-apanya.._

Sejak insiden di bandara, Jongin memang jadi lebih sensitif jika berkaitan dengan penampilan, dan melihat betapa cantiknya Jessica barusan membuat kepercayaan diri Jongin terjun bebas.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun mendekati Jongin yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Jangan mendekat." Jongin mundur satu langkah.

"A-da apa Jong?"

"Apa aku merusak hubungan kalian? Apa benar aku hadir ketika hubungan kalian sedang renggang? Apa aku pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan karena kau sedang kesepian?"

To Be Continue

Maafkan author karena slow update banget *deep bow*

Akhirnya, Jessica muncul deh hehe.

Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini hehehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnya!^^

Sedih nih udah mulai sepi, jangan nyerah buat terus support HunKai ya^^

Gomawo!


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Eleven

Jongin memandang kaca besar dikamar mewah yang ia gunakan selama tinggal dikediaman mewah kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Air matanya masih mengalir. Jongin semakin membenci pantulan yang ia lihat, wajah yang menurutnya tidak seberapa cantik jadi semakin tidak cantik karena bengkak oleh air mata.

Dari luar kamar ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang memohon agar Jongin membukakan pintu kamarnya. Jongin tahu jika dirinya menangis dan mengurung diri dalam kamar tidak menyelesaikan masalah, malah hanya akan memperunyam masalah antara dirinya dan Sehun. Tapi, hatinya masih teriris mengingat ucapan-ucapan Jessica padanya.

"Jongin, tolong buka pintunya. Jangan membuatku cemas.." Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin perlahan. Jongin yang masih sesenggukan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, jangan sampai kedua orang tua Sehun tahu mengenai pertengkaran mereka hari ini.

"Jong, aku berkata jujur padamu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu hanya sebagai pelarian semata. Aku selalu serius dengan perasaanku padamu.." Jongin masih diam saja mendengar suara Sehun dari balik pintu.

Klek.

"Maaf, aku kekanakan.." Jongin akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbicara pada Sehun dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik. Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin erat-erat dalam dadanya, lega sekali akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Lelaki itu sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena Jongin sama sekali tidak meresponnya dari tadi.

"Tidak, tidak, kau sama sekali tidak kekanakan." Sehun menggiring Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, ia tidak mau drama percintaan mereka dijadikan tontonan oleh pelayan-pelayan rumah besarnya.

"Jong, aku tidak tahu—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah Hun, aku hanya…merasa…" Jongin tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sudah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pelarian, kau selalu menjadi seseorang yang spesial sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Sehun berkata sambil menatap mata sembab Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Iya.."

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Sehun masih belum puas mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Iya.." Jongin kembali menjawab dengan suara lemah.

"Jongin, maafkan aku.."

"Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kekanakan—"

"Ssst, sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan masalah ini lagi. Oke?" Sehun tidak ingin mendengar Jongin menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Sudah cukup ia tadi mendengar Jongin yang terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ah, Sehun jadi teringat akan memori yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Apa aku merusak hubungan kalian? Apa benar aku hadir ketika hubungan kalian sedang renggang? Apa aku pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan karena kau sedang kesepian?"_

 _Sehun memandang nanar kekasihnya, sorot mata gadis itu benar-benar terluka. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh wajah manis itu dan menenggelamkannya ke dadanya. Sehun benci sekali melihat sepasang mata yang biasanya selalu ceria menjadi berair seperti itu._

" _Semua yang dia katakan tidak ada yang benar Jong. Aku tidak pernah…aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap kau sebagai pelarian saja.." Sehun ingin sekali menjelaskan banyak hal, ia ingin menjelaskan betapa manipulatifnya Jessica, betapa sifat gadis itu yang menyerupai nenek sihir, tapi lidahnya kelu. Mata memerah Jongin membuat Sehun kehilangan kata-kata._

" _Ta-tapi…dia sampai menangis seperti itu Hun, dia terlihat…benar-benar terluka. Apa aku gadis jahat yang mencuri kekasihnya?" Puding yang tadi masih Jongin pegang jatuh. Dapat dipastikan makanan itu hancur karena berbenturan dengan lantai, krim pemanis puding tersebut pun terlihat mengalir keluar dari bungkusnya._

" _Jangan percaya apapun yang ia katakan Jong, dia adalah pendusta terbaik. Air matanya palsu. Aku berkali-kali tertipu oleh air mata palsu itu, tolong…percaya padaku.." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Jongin sampai nyaris memohon._

" _A-aku…" Jongin merasa matanya semakin panas, pipinya mulai basah karena air matanya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau, haruskah ia percaya pada Sehun yang tampak sangat mencintainya? Atau pada gadis yang baru saja menangis histeris didepannya dan menyebutnya perusak hubungan orang?_

" _Jong.." Sehun berusaha mendekati Jongin yang tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah semakin banyak._

" _Hiks..aku..aku.." Jongin juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, hatinya mengatakan jika Sehun berkata jujur tapi…air mata Jessica tampak memilukan tadi.._

" _Jongin, aku sudah berpisah dengan Jessica jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Dia yang tidak pernah menerima fakta bahwa hubunganku dan dia sudah berakhir. Lalu…lalu…aku bertemu denganmu, dan aku jatuh hati padamu.." Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar dan menarik nafas panjang, ia berharap kata-katanya mampu meredakan kesedihan dan kebingungan diwajah Jongin._

" _Apa kau benar-benar jatuh hati padaku? Aku..aku..tidak ca-cantik, tidak seperti di—" Jongin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, malu dengan hidung merah dan mata sembabnya._

" _Jongin, jangan pernah sekalipun membandingkan dirimu dengan gadis semacam dia." Amarah Sehun nyaris meledak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Entah pada siapa amarah itu ia tujukan, pada Jessica, dirinya atau Jongin. Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin dan mencengkram lengan gadis itu. "Kau jauh, sangat jauh lebih baik, lebih cantik, lebih segalanya dari dia. Dia adalah gadis sampah dan kau adalah gadis paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui."_

" _Hiks.." Jongin malah menangis semakin keras._

" _Jongin…maafkan aku…" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan Jongin saat gadis itu bergerak tidak nyaman didepannya. Sehun tidak sadar ia bisa saja melukai lengan Jongin karena terlalu terbawa emosi._

" _Hiks..aku percaya padamu.." Jongin berkata sambil masih menangis dan mengusap kedua lengan yang baru saja dicengkram erat oleh kekasihnya. Biarpun Jongin adalah gadis yang berhati kuat, ia tetaplah seorang gadis, dan jangan lupa statusnya sebagai anak bungsu membuat ia tidak pernah dibentak atau diperlakukan dengan kasar._

" _Jongin..maaf..maaf.." Sehun hanya bisa mengulang kata maaf, ia hanya takut Jongin akan meninggalkannya setelah kedatangan mengejutkan Jessica._

" _Aku ingin ke kamar." Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehun masih belum yakin jika Jongin benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkannya dan ia masih merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti fisik Jongin karena terlalu terbawa emosi._

Setelah hampir satu jam mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, akhirnya disinilah Sehun. Memeluk kekasihnya dan berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu jika dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai didunia.

"Aku sudah memutuskan satu hal." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan berkuliah di Seoul saja agar tidak perlu berjauhan denganmu."

"Apa? Kau akan berkuliah di Seoul?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Aku melarang, aku melarangnya dengan keras. Kau tahu, orang-orang Korea Selatan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan pendidikan di Eropa dan kau malah mau kuliah disana."

"Kenapa? Di Seoul banyak universitas bagus! Dan aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Memangnya akan terjadi apa denganku? Aku akan baik-baik saja Hun, aku bukan bayi." Jongin masih menolak keras ide Sehun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas panjang pertanda ia mengalah dalam perdebatan mereka kali ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku mendaftar ke Seoul National University? Apa aku boleh kuliah disana?" Jongin terdiam mendengar usulan Sehun. SNU adalah universitas paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan dan hanya orang-orang terpandai yang bisa masuk kesana. Meskipun membayangkan Sehun tinggal di Seoul bersamanya akan sangat menyenangkan, Jongin tidak ingin alasan menjadi pembatas dalam hidup Sehun.

"Hun, disini ada Cambridge, universitas terbaik nomor dua di dunia."

"Kau tahu jika aku bukanlah orang yang cukup genius untuk bisa diterima disana." Sehun berkata sangat jujur membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Kejujuran Sehun akan kekurangannya memang menjadi salah satu kelebihan Sehun yang Jongin sukai.

"Baiklah, SNU. Kalau kau tidak diterima disana jangan harap kau masih bisa jadi pacarku." Jongin memeluk Sehun lagi sebelum mengecup pipi kekasih tampannya itu. Perasaan Jongn memang sudah lebih stabil, namun dalam lubuk hatinya masih ada rasa yang mengganjal. Jongin memiliki firasat jika hubungannya dan Sehun tidak akan setenang dulu.

—

Mata Jongin terasa berat dan semakin berat tapi ia belum ingin tidur, ia tidak boleh tidur. Dihadapannya ada ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi ia pegangi, baterai ponsel itu sudah berwarna merah menunjukkan dayanya sudah akan habis.

"Hmm, pantas saja. Ya, ya.." Jongin bergumam pelan. Matanya masih sibuk menelusuri setiap kalimat dan gambar yang ditampilkan ponselnya.

"Astaga.." Jongin bergumam kaget. Matanya yang sempat mengantuk terbuka lebar, dipandanginya gambar gadis cantik yang mengenakan bikini super seksi dan memegang botol bir.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang lagi, ia tahu yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hal yang salah. Mencari informasi tentang Jessica di internet, benar-benar tidak keren. Seharusnya ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya meluangkan sedikit pun waktunya untuk segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan gadis itu, tapi sebagai seorang wanita yang merasa hubungan romantisnya terancam, Jongin merasa tidak bergitu bersalah mencari tahu tentang Jessica sedikit. Mengetahui satu dua hal tentang rivalnya mungkin akan sedikit membantunya nanti.

Selama tiga jam berselancar diinternet, Jongin banyak menemukan foto-foto kehidupan mewah Jessica. Jongin bisa melihat semua barang yang melekat ditubuh gadis itu adalah barang-barang mahal, belum lagi tempat-tempat seluruh foto diambil. Sepertinya Jessica mengelilingi dunia dalam kemewahan, pesawat pribadi, hotel-hotel bintang lima hingga restoran-restoran mahal. Jongin heran, jika Jessica begitu kaya, kenapa ia mengencani Sehun hanya karena uang yang Sehun miliki?

PRAANGG!

Jongin terlonjak dari duduknya. Rumah yang sudah sunyi dari tadi tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi memekakkan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, ia ingin mengetahui bunyi apa yang baru didengarnya.

"—kau tidak pernah mendengarkan ayah! Jika kau tidak mengencani wanita semacam itu tidak mungkin Jongin sampai menangis seperti itu!" Jongin merasa tubuhnya membeku, ia sangat yakin jika suara teriakan yang ia dengar barusan adalah suara Tuan Oh.

PRANGG!

Suara pecah belah terdengar lagi. Jongin baru akan berlari keluar dari kamar ketika ada dua orang pelayan rumah keluarga Oh muncul dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Nona, lebih baik Nona jangan kebawah." Salah seorang pelayan berkata hormat.

"Kenapa? Aku harus melihat keadaan Sehun!"

"Nona, saya diberi pesan oleh Nyonya agar Nona tidak turun kebawah."

"Hah?" Jongin mengernyit heran, kenapa ibu Sehun melarangnya turun? Baru saja Jongin akan bertanya lebih lanjut perihal perintah ibu Sehun yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya, tiba-tiba wanita pemilik rumah muncul dengan wajah tegang dan juga kimono tidur yang berantakan.

"Bibi.."

"Kita bicara dikamar saja sayang.." Nyonya Oh tersenyum lembut pada Jongin, senyuman yang ia harap bisa menenangkan gadis didepannya. "Sehun sedang dimarahi ayahnya." Nyonya Oh berkata pelan.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Paman memang kadang sedikit berlebihan mendidik anaknya, tapi bibi yakin jika beliau tidak mungkin akan menyakiti anaknya sendiri." Nyonya Oh berhenti sebentar, menatap wajah Jongin yang masih dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Paman tidak sengaja mengetahui kedatangan Jessica tadi sore kesini. Beliau sangat marah karena Sehun berkata pada kami jika nama Jessica sudah tidak akan pernah disebut lagi dalam pembicaraan dirumah ini. Sehun berkata jika Jessica tidak akan mengganggunya atau mengganggumu."

Jongin tertegun mendegar ucapan Nyonya Oh. Pantas saja Sehun selalu dirundung cemas setelah mereka resmi berkencan, ternyata ia sedikit berbohong pada orang tuanya. Jongin tahu jika Sehun dilarang mendekatinya sebelum masalah dengan Jessica benar-benar tuntas. Jongin pikir 'tuntas' disini berarti keduanya resmi tidak berpacaran lagi, tapi rupanya kata tuntas itu bermakna lebih dalam. Sehun memang bersalah, dia berbohong. Tidak hanya pada orang tuanya tapi juga pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin merasa jika kebohongan yang dilakukan Sehun kali ini bukanlah jenis kebohongan yang patut dipermasalahkan olehnya meskipun jelas sekali ayah Sehun sangat mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Bibi.." Jongin merasa gamang. Sehun memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Jongin ingat betul bagaimana mereka menjadi resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan ketika itu semuanya diluar kuasa mereka. Jongin dan Sehun berpacaran tanpa ada pernyataan cinta romantis atau semacamnya, keduanya hanya mengetahui perasaan masing-masing dan tiba-tiba mereka sudah berpacaran.

"Apa Paman se-sering marah pada Sehun?" Jongin bertanya cemas karena baru saja ia mendengar suara pecah belah lagi.

"Ini kedua kalinya paman semarah ini pada Sehun. Bibi tadi sudah berusaha menenangkan paman, tapi sepertinya tidak banyak membantu.." Nyonya Oh terlihat cemas ketika mendengar pecahan kaca lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita diam disini saja? Kita harus meredakan amarah paman!" Jongin berdiri dengan terburu-buru namun tangannya ditarik lagi oleh Nyonya Oh.

"Sehun meminta bibi agar menahanmu disini. Dia tidak ingin kau melihat dirinya yang sedang lemah." Nyonya Oh berkata pelan.

"Astaga, orang itu. Apa hal itu sekarang penting?" Jongin berdecak kesal. Sehun selalu berusaha bersikap seperti kesatria, selalu membiarkan dirinya terluka hanya untuk Jongin. Padahal Jongin ingin mereka menghadapi segala sesuatu bersama-sama, Jongin tidak ingin hanya berbagi kesenangan dengan Sehun, tapi juga duka mereka adalah milik bersama juga.

"Pahami ego lelaki Jong, mereka tidak pernah mau terlihat lemah dihadapan ratunya." Nyonya Oh berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Jongin. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan duduk dengan cemas disamping Nyonya Oh yang sama cemasnya dengan dia.

Hampir dua puluh menit kedua wanita itu duduk berdampingan tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berharap suara teriakan-teriakan Tuan Oh segera selesai. Setelah suasana rumah kembali tenang, barulah Jongin dan Nyonya Oh keluar dari kamar Jongin dan langsung menuju lantai bawah.

"Sehun!" Jongin langsung menghambur kearah Sehun yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Keadaan diruangan itu tidak seburuk yang Jongin bayangkan, hanya sebuah vas bunga dan dua hiasan meja yang pecah berkeping-keping dilantai. Wajah Sehun juga tidak babak belur, hanya sebuah memar diujung bibir.

"Astaga Sehun!" Nyonya Oh histeris sekali melihat luka kecil diujung bibir Sehun. "Dasar orang itu! Dia berjanji tidak akan melayangkan tangannya padamu, dasar!" Nyonya Oh mengelus-elus rambut Sehun dengan wajah prihatin dan juga kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana lagi yang terluka Hun?" Jongin tidak menyangka dia akan setenang ini melihat luka Sehun, mungkin karena Jongin pernah melihat Sehun terluka lebih parah lagi dan ironisnya luka itu dibuat oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun berkata tenang pada dua wanita yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"Biar ibu omeli ayahmu itu!" Nyonya Oh meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan langkah sedikit menghentak-hentak yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun bertukar senyum. Nyonya Oh ternyata masih sedikit kekanakan juga ya.

"Akan ku ambilkan es batu." Jongin berinisiatif untuk meredakan luka Sehun yang pasti nyeri.

"Minta ambilkan pelayan saja. Duduklah disini bersamaku." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar gadis itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"Naiklah ke kamarku saja. Tunggu aku disana, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat dan es batu. Oke?" Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Sehun dapat protes.

Sehun tersenyum dengan sedikit kesakitan akibat luka dibibirnya. Hanya dengan ciuman singkat dari Jongin saja dia sudah mati kutu dan lemah, rasanya luka ringan dibibir tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kebahagian memiliki Jongin sebagai seorang kekasih. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah sedikit melanggar peraturan ayahnya, ia mau kok dihajar lagi oleh ayahnya asal dengan begitu ia diijinkan menjadi kekasih Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun sudah duduk berdua di sofa kamar Jongin. Gadis itu dengan telaten membersihkan luka sobek yang tidak seberapa lebar dan sedikit bengkak itu. Setelah memastikan luka dibibir Sehun bersih, Jongin mengompres bengkaknya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Sehun bergumam pelan karena bibirnya masih nyeri untuk bicara.

"Untuk apa? Sudah semestinya aku merawatmu." Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Bukan hanya untuk hal ini, tapi karena kau tidak marah aku sudah berbohong padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak menyatakan cintaku padamu dulu sebelum semua masalahku selesai."

"Sejujurnya aku merasa tersanjung.." Jongin memandang dalam-dalam mata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tersanjung?"

"Apa kau sangat menyukaiku sampai tidak sabar untuk jadi kekasihku? Bahkan kau rela mengambil resiko besar hanya untuk bisa bersamaku." Jongin berkata dengan mata bersinar jahil.

"Aw! Aw!" Sehun yang ingin tertawa karena ucapan Jongin malah mengaduh, ia lupa jika bibirnya sedang terluka. "Aku memang sangat mencintaimu sampai aku kehilangan akal sehat." Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin mesra.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, berbagilah suka dan dukamu. Jangan tanggung semuanya sendiri. Kau mau melakukan itu?" Jongin berkata lembut.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi mulai sekarang." Sehun meminta maaf dengan sorot mata menyesal. Seharusnya ia menceritakan semuanya dari dulu pada Jongin, ia terbiasa menyimpan semuanya sendiri sampai lupa jika kini ada Jongin yang sangat dewasa, berbeda dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka—"

"Kau tahu, itu adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah aku dengar darimu." Jongin berhenti mengompres bibir Sehun dan memandang lelaki didepannya dengan tajam. "Aku menjadi kekasihmu bukan ingin diperlakukan sebagai puteri kerajaan, tapi aku ingin jadi partner hidupmu. Aku ingin kita berbagi suka dan duka, aku ingin kita menghadapi segalanya bersama. Tidak akan ada yang terluka disini karena aku akan melindungi dan kau akan melindungiku. Gadis semacam dia bukan lah hal yang berat untuk dihadapi kita berdua, bukan?" Jongin memberikan senyum optimisnya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jauh lebih romantis dari aku Jong? Kau pintar sekali mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu.." Sehun merapikan anak rambut Jongin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sehuuuun, aku serius!" Jongin kesal karena suasana romantisnya dirusak oleh komentar mengesalkan Sehun.

"Aku juga serius. Kau sekarang sangat romantis Jong." Sehun mengelus wajah Jongin yang cemberut. "Aku berjanji dia tidak akan menyakitimu barang satu helai rambut, pegang janjiku."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku tadi hanya marah saja padaku. Tidak mungkin aku disuruh memutuskan anak gadis kesayangannya. Beliau ingin aku besok bertemu dengan Jessica lagi untuk berbicara supaya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kita."

"Memangnya dia bisa berbuat apa Hun?"

"Banyak, tapi aku tidak bisa menebak apa."

"Baiklah, paling tidak aku sudah tahu kalau seseorang akan berusaha merebut kekasihku. Aku akan mengikatmu sampai kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku."

"Hahahahaha, ikatlah aku. Seerat mungkin." Sehun membawa tangan Jongin agar menyentuh pipinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Percaya padaku, cintai aku, manjakan aku, cium aku.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin.

"Ya!" Jongin mendorong jauh-jauh wajah tampan Sehun sambil tertawa. "Jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan!"

"Hehehe, baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak Oh Jongin." Sehun berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dengan mesra.

"Kau belum melamarku tahu! Jangan ganti-ganti margaku!" Jongin melempar bantal ke arah Sehun yang berjalan keluar kamarnya.

—

"Unnie! Oppa!" Jongin setengah berlari menuju kedua kakaknya, Luhan dan Kris yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya dan Sehun.

"Jongin!" Kris melambai dengan senyum kecil. Bukan senyuman yang biasa Kris berikan pada adik kecilnya.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu sih? Kalian tidak senang aku pulang?" Jongin merengut melihat sambutan kedua kakaknya yang tidak seperti ia harapkan. Luhan yang biasanya selalu cerewet dan riang juga tidak menampilkan senyum lebarnya pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Mana oleh-oleh untukku?" Luhan memeluk erat adik manisnya itu dengan erat. Jongin bisa menangkap jika sesuatu sedang terjadi tapi ia tidak punya bayangan sama sekali. Apakah kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar? Atau ada masalah serius dalam perusahaan?

"Ada dikoper, tenang saja! Aku belikan Unnie clutch Hermes yang dulu kita kehabisan itu!" Jongin bercerita penuh semangat.

"Kalau Oppa kau belikan apa?"

"Oppa…aku belikan cokelat." Jongin meringis.

"Cokelat? Hanya cokelat? Kau sayang tidak sih dengan Oppa?"

"Hahahaha, habis aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku belikan untuk Oppa."

"Ah, baiklah. Asalkan dari adikku, diberi apa saja Oppa terima kok."

Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang Jongin dan mendorong troli berisi koper-koper besar mereka tersenyum melihat interaksi antara kakak beradik itu, ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara yang selalu bisa diajak bercanda.

"Apa Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Kris bertanya tajam begitu Sehun tiba disamping Jongin.

"Oppaaaa, jangan mulai deh. Sehun selalu bersikap baik kok padaku."

"Oppa kan hanya berjaga-jaga.." Kris memandang Sehun sedikit sinis, rupanya Kris masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika Jongin bukan lagi gadis manjanya.

"Aku menjaga Jongin dengan baik Hyung." Sehun memberikan senyumnya yang paling ceria pada Kris.

"Ah, tentu saja kau menjaga Jongin dengan baik." Kris berkata dengan nada sinis, dipandangnya Sehun dalam-dalam seolah sedang berusaha membaca isi kepala kekasih adiknya itu.

"Aku akan membelikan roti kesukaan ibu dulu." Kris berkata, roti kesukaan Nyonya Kim memang hanya ada dibandara jadi setiap salah satu anggota keluarga Kim sedang ada dibandara pasti akan membawa pulang roti tersebut. "Ayo temani aku Hun."

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Kris yang tiba-tiba, tidak biasanya kakak kekasihnya ini bersikap begini. Tapi sebagai calon adik ipar yang baik tentu saja Sehun mengikuti langkah Kris menerobos keramaian bandara di awal tahun.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak hanya mengajakmu sekedar membeli roti?"

"Uh, iya.." Sehun menjawab jujur. Memang sangat aneh tiba-tiba Kris mengajaknya untuk menemani membeli roti.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu lagi, tenang saja." Kris tersenyum pada Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Tentang apa Hyung?" Degup jantung Sehun langsung berpacu, keringat mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Kau dan Jongin muncul diberita." Kris berkata pelan. Jika tadi jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat, kini jantungnya serasa berhenti.

"Be-berita?"

"Iya, judulnya 'Pasangan Terbaru dari Oh Corp dan Kim Group, Serasi kah?'. Bagaimana menurutmu judulnya?" Kris bertanya dengan suara tenang, namun siapapun tahu jika suara tenang itu tidak mencerminkan suasana hatinya.

"Aku tahu jika hubungan dari dua anak pewaris dua perusahaan besar tidak mungkin tidak akan menjadi perhatian publik, hanya saja aku kurang menyukai judul beritanya." Kris melanjutkan. "Apakah ini salah satu perbuatan orang yang dulu juga menghalangimu berpacaran dengan adikku?"

"I-itu…aku masih belum yakin Hyung.." Sehun yang sedari diam sebenarnya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan ada campur tangan Jessica dalam berita yang baru saja ia dengar. Hubungan keduanya baru seumur jagung dan mereka berdua tidak pernah menghadiri acara resmi yang menjadi pusat perhatian wartawan, dari mana media tahu hubungan mereka?

Sehun tidak pernah memiliki rencana untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Jongin dari siapapun, bahkan ia ingin seluruh dunia tahu jika dirinya adalah milik Jongin seorang. Tapi tidak sekarang, tidak ketika masih ada Jessica yang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka yang masih sangat baru ini.

Sehun juga tidak terkejut jika Kris tahu tentang orang dari masa lalunya yang masih mengganggu hubungannya dengan Jongin. Melihat betapa akrabnya kakak beradik itu, Sehun yakin jika Kris dan Luhan tahu semua tentang seluk beluk kisahnya dengan Jongin. Hal ini membuat Sehun sangat menghormati Kris dan Luhan, mana ada kakak yang merelakan adiknya yang lugu dan naif berpacaran dengan mantan playboy yang dikejar-kejar mantannya yang sedikit psycho.

"Aku tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui tentang berita ini karena dia akan terluka. Komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan orang-orang dalam forum berita ini sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Jongin sering rendah diri akan penampilannya?"

"Aku tahu Hyung." Sehun tahu benar jika Jongin kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya. "Tapi…dengan segala tekhnologi yang ada, nyaris mustahil Jongin tidak tahu tentang berita ini." Sehun berkata jujur. "Selain itu aku berjanji pada Jongin agar tidak menutupi apapun."

"Tidak menutupi apapun? Meskipun kau tahu hal itu akan menyakiti dirinya?"

"Aku…"

"Jongin akan benar-benar terluka membaca bagaimana masyarakat berkomentar tentang dirinya, Sehun. Jongin akan depresi berat dan dia akan segera menghadapi ujian akhir." Kris berkata dengan nada putus asa.

"Hyung, aku berjanji akan mencari tahu siapa dibalik pemberitaan ini dan juga apa motivasinya. Aku juga akan berusaha menghapus berita ini dari internet, tapi aku tidak ingin merahasiakan hal ini dari Jongin. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jongin, Hyung." Sehun berkata mantap.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, ditatapnya Sehun dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, terserah kau. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jongin terluka." Kris tersenyum sedih, ia tahu jika idenya agar melindungi Jongin dari membaca berita tidak masuk akal. "Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan." Kris menambahkan.

"Tentu saja Hyung." Sehun tersenyum.

—

"Maafkan aku Paman." Sehun menunduk malu dihadapan Tuan Kim.

"Apa yang perlu paman maafkan?" Sehun diam saja. "Paman sudah berusaha mencari tahu siapa dibalik pemberitaan ini tapi tidak ada yang mau buka mulut."

"Aku akan segera mencari tahu Paman." Sehun berkata cepat. Saat ini baru kurang dari dua belas jam dari kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin di Korea Selatan dan suasana sudah terasa sangat tegang. Jongin membaca berita tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun secara tenang, tidak ada tangisan atau emosi yang bergejolak. Namun hal ini malah sangat menunjukkan betapa berpengaruhnya berita ini pada jiwa Jongin.

Gadis yang biasanya selalu menghindar dari kerumunan tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian masyarakat Korea Selatan, belum lagi ia bukan disorot karena prestasi atau hal positif lainnya. Melainkan karena orang-orang menganggapnya tidak pantas bersanding dengan pewaris tunggal Oh Corp yang merupakan dambaan banyak gadis.

Hal ini bisa terlihat bagaimana Jongin berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasak. Sudah tiga jam Jongin berkutat dengan adonan roti didapur rumahnya, sudah dua jenis roti yang matang dan kini roti ketiga sedang diolahnya. Kyungsoo pun ikut hadir dikediaman keluarga Kim untuk menemani Jongin agar tidak kesepian, tapi sepertinya temannya itu butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Alhasil Kyungsoo malah berkutat didepan komputer dikamar Jongin untuk membalas komentar-komentar kejam yang ditujukan pada sahabatnya itu.

Di ruang tengah, Sehun duduk bersama Tuan Kim yang terlihat sangat gusar. Sebagai salah satu pemilik perusahaan ternama di Asia, Tuan Kim segera menyelidiki pemberitaan tidak menyenangkan yang membawa-bawa nama anaknya. Namun hasilnya nihi, tidak ada satu pun informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang siapa dibalik pemberitaan ini.

Sehun berpikir keras, jika semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Jessica, siapa orang yang cukup kuat yang menjadi pendukung nenek sihir itu? Jessica bukan lah berusaha dari keluarga yang kaya raya, hanya saja gadis itu memiliki sejuta pengikut yang mau melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"Paman, Hyung, aku rasa aku memiliki teman yang bisa membantuku menyelidiki hal ini. Aku akan menemuinya." Sehun teringat seseorang, Park Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu sama seperti Jessica, tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya namun memiliki sejuta teman yang setia membantunya. Bukan sekedar pengikut seperti Jessica, itu yang membedakan Chanyeol dengan si nenek sihir.

"Pergilah." Tuan Kim berkata pelan dan Kris mengangguk. Sehun segera beranjang dari duduknya, menuju dapur dimana Jongin menyibukkan diri.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil nama Jongin lembut.

"Ya?" Jongin mendongak dari adonan rotinya.

"Aku akan pulang dan mengurus tentang…hal ini." Sehun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan tepung yang mengotori wajah kekasihnya.

"Iya, pulanglah." Jongin tersenyum.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu bekerja terlalu keras, minggu depan kau sudah masuk sekolah." Sehun yang tadi terburu-buru pulang untuk menemui Chanyeol merasa tidak ingin segera meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim. Tidak ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata sedih dimata kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, aku akan berhenti setelah roti yang satu ini." Jongin masih memasang senyum diwajahmu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo apakah kau benar-benar berhenti setelah roti yang ini." Sehun membelai pipi Jongin lembut. "Kita akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu kan?" Sehun membawa kepala Jongin pada dadanya, membenamkan wajah manis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm.." Kepala Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?"

"Hmm.." Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya namun tangannya masih menangkup wajah Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jongin tersenyum.

Malam itu, Jongin tidur dengan Luhan. Badannya sangat lelah setelah penerbangan yang panjang dan sesi membuat roti yang sangat lama. Hanya saja pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti sejenak untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun, hubungan mereka, Jessica dan juga pemberitaan menyakitkan tentang dirinya. Jongin menahan dirinya agar sama sekali tidak membuka berita di internet, ia tidak ingin membaca berita itu lagi. Hal itu akan semakin membuat dirinya terluka dan kehilangan rasa percaya diri.

Begitu Jongin selesai membersihkan diri, gadis itu berusaha untuk langsung tidur. Jongin tidak peduli jika Sehun akan menghubungi dirinyas atau siapapun mencarinya. Hari ini rasanya terlalu melelahkan. Untung saja, tubuhnya bekerja sama dengan baik sehingga dirinya langsung tertidur. Dalam tidurnya, Jongin memimpikan sesuatu yang familiar, seorang yang dulu menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Setelah berminggu-minggu Jongin tidak bertemu dengan pangeran mimpinya, ia memimpikan lelaki itu lagi.

 _London, Jongin tahu jika ia sedang berada di London. Jongin tahu jika lelaki yang berjalan dibelakangnya adalah pangeran mimpinya. Hatinya terasa sangat ringan, sangat bahagia, sangat damai. Langkahnya penuh semangat menuju keramaian disalah satu lokasi terpadat di London dan pangerannya dibelakang mengawasinya, menjaganya agar tidak tersesat, tidak diganggu atau ditabrak siapapun._

" _Jong, berhati-hatilah. Disini berbeda dengan di Seoul!"_

" _Iya! Ayo cepat sedikit! Nanti aku akan kehabisan yang rasa cokelat!"_

" _Tidak akan kehabisan!"_

 _Jongin tidak memperdulikan teriakan pangerannya dan tetap saja berjalan cepat menuju kerumunan orang didepan toko roti besar, ia tidak menyadari ada segerombol atlet sepeda yang melaju cepat kearahnya._

" _Jong!" Jongin tidak melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang. Pinggangnya dipeluk sangat erat oleh lengan kekar yang membuatnya merasa aman. Pelukan familiar yang Jongin tidak ingat dimana dan dari siapa ia mendapatkannya, tapi yang jelas ia menyukai pelukan itu._

Jongin terbangun, tepat ketika ia akan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah pangeran mimpinya itu. Sayang sekali, ia sepertinya masih belum diijinkan untuk mengetahui identitas pangeran yang sering mendatangi mimpinya itu.

Luhan yang tidur disampingnya masih tidur lelap. Masih pukul dua dini hari, dan Jongin tidak bisa tertidur lagi. Mimpinya barusan memberikan sensasi familiar yang menyenangkan, sudah lama pangerannya itu tidak datang ke dalam mimpinya. Ada apa dia kembali lagi? Dan pemilihan waktunya sangat tepat, disaat hati Jongin sedang gundah, pangerannya datang kembali seolah menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi merindukan pelukan Sehun?" Jongin bergumam pelan seraya meraih ponselnya. Ada tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sehun dan dua dari Kyungsoo. Sehun juga meninggalkan dua pesan untuknya.

' _Jongin, apakah kau sudah akan istirahat?'_

' _Sepertinya Putri Tidur-ku sudah terlelap, selamat tidur Oh Jongin. Aku mencintaimu dan jangan memimpikan orang lain selain diriku!'_

Jongin tersenyum membaca pesan kedua dari Sehun. Baru saja ia memimpikan orang lain yang sampai sekarang tidak ia ketahui identitasnya, _apakah Sehun akan cemburu jika aku menceritakan pangeranku padanya?_

Dengan senyum lebar Jongin kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, ia berharap pangeran mimpinya akan kembali hadir dalam tidurnya atau lebih baik lagi, pangeran dalam kehidupan nyatanya, Oh Sehun.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga huehehehehe

Semakin complicated ya ceritanya hehehe, tapi ngga bakalan angst kok. Author ngga tega menyakiti Jongin hahahaha

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaa^^

Gomawo!


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Twelve

"Ah, maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang salah berjalan terlalu cepat dan tidak berhati-hati."

"Tapi bajumu?"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa membersihkannya di toilet."

"Sungguh? Aku bisa membelikan baju baru jika—"

"Tidak. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda tinggi berparas tampan dan bertelinga peri itu memberikan senyumnya sekali lagi pada gadis yang baru saja menabraknya dan membuat teh panas membasahi bagian depan jaketnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Gadis cantik tadi berteriak sekali lagi padanya meskipun jarak mereka sudah tidak dekat lagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, tidak disangka ia akan ditabrak bidadari ketika sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi kausnya yang kotor, ditariknya zipper jaketnya agar menutupi noda yang baru saja ia dapat.

Park Chanyeol, itu nama pemuda yang sedang menelusuri jalan ramai disekitar gedung stasiun televisi di Korea Selatan. Wajahnya terlihat santai dan rileks seolah sedang menikmati dinginnya salju yang masih turun di awal Januari, padahal hatinya berdegup sangat kencang. Sebentar lagi ia harus menyelediki kasus sahabat baiknya yang terkena pencemaran nama baik.

Menjadi mata-mata sebenarnya sudah hal biasa bagi Chanyeol, ia sering dimintai banyak orang untuk mengawasi pacar, suami atau istri seseorang ketika mereka diduga memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang lain. Dalam kata lain, Chanyeol adalah detektif swasta yang sering disewa untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti. Sedangkan kesimpulan ia serahkan pada kliennya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyimpulkan sebuah masalah, ia hanya mencari bukti dan fakta.

Kebanyakan klien yang sering Chanyeol terima hanyalah klien yang bermasalah dengan pasangannya. Misalkan seorang gadis yang menduga kekasihnya selingkuh, maka Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuk disewa untuk mengawasi dan mengumpulkan bukti perselingkuhan. Kasus yang diterima Chanyeol kini berbeda, ia diminta untuk mencari tahu siapa sumber dari berita kurang menyenangkan yang menerpa sahabatnya. Kasus ini jauh lebih besar dari pada masalah perselingkuhan anak muda, ini menyangkut media yang berkuasa dan bisa menyebarkan berita ke seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Wajar bukan kalau Chanyeol gugup? Andaikan Sehun bukan teman baiknya, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan menolongnya.

Bukan seorang Park Chanyeol jika tidak bisa mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Dalam waktu satu jam, Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan informasi siapa penyebar berita jelek tentang sahabatnya. Berbekal senyum tampannya dan juga rayuan mautnya pada pegawai-pegawai disana, Chanyeol bisa menggunakan komputer bagian penerbitan dan meretas komputer utama yang terletak diruang direktur dengan komputer milik pegawai bagian pelayanan tersebut.

Sayangnya, belum sempat Chanyeol mendapat informasi sepenuhnya si pegawai sudah datang dan mengomeli Chanyeol karena menggunakan komputernya untuk mengunduh video dewasa. Paling tidak Chanyeol tidak ketahuan baru saja meretas komputer atasan pegawai tersebut dan bisa mendapatkan alamat IP yang mengirim email berisi tulisan tentang sahabatnya yang akan diterbitkan. Cukup untuk melacak siapa penulis dari berita tidak benar itu.

"Sehun, sudah dapat."

"Sungguh? Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku pikir butuh berhari-hari."

"Kau lupa kalau aku seorang Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ketidak percayaan Sehun padahal sebelum masuk kedalam gedung broadcasting, Chanyeol gugup setengah mati. "Kau dimana?"

"Aku diapartemen, belajar."

"Belajar?!"

"Hm, aku sedang berusaha masuk SNU."

"SNU? Apa kurang kau meneleponku siang dan malam? Sekarang kau mau jadi juniorku?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bodoh, ini permintaan Jongin."

"Ah karena Jongin. Baiklah aku akan kesana sekalian mengawasi adik kecilku belajar." Chanyeol menutup panggilannya pada Oh Sehun, sahabat baiknya. Sehun baru-baru ini memang sedang terkena masalah yang cukup rumit, sebuah berita kurang mengenakkan menerpa Sehun dan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Kadang Chanyeol bersyukur dia tidak terlahir dalam keluarga terpandang yang selalu disorot masyarakat dan media, namun keluarganya bisa dibilang berkecukupan.

Sehun dua tahun lebih muda darinya tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung, kenapa? Mudah saja, karena orang tua Sehun adalah atasan Chanyeol. Awalnya Sehun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol lebih tua darinya dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah mengoreksi panggilan Sehun untuknya hingga saat ini.

Satu jam kemudian Chanyeol sudah berada di apartemen mewah milik keluarga Oh yang sering disewa jika keluarga kecil itu berkunjung ke Seoul. Dengan kepindahan Sehun ke kota ini, kemungkinan besar apartemen mewah ini akan dibeli mereka.

"Ini. Maaf, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan segini saja." Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah flashdisk didepan Sehun yang sibuk belajar.

"Tidak apa. Kalau kau bilang cukup, berarti ini cukup." Sehun tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Pikiran Sehun sedang sangat tertekan, dan bantuan Chanyeol sangat ia butuhkan. Dengan adanya masalah pemberitaan kejam itu, lalu ujian masuk universitas, belum lagi ketakutannya jika tiba-tiba Jessica muncul di Seoul.

"Aku akan menganalisis data ini sebentar." Chanyeol mengeluarkan notebook mahal dari dalam tasnya. Dinyalakannya benda canggih itu dan suasana diruang belajar itu menjadi tenang lagi.

Tok! Tok!

"Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu Jong, masuk saja." Sehun tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas buku untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Hehe, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Seorang gadis manis dengan gaun dibawah lutut dan mengenakan apron berwarna merah muda. "Aku buatkan kalian minum dan makanan ringan."

"Terima kasih Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum pada kekasih sahabatnya yang sudah berbaik hati membuatkannya minuman. Chanyeol suka sekali minuman dan makanan buatan gadis ini, selalu sangat enak.

"Hm, bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana tadi? Apa kau ketahuan?" Jongin bertanya cemas pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai ide kalian ini, sangat berbahaya tahu. Kita tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan orang yang menginginkan…artikel itu diterbitkan. Bagaimana jika orang itu memiliki kekuasaan tidak terbatas?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas.

"Jongin, jangan mulai.." Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari ayahmu dan ayahku untuk mencari siapa yang begitu jahatnya padamu, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan cara ini adalah cara paliiiiiing aman."

"Aman bagaimana?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tidak setuju. "Kau menyuruh Chanyeol mencuri data pribadi dari sebuah perusahaan! Apa yang akan tejadi kalau kalian ketahuan? Kalian bisa terjerat kasus hukum!"

"Baby, tenanglah." Sehun meremas tangan Jongin agar gadis itu tenang. "Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui dalang dari pemberitaan itu supaya kita bisa mencegah tindakan selanjutnya yang mungkin akan ia lakukan untuk mengganggumu."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Chanyeol melakukan ini dengan suka rela kok. Dia tidak terima kekasihku dipermalukan seperti ini." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh makna.

"Uh, i-iya. Aku melakukannya dengan suka rela tanpa bayaran kok. Selain itu aku juga sekalian meningkatkan skill detektifku." Chanyeol mendongak dari layar notebooknya dan mendukung Sehun agar Jongin tidak terlalu gusar.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau mereka malah akan menuduh kalian yang tidak-tidak kalau kalian ketahuan meretas komputer mereka." Jongin meremas tangan Sehun ganti, ia benar-benar cemas jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat langsung bagaimana kotornya orang-orang besar bermain dalam ranah politik, ekonomi hingga sosial. Dua orang tua mereka memang pengusaha besar dan tentu saja sesekali terlibat permainan kotor dalam dunia bisnis, tapi mereka meminimalisir itu semua agar perusahaan mereka sejauh mungkin bercampur baur dengan perusahaan kotor yang menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapat keuntungan.

"Kami berjanji akan berhati-hati." Chanyeol menambahkan agar Jongin segera menghentikan ocehannya, dimata Chanyeol sekarang Jongin sudah seperti ibu-ibu bahkan lebih cerewet. Harusnya Jongin senang kan mereka membongkar siapa yang berusaha merusak nama baiknya?

Chanyeol tersanjung sebenarnya Jongin mengkhawatirkannya. Chanyeol bukan lah siapa-siapa untuk Jongin, hanya teman kekasihnya tapi Jongin benar-benar khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya berbeda dengan dirinya yang bersemangat mendapat tantangan baru.

"Baiklah." Jongin duduk memangku wajahnya diatas tangannya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan notebook-nya dan juga Sehun yang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menatap heran Jongin yang masih duduk disebelahnya. Tadi bukannya Jongin bilang dia sedang membuat kue? Masa satu jam saja sudah selesai? Seingat Sehun, ibunya kalau membuat kue bisa sepanjang hari.

"Menemanimu belajar. Tidak boleh ya?" Bibir Jongin mengerucut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang ditelinganya terdengar seolah mengusir.

"Bukan tidak boleh." Sehun menyadari Jongin sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan. "Kalau kau disini aku tidak akan bisa belajar, inginnya bermanja-manja denganmu." Sehun mencubit hidung mungil Jongin dengan gemas.

"Dasar!" Jongin mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja disentuh Sehun dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tolong hentikan. Aku merinding melihat kalian yang lebih norak dari drama-drama picisan." Chanyeol menatap sebal pasangan didepannya. Kenapa sih dia selalu terjebak diantara mereka? Harus melihat kisah cinta sahabatnya yang menurutnya lebih seru dibanding drama.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pergi." Jongin tertawa melihat wajah masam Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar kembali duduk. "Aku mau pamer padanya dulu." Lengan kekar Sehun tiba-tiba merengkuh Jongin kedalam sebuah pelukan dan tangan satunya mendorong leher Jongin agar menciumnya.

"Y-ya!" Jongin berusaha mendorong Sehun tapi bibir Sehun sudah mengecup bibirnya. Mata Jongin langsung menutup menikmati bibir tipis Sehun melumat lembut bibirnya.

"Dasar tukang pamer!" Chanyeol meraih bantal sofa disampingnya dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan kesal. Tunggu saja pembalasannya, dia akan mencari pacar dan akan mencium pacarnya setiap ada Sehun.

—

"Kau lagi."

"Hey, kau masih ingat padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mudah melupakan gadis cantik sepertimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi sempurnanya. Gadis cantik didepannya adalah gadis yang kemarin siang menabraknya dan mengotori kausnya.

Tidak Chanyeol sangka ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu lagi ketika sedang bertugas menyelesaikan misi yang Sehun berikan padanya. Chanyeol sedang berada didaerah rumah-rumah mahal berada. Hasil dari pencarian alamat IP yang kemarin ia retas menunjukkan jika penggunanya berasal dari salah satu rumah mewah yang ada dikawasan ini.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak terkejut dengan hasil penemuan itu. Sangat wajar jika orang yang bisa menggerakkan media untuk kepentingan pribadi adalah orang kaya dan berkekuasaan luas. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang aneh. Rumah yang mereka temukan adalah rumah sepasang suami istri pensiunan pemilik pabrik tembakau. Pasangan ini sangat kaya raya dan sudah berhenti berbisnis bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menemukan korelasi dari keluarga pemilik pabrik tembakau dengan pemberitaan mengenai dirinya dan Jongin. Baik perusahaan keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin tidak bergerak dalam bidang tersebut, bahkan tidak ada anggota keluarga Oh dan Kim yang merokok. Chanyeol lagi-lagi diminta turun lapangan untuk menyelidiki pemilik rumah mewah itu.

"Kau tinggal didaerah sini?" Chanyeol bertanya santai sambil menyesap kopi instan yang baru saja ia beli di minimarket.

"Begitulah." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis dan mengaduk-aduk ramen yang ada didepannya. Kedua pemuda pemudi itu duduk-duduk dikursi yang disediakan pemilik minimarket dimana mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Uh, siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan gadis yang sangat menarik dimatanya itu. Dia belum tahu jika gadis ini adalah gadis yang ia cari. Baekhyun adalah dalang dibalik pemberitaan yang sedang ia selidiki.

Dua jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah kembali lagi ke apartemen Sehun untuk memberikan laporan. Disana ia menemukan Sehun sedang belajar yang dimatanya terasa sangat aneh. Melihat Oh Sehun belajar adalah hal yang lumayan langka. Jongin juga ada disana, membelai-belai kepala Sehun yang berbaring dipaha Jongin dengan buku ditangannya.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol Holmes?" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum jahil.

"Benar disana hanyalah suami istri Hwang saja yang tinggal disana, tentu saja dengan beberapa pelayan dan pekerja lainnya. Anak dari salah satu suami istri itu pemilik saham di perusahaan media tapi aku tidak menemukan hubungan apapun dari anak keluarga Hwang dengan kalian." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hm, siapa nama anaknya?"

"Tiffany."

"Tiffany Hwang?" Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar nama itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kenal?" Jongin bertanya gugup melihat wajah Sehun.

"Tidak, tapi aku rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu." Sehun meremas tangan Jongin, kebiasaan barunya ketika sedang cemas atau sedang berpikir.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya, dia sering masuk dalam pemberitaan media. Mantan kekasih selebritinya banyak sekali." Chanyeol menyodorkan tabletnya pada Sehun dan Jongin untuk menunjukkan foto Tiffany Hwang.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar ya?" Jongin menggaruk hidungnya bingung.

"Karena kau tidak suka bergosip." Sehun menidurkan kepalanya lagi diatas paha Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang sekarang. "Aku sudah mengecek jika nenek sihir itu masih ada di London, dan teman-temannya yang ada disini sama sekali tidak ada yang memiliki pengaruh dibidang media."

Jongin hanya diam saja mendengarkan pembicaraan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Gadis ini merasa tidak nyaman, dua lelaki yang sedang bersamanya itu berusaha mati-matian mencari orang yang memfitnah dirinya dan Jongin merasa sangat bersalah sudah merepotkan mereka.

Tidak pernah Jongin bayangkan jika hidupnya akan rumit seperti ini. Dulu, ia pikir ia hanya akan hidup seperti itu-itu saja, tapi semua berubah saat Sehun hadir dalam hidupnya. Jongin tahu konsekuensi dari menjadi kekasih Sehun, ia akan dituntut menjadi wanita sempurna dan akan banyak pihak yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Dan orang pertama yang berusaha menjatuhkannya adalah mantan kekasih Sehun.

Jongin sudah tidak lagi berkecil hati setiap melihat pantulannya di cermin. Jongin lebih percaya diri karena Sehun, untuk Sehun. Jongin harus kuat demi hubungannya dengan Sehun. Keluarga dan teman-temannya senang sekali dengan perubahan Jongin yang semakin percaya diri dan kuat. Kris bahkan sampai mengirimi Sehun pizza selama tiga hari berurut-turut, hatinya sudah luluh dan menerima dengan lapang dada jika Sehun adalah lelaki terbaik untuk Jongin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Jongin yang bersuka cita dengan perubahan anak bungsu keluarga Kim, keluarga Sehun—terutama Tuan Oh—sedikit tidak menyukai bagaimana pemberitaan mengenai calon menantunya tersebar. Memang keluarga Kim sama marahnya dengan pemberitaan itu, tapi mereka juga bersyukur karena dengan begini, Jongin bukan lagi gadis pendiam yang menerima segala perlakuan orang terhadapnya.

Jongin sudah berkali-kali mendengar Sehun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Tuan Oh via telepon. Jongin hanya bisa memeluk Sehun dan menyemangati kekasihnya itu, bisa ia bayangkan betapa tertekannya Sehun sekarang. Sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian masuk universitas, menyelidiki kasusnya dan juga ditekan oleh ayahnya. Mumpung Jongin belum masuk sekolah, Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Sehun. Pagi-pagi sudah datang sebelum Sehun bangun dan akan pulang malam nanti.

"By the way, kenapa wajahmu senang sekali tadi?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari Tiffany Hwang, ia bisa melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hah? Dari mananya? Jelas-jelas aku sedang berpikir serius seperti ini." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, pasalnya dari tadi ia memang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengomentari seperti itu tentu saja ia bingung.

"Waktu kau datang tadi, memangnya aku tidak lihat kau senyum-senyum?"

"Ah itu, aku baru saja berkenalan dengan gadis cantik." Chanyeol teringat jika sebelum ia membeberkan hasil pengamatannya hari ini pada Sehun, ia sempat mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Membuat janji untuk bertemu nanti malam.

"Oh, benarkah?" Jongin langsung terlihat bersemangat mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Hehe, rencananya aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya nanti malam." Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Membayangkan berkencan dengan Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya merasa gugup.

"Akhirnya kau berkencan juga. Ku pikir kau gay." Sehun berkata dengan nada usil. "Aku kadang-kadang takut berteman denganmu karena ku pikir kau naksir denganku."

"What the hell, kalaupun aku gay kau adalah lelaki terakhir yang ingin ku kencani." Chanyeol ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat menjijikkan ditelinganya. Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar candaan mereka, kecemasan dihatinya sedikit surut melihat kekasihnya masih bisa bergurau meskipun keadaan seperti ini.

"Ah iya, aku sedang mencurigai seseorang meskipun kecurigaanku tidak berdasar." Sehun tiba-tiba duduk lagi dan memasang wajah serius.

"Hm? Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Baby, kau ingat gadis yang kita temui di airport?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin.

"Uhm iya. Jangan bilang kau curiga padanya?"

"Sedikit.." Sehun menimang-nimang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada dalam benarknya.

"Sehun, aku rasa bukan dia. Orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar pada media pasti adalah orang yang, uhm, mampu. Bajunya saja waktu itu, ehm.." Jongin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia tidak menemukan kata yang cukup sopan untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Memang itu yang membuatku ragu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba mengecek? Hanya sekedar untuk memastikan.."

"Oke, siapa yang kalian bicarakan saat ini?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara karena terlalu penasaran.

"Byun Baekhyun." Sehun menyebutkan sebuah nama yang membuat Chanyeol merasa disambar petir. Byun Baekhyun? Di Korea Selatan nama Byun Baekhyun bukanlah nama yang cukup umum, tapi…gadis yang dibicarakan Sehun dan Jongin apakah Byun Baekhyun, kecannya nanti malam?

"Kau pernah mendengar namanya?" Sehun bertanya karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah.

"Eh, ti-tidak." Chanyeol kembali menguasai ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku hanya terkejut kau punya nama yang untuk ku periksa, ku pikir kau sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk."

"Well, kemungkinan gadis ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kejadian ini tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Just in case.."

"Ah begitu, baiklah. Akan ku selidiki segera."

—

"Honey.."

"Ih, kau benar-benar norak. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Kau kan pacarkuuuuu…"

"Tapi sangat menggelikan panggilanmu itu, lihat ini tubuhku sampai merinding."

"Kalau Nyonya Oh bagaimana? Sepertinya kau lebih menyukai panggilan itu."

"Ya!" Gadis manis yang sedang membaca buku itu mendorong kepala kekasihnya yang menempel pada lengannya dan sudah hampir satu jam mengganggunya terus menerus. "Oke, baiklah. Apa yang kau mau Oh Sehun?"

"Hehehe, pacarku memang peka!" Sehun menegakkan duduknya dan tersenyum lebar. "Malam ini aku tidak mau belajar lagi. Aku bosaaaan!" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan jurus merengeknya pada kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

"Hari ini kau nyaris belum belajar…" Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini kan hari Sabtu, kita berkencan saja bagaimana?" Sehun kembali bergelayut manja pada lengan gadisnya. Berkencan dengan Jongin membuat Sehun menjadi ekstra manja, meskipun Sehun beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Jongin, sifat kekanakan Sehun jauh lebih sering muncul.

"Uhm, berkencan? Bukankah setiap hari aku kesini? Apa itu tidak terhitung sebagai kencan?" Jongin meraih kepala Sehun dan menyenderkannya diatas dadanya, hal ini membuat Sehun menyeringai lebar karena bisa merasakan empuknya dada Jongin.

"Berkencan apanya? Setiap kesini kau langsung menyuruhku belajar dan belajar." Sehun menggunakan suara manjanya agar Jongin luluh.

"Itu kan juga untukmu.." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang super kekanakan malam ini.

"Kim Jongiiiiiiin, ayolaaah. Kita sudah lama tidak keluar hanya sekedar untuk minum kopiiiii.." Sehun sengaja menggerakkan kepalanya semakin dalam didada Jongin.

"Oh Sehuuun!" Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun jauh-jauh dari dadanya, ia baru sadar jika sejak tadi Sehun menikmati kekenyalan dadanya.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa.

"Dasar mengesalkan.." Bibir Jongin gantian merajuk manja dengan wajah memerah. Malu rasanya hanya untuk sekedar membahas kepala Sehun didadanya. Mau mengomeli Sehun tapi mengungkit akan hal itu saja Jongin sudah malu duluan.

"Mengesalkan apanya, aku kan cuma mengajakmu minum kopi." Sehun masih berkata tanpa dosa, ia juga tidak mau mengungkit hal itu lagi. Takut kalau Jongin nanti malah mengomelinya karena Jongin yang mengomel lebih seram dari ibunya.

"Oppa.." Leher Sehun meremang setiap kali Jongin memanggilnya oppa dan panggilan itu seolah mantra bagi Sehun, ia akan melakukan segalanya jika Jongin sudah merajuk dan memanggilnya oppa.

"Hm?" Sehun merapikan anak rambut yang tumbuh didaerah dahi Jongin.

"Aku mau pergi tapi tidak mau minum kopi.." Jongin gantian merajuk pada Sehun. "Aku ingin makan kaki ayam."

"Hah? Kaki ayam? Tidak! Tidak!" Sehun langsung menolak usulan Jongin. Sehun tahu betul kemana Jongin akan mengajaknya, sebuah warung tenda kumuh dipinggiran Kota Seoul. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang pemilih soal makanan tapi…warung penjual kaki ayam yang disukai Jongin memang tidak layak.

"Ayolah Oppa. Aku sudah lama tidak makan kaki ayam." Jongin memohon lagi. Jongin ingat betul bagaimana Sehun mengomelinya ketika ia pertama kali mengajak Sehun ke warung kaki ayam favoritnya. Hampir dua jam Sehun mengoceh mengenai kesehatan dan kebersihan, tapi tetap saja kadang Jongin sembunyi-sembunyi makan kaki ayam dari warung itu dengan bantuan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak di warung itu. Cari tempat lain." Sehun menjawab tegas.

"Oppa tidak asik." Jongin merengut kesal. "Sudah sana belajar saja."

"Aduuuh, jangan suruh belajar lagi dong. Baiklah, baiklah kita akan makan kaki ayam kesana. Tapi dibawa pulang saja ya, Oppa tidak tahan baunya." Sehun menyerah. Selalu begitu, Sehun akan menyerah jika Jongin sudah merajuk seperti ini.

"Yeay!" Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun yang menyodorkan bibirnya untuk dicium.

"Kim Jongiiiinnnn…" Sehun menarik Jongin yang sudah akan menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Tidak mau, nanti kau membuat bibirku bengkak lagi. Untung saja Kris Oppa tidak menyadari bentuk bibirku, hanya Luhan Unnie saja.." Jongin menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng menghindar dari ciuman Sehun.

"Sekali saja. Aku suka rasa lip balm-mu."

"Kalau begitu pakai saja lip balm-ku."

"Uh, susahnya sih mau mencium pacar sendiri." Sehun bersungut-sungut melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Jongin yang masih meronta-ronta. Jongin tertawa senang melihat Sehun yang berhasil ia buat kesal. Bibir Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah, jika tidak begitu bisa-bisa Sehun akan menciumnya selama berjam-jam seperti kemarin sore. Bibirnya sampai bengkak luar biasa ketika pulang.

Satu jam kemudian Jongin dan Sehun sudah mengantri untuk mendapatkan satu porsi kaki ayam di salah satu dari deretan warung tenda yang kumuh. Jongin berkali-kali mengintip tidak sabar ke arah sebuah baskom besar berisi kaki ayam yang sangat ia idamkan. Ramainya antrian malam itu membuat Jongin sedikit khawatir jika dirinya akan kehabisan. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin yang begitu bersemangat karena kaki ayam, berkali-kali Sehun membenahi topi rajut dan syal yang dipakai Jongin agar gadisnya tidak kedinginan oleh hawa menusuk bulan Januari.

"Huuuun, kalau kehabisan bagaimana ini?"

"Hm, kita bisa makan yang lain." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti senang kalau aku kehabisan kaki ayam." Jongin merengut melihat senyum Sehun. Kekesalan Jongin membuat Sehun tertawa, padahal tidak ada sedikitpun ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Mana aku tega bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan kekasihku." Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin yang menggembung akibat kesal. "Kalau habis nanti aku akan mengajakmu makan direstoran paling mahal di Seoul."

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan kehabisan!" Jongin menutup telinganya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang begitu terobsesi dengan kaki ayam malam ini. Jongin kembali menatap cemas kaki-kaki ayam berbumbu pedas yang semakin lama terlihat semakin sedikit.

Akhirnya Jongin bisa tersenyum lebar dengan sekantong kaki ayam ditangannya, bahkan ia tidak membiarkan Sehun membawakan makanannya. Takut tiba-tiba Sehun membuangnya saat ia lengah, sungguh menggemaskan Jongin saat ini dimata Sehun. Tingkahnya hampir sama dengan balita yang diberi permen.

"Jong, aku ingin makan ramen seperti waktu itu." Sehun menatap mini market yang mereka lewati menuju tempat parkir. Pikiran Sehun terbang ketika ia dan Jongin sedang dalam masa pendekatan, mereka makan malam romantis dipinggir Sungai Han.

"Wah, ayo! Kaki ayam sangat cocok dimakan dengan ramen!"

"Dasar! Hati-hati nanti kakimu muncul bulu ayamnya!"

"Aku bukan anak TK, Hun." Jongin mencibir Sehun yang menggodanya seolah ia adalah bocah berusia lima tahun.

"Dimataku kau anak TK Jong. Tidak ada orang dewasa yang menangis ketakutan kehabisan kaki ayam." Sehun berlari masuk menuju mini market karena Jongin pasti kesal setengah mati jika dipanggil cengeng. Padahal Jongin benar-benar mudah menangis, membaca komik saja menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Jongin berlari menyusul Sehun yang tertawa-tawa didalam mini market. Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika Sehun tiba-tiba melotot kearahnya, Jongin bisa membaca arti tatapan tajam Sehun itu. Jongin mendatangi Sehun yang terlihat sibuk memilih-milih ramen dirak.

'Kenapa?' Jongin bertanya lewat sorot matanya.

'Nanti saja. Diamlah dulu.'

Jongin diam saja, matanya mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu disekelilingnya yang menjadi penyebab ia harus diam. Sehun segera menarik Jongin agar matanya tertuju pada ramen-ramen didepan mereka. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tegang dan resah.

Hampir sepuluh menit Sehun dan Jongin memandangi ramen-ramen itu dan selama itu pula perut Jongin melilit karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Apakah tiba-tiba Jessica datang ke Seoul? Tapi, Seoul itu luas, kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali Jessica ada di mini market yang sama dengan mereka?

"Baby.." Sehun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan buka suara.

"Ada apa Hun?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara berbisik, matanya masih tidak berani melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Uhm, aku…aku…tidak yakin.." Sehun mengedarkan padangannya dan menarik lengan Jongin agar mengikutinya, Jongin hanya memandang Sehun penuh tanya. Sehun terus menarik lengan Jongin hingga sampai didepan seorang gadis yang Jongin kenal, Byun Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehun! Hai Jongin!" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut pertama kali melihat sepasang kekasih didepannya tapi senyum lebar segera menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hai Baek. Sedang apa disini?" Sehun bertanya ramah. Jongin? Gadis ini masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pertanyaan lucu sekali Hun." Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja aku sedang membeli sesuatu. Memangnya sedang apa lagi."

"Apa kau sendirian?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersama pacarku!" Baekhyun menjawab penuh semangat.

"Pacar?" Sehun membelalakkan matany mendengar kata pacar keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar.." Sehun bisa menguasai dirinya kembali dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Begitukah? Aku memang tidak ingin memamerkan kekasihku tapi dia benar-benar lelaki tampan dan pintar. Dia sangat tinggi dan berwibawa." Baekhyun berkata cerah. Ditelinga Sehun dan Jongin, Baekhyun saat ini jelas-jelas sedang memamerkan lelaki yang ia sebut kekasihnya itu.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran.." Jongin ikut menimpali perkataan Baekhyun. Jongin menduga jangan-jangan memang benar ada Jessica disini. Baekhyun kan teman Jessica dan tadi Sehun sempat berpura-pura sibuk dengan ramen. Mungkin tadi Sehun bersembunyi dari Jessica dan kini ia ingin mengorek informasi mengenai kedatangan Jessica.

"Akan aku kenalkan pada kalian." Baekhyun semakin bersemangat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tangan Baekhyun masuk kedalam saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Eh Baek, aku dan Jongin sedikit terburu-buru." Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi. Gadis itu kebingungan lagi, kenapa sih Sehun ini? "Kami ada membeli tiket nonton dan kami akan telat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang."

"Eh, i-iya. Maaf ya, nyaris saja aku lupa akan hal itu.." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun karena tangan Sehun yang menariknya.

—

"Oke, katakan padaku. Sebegitu takutnya kah kau pada Jessica? Sampai-sampai kau terus-terusan menghindarinya?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada bingung, putus asa, penasaran pada Sehun yang duduk di kursi kemudi disampingnya. Mobil Sehun masih terpakir dengan sempurna dan pemuda itu masih belum menyalakan mesinnya, padangannnya tidak fokus dan terlihat bingung.

"Jong.."

"Dengarkan aku Hun. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu jika aku siap menghadapi apapun denganmu, untuk memperjuangkan hubungan kita. Bertemu dengannya sekali tidak akan membuat kita mati Hun." Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Memangnya dia akan membunuh kita begitu? Jika dia memang begitu, dia akan dengan segera tertangkap dengan segala kamera pengaman yang ada didalam mini market."

"Jongin.."

"Aku tahu kau takut jika Jessica menyakitiku, tapi jika seperti ini kau yang terlihat takut dengannya. Beranilah Hun, karena aku disini mendukungmu. Kalau kau takut dengannya, aku akan maju dan menjambak rambutnya, mencakar wajahnya—"

"Park Chanyeol." Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Hah?"

"Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol tadi." Sehun berkata dengan suara lemas dan kebingungan terdengar sarat memenuhi wajahnya. Tangannya memegang setir kemudi dengan tidak semangat, bahunya merosot dan matanya menerawang.

"Apa?" Otak Jongin terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Park Chanyeol? Teman dekat Sehun? Yang selama ini selalu membantu Sehun? Yang memata-matai perusahaan media untuk Sehun? Sejak kapan Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun? Bukan kah tadi siang Chanyeol bilang ia baru saja bertemu dengan gadis cantik?

"By the way baby, terima kasih sudah mau mencakar Jessica untukku tapi tolong jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin kukumu rusak hanya karena nenek sihir seperti dia." Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih terkejut dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh Sehun, ini bukan waktu untuk bercanda!"

To Be Continue

Semakin kompleks nih yaaa

Doanya yang teman-teman buat Jongin dan Sehun wkwk

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

Mohon maaf juga kalo banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Mohon review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Thirteen

"Kerjakan dengan baik soalnya."

"Iya." Pria tampan dengan rambut berantakan menguap sambil mengiyakan perkataan gadis manis yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Jangan lupa sarapan."

"Iya." Tangannya mengambil gelas susu yang gadis itu siapkan untuknya.

"Jangan gugup."

"Iya."

"Kalau sudah selesai—"

"Iya, iya, aku akan menghubungimu. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah, kenapa aku gugup sekali?" Gadis manis yang sudah berpakaian rapi itu meremas tangannya gelisah.

"Percaya padaku, aku pasti akan diterima."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Jangan terlambat masuk sekolah."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat." Sang gadis bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya. "Aku berangkat Oppa." Senyum sang gadis muncul ketika bibirnya menyebutkan kata 'oppa'.

"Geez, dasar! Sudah sana berangkat!" Lelaki berkulit putih bersih itu tersenyum malu-malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Semoga berhasil Sehun Oppa!"

"Iya, iya. Hati-hati dijalan!"

Sehun, pria muda yang sudah dibikin merona dipagi hari oleh kekasihnya yang datang ke apartemennya khusus untuk menyemangatinya sebelum ujian masuk universits. Sehun menghela nafas sambil menutup pintu apartemennya dan melihat punggung kekasihnya berjalan menjauh. Baru saja Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu sudah terdengar bunyi seseorang membuka kode pengaman.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seorang pria jangkung masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun dengan membawa kantung besar yang Sehun sangat yakin berisi makanan.

"Sudah, tadi Jongin membangunkanku sebelum berangkat sekolah."

"Dia tadi kemari?"

"Hm, dia kesini jam lima pagi."

"Astaga." Pria jangkung itu hanya menggumam heran. "Ini aku bawakan sarapan. Kau harus sarapan sebelum berangkat ujian."

"Perhatianmu membuatku merinding, Chan." Sehun menatap teman baiknya itu dengan sedikit merinding karena pria itu begitu perhatian padanya seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku hanya memastikan temanku tidak mati kelaparan." Chanyeol meletakkan kantung itu diatas meja makan dan mulai membuka-buka isinya. "Mandilah, aku akan siapkan meja."

"God, kau benar-benar gay!" Sehun berpura-pura ketakutan dan berlari menuju kamarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dalam hati Sehun, ia merasa sebuah ganjalan besar setiap kali melihat sahabatnya itu.

Bagaimana tidak mengganjal? Ia memergoki Chanyeol berkencan dengan gadis yang ia curigai sebagai dalang dari masalahnya dengan Jongin. Meskipun Sehun mengetahui hal itu, ia tidak dengan frontalnya menanyakan hal tersebut karena dalam lubuk hati Sehun ia tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari orang yang paling loyal padanya.

Jongin juga tidak pernah menekannya untuk menginterogasi Chanyeol dan Sehun sungguh berterima kasih akan hal itu, Jongin malah terkesan santai dengan segala masalah yang menyerang hubungan mereka.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Sehun dan Jongin memergoki Chanyeol berkencan dengan Baekhyun, tapi pasangan kekasih itu hanya mengamati Chanyeol saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Berdasarkan pengamatan Sehun, teman baiknya itu memang bersikap sedikit aneh.

Chanyeol jadi lebih baik padanya, sering membawakannya makan—padahal Jongin sering ke apartemen Sehun untuk memasak, lalu mengantar jemputnya kesana kemari padahal Sehun sudah membeli mobil sendiri. Sehun pernah sekali bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang perkembangan penyelidikan mereka atas penghinaan nama baik Jongin dan Chanyeol menjawab jika ia belum menemukan apapun.

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas ketidaknyamanan Chanyeol ketika ia bertanya tentang hal itu, dan juga kebohongan Chanyeol yang begitu kentara. Sejak saat itu Sehun tidak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi pada Chanyeol dan berkata jika ia akan fokus pada ujiannya dahulu.

Sehun tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus mencari tahu kebenaran yang disembunyikan Chanyeol karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin, ia tidak mau Jongin tersakiti lagi. Hanya saja ia tidak siap jika ia mendapatkan kenyataan jika Chanyeol mengkhianatinya. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika orang yang kau percaya belasan tahun mengkhianatimu.

"Akhirnya nanti sore kau bisa menjemput Jongin disekolahnya." Chanyeol berkata sambil meletakkan piring berisi makanan dihadapan Sehun.

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa berhenti mendapat omelan Jongin untuk terus belajar." Sehun mengambil sendok makannya dengan wajah ceria. Jongin sudah masuk sekolah hampir satu minggu dan Jongin tidak pernah mengijinkan Sehun untuk mengantarnya atau menjemputnya disekolah, apalagi kalau bukan karena belajar?

"Aku yakin kau berhasil masuk. Otakmu sebenarnya encer Hun hanya saja kau terlalu banyak bermain selama ini. Banyak temanku yang jauh lebih dungu darimu bisa masuk universitaku."

"Ya! Aku tidak dungu!" Sehun mengangkat sendoknya dengan kesal, dia kan sama sekali tidak dungu, malah sebenarnya dia cerdas hanya saja selama ini ia sibuk bersenang-senang. "Apa kau akan ke kampus hari ini?"

"Uhm, tidak. Aku ada, uhm, janji dengan temanku." Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk makanannya, gerakan yang menurut Sehun menujukkan jika Chanyeol sedang gugup dan menutupi sesuatu.

"Sungguh teman? Bukan teman kencan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada iseng.

"Bu-bukan. Aku tidak punya teman kencan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan serius padahal sudah jelas Sehun hanya menggodanya tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan teman kencan yang kau ceritakan waktu itu? Kau jadi pergi kencan dengannya?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Eh, tidak jadi." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan sarapan, membuat Sehun tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Keduanya kembali tenang dan makan sarapan dengan lahap. Sehun berusaha tidak memikirkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jessica, Tiffany atau siapapun. Sehun tidak ingin pikirannya terbagi ketika ujian nanti.

—

Sehun memandangi sekolah Jongin dengan takjub. Sangat berbeda sekolah di Korea Selatan dan sekolahnya di London dulu. Sedikit banyak Sehun rindu dengan kebodohan-kebodohan yang ia lakukan bersama temannya dulu ketika SMU. Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah Jongin dengan banyak mata memandang penasaran ke arahnya. Telinga Sehun bisa menangkap bisik-bisik yang mendengungkan namanya dan Jongin.

Ini lah yang Sehun benci dari menjadi anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya, setiap kali ia berkencan dengan siapapun pasti semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Terlebih lagi Jongin juga merupakan anak pengusaha besar seperti dirinya, jadilah hubungan mereka sangat disorot layaknya pasangan selebriti.

"—aslinya lebih tampan—"

"—dis beruntung, padahal dia tidak begitu cantik—"

"—uangnya banyak, tidak bisakah ia operasi plastik?"

Telinga Sehun lama-lama panas mendengar komentar-komentar yang ia dengar. Ingin sekali ia melempar sepatunya pada mereka dan membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar jika Jongin adalah gadis manis dengan hati bak malaikat. Hati Sehun jadi terasa berat memikirkan Jongin, pasti sangat berat melalui hari-hari disekolah dengan bisik-bisik yang selalu mengikuti.

"Taemin? Kau tahu dimana Jongin?" Mata Sehun menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pria.

"Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan PR diperpustakaan, mungkin Jongin juga disana." Taemin menyalami Sehun dan keduanya mulai berjalan berdampingan menuju perpustakaan. Bisik-bisik masih terus mengikuti langkah Sehun, terutama gadis-gadis yang penasaran bagaimana wajah kekasih Jongin.

"Jangan didengarkan Hyung.." Taemin menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman karena ia juga ikut mendengar komentar-komentar kurang mengenakkan yang membawa-bawa nama teman baiknya. "Mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu berbahaya atau—"

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Jongin." Sehun tersenyum pahit dan Taemin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang mampu menghibur Sehun. Sebelum liburan musim dingin Jongin masih gadis pendiam yang tidak menonjol disekolah, dan tiba-tiba dalam beberapa minggu Jongin menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh negeri.

Dua laki-laki itu berjalan dalam diam dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun sudah sampai diperpustakaan sekolah Jongin yang luas. Taemin tahu tempat favorit Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk belajar dan langsung membawa Sehun kesana. Untung saja perpustakaan kebanyakaan diisi dengan anak-anak yang sibuk belajar jadi mereka tidak menghiraukan kedatangan lelaki tampan yang sangat mempesona ini.

"Aku bawakan sandwich." Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan menyodorkan kantong kerton berwarna cokelat. "Untuk Kyungsoo dan Taemin juga."

"Hehe, tahu saja aku bosan dengan makanan kafetaria." Jongin dengan semangat mengambil bungkusan itu sambil memeriksa keadaan sekitar, memastikan tidak ada penjaga perpustakaan yang akan menghajarnya jika ketahuan makan didalam perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana ujianmu tadi? Bisa?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengunyah sandwich didalam mulutnya.

"Kau sudah bertanya tadi via telepon." Sehun mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir Jongin yang terkena remah roti. Kyungsoo dan Taemin bertukar pandang dan meringis geli, sangat aneh rasanya melihat orang bermesraan didepan mata seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih detailnya." Jongin tersipu dengan perlakuan manis Sehun barusan. Kyungsoo semakin geli dengan sikap Jongin yang malu-malu, masih aneh rasanya melihat Jongin memiliki sisi feminin seperti itu. Kyungsoo pun mengambil kantung berisi sandwich dan menarik Taemin untuk menjauh dari pasangan kekasih dimabuk asmara itu.

"Ah, akhirnya mereka mengerti kalau aku ingin berduaan denganmu." Sehun dengan semangat menggeser kursinya mendekat dengan kursi Jongin.

"Ya! Jangan begitu! Nanti orang-orang melihat!" Jongin langsung panik dan melihat sekitarnya, takut jika ia semakin menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Sebentar saja, aku lelah setelah mengerjakan soal-soal rumit." Sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin dengan manja.

"Baiklah sampai sandwich-ku habis." Jongin menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan Sehun bermanja-manja padanya dan untung saja tidak ada murid yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Sehun. Jongin baru akan menggigit lagi sandwich-nya ketika tangan Sehun menyenggol tangannya dan roti isi itu meleset dari bibir Jongin.

"Ya…" Jongin mengernyit melihat kelakuan Sehun dan berusaha memakan sandwich-nya lagi tapi lagi-lagi Sehun mengganggunya.

"Sehuuun…" Jongin memegangi tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengganggunya makan, namun tenaga Sehun jelas lebih besar. Jongin masih belum bisa menggigit sandwich-nya lagi.

"Kau kenapa siiih?"

"Aku tidak mau kau selesai makan sandwich supaya aku bisa bersandar terus seperti ini." Sehun berkata sambil memegang erat-erat tangan Jongin agar sandwich sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati bibir Jongin.

"Jangan kekanakan Sehun.." Jongin menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Sehun, apa setelah ujian otak Sehun jadi agak konslet? "Aku akan pulang dalam dua jam dan kita akan pergi kencan."

"Dua jam itu lamaaaa…"

"Akan lebih lama lagi kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikan tugas ini, aku bisa sampai sore disekolah." Begitu Jongin berkata begitu Sehun langsung duduk tegak dan menarik sandwich yang tadi ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Sandw—"

"Kerjakan tugasmu Jongin." Sehun langsung menarik buku yang tadi sibuk dihadapi Jongin dan memandang kekasihnya dengan serius.

"Tapi aku lapar.." Jongin memandang kesal ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mengganggu hubungannya dengan si sandwich.

"Nanti kau boleh makan sandwich berapapun yang kau mau, sekarang kerjakan dulu tugasmu dan segera kencan!" Sehun berkata penuh keceriaan dan Jongin hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seberapa susahnya soal ujian tadi sampai Sehun jadi sedikit tidak waras seperti ini?

Setelah berargumen sebentar, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan akan menyuapi Jongin sementara gadis itu mengerjakan tugas esainya. Jongin berkali-kali memandang kesal ke arah Sehun yang hari ini super pemaksa dan manja. Memangnya enak mengerjakan esai dan seseorang menatapmu begitu lekat sambil menyodorkan sandwich kedalam mulutmu? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Andaikan Sehun idot pun, Jongin masih akan mencintainya.

"Jangan pandangi aku terus, ideku langsung menguap tahu." Jongin baru saja akan mengelap bibirnya tapi Sehun lebih sigap. Harusnya Jongin tersipu dengan sikap manis Sehun padanya, tapi kali ini Jongin lebih ingin menjewer telinga kekasihnya yang bersikap berlebihan.

"Kau kenapa galak sekali sih? PMS ya?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, sedih dimarahi oleh Jongin.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa itu PMS?" Jongin bertanya judes, habisnya Sehun itu membuatnya tidak konsentrasi sih. Tadinya ia pikir dengan membolehkan Sehun ke sekolahnya, Sehun akan menunggunya dengan tenang sambil membaca buku atau paling tidak tidur. Ternyata Sehun sedang hiper aktif dan tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin tenang barang sebentar.

"Uhm, proses penuaan?" Sehun menjawab tidak yakin dan jawaban itu membuatnya mendapat pukulan didahinya.

"Jadi aku sudah mengalami proses penuaan?" Jongin benar-benar jengkel dan kembali berkutat dengan esainya. Meladeni Sehun yang seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Jong…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan dingin begitu dong. Seoul sudah cukup dingin, harusnya kau sedikit lebih hangat." Sehun mulai menggombal dengan kata-kata yang noraknya keterlaluan dan Jongin hanya memicingkan matanya mendengar kalimat menggelikan itu.

"Baik, baik. Aku diam." Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak dan mengeluarkan ponselnya agar tidak lagi mengganggu Jongin.

"Kau boleh bicara Sehun, aku bisa mendengarkan. Asalkan jangan menggangguku." Jongin berkata lembut.

"Uhm, tadi pagi aku menyinggung masalah 'pacar' Chanyeol.."

"Sungguh? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Dia…masih tidak mau mengakuinya." Sehun menjawab pelan, nada bicaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, kekecewaan, kesedihan.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku yakin Chanyeol Oppa akan mengatakan semuanya."

"Aku tahu itu, aku hanya takut menerima alasannya. Aku takut jika Chanyeol selama ini mengkhianatiku." Sehun bicara pelan. Mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini, berulang kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Mereka ingin menunggu Chanyeol mengatakannya sendiri dan selama mereka menunggu mereka tidak mendapat progress sama sekali dalam penyelidikan mereka.

"Pe-permisi.." Seorang murid berseragam yang sama seperti Jongin mendatangi Jongin dan Sehun. Murid ini berpakaian begitu rapi hingga bisa dikatakan culun.

"Ya?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Maaf Noona.." Murid pria itu menaruh sebuah kantung cantik berwarna merah muda diatas meja dan langsung meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun begitu saja dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan suatu apapun lagi. Tangan Jongin menyambar kantung itu diiringi dengan tatapan curiga Sehun.

"Jongin—"

"Jangan Hun."

"Kau punya penggemar rahasia?" Sehun bertanya dengan tenang. "Berikan padaku, aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena kau punya penggemar rahasia."

"Bu-bukan begitu—"

"Apa kau selingkuh?"

"Astaga, tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku."

"Sehun, aku—"

"Tidak ada rahasia diantara kita, kau ingat?" Sehun menatap dalam-dalam mata gadisnya.

"Baiklah, tapi janji jangan marah. Oke?" Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan memberikan kantung merah muda yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Sehun dengan cepat membuka kantung itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah surat.

Dan juga cokelat.

Banyak sekali cokelat.

Sehun membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya. Baru dua detik Sehun menatap kertas itu, dahinya sudah berkerut. Begitu selesai Sehun membacanya, mata Sehun mulai memerah. Basah.

"Jo-jongin…"

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Jongin ikut merasakana matanya juga memanas melihat Sehun yang berkaca-kaca seperti itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku hanya ingin ka-kau konsentrasi dengan ujianmu baru aku akan mengatakannya padamu." Jongin berbicara dengan suara tercekat.

"Jongin, maafkan aku.." Sehun bicara dengan suara lirih. Air matanya sudah benar-benar diujung, menunggu jatuh keatas pipi Sehun.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mendapat surat seperti ini?" Sehun berhasil menahan tangisnya dan menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah." Jongin menjawab lirih.

"Apa kau tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?"

"Hanya dugaan…" Jongin masih menjawab dengan suara lirih dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun semakin nyeri dadanya. Sehun merasa dirinya begitu jahat membiarkan Jongin mencari tahu kebenaran sendirian. Sehun merasa begitu marah karena bukan dia yang melindungi Jongin, tapi sebaliknya.

"Kau melakukan penyelidikan dibelakangku?"

"Maaf Hun, aku hanya ingin—"

"Fokus dengan ujian, ya, ya, aku tahu itu."

"Apa kau marah?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya, takut.

"Aku sangat marah Jong. Kau mencari tahu semua ini tanpa aku. Harusnya aku yang melindungimu, jangan sampai kau mengetahui fakta-fakta menyakitkan yang hanya akan membuatmu bersedih! Harusnya aku yang melindungimu Jong!"

Jongin berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Maaf Hun.." Jongin mulai terisak. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia dibentak oleh siapapun.

"God, Jongin.." Sehun menarik Jongin kedalam lengannya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau sudah cukup terluka Jongin, biar aku melindungimu." Sehun membelai-belai rambut Jongin lembut. Jongin yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menutupi wajahnya, malu. Pasti wajahnya jelek sekali habis menangis. Sehun berusaha menarik Jongin lagi dalam pelukannya tapi Jongin menolak. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi beberapa orang memandang kearah mereka dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Sehun bertanya lembut, hatinya menyesal sudah membentak Jongin barusan.

"Tugasku—"

"Akan aku minta tolong Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakannya.."

"Tapi—" Belum Jongin sempat menolak, Sehun sudah mengambil buku didepan Jongin dan berjalan menuju meja Kyungsoo dan Taemin yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Sehun yakin jika Kyungsoo melihat semuanya dan Sehun juga yakin jika Kyungsoo akan dengan suka rela mengerjakan tugas Jongin kali ini.

—

Sungai Han.

Tempat favorit Sehun dan Jongin untuk berjalan-jalan menghilangkan suntuk.

Disinilah mereka, duduk didalam mobil baru Sehun sambil menikmati sandwich yang tadi dibeli Sehun. Keduanya diam, menikmati pemandangan langit yang mendung seperti suasana hati mereka.

Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia mendapat surat-surat kebencian itu, hadiah-hadiah yang ia dapat hingga penyelidikannya atas sosok dibalik orang yang berusaha melukai hatinya.

Sejak Jongin masuk sekolah, Jongin memang mendapat banyak 'kejutan' disekolahnya. Dia sehari sekali mendapat hadiah dari seseorang dan juga sehelai surat. Hari ini dia mendapatkan cokelat dengan surat berisi hinaan untuk Jongin, satu kalimat yang begitu menusuk hati Jongin adalah 'aku berikan cokelat ini supaya kau semakin sehat dan Sehun akan membuka matanya lebar-lebar bagaimana bentukmu sesungguhnya'. Dan cokelat yang diberikan bukan sembarang cokelat, tapi cokelat Swiss yang harganya mahal dan tidak dijual disembarang toko.

Kemarin Jongin mendapat sebuah dress mahal. Hampir empat juta won. Dress yang sama seperti yang digunakan artis ternama Korea Selatan dalam sebuah acara penghargaan. Si pengirim melecehkan Jongin agar Jongin mematut dirinya dengan dress itu lalu melihat apakah dirinya sudah secantik sang artis ternama dan pantas menjadi kekasih Sehun.

Jongin berusaha menyelidiki hadiah-hadiah yang ia dikirimkan padanya. Bantuan Kyungsoo sungguh sangat membuat penyelidikan lebih cepat berjalan meskipun sampai hari ini Jongin belum tahu pasti siapa pengirimnya. Tapi ia sudah tahu jika orang-orang yang membeli barang-barang mahal itu adalah salah seorang murid disekolahnya, Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung memiliki reputasi yang cukup dikenal, remaja nakal, suka membully, merokok dan membolos. Untungnya, Taehyung diberi otak begitu cerdas. Dengan sikap yang seperti itu, Taehyung selalu menempati posisi sepuluh besar disetiap ujian. Jongin tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Taehyung, bahkan saling menyapa saja nyaris tidak pernah. Hanya saja Jongin belum selesai melakukan penelitan dan baru mengetahui sampai sini saja, bahwa Taehyung lah yang menyuruh murid-murid yang ia tindas memberikan paket untuk Jongin.

Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang menyadari bahwa dua remaja ini adalah pasangan fenomenal yang sedang banyak diberitakan oleh media. Banyak sekali berita tentang Sehun dan Jongin, mulai dari yang positif sampai yang menyakitkan. Ada yang bilang jika pernikahan mereka adalah rekayasa, hanya semata untuk menaikkan saham kedua belah pihak. Ada pula yang berkata jika Jongin menggoda Sehun karena uang dan ketampanan.

Sehun mengunyah sandwich-nya dengan tidak semangat. Memang benar keputusan Jongin untuk tidak memberi tahunya tentang masalah ini, andai ia tahu tentang hal ini lebih awal pasti ia akan meledak-ledak dan tidak bisa belajar sama sekali. Dipandanginya Jongin yang makan sandiwch dengan serius disampingnya, hatinya teriris-iris melihat Jongin yang masih bisa tersenyum dengan semua perkataan jahat yang dilayangkan pada gadis itu.

"Jong?"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku—"

"Berhenti minta maaf atau ku siram dengan kuah ramen ini." Jongin menatap tajam Sehun yang sedari terus memandangnya seolah Jongin adalah korban bencana alam yang kehilangan seluruh harta dan keluarganya. "Sudah aku katakan berulang kali jika aku disini bukan untuk diperlakukan seperti putri raja, aku adalah partnermu dan aku—"

CUP!

Sehun mencium bibir Jongin lembut.

"Aku tahu." Sehun berkata pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Haruskah kita hentikan seluruh penyelidikan melelahkan ini? Biarkan saja mereka mengganggu kita asalkan kita tetap saling mencintai, memiliki.." Jongin berkata sambil mengusap lembut pipi Sehun.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku juga lelah tapi kita harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya semakin berlarut-larut." Sehun menjawab dengan bijak. Memang ia lelah dengan segala gempuran yang menyerang hubungan mereka tapi bagi Sehun, itu adalah sebuah pertanda jika Tuhan menunjukkan Jongin adalah jodohnya. Karena cinta sejati itu tidak pernah mudah.

"Aku akan mulai bicara dengan Chanyeol, aku yakin dia juga sama tersiksanya memendam rahasia."

"Aku juga akan menyuruh Kyungsoo agar bergerak lebih cepat." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin sama sekali.

"Nah, setelah ini mau makan apa lagi?" Sehun membalas senyum Jongin dengan senyum cerah penuh semangat.

"Uhm, es krim!"

"Bisa tidak sih berhenti makan es krim saat cuaca sedang dingin?" Sehun memutar bola matanya, sudah ia duga Jongin pasti ingin makan es krim.

"Tidak bisa!" Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun pun menyalakan mesinnya dan mengarahkan mobilnya keluar dari area Sungai Han. Suasana muram yang tadi sempat mewarnai hati keduanya sudah hilang. Selalu seperti itu, keduanya selalu menjadi lebih positif, lebih kuat dan lebih bersemangat setelah saling bicara.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak ingin membiarkan masalah-masalah yang merundung hubungan keduanya menjadikan mereka selalu tertekan. Bagi mereka kunci kekuatan hubungan mereka adalah saling percaya, tapi benarkan mereka akan selalu saling mempercayai?

—

Jika dulu ketika di London, Sehun menonjol dikerumunan karena dia seorang Asia yang tampan, maka kini di Korea Selatan pun, Sehun tetap terlihat menonjol karena wajahnya yang sedikit ke barat-baratan.

Bagi Sehun, dulu, menjadi menonjol seperti ini sangat ia nikmati. Perhatian para gadis-gadis akan mudah didapatnya, dalam sehari dia bisa mendapatkan tiga hingga empat nomor ponsel gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi kini, perhatian yang ia dapat menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan.

Sehun yang pada awalnya memilih duduk dimeja paling pojok, tiba-tiba ia sudah duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan banyak mata tertuju padanya. Hari pertama kuliah memang belum ada kelas, hanya pertemuan besar untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi disinilah Sehun, didalam sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru sepertinya.

Sehun memandangi jam mahal yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, jam pemberian Jongin atas diterimanya Sehun di universitas. Masih dua jam lagi acara membosankan ini akan berakhir. Sehun memasang senyumnya dan mulai mengobrol lagi dengan segerombol laki-laki bertubuh besar.

"YA! YA!"

"Hentikan! Kau tahu kan dia sudah punya pacar!" Salah seorang pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri disamping Sehun memandang gadis yang tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk diantara dirinya dan Sehun dengan kesal.

"Hai Sehun!" Gadis itu tersenyum genit dan memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bagi Sehun, gadis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki selera fashion yang wajar. Bagaimana mungkin datang ke orientasi universitas dengan rok pendek seperti itu, diawal tahun seperti ini pula? Apa dia keturunan beruang kutub? Belum lagi mantel bulu-bulu berwarna merah menyala seperti itu. Mata Sehun rasanya seperti melihat bara api.

"Eh, h-hai." Sehun sedikit gugup. Ia pikir gadis-gadis di Asia akan lebih pasif dari pada gadis-gadis Eropa tapi kenyataannya sama saja. Mereka semua sering tidak tahu malu dan sok dekat dengan Sehun.

Pria-pria besar yang sedari tadi bersama Sehun adalah anggota pemain baseball di SMU dan ketiganya masuk ke dalam universitas ternama ini berkat prestasi mereka dalam bidang olahraga. Tiga pria ini dari awal tidak memandang Sehun takjub atau bergumam pelan ketika Sehun lewat. Mereka seolah tidak peduli jika Sehun adalah anak konglomerat atau sedang banyak diberitakan media tentang kehidupan cintanya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Sehun?" Dua gadis lagi datang dan mengerubungi Sehun tanpa memedulikan tatapan tiga atlet yang tidak setuju dengan sikap tiga gadis itu. Jika mereka ingin menggoda seorang lelaki yang sudah memiliki kekasih bukan begitu caranya, mereka terlihat sangat murahan.

"Uhm, pulang." Sehun tidak lagi menyembunyikan ketidak nyamanannya. Wajah tampan Sehun berubah menjadi dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa buru-buru pulang, setelah ini akan ada acara minum-minum. Ikutlah!"

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk ya? Sayang sekali.." Gadis-gadis itu menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa namun tidak juga segera meninggalkan Sehun. Tiga teman baru Sehun yang melihat betapa tidak nyamannya Sehun, segera menarik Sehun agar ikut dengan mereka menuju kamar mandi dan Sehun tidak pernah merasa begitu berterima kasih pada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Jantung Sehun rasanya nyaris melorot ke perutnya ketika ponsel disakunya bergetar. Tangannya sedikit berkeringat ketika mengambil ponselnya. Sudah sepanjang pagi memang Sehun begitu gugup setiap kali ada pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Hari ini Sehun dijanjikan oleh Kyungsoo jika ia akan menerima hasil penyelidikan dan Sehun rasanya lebih gugup dari pada ketika menunggu hasil penerimaan masuk universitas.

Dari Jongin.

' _Oppa, bagaimana orientasinya? Apakah menyenangkan?'_

Sehun mengecek waktu, pukul dua belas siang yang berarti Jongin sedang istirahat makan siang. Bibir Sehun yang sedari tadi membentuk garis tipis kini melengkung, tersenyum.

' _Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, karena tidak ada dirimu.'_

Sehun mengirim pesannya dengan senyum semakin lebar. Mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya saja sudah senang, apalagi dipanggil oppa. Sehun suka dipanggil oppa oleh Jongin, membuatnya merasa lebih memiliki gadis itu.

' _Satu tahun lagi aku akan menyusulmu kesana, dan jangan terlalu gugup.'_

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar, Jongin seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Jongin tahu betul jika Sehun begitu gugup, bukan karena orientasi tapi karena berita yang akan ia dapat hari ini.

' _Aku berusaha.'_

"Berhentilah memandangi ponselmu Sehun." Sebuah suara membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata Sehun nyaris keluar karena melihat didepan matanya terdapat tembok putih yang sudah sangat dekat. Ketiga teman barunya itu terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun yang melotot dan terkejut.

"Ah, harusnya tidak kau beri tahu!" Salah seorang dari mereka berkata sambil tertawa. Andaikan Sehun menabrak tembok, tentu tawa mereka akan lebih puas kan?

Berblok-blok jauhnya dari tempat Sehun ditertawakan, Kim Jongin duduk dikafetaria sekolahnya dengan tidak semangat. Makan siang hari ini adalah ayam goreng tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin makan. Kyungsoo dan Taemin pun sama tegangnya, mereka duduk tanpa ada celoteh sama sekali.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Kyungsoo bergumam, mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan yang ia tunggu.

"Mungkin—" Taemin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi pagi tidak rileks sama sekali.

"Mungkin apa?!" Kyungsoo melotot galak.

"Sudahlah, ini kan masalahku, harusnya aku yang tegang." Jongin menelan makan siangnya dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya dia juga tegang tapi Jongin memang memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan pendiam jadi ia tidak begitu kelihatan jika sedang gugup.

"Benar-benar, ayo tarif nafas dalam-dalam…" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Disebelah Kyungsoo, kekasihnya mengikuti gerakan konyol Kyungsoo dan hal itu sukses membuat Jongin tertawa. Beruntung bukan Jongin memiliki teman-teman yang sungguh peduli padanya?

Seusai makan siang pun ponsel Jongin maupun Kyungsoo belum menerima pesan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Kedua gadis itu duduk ditaman sekolah dan memandangi ponsel mereka dengan serius.

Jongin yang mulai memandang layar hitam ponselnya mulai membuka-buka Naver, mencoba mencari sesuatu agar pikirannya bisa teralihkan sejenak. Mata Jongin terpaku pada sebuah foto wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, Oh Sehun.

Sudah biasa memang bagi Jongin kini menatap foto Sehun atau dirinya yang sering muncul dihalaman utama berita online di Naver. Tapi kini bukan wajahnya yang bersanding dengan wajah Sehun tapi gadis lain.

Gadis yang lebih cantik darinya.

Gadis yang rambutnya lebih sempurna darinya.

Gadis yang senyumnya lebih mempesona darinya.

Gadis yang mengenakan mantel merah menyala.

To Be Continue

Maafin ya…

Maafin banget baru update sekarang.

Ini semua gara-gara Goblin wkwkwk, sampe ff keteteran ngga segera dilanjutin marathon Goblin mulu wkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran!

Author akan berusaha lebih cepat update biar lebih cepet tamat dan engga ada utang lagi hehe^^


	15. Chapter 15

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Fourteen

Jongin memandang langit-langit kamarnya tanpa semangat. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian seharian ini. Entah mengapa hari ini adalah hari terberat bagi Jongin selama ia hidup. Jongin dulu berpikir betapa indahnya menjadi seorang puteri-puteri cantik yang saling jatuh cinta dengan pangeran tampan dan hidup dikastil yang indah.

Tapi Jongin melupakan banyak hal yang harus dilewati para puteri tersebut untuk bisa akhirnya hidup bahagia dengan sang pangeran. Cinderella harus menjadi pembantu dirumahnya sendiri, Belle harus hidup dengan monster, Ariel harus mengorbankan suaranya, Snow White harus tinggal dihutan dengan tujuh lelaki asing.

Mungkin, jika para puteri itu hidup didunia masa kini, Jessica adalah ratu kerajaan yang jahat dan Baekhyun adalah tangan kanannya. Ah, Baekhyun. Gadis itu, kenapa gadis itu harus tercemar sifat iblis Jessica? Jongin termangu-mangu memikirkan Baekhyun.

Siang tadi, Jongin mendapat berita tentang hasil penyelidikan atas penyebaran nama buruknya oleh seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa dan kenapa. Orang itu adalah Baekhyun, firasat Sehun tepat sekali. Baekhyun adalah putri dari sepasang suami istri miskin yang hidup mengabdi pada sebuah keluarga kaya raya dan Baekhyun sudah selayaknya anak bagi keluarga kaya itu sejak umur sembilan tahun, umur dimana ia pindah kerumah keluarga Hwang, mengikuti ibu dan ayahnya.

Baekhyun bersikap seolah dia adalah berdarah Hwang—marga keluarga kaya yang menghidupi Baekhyun sejak kecil—dan itu menyebabkan ketidak sukaan dari teman-temannya. Tiffany Hwang, anak tunggal keluarga Hwang, tidak begitu peduli pada Baekhyun, bukan karena ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun tapi karena Tiffany adalah gadis ambisius yang gila belajar dan bekerja sejak kecil.

Banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik sinis tentang bagaimana Baekhyun yang berubah sejak ia pindah ke rumah mewah keluarga Hwang. Gayanya jadi arogan dan angkuh, ia selalu memamerkan barang-barang pemberian keluarga Hwang untuk dirinya dan juga banyak berbohong tentang liburan ke luar negeri hingga menu sarapannya dirumah.

Kepribadian Baekhyun berubah semakin buruk setelah bertemu dengan Jessica dirumah Hwang ketika Jessica berkunjung untuk urusan bisnis keluarga. Keluarga Hwang waktu itu berusaha untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya ke Eropa melalui Jessica. Jessica benar-benar memberi pengaruh buruk pada Baekhyun, kini keduanya menjadi teman baik dan Jessica sering mengajak Baekhyun ke London atau berkeliling Eropa yang tentu saja Baekhyun terima.

"Hmm, padahal dulu dia gadis baik." Jongin bergumam pelan.

TRING!

 _My Sehun:_

 _Baby aku perjalanan kerumahmu, aku bawakan pancake tuna kesukaanmu._

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Sehun berusaha keras sekali.

Tadi siang, berita kurang mengenakkan tentang Sehun memang muncul di internet. Jongin awalnya sedikit terkejut melihatnya, namun begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu tegang dan gugup ketika menyambangi sekolah Jongin pada jam istirahat.

Sehun berusaha menjelaskan agar Jongin tidak salah paham. Awalnya Jongin mau marah-marah pada Sehun, tapi melihat wajah Sehun dia jadi tidak tega. Terlihat sekali kalau Sehun takut jika Jongin marah padanya, apalagi minta putus. Karena Sehun berkali-kali memohon agar Jongin jangan memutuskannya. Tapi…Jongin ingin mengerjai kekasihnya ini, ia ingin pura-pura ngambek supaya Sehun memanjakannya. Hihi.

TOK! TOK!

"Nona Jongin, ada Tuan Sehun dibawah." Belum sepuluh menit Jongin membaca pesan dari Sehun, kekasihnya itu sudah sampai saja dirumahnya.

"Iya, suruh tunggu sebentar." Jongin bangkit dari atas kasurnya dan berkaca sejenak. Memang ia belum berubah jadi seperti barbie, tapi…paling tidak ia tidak terlihat seperti boneka Chuky.

"Jongiiiiin!" Baru saja Jongin akan meninggalkan kamar, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka dan sosok luar biasa tampan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan lemgan terbentang lebar.

"Uhhhh! Jonginku, aku kangeeeeen!" Sehun dengan sikap sok imutnya merengkuh Jongin kedalam pelukan erat. "Baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam aku sudah sangat merindukanmu."

"Ih, lepas!" Jongin melancarkan aksi pura-pura ngambeknya.

"Kau masih marah yaaaa? Kan sudah aku jelaskan tadi, dia itu bukan siapa-siapa, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat namanya. Percaya padaku, ya? Ya? Ya?" Sehun memasang wajah gugup dan khawatir lagi, seperti tadi siang. Lucu sekali bagi Jongin melihat Sehun begini, tidak lagi keren dan cool seperti biasanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya. Tapi awas sampai kau genit pada wanita disana, akan kuracuni kau." Jongin mengancam dengan wajah cemberut. Pada dasarnya, Jongin bukanlah tipe wanita yang pencemburu. Tapi melihat Sehun dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik wajarkan Jongin cemas?

"Tidak akan!" Sehun tersenyum cerah melihat Jongin yang sudah tidak marah lagi. Dengan semangat ia membuka kantung berisi pancake tuna dan ia tarik duduk Jongin diatas sofa kamar Jongin.

Jongin duduk dan langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun manja. Kebiasaan Jongin yang sangat Sehun sukai, bermanja-manja padanya. Sehun dengan sigap menyuapi Jongin dengan pancake tuna yang ia bawakan.

"Kau kelihatan santai sekali." Sehun berkata seraya mengelap bibir Jongin yang terkena saus pancake.

"Mhemhanga haku haus bhagaimhanha?" Jongin berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Dasar bocah, telan dulu makanannya."

"Kau hanya lebih tua dua tahun." Jongin merengut kesal.

"Tetap saja kau bayi mungilku." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin pelan. Jongin tekekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia senang kalau Sehun menyebutnya bayi mungil. Karena hal itu membuat Jongin merasa sangat disayang dan dimanja.

"Duh mesranya, awas tuh banyak setan." Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Jongin mendadak mengisi ruang kamarnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali sudah datang?" Jongin sedikit merengut melihat Kyungsoo—hari ini rambutnya berwarna violet—sudah datang kekamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung Jong, kalau aku tidak datang kalian pasti sudah bukan cuma ciuman saja." Kyungsoo memandang datar ke arah Jongin dan Sehun. Pipi Jongin langsung merona mendengarnya, jadi tadi Kyungsoo melihat mereka berciuman?

"Mana Taemin?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedang ku suruh membelikan pizza untuk kita."

"Kau ini!" Jongin langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Dia itu pacarmu tahu! Bukan mesin ATM, bukan pembantumu, bukan supirmu—"

"Sudah aku katakan padanya untuk tidak melakukan semua itu Jongin, tapi dia sangat keras kepala. Memangnya aku yang sedang ingin pizza? Well, memang aku sedikit ingin pizza—tapi dia itu yang tadi tiba-tiba memaksa akan membelikan pizza karena melihatku membaca menu pizza diponselku—agh! Aku sudah gagal diet berapa minggu gara-gara sikap sok perhatian Taemin!"

Jongin dan Sehun hanya diam dan bertukar pandang, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengganti topik karena gadis itu sangat stress dengan siklus dietnya yang berantakan. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang dia sebelumnya?"

"Uhm, aku pernah bertemu beberapa kali ketika aku masih di London." Sehun mulai bercerita, wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman dan Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun agar lebih santai. "Yang aku tahu, dia adalah teman Je-jesisca dari Korea Selatan. Baekhyun beberapa kali mengunjungi London dan kami, yah, hanya berpesta dan hura-hura. Aku tidak begitu banyak mengenal dia."

"Hm, okay." Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas kasur Jongin dengan wajah serius. "Aku juga tidak begitu tahu tentang si Byun Baekhyun ini tapi tadi aku sudah melakukan beberapa uhm, penelitan?—tentang Kim Taehyung."

Jongin dan Sehun segera memasang telinga mereka tajam-tajam.

"Dia sepupu Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo diam dan sepasang kekasih itu menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Sudah?" Jongin bertanya karena Kyungsoo tidak juga melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah."

"Informasi apanya kalau cuma itu?!" Jongin dengan kesal melempar Kyungsoo dengan bantal sofa yang ada disebelahnya.

"Habis, masalah kalian rumit dan berbelit-belit sekali." Kyungsoo merengut mendapat lemparan bantal sofa. "Kan sudah jelas kalau dalang dibalik semua itu Jessica! Baekhyun itu cuma antek-anteknya dan Taehyung pun begitu. Segera laporkan polisi saja atas pencemaran nama baik, serahkan pada ayahmu supaya kasusnya cepat ditangani!"

Sehun dan Jongin bertukar pandang.

"Pertama, kami tidak mau membawa-bawa keluarga dalam masalah ini. Dengan meminta bantuan ayahku atau menggunakan kekuasaan ayahku, media akan semakin mengangkat masalah ini. Lalu seluruh masa lalu Sehun akan terungkap didepan publik. Hal itu akan sangat mempengaruhi citra keluarga Sehun dan juga hubungan kami pun akan semakin disorot." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Kedua, kalaupun kami mau melapor, tidak ada bukti yang signifikan dan nyata. Masih perlu lebih banyak bukti dari sekedar dugaan-dugaan. Polisi hanya akan menerima pelaporan atas bukti yang konkrit."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham sementara Sehun terlihat berpikir keras. Dahinya berkerut dan tangannya memainkan tangan Jongin, kebiasaan barunya jika sedang gugup atau berpikir keras.

"Aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol." Sehun tiba-tiba berkata.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin menatap tidak yakin ke arah Sehun.

"Aku yakin, aku tidak boleh menghindar terus. Semuanya harus segera dihadapi dan diselesaikan sebelum Jessica atau Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah."

"Hah? Chanyeol? Chanyeol itu siapa?" Kyungsoo masih belum memahami arah pembicaraan pasangan kekasih ini.

"Nanti aku ceritakan." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar, dari tadi sahabatnya ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Masih ada bagian yang belum kau ceritakan padaku?" Kyungsoo merengut mendengarnya. Memang sejak Jongin berpacaran dengan Sehun, waktu yang mereka habiskan sangat jarang. Jongin juga sering tidak bercerita secara mendetail, hanya inti-intinya saja. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersisihkan sebagai sahabat.

"Uh, jangan pasang wajah begitu doooong.." Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk sahabatnya yang cemberut itu. "Aku bukannya tidak mau cerita tapi semua masalahku ini benar-benar membuatku stress jadi ceritanya terpotong-potong."

"Hmm, aku tahu." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan.

Sehun yang menatap dua gadis berpelukan itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa wanita bisa begitu sensitif akan hal-hal seperti ini? Dia yakin dia tidak akan ngambek hanya karena Chanyeol lupa curhat sesuatu pada dirinya. Dan dia yakin jika Chanyeol pun begitu. Sehun jadi ingat kalau Jongin pun akan ngambek jika Sehun tidak bercerita secara detail. Wanita memang sangat aneh.

"Hun, katakan pada Kyungsoo kalau aku benar-benar lupa menceritakan tentang Chanyeol!" Jongin berkata pada Sehun yang hanya memandanginya.

"Eh, iya. Masalah ini memang semakin lama semakin rumit saja jadi mungkin ada beberapa hal yang lupa Jongin ceritakan." Sehun hanya menuruti kemauan Jongin. Toh memang itu benar.

"Jangan marah padaku Kyung!" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Iya." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanan dataaang!" Pintu kamar Jongin tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan Taemin berdiri disana dengan senyum lebar dan tangan penuh kantong makanan. "Kenapa kalian? Kenapa Kyungsoo? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pacarku?" Taemin langsung mengoceh begitu melihat suasana kamar yang tidak seceria biasanya.

"Ish, duduk sini sekalian biar aku tidak usah cerita dua kali." Jongin mengisyaratkan akan Taemin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Jongin pun berusaha bercerita secara singkat dan padat siapa itu Chanyeol dan kenapa Chanyeol menjadi salah satu masalah mereka kali ini. Posisi Chanyeol yang berada didaerah abu-abu membuat mereka tidak yakin harus berbuat apa. Disatu sisi Sehun yakin sekali kalau Chanyeol itu tidak pernah berniat untuk menyelakainya tapi…mata kepalanya sendiri melihat jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkencan.

Andai saja Chanyeol ada dipihak mereka, pasti akan lebih mudah menyelesaikan masalah dan mendapatkan informasi. Chanyeol kan memang suka sekali menjadi detektif dan memecahkan masalah seperti ini. Walaupun tidak memiliki sertifikasi sebagai detektif tapi kemampuan analisis Chanyeol itu sangat hebat.

"Hey, hey. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang kan ada aku. Aku punya detektif bayaran yang bisa memberikan informasi." Kyungsoo berkata penuh semangat.

"Sesuatu yang tidak dibayar itu biasanya lebih berharga." Sehun berkata pelan. Memang benar hal itu. Jasa yang diberikan Chanyeol seikhlasnya jauh lebih terpercaya dan berharga dibanding jasa yang diberikan detektif bayaran yang kesetiaannya bisa dibeli.

"Tapi saat ini kan sedang genting. Kita tidak bisa tergantung pada Chanyeol—" Kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Aku rasa Sehun tahu hal terbaik yang harus dia lakukan. Jika Sehun tidak ingin memecahkan masalah Chanyeol dulu baru masalah Baekhyun dan Jessica, aku paham. Sehun pasti tidak ingin melukai sahabatnya dengan menyakiti Baekhyun." Jongin berkata pelan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung merasa ingin menangis. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih sangat perhatian seperti Jongin. Bahkan ketika ia dihina dan dibully oleh media, Jongin masih mendahulukan perasaan Sehun.

"Ah babyyyyy…" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Jongin yang masih duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Iyuuuuhhhh!" Kyungsoo langsung menyingkir melihat Sehun yang memeluk Jongin erat-erat dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat cheesy seperti 'sayangku memang yang terbaik' atau 'kau benar-benar wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temui'.

"Lepas Hun! Malu tahu!" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh. Pipinya merah mendengar Kyungsoo dan Taemin yang bersuit-suit menggodanya. "Sudah! Sudah! Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Kyungsoo untungnya tahu diri, ia pun bangkit dari atas kasur dan mendatangi kekasihnya yang duduk disofa. Ia biarkan Sehun menempati tempatnya tadi, toh ia juga tidak mau mendengar bisik-bisik mesra antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Menurutku kita harus…" Sehun berkata sambil merangkul kekasihnya. Ketiga orang lain disana mendengar dengan serius rencana Sehun dan mengangguk-angguk setujut.

—

"Kau lelah?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan menurutku ini kencan hihi." Jongin memainkan gelas kertas berisi kopi yang sudah dingin ditangannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Hehe, iya juga sih. Kita sudah lama tidak berduaan."

"Sudah lama apanya, kita belakangan ini berdua terus." Jongin mencibir.

"Tapi rasanya masih kurang." Sehun menjawab dengan manja. Sudah seminggu sejak Sehun memberitahu Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Taemin rencananya untuk mengetahui apakah Chanyeol itu berada dipihak mereka atau bukan.

Sudah hampir seminggu pula Sehun tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Jongin. Setiap pagi mengantarnya ke sekolah, istirahat makan siang membawakannya makan siang ke sekolah dan tentu saja pulang sekolah Sehun akan menjemputnya. Jongin tahu jika Sehun cemas padanya, takut jika Taehyung atau orang lain melakukan lebih dari sekedar mengirim surat ancaman.

Keduanya kini menghabiskan hari Minggu siang mereka dengan suasana yang begitu tegang. Pasalnya, mereka sedang menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menurut hasil mata-mata dari Kyungsoo akan berkencan di kafe tempat keduanya kini berada. Sehun memang meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk mencari informasi tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berkenalan lewat mana, sejauh mana hubungan mereka dan yang paling penting apakah namanya juga nama Jongin pernah muncul dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Sayangnya, hasil yang diterima Sehun kurang memuaskan. Setelah satu minggu menunggu sebuah informasi yang berguna. Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan secara langsung, menemui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun tahu mungkin sikapnya sedikit jahat karena ia memilih untuk memergoki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berkencan, bukan menemui Chanyeol secara pribadi. Namun, ia sudah lelah dengan permainan-permainan ini dan takut jika Chanyeol akan berkelit karena ia tidak bisa memberikan sebuah bukti. Sehun takut jika ia tidak cepat bertindak sesuatu akan terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Jadi, disinilah Sehun dan Jongin. Duduk berdua disebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai, saling berpegangan tangan dan bicara pendek-pendek. Sangat jelas dimata Jongin jika Sehun sangat gugup sekarang, jadi ia terus mengelus-elus tangan Sehun dan juga bicara hal-hal ringan agar Sehun tidak terlalu nervous.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol marah padaku?"

"Disini yang punya hak untuk marah adalah dirimu, tapi jangan marah. Okay? Ingat pesanku. Jangan biarkan kekesalanmu yang sejenak menghancurkan persahabatan kalian."

"Tapi.."

"Jangan tapi-tapi. Percaya padaku semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat, nyaris meremasnya.

"Ehem." Sebuah suara berdeham mengejutkan sepasang kekasih ini.

Park Chanyeol.

"Uhm, hai." Chanyeol berkata gugup dengan senyum dipaksakan. Sehun dan Jongin melotot melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, mereka melihat ke sekitar dan tidak ada Baekhyun dimana-mana.

"Tidak ada Baekhyun." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin dan Sehun, Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku duduk?" Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun atau Jongin.

Mereka bertiga diam.

Sehun dan Jongin bertukar pandang bingung.

Chanyeol terlihat gugup dan tegang.

"Aku…aku minta maaf." Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara. "Seharusnya aku berkata jujur padamu dari awal."

Jantung Sehun dan Jongin berpacu cepat. Apakah Chanyeol akan mengakui jika ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun? Apakah Chanyeol ingin mengatakan jika ia adalah salah satu antek-antek Jessica yang ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan hidup Sehun?

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun waktu aku sedang mencari informasi tentang penulis artikel tentang Jongin." Chanyeol bercerita dengan suara pelan, ada senyum kecil diwajahnya seolah ia teringat akan sebuah kenangan manis. "Kami berkenalan dan begitu aku pulang, kau memintaku untuk mencari siapa itu Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin dan Sehun masih diam, mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun sejak perkenalan pertama dan aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku meskipun aku tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang menyakiti sahabatku."

"Chan—" Sehun ingin berkata namun Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Aku cari tahu banyak sekali. Siapa itu Jessica? Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Jessica? Dan aku bisa menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun hanyalah gadis miskin yang terpesona oleh kemewahan jadi sikapnya sering….tidak benar.

"Chanyeol, hentikan sebentar." Sehun meminta Chanyeol berhenti. "Dari mana kau tahu jika—"

"Kau lupa jika aku ini calon detektif? Aku sangat menjaga privasiku dan bisa dengan mudah melacak orang yang menyadap komunikasiku. Aku tahu ada yang berusaha menyadap ponsel dan komputerku dan aku mencari tahunya. Detektif amatir seperti aku dan beruntungnya mereka tidak tahu aku memberi pengaman pada jalur komunikasiku."

Sehun dan Jongin ternganga mendengar cerita Chanyeol, tidak yakin jika pemuda tinggi itu adalah seorang detektif amatir jika sudah semahir itu dalam menggali informasi.

"Aku meretas mereka balik dan aku tahu jika mereka bergerak atas perintah Kyungsoo yang aku tahu jika itu adalah teman Jongin." Chanyeol terdengar merasa bersalah. "Maaf aku jadi menyelidiki temanmu karena aku hanya tidak pernah mendengar namanya dan tiba-tiba ia menyuruh orang untuk menyadapku."

"Eh tidak apa. Aku…juga minta maaf sudah membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan penyadapan pada kehidupan pribadimu." Jongin ganti minta maaf. Merasa tidak enak sudah ketahuan seperti ini.

"Jadi.." Sehun ingin segera kembali ke pembicaraan inti mereka.

"Jadi…aku sedang dalam dilema kemarin-kemarin. Berminggu-minggu aku gunakan untuk mencari informasi dan mempertimbangkan apakah aku harus membantumu atau tidak. Apakah aku harus merelakan kehidupan Baekhyun diobrak-abrik atau tidak. Aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun."

Sehun terlihat gugup mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah sahabatku Hun, kau sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Dan aku berpikir sangat tidak adil jika aku mengkhianatimu hanya karena seorang wanita. Tapi sayangnya aku serakah. Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi sahabatku dan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihku."

Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengkhianati Sehun. Selama ini dia hanya sedang bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sahabat dan kekasihnya adalah musuh. Chanyeol pikir ia bisa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dari Sehun sampai ia menemukan solusi, namun ternyata Sehun sudah lebih dulu memergoki hubungan mereka.

Jadi disinilah Chanyeol, berusaha menjelaskan hal-hal yang harusnya sudah sejak dulu ia jelaskan. Jongin tidak marah sama sekali, apalagi Sehun. Sehun memahami sikap Chanyeol karena ia pun juga sempat ragu-ragu untuk menguak kebenaran ini.

Jongin pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadinya, tentang Taehyung dan tentang pemberitaan Sehun yang dituduh berselingkuh hanya karena ia ramah dengan temannya sesama mahasiswa baru. Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sudah bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan membawa orang lain untuk mengganggu Jongin, dikawasan sekolah lagi. Jongin menceritakan juga tentang ia sudah mengetahui jika Baekhyun dibalik semuanya.

"Okay. Aku rasa masalahnya sudah cukup parah." Chanyeol terlihat tegang mendengar cerita Jongin. "Kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan jasa detektif bayaran itu saja?"

"Kalau ada yang gratis kenapa harus bayar?" Sehun menjawab sambil terkekh.

"Aku serius Hun." Chanyeol menatap Sehun kesal, ia benar-benar khawatir akan masalah sahabatnya malah sahabatnya itu masih sempat melucu.

"Aku tahu jika penyelidikan ini berlanjut, bisa terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Dia mungkin bisa masuk penjara atau terkena denda besar. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padanya karena aku tahu jika Baekhyun sangat berarti untukmu."

Mata Chanyeol tampak berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

Sehun mungkin memang sering bossy atau seenaknya kalau sedang gila. Tapi Sehun sungguh salah satu orang terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Tumbuh diantara gelimang harta tidak membuat hati Sehun egois dan hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis atau ku siram kau dengan kopi panas ini." Sehun tampak sedikit malu karena Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku, Hun." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian menunduk sejenak. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak bersikap terlalu melankolis atas kebaikan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, pak detektif, kau sudah punya solusi?"

"Eh.." Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan senyum konyolnya, sudah bukan lagi ekspresi serius yang membuat Jongin heran. Ternyata Chanyeol memiliki sisi serius juga ya. "Aku belum begitu banyak memikirkannya karena Baekhyun sendiri juga belum tahu jika aku adalah temanmu."

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebenarnya Oppa, aku sudah menyelidiki sedikit identitas Baekhyun. Yah, seperti yang kau bilang kalau dia itu gadis, uhm…" Jongin terlihat kurang nyaman untuk mengucapkan kata 'miskin'.

"Miskin." Chanyeol membantunya dengan senyuman.

"I-iya begitu, aku sejujurnya merasa sedikit iba padanya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang harus menjadi keluarga baru bagi Baekhyun kenapa harus keluarga yang mengajarkan kesombongan seperti itu." Jongin bercerita dengan wajah murung.

"Sebenarnya bukan keluarga Hwang buruk, mereka sangat baik malah. Lingkungan lainnya yang membuat Baekhyun begitu—menurutku. Banyak anak yang membencinya karena tiba-tiba ia memiliki banyak barang bagus dan semacamnya. Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis yang uhm 'jahat' untuk melindungi dirinya dari orang-orang yang bersikap jahat padanya."

"Well, masuk akal." Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, bagaimana kau mengetahui itu semua tanpa Baekhyun curiga kalau kau sedang mengintrogasinya?"

"Hahaha, aku kan memang charming. Semua gadis selalu terbuka padaku dan betah berlama-lama denganku." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tertawa dan Sehun menggeret kursi Jongin agar lebih mendekat dengannya.

"Ya! Gadis-gadis hanya akan seperti itu kalau aku mengeluarkan senyum maut dan rayuan mematikanku." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun yang langsung takut jika tiba-tiba Jongin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Apa Sehun selalu pecemburu berat seperti ini sih?" Jongin merasa pipinya merah karena perlakukan kekasihnya yang berlebihan.

"Tidak, baru kali ini aku melihat ia berjuang begitu keras hanya untuk seorang gadis yang ia sukai." Chanyeol menjawab dan itu sukses membuat pipi Jongin lebih merah lagi.

"Ugh, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali?!" Sehun menarik wajah Jongin dan mengecup bibir penuh Jongin sekali.

"Kau benar-benar! Ih!" Jongin dengan kesal menjewer Sehun karena menciumnya sembarangan.

"Aduh, manisnya." Chanyeol tertawa melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang begitu mesra meskipun sedikit bertengkar. "Kenapa media tidak mempublikasikan hal seperti ini? Iya kan?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada dan terkekeh melihat pasangan didepannya.

"Sakit Jong.." Sehun merengut sambil mengusap telinganya yang dijewer Jongin.

"Makanya jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku kan cuma mencium pacarku sendiri!" Sehun masih merengut dan Jongin hanya bergumam pelan tentang betapa mengesalkannya sikap Sehun yang sering main curi ciuman dari bibirnya begitu saja.

"Lalu bagaimana tadi? Keluarga Hwang bukan keluarga yang buruk.." Sehun berusaha mengembalikan arah pembicaraan inti.

"Ah, iya. Kadang, aku bisa melihat jika Baekhyun terlihat lelah dengan sikap buruknya terhadap orang lain. Aku juga tahu jika ia sering secara tidak langsung menolong orang-orang kurang beruntung disekitarnya."

"Tunggu, didepanmu Baekhyun tidak bersikap manis dan baik?" Sehun bertanya, menginterupsi.

"Tidak terlalu. Kadang dia bisa bersikap manis dan baik tapi kadang dia bisa bersikap bossy dan sangat annoying. Namun aku bisa melihat jika ia sering menyesali perbuatannya." Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang betapa rumitnya kepribadian Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kalau dia sering merasa menyesal kenapa masih berbuat hal-hal tidak baik?" Jongin giliran bertanya.

"Asumsiku, dia takut. Mungkin takut pada Jessica, mungkin takut jika ia akan dijadikan bahan bully lagi jika ia tidak bersikap kejam. Seperti hukum rimba, siapa yang kuat pasti itu yang berkuasa. Jadi Baekhyun harus terlihat kejam dan jahat agar ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Wow, kisahnya benar-benar seperti film Holywood!" Sehun berkomentar dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kisah kita semua." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Seorang playboy jatuh hati pada gadis manis yang begitu polos dan baik hati. Lalu sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada musuh si playboy. Kurang menarik apa coba?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Andaikan orang lain melihat kisah mereka pasti akan sangat menarik.

Semua akan terasa sangat menarik sampai orang-orang itu merasakan sendiri betapa melelahkan dan menyesakkan rasanya berada diposisi mereka. Berusaha mempertahankan cinta mereka tanpa merusak citra keluarga mereka yang sempurna.

"Aku siap membantumu lagi. Aku siap membantu kalian. Aku hanya minta satu syarat." Chanyeol memandang Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. "Tolong jangan sakiti Baekhyun."

Sehun dan Jongin hanya tersenyum, mengiyakan syarat yang Chanyeol ajukan. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu apakah mungkin ada cara melindungi Baekhyun ketika ia melakukan begitu banyak hal yang mampu membuatnya masuk penjara.

Chanyeol juga tersenyum, otaknya langsung bekerja.

Bagaimana cara melindungi Baekhyun?

Tidak jauh dari meja ketiga pemuda pemudi itu, dua pasang mata tidak lepas dari Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sepasang mata sipit yang berhiaskan eyeliner tebal terlihat berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update!

Duh susahnya mau nyelesain ini, sering stuck dan susah dapet ide.

Huhu maafkan yaaaa *kisskiss*

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu :')

Jangan lupa marahin Author yang kelewat lama update seri ini ;")

Jangan lupa juga review, kritik dan sarannya ya :")

Gomawo ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Fifteen

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Jangan tanya aku kenapa dasar kau pria bermuka dua!"

"Bermuka dua?"

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku! Kita putus! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!" Gadis bermata sipit yang mengenakan pakaian sangat rapi lengkap dengan coat berbulu yang terlihat mahal dan tas jinjing brand terkenal menghentakkan kakinya marah sambil menunjuk arah pintu keluar yang berada diapartemen kecilnya.

"Baekhyun, katakan apa salahku.." Pria yang sedang diteriaki gadis bernama Baekhyun itu benar-benar bingung akan sikap kekasihnya itu. Tadi pagi semua baik-baik saja, kenapa begitu ia pulang gadisnya jadi histeris seperti ini?

"Kau tidak salah! Aku yang salah! Aku yang bodoh karena mempercayai cintamu! Aku yang bodoh karena sudah masuk dalam perangkapmu!" Baekhyun menjerit kencang dengan mata menghitam, make-up yang ia kenakan luntur semua akibat air matanya yang semakin deras.

"Perangkap? Perangkap apa?" Si pria semakin bingung. Biasanya, pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol ini selalu cerdas dan berpikir cepat tapi kali ini ia sungguh tidak paham. Disentuhnya kedua lengan Baekhyun, berharap kekasihnya itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang. "Baekki, Baekhyun, katakan dengan jelas.."

"Ka-kau…kau hanya memanfaatkanku.." Baekhyun berkata sambil terisak. "Kau hanya mendekatiku untuk membantu temanmu itu…hiks…"

Otak Chanyeol mulai bekerja kembali.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Apa kau mendengar apa pembicaraanku dengan Sehun? Apa kau berada disana untuk mendengar dari awal sampai akhir?" Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dengan kencang.

Baehyun hanya terisak dan bergumam tentang betapa jahatnya Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun agar memandang lurus kedalam matanya. "Aku tidak pernah berusaha melukaimu, sampai detik ini semua yang ku lakukan adalah melindungimu."

"Kau bohong…kau bohong…" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau berhasil membantu Sehun, setelah aku masuk penjara dan setelah Jessica Unnie kehilangan semuanya!"

"Baekhyun tolong tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan aku." Chanyeol berusaha agar tetap tenang. "Kau tahu kan jika kau bisa masuk penjara karena semua perbuatanmu? Kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

"Hiks…ka-karena…Jessica Unnie baik padaku. Aku hanya menolongnya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun begitu terpukul karena merasa ia khianati tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Baekhyun harus tenang dulu dan dia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Sepasang mata cantik itu hanya boleh berbinar bahagia.

"Berhenti menangis, melihatmu begini membuat aku terluka." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, ia tenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun didadanya. "Satu hal yang bisa ku pastikan, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun semakin menangis didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Ia bingung dan yang jelas ia malu.

Malu karena kebusukannya diketahui oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Mau ku buatkan teh hangat?" Chanyeol berkata setelah hampir sepuluh menit berdiri dengan Baekhyun didalam pelukannya.

"Aku mau cokelat hangat saja." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Baiklah, aku buatkan." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun diruang tengah. Ia bisa melihat jika Baekhyun masih bingung menghadapi situasi ini dan Chanyeol mengerti. Mereka memang butuh bicara.

—

"Kim Jongin Sunbae?" Sebuah suara berat mengejutkan gadis manis yang duduk didalam perpustakaan yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi tingkat akhir.

"I-iya?" Kim Jongin, gadis yang dipanggil terlihat sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Adik kelasnya yang terkenal sebagai bad boy dan pembully disekolahnya, Kim Taehyung.

Jongin sudah menunggu adik kelasnya itu menyerahkan sesuatu padanya. Entah sebuah surat, kantong kertas atau bahkan kotak besar yang beberapa minggu belakangan sering ia terima. Namun tindakan Taehyung selanjutnya membuat Jongin bingung. Taehyung menarik kursi kosong disebelah Jongin dan duduk disana. Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang. Hal apa lagi yang akan ia terima dari pemuda ini?

"Sunbae, aku ingin minta maaf." Taehyung berkata dengan suara beratnya. Kepalanya yang biasanya selalu mendongak dan angkuh kini menunduk. Tidak ada keangkuhan pada diri Kim Taehyung sama sekali.

"H-huh?"

"Tolong jangan laporkan aku dan Baekhyun Noona ke polisi." Taehyung memandang Jongin dengan mata ketakutan dan suara yang bergetar. Jongin kini bukan hanya bingung, ia juga sangat terkejut mendengar nama Baekhyun keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Aku minta maaf Sunbae. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengirimimu pesan-pesan itu dan juga paket-paket yang—"

"Taehyung." Jongin memanggil nama Taehyung agar adik kelasnya itu diam. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak Sunbae." Taehyung menggeleng. Untuk apa ia membenci Jongin? Kenal saja tidak.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengirimiku hal-hal jahat seperti itu?" Sikap keibuan Jongin muncul melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini. Meskipun ia dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, melihat adik kelasnya duduk dengan wajah menunduk dan suara yang bergetar membuat hati Jongin lemah.

"Karena aku disuruh."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Agar aku bisa makan." Suara Taehyung benar-benar kecil sekarang. Jongin mengela nafas panjang, sudah ia duga pasti semua ini ujung-ujungnya adalah masalah keuangan. "Sunbae, aku mohon jangan laporkan aku dan Baekhyun Noona. Aku bisa dikeluarkan dan Baekhyun Noona bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya.."

"Apa Baekhyun membenciku? Apa karena aku pernah mempermalukannya di airport waktu itu?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Dengan adanya Taehyung yang berkata seperti ini, Jongin jadi bisa menanyakan motivasi Baekhyun kenapa ia berulang kali mencoba menjatuhkannya.

Apa hanya karena suruhan Jessica?

Apa karena uang?

Atau Baekhyun memang memiliki ketidak sukaan padanya atau Sehun?

"Sunbae mengenal Baekhyun Noona?" Taehyung kini yang terlihat terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sering mendengar namanya." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Apa Sunbae sudah tahu kalau ini semua ulah Baekhyun Noona?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa Sunbae tidak melaporkanku?" Dahi Taehyung membentuk kerutan bingung.

"Karena aku merasa tidak memiliki masalah denganmu atau Baekhyun." Jongin menjawab bijaksana. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

"Baekhyun Noona semalam kelihatan kacau sekali dan dia menggumam tentang masuk penjara dan juga sesuatu tentang Sunbae. Aku yakin jika perbuatan Baekhyun Noona sudah ketahuan jadi aku mohon…" Taehyung menatap Jongin dengan pandangan putus asa. "Aku mohon jangan laporkan Baekhyun Noona ke kantor polisi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melapor ke polisi." Jongin tersenyum lagi. Ia memang tidak ada niat melaporkan Baekhyun, ia ingin menangkap ikan yang lebih besar. Lagi pula ia dan Sehun sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk melindungi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

Taehyung diam saja. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan dengan mudahnya mengiyakan permintaannya. Jongin hanya menatap Taehyun dengan sorot mata kasihan, dia sedih melihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung harus rela melakukan hal-hal serendah itu hanya demi uang.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan ini semua?"

Taehyung diam, bibirnya ia gigit dan terlihat gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya?"

"Jessica." Taehyung menjawab cepat. "Aku awalnya tidak ingin campur dengan urusan Baekhyun Noona tapi dia sangat tertekan dan butuh bantuanku." Taehyung berkata cepat dengan wajah gugup.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda jika ia bisa mengerti apa yang Taehyung katakan. Biarpun Taehyung belum menceritakan seluruh ceritanya, ia bisa meraba-raba bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjadi kaki tangan Jessica.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena memang Jessica banyak membantu Baekhyun Noona. Aku berusaha—aww!"

"YA! Jauh-jauh dari Jongin!" Suara cempreng terdengar memekakkan dalam perpustakaan yang sepi. Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa rambutnya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan hingga ia nyaris jatuh dari kursinya.

"Kyung! Hentikan!" Jongin menarik Taehyung agar tubuhnya tidak terjerembab keatas lantai perpustakaan. "Kau tidak apa?"

"I-iya Sunbae." Taehyung dengan terhuyung berusaha duduk kembali. Diusapnya kulit kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena jambakan kakak kelasnya itu. Biarpun Kyungsoo seorang wanita, Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Banyak murid pria yang tidak berani mengganggu Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku!" Jongin mendesis pelan. Wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah pada murid-murid lain yang juga berada diperpustakaan. Ditariknya Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya, biarpun gadis imut itu masih melotot tajam pada Taehyung.

"Kau akan mati ditangan Sehun!" Kyungsoo berkata tajam pada Taehyung.

"Tidak akan ada yang mati." Jongin mencubit Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh karena Taehyung terlihat sangat takut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh karena Taehyung tidak pernah terlihat takut akan apapun.

"Lanjutkan apa yang sedang kau ceritakan tadi." Jongin berkata pada Taehyung, tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"Uhm, aku tidak tahu begitu banyak karena Baekhyun Noona lebih sering berada dirumah keluarga Hwang. Yang aku tahu Baekhyun Noona memang berteman dengan Jessica dan ia selalu melakukan apapun yang diminta Jessica." Taehyung berkata pelan.

"Apa Baekhyun pernah menceritakan tentang Jessica padamu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Tidak pernah Sunbae. Aku mengetahui ini semua bukan dari Baekhyun Noona. Aku hanya mendengar dari orang sekitarku. Tentang hubungan Sunbae dengan Sehun, lalu Baekhyun Noona yang memintaku mengirim uh, kado-kado itu pada Sunbae. Begitu Baekhyun Noona memintaku untuk memberikan semua itu, aku langsung paham jika semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Jessica."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih memandang sinis kearah Taehyung kini memasang telinga tajam-tajam pada seluruh kata yang dikeluarkan oleh adik kelasnya itu.

"Jadi semua ini hanyalah dugaanmu saja?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Aku memang tidak memiliki bukti kalau itu yang Sunbae tanyakan." Taehyung tentu tahu apa maksud segala pertanyaan Jongin. Kakak kelasnya ini ingin menangkap Jessica dan menghentikan segala perbuatan tidak masuk akal gadis itu.

Ketiga siswa itu terdiam.

"Aku siap membantu Sunbae kapanpun asalkan jangan laporkan Baekhyun Noona ke kantor polisi." Taehyung berkata memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melaporkan Baekhyun." Jongin tersenyum simpul sedangkan Kyungsoo membelalak tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya barusan. Dengan segera Jongin memberikan tatapan 'nanti akan kuceritakan' pada Kyungsoo agar temannya itu tidak mengeluarkan jurus omelannya.

—

"Baekhyun minta putus."

"APA?!"

"Bukankah kau sudah menjelaskan padanya?"

"Kenapa dia minta putus?"

"Semuanya, tenang. Biar Chanyeol Oppa bercerita dulu." Jongin yang paling tenang menenangkan tiga orang yang melotot terkejut dan terlihat siap akan menghujani Baekhyun dengan jutaan pertanyaan.

"Dia bilang dia lebih butuh uang dari cintaku."

"HAH?!" Kini Jongin ikut menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Dia bilang dia akan tetap membantu Jessica karena uang adalah hal yang nyata sedangkan cinta…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena suaranya seolah hilang. Hatinya masih teriris-iris dengan ucapan Baekhyun semalam.

"Tenang Bung." Sehun dengan canggung mengelus punggung sahabatnya. Biarpun mereka teman baik, sebagai sesama pria agak aneh melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Baekhyung lebih memilih Jessica. Aku juga bisa memberinya uang kalau itu yang inginkan! Semester depan aku sudah selesai kuliah dan aku bisa segera bekerja!" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara putus asa.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Selain itu kau juga memiliki penis yang Jessica tidak punya, kenapa Baekhyun malah memilihnya?" Sehun berkata dengan sedikit bercanda. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebagai wanita mendelik tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. Namun Taemin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Well, boys will always be boys.

Ucapannya selalu jorok kalau sudah bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku akan menjadi kaya raya setelah ini! Iya kan Hun?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Iya, iya. Kau akan jadi kaya raya setelah lulus kuliah." Sehun hanya mengiyakan. "Kau akan jadi kaya raya dan akan mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dari Baekhyun lalu dia akan menyesal setengah mati karena telah meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi aku cuma mau Baekhyuuun…" Chanyeol tiba-tiba merengek membuat empat orang lain yang berada dikamar Jongin mendelik dan merinding. Ternyata Chanyeol bisa lebih menjijikkan dari Sehun ketika patah hati. Paling tidak Sehun hanya bersikap sok imut dan manja ketika sedang mabuk. Chanyeol? Pria itu bahkan tidak menyetuh alkohol sama sekali!

"Iya, kau mau Baekhyun tapi dia bukanlah gadis yan—"

Tok! Tok!

Ucapan Sehun terputus oleh suara ketukan dipintu kamar Jongin.

"Masuk!" Jongin berkata keras. Yang mengetuk kamarnya jelas salah satu pelayan dirumah karena tidak ada anggota keluarganya bahkan Kyungsoo yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan mengetuk pintu.

"Permisa Nona, dibawah ada yang mencari Nona."

"Siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Kelima orang disana tersentak dan membelalak.

Baru saja mereka membicarakan Baekhyun, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu ada dibawah? Mencari Jongin pula! Sehun langsung terlihat tegang dengan ucapan si pelayan. Chanyeol tidak kalah gugupnya, ia masih belum siap untuk melihat gadis yang sangat ia sukai sekarang. Apalagi melihat gadis itu menghancurkan hidup sahabatnya.

"Tenang Park. Kau bisa disini saja kalau tidak ingin bertemu Baekhyun." Sehun berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Jongin ikut berdiri mengikuti Sehun. Taemin dan Kyungsoo hanya bertukar tatapan, sama bingungnya dengan alasan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin sebelum keduanya berjalan keluar kamar Jongin dengan wajah luar biasa gugup. Sehun berusaha meredakan rasa gugupnya dengan meremas tangan Jongin dan well, itu sedikit berhasil.

"Tenang Sehun, semua akan baik-baik saja." Jongin mengelus lengan Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum dan meremas tangan Jongin sekali lagi.

Didepan pasangan kekasih itu, duduklah seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat resah. Tangannya meremas-remas ujung pakaiannya dan beberapa kali gadis itu menjilat bibirnya menunjukkan kegelisahannya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara seramah mungkin.

"A-aku ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara begitu pelan.

Sehun dan Jongin diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jessica sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"APA?!" Sehun langsung berteriak kencang. Jongin melotot dan otot-otot tubuhnya menegang.

"Je-jessica baru saja naik ke pesawat dari London setengah jam yang lalu. Besok pagi mungkin ia baru akan tiba di Seoul." Baekhyun berkata lagi.

Sehun dan Jongin mengeluarkan desahan lega. Mereka pikir Jessica akan tiba dikediaman Jongin dalam setengah jam. Desahan lega itu mengundang tanya bagi Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa mereka masih bisa mendesah lega?

"Kau tahu apa yang akan Jessica lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya menyuruhku memesankan hotel dan mobil." Baekhyun menjawab gugup. "Uh, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Silahkan." Sehun menjawab.

"A-apakah Chanyeol ada disini?" Suara Baekhyun tercekat menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Uh, kau mau menemuinya?" Alis Sehun naik sedikit. Kedatangan Baekhyun dan ucapan Baekhyun barusan memang sedikit aneh. Barusan Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun berada dipihak Jessica dan tiba-tiba kini Baekhyun datang memperingatkan mereka lalu mencari Chanyeol.

Masa hanya dalam semalam Baekhyun bisa berubah pikiran?

"Uhm, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padanya."

"Baek, kau tidak sedang mempermainkan kami kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Sehun…" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah tidak setuju.

"Kenapa? Bisa saja kan dia sedang berbohong pada kita." Sehun balik menatap Jongin.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun tidak berbohong Hun. Untuk apa dia berbohong pada kita jika Jessica sedang dalam perjalanan kesini?" Jongin memandang Sehun, memberi pengertian pada Sehun. Gadis ini mengerti jika Sehun bisa sangat paranoid jika bersangkutan dengan Jessica tapi kali ini Jongin percaya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku…uh, aku tahu aku banyak melakukan hal tidak benar dalam hidupku dan semua itu hanya karena uang, kemewahaan, popularitas. Saat ini aku ingin berhenti, aku tidak ingin menyeret orang-orang disekitarku kedalam lubang busukku." Baekhyun berkata lirih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Aku mengerti Baek. Kau adalah gadis hebat karena bisa menemukan jalan pulangmu kembali setelah tersesat begitu lama. Jika itu adalah aku, mungkin setelah aku terkena getahnya, baru akan mengerti jika yang aku perbuat salah." Jongin berkata lembut. Jongin tidak ingin menyalahkan Baekhyun karena memang baginya Baekhyun adalah gadis berhati besar yang mau mengakui kesalahannya.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Dia malu, sangat malu.

"Biar aku panggilkan Chanyeol." Jongin bangkit berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu. Aku…aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah siap dan Chanyeol pasti marah sekali padaku dan…dan…" Baekhyun mendongak. Hidungnya berwarna merah, begitu juga dengan matanya.

"Chanyeol tidak marah, Baek. Dia hanya…kecewa. Lebih baik kau obati kekecewaan Chanyeol, bagaimana? Aku panggilkan Chanyeol sekarang, oke?" Jongin berkata dengan lemah lembut.

"Ba-baiklah."

Sehun berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya akan Baekhyun karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia yakin dengan insting Jongin. Jika Jongin berkata Baekhyun itu baik maka Sehun akan mempercayainya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin dan Chanyeol terlihat berjalan turun dari lantai dua. Chanyeol menunduk dan Jongin terlihat tenang. Begitu matanya bertabrakan dengan Jongin, ia tahu jika ia harus meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

Jadi, disinilah mereka.

Dibalkon kamar Jongin, memandang taman rumah Jongin yang begitu asri. Sehun memeluk gadisnya dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin dengan manja. Di dalam Kyungsoo dan Taemin sedang sibuk berdebat mengenai warna rambut Kyungsoo yang kelewat norak dan ketidaksukaan Taemin akan rambut Kyungsoo yang menurutnya akan botak dalam beberapa tahun kedepan karena terlalu sering bergonta-ganti warna.

"Aku tidak percaya gadis sesempurna dirimu adalah milikku." Sehun bergumam pelan namun terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Jongin.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Jongin terkekeh malu. "Kau tampan sedangkan aku—"

"Ssstt, aku benci sekali kalau kau bilang seperti itu." Sehun berdiri tegak dan membalik tubuh Jongin agar berhadapan dengannya. "Kenapa kau masih sering berpikir seperti itu?"

"Masalahnya itu kenyataan Hun. Aku tidak semenarik Luhan Unnie atau teman-teman wanitamu atau—"

"Jongin, kau itu cantik. Bukan hanya cantik malah. Tapi manis, imut, pintar—"

"Aku remidi matematika." Jongin berkata lirih.

"Aku dulu juga remidi matematika tapi aku bisa masuk SNU kan?" Jongin baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu namun Sehun menatap Jongin tajam agar gadis itu tidak memotong ucapannya. "Kau jago masak, kau pengertian, kau penyabar, kau mempunyai senyum yang manis. Matamu sangat cantik. Dan yang paling penting kau mencintaiku."

Jongin merona.

Ia lupa jika kekasihnya adalah mantan playboy.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau tidak pantas untukku lagi karena itu menyakitiku." Sehun menangkup wajah mungil Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm, baiklah Tuan Perayu. Kau adalah pangeran tampan dengan kuda putih yang menyelamatkan seorang putri dari hidup monoton yang membosankan. Kau membuat putri ini menjadi lebih bersinar, lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri dan merasakan indahnya dunia."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Sekarang kau jadi perayu ulung Kim Jongin."

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya."

"Awas kau mencoba merayu orang lain selain aku."

"Aku harus terus mengasahnya Oh Sehun."

"YA!"

"Hihihi." Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Keduanya saling menatap dan mengagumi kesempurnaan satu sama lain. Jemari Sehun mengelus lembut pipi Jongin lalu mengecup hidung Jongin sejenak.

"Menurutmu Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia akan mendapatkan kembali kekasihnya, kenapa Chanyeol Oppa tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Aku takut jika dia akan terseret kedalam masalah kita."

"Chanyeol Oppa pasti akan terlibat, mengingat ia berusaha melindungi Baekhyun yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Jessica." Jongin menjawab dengan suara sedih.

"Aku rasa Jessica tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki orang kepercayaan. Dia adalah wanita egois, ia hanya memiliki pengikut bukan teman." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Kira-kira apa yang akan Jessica lakukan jika ia sampai nanti?"

"Mencari taksi."

"Huh?" Sehun mengernyit heran lalu ia sadar jika Jongin sedang bercanda. "Aku serius Kim Jongin.."

"Apapun itu aku siap." Jongin meremas bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun terlihat sangat tegang jika sudah membahas masalah Jessica.

"Aku takut jika ayahku mendengar tentang hal ini."

"Ayah dan ibuku akan membelamu." Jongin tersenyum menyemangati.

"Ayah dan ibumu kelewat baik padaku." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Harusnya mereka tidak mau menerima pemuda pembuat masalah seperti aku sebagai calon menantunya. Aku hanya membuat anak gadis mereka yang manis ini menderita."

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku menderita Sehun." Jongin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun, membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Apa kau ingin kucium?" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk pinggang Jongin erat.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu ingin menciumku?" Sehun terkekeh dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh kekasihnya. Netra kedua insan itu menutup, menikmati rasa manis dan nyaman karena ciuman lembut yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Keduanya tidak takut.

Keduanya siap menghadapi apapun yang harus mereka hadapi didepan.

"YA! OH SEHUN! LEPASKAN ADIKKU BRENGSEK!" Suara menggelegar datang dari dalam kamar Jongin. Pasangan kekasih itu segera melepaskan karena suara berat yang sudah mereka kenal, suara kakak lelaki Jongin yang sangat protektif pada adik kecilnya.

—

"Jongin..Jongin..maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa Hun."

"Aku..aku…" Suara Sehun tercekat, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena ungkapan maaf tidaklah cukup untuk mewakili rasa bersalah yang menggunung didalam dadanya.

"Aku bilang tidak apa. Ini bukan salahmu." Jongin berkata dengan suara sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Jongin, aku rasa kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Kita harus minta tolong ayahmu atau Kris Hyung atau ayahku. Biar aku dimarahi tidak apa asalkan kau dan keluargamu baik-baik saja."

"Sehun, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Luhan Noona terluka gara-gara nenek sihir itu! Aku mana bisa ten—" Jongin tidak bisa menangkap omelan dan umpatan Sehun karena kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Baru dua hari semenjak kedatangan Baekhyun untuk memperingatkannya jika Jessica akan datang ke Seoul namun bencana sudah datang. Buruknya, bencana itu tidak lah mencelakainya atau Sehun namun mencelakai orang-orang disekitarnya.

Kemarin salah satu mobil mahal keluarga Kim ditabrak oleh entah siapa, untung saja didalamnya hanya ada supir yang tidak mengalami cidera apapun. Lalu pagi ini Luhan kembali ditabrak oleh entah siapa hingga mengalami patah tulang dan kini koma.

Mungkin Jongin tidak memiliki bukti nyata atas tuduhannya kepada Jessica sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya, namun nurani Jongin sangat yakin jika Jessica-lah biang keladinya.

Jongin marah.

Sangat marah.

Bukan pada Sehun tentu saja, pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan Jongin merasa kasihan pada Sehun yang terlihat begitu depresi dengan adanya bencana-bencana yang menimpa keluarga Kim.

Jongin takut. Takut jika anggota keluarganya akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Atau perusahaan ayahnya. Atau nama baik ibunya. Jongin tidak tahu seberapa kuat koneksi Jessica di Korea Selatan, namun jika dalam dua hari Jessica mampu mencelakai keluarganya, Jongin yakin jika nenek sihir itu mampu berbuat melewati batas manusiawi jika dibiarkan terus menerus.

"Sehun."

"Ya?" Suara Sehun terdengar cemas. "Kau pucat Jong."

"Sehun, aku ingin kita berhenti."

"A-apa?" Sehun tidak mengerti. Jongin tidak mungkin meminta putus darinya kan?

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berhenti sampai disini." Jongin bicara pelan dengan wajah menunduk, suaranya bergetar.

"Jongin.." Sehun tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Jongin meminta berpisah dengannya adalah hal terakhir yang pernah dibayangkan Sehun. "Ka-kau tidak serius kan?"

"Maaf Hun, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengorbankan anggota keluargaku yang lain hanya karena egoku." Jongin bicara dengan suara tercekat. "Aku bisa melihat kemana ini semua akan berakhir. Sekarang Luhan Unnie lalu Kris Oppa lalu…ayah? Ibu? Lalu Kyungsoo?"

Sehun diam.

"Jongin, aku.." Sehun ingin mengucapkan janji-janji jika ia akan melindungi Jongin dan keluarganya, tapi apalah dia. Sehun mungkin memang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dengan kekuasaan luas tapi yang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah manusia biasa tapi manusia tanpa hati nurani.

"Maaf Hun. Sampaikan maafku untuk ayah dan ibumu juga." Jongin masih menunduk, ia tidak sampai hati menatap pria yang dengan segenap hati ia cintai. Tubuh Jongin berputar dan melangkah menjauhi Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung dilorong rumah sakit yang ramai.

Jongin berjalan dengan air mata mulai melelehi pipinya.

Seharusnya ia tahu, hidupnya bukanlah dongeng-dongeng yang akan berakhir bahagia. Ia bukanlah putri cantik jelita yang akan mendapatkan pangeran tampan yang mencintainya lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Gadis biasa saja, mulai dari fisik hingga prestasinya. Lebih buruk lagi ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang sehingga orang akan dengan mudah melabelinya dengan produk gagal keluarga Kim.

Jongin seharusnya tahu jika Sehun terlalu sempurna untuknya.

Terlalu indah untuk menjadi miliknya.

Terlalu indah untuk menjadi akhir bahagianya.

To Be Continue!

Woah akhirnya ffn sembuh juga yaaa!

Ini udah Author selesai dari kemarin tapi ffn lagi error jadi baru Author update hari ini hehehehehe.

Maaf ya mereka harus putus di chapter ini.

Kalo review-nya banyak bakal Author buat balikan lagi wkwkwkwkwk

Buat yang nungguin Toy sama My Cutest Neighbour tunggu maljum yaaa, lagi on progress. Doain maljum nanti Toy udah selesai wkwkw.

Terima kasih udah mau menunggu^^

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya hehe.

Gomawo!


	17. Chapter 17

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Sixteen

"Hun, berhenti."

"Aku bahkan belum habis sebotol Chan."

"Aku tidak mau mengurusmu kalau mabuk."

"Hm." Pria yang menegak alkohol mahal langsung dari botolnya hanya menggumam pelan. Tidak mungkin temannya ini tidak mau mengurusnya kalau ia mabuk nanti.

"Aku sungguhan kali ini. Kau akan ku tinggalkan disini sampai polisi menemukanmu dan mereka akan menghubungi ayahmu."

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan menghadapi ayahku."

"Sehun, kali ini kau tidak boleh lemah. Masa hanya seperti ini saja kau sudah menyerah? Kalau ini adalah sebuah film, maka ini adalah puncaknya. Kalau ini adalah Harry Potter, ini adalah scene dimana Harry akhirnya berperang melawan Voldemort!" Chanyeol, pria tampan yang tingginya keterlaluan itu berkata berapi-api.

"Aku tidak lemah Park. Aku hanya…" Sehun tidak tahu apa kata yang bisa mewakili keadaannya sekarang. Lelah? Takut? Kecewa? Semuanya. Sehun lelah dengan hubungan yang selalu terasa dikejar-kejar oleh entah apa. Sehun takut menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya jika pria itu tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah kandas. Dan Sehun juga marah apda Jongin yang semudah itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau lemah Oh. Akui saja."

"Aku kecewa pada Jongin." Sehun berkata setelah jeda yang lama.

"Jongin sedang gamang Hun. Dia takut keluarganya akan terluka karena dirinya." Chanyeol mencoba membuka mata Sehun yang tertutupi kesedihan, kemarahan dan kekecewaan. "Sehun, kau kenal Jongin bukan? Dia sangat mencintai keluarganya, sangat wajar jika dia ketakutan dan kau jangan malah meninggalkannya. Kau harus kembali dan meyakinkannya!"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan Jongin, Jongin yang meninggalkanku."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, ia benar-benar kesal pada Sehun yang jadi sensitif seperti wanita sedang PMS saja.

"Hun, kau tahu betul Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia hanya sedang kacau jadi mengatakan hal-hal melantur seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak ikut kembali denganku sekarang, berarti kau tidak lagi butuh bantuanku! Aku tidak akan membantumu dalam hal apapun bahkan untuk membelikanmu ramen!" Chanyeol dengan kesal beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan kedai soju dimana Sehun minum-minum.

"Park!" Sehun memanggil Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat pengunjung lain mengernyitkan dahi mereka tidak suka. "Dasar orang itu sukanya mengancam!" Sehun bergumam pelan dan mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Chanyeol setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang diatas meja.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit, mengantarkanmu bertemu Jongin."

"Hah?" Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah dua hari tidak bertemu Jongin, kau tidak merindukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Memang baru dua hari sih tapi Chanyeol tahu betul jika Sehun tidak bisa berjauhan dari Jongin sebentar saja.

"Agh, aku tidak siap bertemu Jongin." Sehun mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Hm, kau bau alkohol. Jongin pasti akan semakin mendepakmu."

"YA!" Sehun menendang bokong Chanyeol karena ucapan sahabatnya yang membuat hatinya semakin resah. "Besok saja bertemu Jongin."

"Kalau bisa sekarang kenapa tidak sekarang Hun? Bagaimana kalau besok ada teman model pria Luhan Noona datang menjenguk lalu naksir Jongin? Jongin semakin hari semakin manis lho."

"FUCK YOU PARK CHANYEOL!" Sehun benci sekali sisi Chanyeol yang ini. Sisi yang mudah sekali menghasut orang-orang disekitarnya dan sisi yang membuat Sehun selalu kalah dan menuruti kata-kata pria itu.

"Aku bawa baju ganti dimobil, ayo ku antarkan ke rumah sakit." Sehun mengehela nafas panjang. Memang ia merindukan Jongin dan banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Jongin tapi Sehun tidak yakin ia mampu menatap mata coklat Jongin sekarang.

Sehun sedang merasa sangat lemah.

Sedangkan saat ini Jongin butuh pria kuat untuk melindunginya.

Kenapa Sehun selalu sudah merasa takut setiap kali menghadapi Jessica? Memang Sehun sedikit takut pada Jessica karena ternyata sikapnya yang begitu jahat pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Sehun kadang bertanya-tanya, kenapa dulu dia bisa tergila-gila pada gadis itu? Lalu juga, kenapa Jessica masih mengejar-ngejarnya hingga sekarang? Dari semua mantan gadis kejam itu kenapa dia yang masih di terror?

Sehun memandang pintu ruangan dimana kakak perempuan Jongin dirawat. Dia tahu kalau Jongin dan Xiumin pasti ada didalam sana. Jongin merasa bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan ini sehingga ia nyaris tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Luhan sedikitpun. Sedangkan Xiumin…well, kakak perempuan Jongin itu memang memiliki hubungan lebih dengan pria itu.

"—istirahatlah. Aku dan Xiumin bisa menjaganya. Kau kan juga harus sekolah. Lihat dirimu sampai belum ganti seragam." Sehun tersentak melihat pintu yang sedari tadi ia amati tiba-tiba terbuka. Disana Jongin berdiri dengan seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan mengesalkannya, tangan pria itu berada dibahu Jongin.

Fuck Park Chanyeol!

Entah mengapa Sehun kesal pada Chanyeol. Ia jadi terngiang kembali peringatan Chanyeol padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun memicingkan matanya, mengamati interaksi antara Jongin dan pria itu.

"—tidak apa-apa Oppa. Aku bawa baju ganti kok."

"Pulanglah Kim Jongin." Pria itu membelai kepala Jongin. "Aku dan Xiumin akan ada disini semalaman. Lihat kantong matamu sudah besar sekali. Biar Oppa carikan taksi, bagaimana? Atau ingin Oppa antar saja?"

"Tidak usah Op—"

"Jongin akan pulang denganku." Sehun tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi melihat entah siapapun pria itu bermesraan dengan Jongin.

"Se-sehun?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Sehun didepannya.

"Ayo ku antar pulang." Sehun dengan sedikit kasar menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menariknya menjauh dari pria itu. Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam pada pria itu dan berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki panjang Sehun.

"Sehun pelan sedikit.." Jongin yang tingginya hanya sampai sebahu Sehun tentu memiliki kaki yang lebih pendek dari Sehun.

"Maaf.." Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berhenti. Didepannya wajah Jongin sedikit tertekuk sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena genggaman tangan Sehun yang terlalu keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan melihat pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Tapi tindakan Jongin selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaan Sehun, ia pikir Jongin akan menarik tangannya atau mengomel karena Sehun membawa gadis itu pergi dengan paksa.

Jongin tidak melakukan semua itu.

Jongin malah melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Sehun. Tangan Jongin melingkari leher Sehun, nyaris mencekik pemuda tampan yang wajahnya begitu kebingungan. Kaki Jongin sampai harus berjinjit agar kepalanya ia bisa benamkan pada leher Sehun.

"Sehun maafkan aku." Jongin bergumam lirih.

"Ma-maaf?" Sehun melepas pelukan—atau lebih tepat cekikan—Jongin agar bisa melihat wajah manis yang ia rindukan.

"Aku seharusnya tidak memutuskanmu. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakanmu. Luhan Unnie memarahiku dan keluargaku juga memarahiku. Aku menyesal Sehun. Aku kangen kau. Aku bodoh sekali. Bodoh! Bodoh!" Jongin mengoceh panjang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya berkali-kali memukul dirinya sendiri namun Sehun terus-terusan menahannya.

"Hey pelan-pelan." Sehun tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jongin. "Aku juga harusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak berusaha lebih keras mempertahankan dirimu. Aku tidak cukup kuat melindungimu. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi Jessica sampai ia bisa menyentuhmu dan keluargamu." Sehun dengan mesra meraih Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Jongin.

"Aku yang salah!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya yang terbenam pada dada Sehun.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita bersama lagi. Kau masih kekasihku kan?" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku masih kekasihmu." Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan menggunakan suara sok imut seperti wanita dan menggerakkan kepala Jongin agar mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, biarkan aku menjawab sendiri! Aku tidak bilang kalau kau bisa jadi kekasihku lagi!" Jongin merengut mendengar suara Sehun yang jelek sekali. "Suaraku juga tidak sok imut seperti itu!"

"Kalau tidak mau jadi kekasihku lagi, kita langsung menikah saja bagaimana? Kita bisa mendaftarkan pernikahan kita sekarang." Sehun masih menangkup wajah manis Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku masih belum menikah!" Jongin mendorong Sehun menjauh. Malu dengan pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dilorong rumah sakit. Sehun tidak peduli dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekali lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang menjadi tontonan para suster dan pengunjung rumah sakit.

—

"Sehun, pelaku penabrakan Luhan Noona sudah tertangkap."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas langsung sepenuhnya terjaga. Jongin yang tidur disebelahnya sampai terkejut dan ikut terbangun. Wajah mengantuk Jongin menyiratkan pertanyaan 'ada apa?'.

Sehun membelai rambut Jongin agar gadisnya tidur kembali karena yah, si penelepon ini benar-benar tidak tahu waktu. Menghubunginya pada pukul tiga pagi seperti sekarang. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin dan Sehun baru tidur selama satu jam? Gara-gara mengobrol dan bercerita panjang lebar sebenarnya. Sehun mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sementara Jongin belajar dalam pelukannya. Jadi belajar sambil bermesraan.

"Ada apa Hun?" Jongin jelas tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah melihat dahi Sehun yang berkerut semakin dalam seiring percakapan via telepon itu berlangsung. Jongin ikut duduk dan mengamati wajah tampan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Penabrak Luhan Noona sudah tertangkap dan saat ini sedang diinterogasi polisi. Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang." Sehun langsung berkata cepat dan bangkit dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Se-sekarang?" Jongin terkejut.

"Iya!" Sehun menjawab dari kamar mandi. Jongin menelan air liurnya dengan gugup. Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak aksi penabrakan pada kakak perempuannya. Memang Luhan tidak mengalami luka yang serius tapi karir modelnya jadi terhambat karena kaki kanannya patah dan butuh berminggu-minggu untuk kembali normal.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali sayang?" Sehun keluar kamar mandi sudah mengganti celana tidurnya dengan jeans namun masih belum memakai atasan sama sekali. Kalau Jongin sedang tidak resah pasti pipinya akan bersemu merah karena pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Aku hanya nervous. Rasanya aku tidak percaya kalau penjahatnya sudah ditangkap dan semua ini akan segera berakhir." Jongin menjawab dan memandang kekasihnya yang mengambil kaos didalam lemari lalu memakainya.

"Aku juga." Sehun berkata pelan dan menangkup pipi kekasihnya. "Aku senang semuanya akan segera berakhir tapi aku tidak ingin takabur dan merasa tenang. Jessica itu sangat…licik. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Chanyeol yang seorang detektif amatir dan menjadi paranoid serta menganalisis segala sesuatunya. Well, Sehun memang selalu paranoid setiap kali bersangkutan dengan Jessica.

"Kembalilah tidur. Akan kubawakan sarapan saat aku kembali." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dan berjalan keluar kamar kecilnya di apartemen tempat ia tinggal selama di Seoul.

Jongin memandang pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, bagaimana jika penjahatnya tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya atas suruhan Jessica? Bagaimana jika memang kecelakaan Luhan memang hanya kebetulan belaka? Berarti Jessica tidak tertangkap kan? Apa yang akan Jessica lakukan selanjutnya?

Jongin merasa takut. Bukan takut karena Jessica akan mencelakainya, tapi ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Jongin tahu betul jika Sehun sangat tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Jessica lagi, ia takut pada gadis itu. Sehun takut jika ia terpedaya oleh tipuan gadis itu lagi. Bukan tanpa sebab Chanyeol menyebut Jessica nenek sihir, wanita itu memang memiliki ribuan tipuan yang bisa memperdaya orang-orang disekitarnya.

Jongin juga khawatir dengan keluarga Sehun, terutama Tuan Oh. Sehun selalu di didik dengan keras oleh ayahnya. Sering kali Sehun menerima pukulan dari ayahnya ketika pria itu tidak puas dengan anak tunggalnya. Jongin juga sudah melihat bagaimana Sehun dihajar ayahnya hingga terluka. Parahnya Sehun dihajar karena dirinya.

Hubungan antara orang tua Jongin dan Sehun yang merupakan teman baik, membuat Sehun ekstra diawasi oleh ayahnya. Sehun juga memiliki reputasi sebagai player, sehingga dulu ayahnya sempat melarang Sehun untuk mendekati Jongin karena akan merusak hubungan baiknya dengan keluarga Kim.

Jongin tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa kembali tidur jadi ia keluar menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan walaupun jam makan pagi masih lumayan lama. Jongin berencana untuk membuat cake atau puding sekalian. Mungkin ditambah pie apel juga tidak masalah. Memasak memang menjadi salah satu cara Jongin untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Baru Jongin akan mulai memasak, bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi.

Biasanya di apartemen Sehun selalu ada pelayan yang siap membukakan pintu dan melayaninya tapi karena kedua orang tua Sehun sedang tidak ada di Seoul, Sehun memilih untuk memberhentikan para pelayan dan hanya menggunakan jasa bersih-bersih seminggu sekali. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Jongin sering sekali diapartemennya sehingga tempat itu selalu bersih dan terawat.

Jongin melihat siapa yang datang dan terkejut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Ini jam tiga pagi!" Jongin membukakan pintu.

"Boleh aku titip Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkata cepat dengan wajah tegang.

"Titip?" Jongin sedikit bingung. Dilihatnya Baekhyun membawa sebuah tas yang berukuran lumayan besar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun dirumah keluarga Hwang." Chanyeol berjalan masuk. "Aku sudah ijin pada Sehun dan dia bilang supaya ijin padamu."

"Ijin padaku?" Jongin bingung. Ini kan apartemen Sehun, kenapa harus ijin padanya?

"Iya. Dia bilang terserah padamu."

"Tentu saja boleh." Jongin mengangguk sambil menutup pintu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jongin! Aku harus ke kantor polisi sekarang." Chanyeol berkata dengan terburu-buru. "Kau akan baik-baik saja disini. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu apartemen keluarga Oh. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, oke?" Chanyeol menambahkan pada Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian, apartemen itu tinggal hanya berisi Jongin dan Baekhyun. Suasana apartemen terasa canggung karena kedua gadis ini sama sekali tidak dekat dan tiba-tiba harus bersama-sama.

"Kau mau tidur?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada bicara canggung.

"Uh, kau juga akan tidur? Maaf aku mengganggumu pagi buta seperti ini." Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecanggungannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terganggu, aku sedang memasak tadi dan aku hanya terkejut." Jongin berkata cepat agar Baekhyun tidak merasa bersalah. "Tapi kalau boleh tahu, apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Chanyeol Oppa hanya khawatir kalau Jessica tiba-tiba mencelakaiku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Ah begitu." Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Pantas saja Sehun orangnya saat paranoid, Chanyeol ternyata tidak jauh berbeda.

"Jongin, aku ingin minta maaf." Suara Baekhyun kini terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku begitu jahat padamu." Baekhyun menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan gadis itu sedang menangis.

"Oh, Baekhyun." Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Jessica ternyata sejahat ini. Bahkan padaku…aku…hiks..yang dia selalu katakan sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, ternyata ia hanya…hiks…menggunakanku untuk kepentingannya saja." Baekhyun terisak dan Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun perlahan.

"Hey, tidak apa. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Jessica memang nenek sihir, begitu kan yang Chanyeol dan Sehun sering katakan? Semua orang terpedaya olehnya." Jongin mendengar dari Sehun jika sejak kedatangan Jessica ke Seoul, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Jessica tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi dan jelas jika rencana-rencana yang Jessica laksanakan sudah tidak membutuhkan Baekhyun lagi.

"Hiks..aku begitu bodoh mau terpedaya oleh benda-benda bermerk yang bahkan palsu! Aku harus menyakiti orang-orang disekitarku, keluargaku, temanku bahkan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali." Baekhyun masih terisak.

"Hushh, sudahlah. Kan yang penting sekarang." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak. "Tidurlah. Aku akan masak dan kau akan bangunkan ketika masakannya matang."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan mengusap air matanya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau masak sendirian dan aku tidur?"

Dua gadis itu tersenyum dan menuju dapur bersama-sama.

Jongin tahu jika ia sudah mendapat teman baru. Teman yang mungkin akan menjadi salah satu orang terdekatnya.

—

"Park, aku sangat yakin! Sangat, sangat yakin!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan suara dan ekspresi wajah yang frustasi.

"Aku tahu Kim, dia pasti sudah disuap sangat banyak sampai tidak mau membeberkan identitas Jessica." Chanyeol tampak sama frustasinya dengan Sehun tapi Chanyeol tampak lebih tenang dan tidak berjalan mondar-mandir dikoridor kantor polisi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan kali ini? Tidak mungkin kan kita menunggu ada yang celaka lagi agar bisa menangkap nenek sihir itu. Damn, aku tidak tahu ternyata dia sekuat ini bahkan di Korea Selatan."

"Hm, aku tidak tahu siapa yang melindunginya. Ku pikir dia hanya kuat di London saja ternyata koneksinya sudah mendunia." Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras, mengira-ngira siapa yang melindungi Jessica di Korea Selatan.

"Aku tidak sampai hati memberi tahu Jongin." Sehun bergumam lirih. "Dia tampak sudah sangat berharap semuanya akan berakhir."

"Aku juga khawatir akan Baekhyun. Kalau Jessica sampai tahu Baekhyun ada dipihak kita sekarang, bayangkan bagaimana reaksi nenek sihir itu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan bergidik. Tidak mau membayangkan nasib Baekhyun jika Jessica tidak segera ditangkap. "Ayo kerumah sakit dulu. Aku ingin bicara dengan keluarga Jongin."

"Biar aku beli sarapan untuk Xiumin Hyung dan ibu Jongin." Sehun bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Pikirannya terasa berat dan hatinya resah tapi ia tidak mau berhenti sampai Jessica tertangkap.

Awalnya Jongin dan Sehun memang tidak ingin meminta bantuan keluarga Kim namun setelah semuanya semakin parah, Sehun mau tidak mau harus melibatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Dalam hal ini adalah kekuatan keluarga Kim yang terkenal sebagai keluarga kaya raya.

Dulu, Kris yang sering bersikap dingin pada Sehun malah menjadi sangat dekat dengan pemuda London itu. Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun sering kali menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membahas masalah Jessica.

"Aku rasa tidak usah membelikan makanan untuk mereka karena Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit." Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Baekhyun.

"Dasar Jongin, susah sekali disuruh santai." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh ketika Sehun sampai dirumah sakit. Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah ada disana, sedang mengobrol dengan Xiumin dan Nyonya Kim yang terlihat kelelahan. Luhan sendiri masih tertidur pulas.

"Jongin, apa kau yakin akan masuk sekolah hari ini?" Sehun menatap khawatir pada Jongin yang berkali-kali menguap.

"Aku sudah kelas tiga Hun, tidak bisa membolos."

"Kau tidak membolos, kau sedang sakit." Sehun menyentuh dahi Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa Huunn." Jongin dengan malu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari dahinya. Malu karena disana ada ibunya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk dulu Jongin. Kau bisa minta Kyungsoo dan Taemin untuk mengantarkan tugasmu nanti." Ibu Jongin berkata lembut. Kasihan juga dia melihat anak bungsunya yang belakangan ini terlihat begitu tertekan.

"Aku tidak pintar-pintar amat, kalau aku tidak lulus bagaimana?" Jongin langsung menolak ide itu.

"Tidak pintar bagaimana?!" Ibu Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak setuju.

"Aku masih sering remidi dan nilaiku juga pas-pasan." Jongin berkata pelan. Jongin masih sering malu dengan prestasinya yang tidak segemilang kakak-kakaknya. Bahkan Sehun yang terlihat santai dan banyak main-main, nilainya masih lebih baik dari nilanya.

"Ibu akan lebih terpukul melihat anak Ibu sakit dari pada remidi." Ibu Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini aku akan menjaga Luhan Unnie!"

"Kau Ibu bolehkan membolos agar kau bisa istirahat!" Ibu Jongin langsung melarang. "Setelah ini pulanglah dan istirahat."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang setelah membereskan apartemen Sehun."

"Kim Jongin, kenapa sih kau susah sekali diberi tahu. Pulang. Aku akan merubah password apartemenku kalau kau masih kesana untuk bersih-bersih." Sehun ikut-ikutan melarang Jongin.

"Fine, fine." Jongin mengalah sambil merengut. Jongin mungkin memang anak orang kaya yang hidupnya selalu dikelilingi pelayan untuk memenuhi segala keperluannya. Tapi Jongin dan juga kedua kakaknya di didik agar tetap selalu mandiri. Segala hal yang bisa dilakukan sendiri, lebih baik dilakukan sendiri.

"Ah iya, bagaimana pemeriksaan tadi?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah cerah.

"Uh.."

"Ehm.." Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak berkata dan hanya bertukar pandang namun itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan semuanya dengan suara lirih agar Luhan tidak terbangun. Xiumin yang sedari tadi nyaris tidak meninggalkan sisi Luhan ikut mendekat dan mendengarkan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Xiumin bertanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki dugaan hal ini akan terjadi." Baekhyun berkata pelan dan semua orang menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut. "Jessica selalu bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya begitu loyal padanya."

"Benar.." Sehun bergumam mengiyakan.

"Aku rasa baru aku dan Sehun yang benar-benar terlepas dari Jessica. Aku berani melakukan ini semua karena Chanyeol Oppa. Tapi tidak semua orang memiliki perlindungan seperti aku."

"Lalu, apa kau punya ide untuk menghadapi ini?"

"Kejahatan seperti ini harus dilawan dengan kejahatan. Aku rasa aku bisa meminta Taehyung untuk membantuku. Dia punya kawanan yang lumayan kuat dan disegani." Baekhyun menjawab, tampak tidak yakin.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau mau melibatkan Taehyung? Dia masih kecil astaga!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Jongin, Taehyung mungkin masih kecil tapi dia sudah bergabung dalam geng sejak dia masih sekolah menengah pertama. Dia bisa membantu kita." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa itu Taehyung?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

"Dia adalah sepupuku. Dia, uh, anggota geng." Baekhyun menjawab malu. Sehun dan yang lainnya terkejut akan hal itu. Jongin memang tidak menceritakan tentang Taehyung sama sekali pada semua orang kecuali Kyungsoo dan Taemin. Mau tidak mau dua orang sahabatnya itu pasti tahu tentang Taehyung, mereka kan satu sekolah dengan Jongin.

"Dia yang dulu mengirimiku surat dan kado-kado itu Hun." Jongin menjelaskan dan wajah Sehun mengeras mendengarnya. "Tapi dia sudah minta maaf padaku, tenang saja." Jongin buru-buru menambahkan karena bukan hanya wajah Sehun saja yang menegang tapi wajah ibunya juga. Ibunya bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau anak bungsunya itu pernah menerima surat kaleng berisi ejekan dan ancaman.

"Taehyung memang punya banyak teman-teman bengal tapi belakangan ini aku memintanya untuk mengurangi pergaulan semacam itu. Setelah aku pikir, aku rasa Taehyung bisa membantu kita membuat si penabrak ini buka suara."

"Baekhyun, Taehyung bisa dalam bahaya, begitu juga dengan keluargamu yang lain. Kita bisa serahkan ini pada agen detektif atau menyewa siapapun. Biar mereka yang melakukan tugas yang sudah mereka kuasai." Jongin masih menolak. Jongin tidak ingin lebih banyak orang tidak bersalah terseret bersama masalahnya.

"Jongin, ijinkan aku membantu sekali ini saja. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku dan Taehyung. Oke?" Baekhyun berkata sambil memohon. Chanyeol dan Sehun bertukar pandang, dalam hati mereka, mungkin Taehyung bisa membantu karena sesungguhnya keterlibatan polisi dan agen detektif rasanya terlalu menyesakkan. Mereka tidak ingin masalah pribadi Sehun dan Jongin ini tercium publik. Semakin sedikit badan yang terkait, maka semakin sedikit pula media akan mencium jejak masalah ini.

Jongin tampak bimbang sejenak.

"Ba-baiklah." Jongin menjawab ragu, seolah semua keputusan itu berada ditangannya karena semua orang menunggu jawabannya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia membantu membereskan kekacauan yang pernah ia buat.

Jongin sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya ini benar atau tidak. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia sangat lelah dan takut. Setiap kemana-mana ia merasa tegang dan diawasi, seolah-olah Jessica bisa muncul dimana saja dan mencekiknya.

"Hun, bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan bukti kejahatan Jessica?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menceletuk. "Kau bilang Jessica sering melakukan tindak kekerasan pada teman-temannya dan juga orang lain. Kita bisa menjadikan itu alat untuk memojokkan dia."

"Entahlah Park, aku rasa tindakan bully tidak cukup untuk memidanakan seseorang. Apalagi kebanyakan itu dilakukan ketika Jessica masih sekolah, masih dibawah umur." Sehun merasa ragu dengan usul Chanyeol.

"Ada. Aku punya beberapa nama yang mungkin bisa membantu kalian." Baekhyun semakin terlihat bersemangat. "Jessica pernah memintaku melakukan beberapa hal dan aku rasa aku masih punya list namanya."

"Oke, aku dan Jongin akan ke London hari ini juga." Sehun berkata dengan senyum lebar.

"A-aku?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya, aku butuh support emosianal jadi aku membutuhkanmu." Sehun berkata tanpa dosa. "Bolehkan Bibi aku membawa Jongin ke London lagi?"

"Hmm.." Ibu Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak, berusaha menggoda Sehun.

"Ayolah Bi.." Sehun memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak boleh lebih dari seminggu. Jongin harus sekolah."

"Terima kasih Bi!" Sehun menahan dirinya agar tidak bersorak dan membangunkan Luhan. "Yes, bisa berkencan romantis dengan Jongin!"

"Ya! Aku tidak bilang mau ikut!" Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun yang malah berpikir tentang kencan. Walaupun tidak bisa Jongin pungkiri, bepergian sejenak dengan Sehun pasti akan meringankan beban pikirannya.

To Be Continue

Akhirnyaaaaa, update juga!

Setelah berminggu-minggu semangat nulis menurun, akhirnya tadi pagi dapet hidayah hahaha.

Seri ini bentar lagi bakal tamat lhoooo

Mau happy ending, sad ending apa gantung? Wkwkwkw

Doain aja nenek sihirnya segera ketangkep deh yaaa

Author mau update yang After You tapi udah mulai nyerempet konten M nih, jadi tunggu habis lebaran ya wkwkwk

Sama semua seri maljum hiatus duluuuuu, jangan minta diupdete yaaa^^

Gomawo udah mau nunggu seri ini hehehe.

Mianhe juga Author sering males nulis :(

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo sekali lagi^^


	18. Chapter 18

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Seventeen

Sejak dulu Sehun tidak begitu menyukai London. Kenapa? Karena kota itu nyaris selalu diguyur hujan. Belakangan ini kebencian Sehun pada London semakin besar. Kenapa? Karena di London ia kehilangan kekasihnya.

Semua berawal dari sebuah malam dingin dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota London sejak pagi. Sehun bersama kekasih manisnya, Kim Jongin sedang mengunjungi sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar untuk bertemu dengan salah seorang junior Sehun disekolah bernama Irene.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir Sehun dan Jongin setiap hari mengunjungi orang-orang yang pernah menjadi korban atau mantan kaki tangan dari seorang sosialita London bernama Jessica. Korban? Ya, korban bully, korban kekerasan, korban penghinaan. Semua dilakukan oleh Jessica yang merupakan mantan kekasih Sehun.

Tujuan Sehun dan Jongin ke London pun untuk mencari informasi kejahatan Jessica yang akan digunakan untuk memenjarakan wanita itu. Selama tiga hari pertama semua berjalan lancar, dengan bantuan teman sekolah Sehun, mereka bisa bertemu dan mewawancarai para korban.

Semuanya mulai kacau dihari keempat.

Sehun dan Jongin memiliki janji untuk bertemu Irene pada pukul sebelas siang diapartemen gadis itu. Wawancara pun berjalan lancar. Irene dulu adalah mantan kaki tangan Jessica yang didepak Jessica dari squad-nya lantaran Irene tidak menyiksa korban bully mereka sesuai dengan perintah. Jessica menganggap Irene lemah dan tidak patut untuk dijadikan 'teman'nya.

Irene dengan ramahnya mengundang Sehun dan Jongin dalam acara pesta kecil yang ia gelar dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun adiknya. Sehun awalnya menolak karena sejujurnya ia saat ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Jongin dari pada pergi ke pesta manapun.

Namun Irene setengah memaksa dan Jongin yang memiliki sifat tidak bisa menolak akhirnya mengiyakan undangan Irene. Malam itu, Sehun dan Jongin datang ke pesta ulang tahun adik Irene. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja hingga…

Sehun tidak begitu sadar apa yang terjadi.

Seingatnya ia duduk bersama Jongin dan meminum cola. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya berat dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Hanya sampai situ ingatan Sehun.

Pagi ini, Sehun bangun disebuah kamar yang tidak ia kenali.

Tanpa pakaian.

Dengan Irene disebelahnya, juga tanpa pakaian.

Suara isak tangis membangunkannya.

Begitu Sehun membuka matanya ia melihat Jongin berdiri dikaki tempat tidur. Menangis dan mengucapkan sesuatu tentang jebakan dan semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Sehun yang kepalanya masih pusing berat tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena sesungguhnya ia memang tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa ada disini.

Sehun marah besar setelah kesadarannya penuh.

Jongin pergi meninggalkan apartemen Irene dan Sehun menuntut penjelasan pada gadis yang masih sama naked sepertinya. Irene tidak mengatakan apapun dan malah mengunci diri didalam kamar mandi.

Sehun yang khawatir akan Jongin segera meninggalkan apartemen itu menyusul Jongin. Sehun takut jika Jongin mengadukan semuanya pada orang tuanya atau Jongin tiba-tiba langsung pulang ke Seoul atau lebih buruk lagi, Jongin tersesat di kota besar ini.

Hari sudah nyaris gelap dan hujan masih terus mengguyur Kota London.

Sehun masih belum bisa menemukan Jongin.

Di mansion-nya tidak ada.

Dihubungi tidak menjawab.

Sehun akan bunuh diri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jongin.

Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi keluarganya? Keluarga Kim?

Dna terlebih lagi, bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidup tanpa Jongin?

Sehun menyerah.

Dia menangis dalam mobilnya.

Sehun adalah pria tangguh yang sudah melewati banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Namun dihadapan Jongin ia bukanlah apa-apa. Jongin memiliki seluruh hati, jiwa dan raganya hingga ia menjadi begitu tidak berdaya tanpa gadis itu.

Setelah hampir satu jam Sehun menangis didalam mobil, ia memutuskan untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Jika di Seoul ia akan mencari Chanyeol untuk menemaninya bergalau ria, di London ia memiliki Eliza.

Kawasan tempat tinggal Eliza yang muram tampak semakin muram karena hujan yang mengguyur seharian. Anak-anak yang biasanya banyak berkeliaran dijalanan menghilang. Derai tawa para penghuni perumahan kumuh itu tidak ada.

Itulah salah satu sebab Sehun membenci London.

Hujannya menghapus keceriaan dibanyak tempat.

"Eliza?" Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Eliza yang sangat sangat sederhana.

"Sehun?" Suara Eliza yang sudah Sehun hapal terdengar dari dalam rumah itu. "Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga Sehun.."

"Ke-kenapa?" Sehun bingung dengan ucapan Eliza.

"Jongin.." Eliza berkata pelan dengan wajah cemas.

"Jongin?! Jongin kenapa? Jongin ada disini?" Detak jantung Sehun naik saat mendengar nama Jongin.

"Iya, dia disini sejak tadi pagi.." Eliza mengelus lengan pemuda itu agar lebih tenang.

"Dimana dia?" Sehun merangsek masuk namun Eliza menahannya.

"Dia menangis sejak tadi dan tidak mau makan atau minum. Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi aku tidak punya ponsel. Tolong bicara yang lembut karena dia sepertinya sangat sedih. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak datang."

Sehun mengangguk paham dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang sangat sempit dan sesak itu. Sehun menuju ruang yang merupakan ruang makan, ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

"Jongin.." Sehun memanggil nama Jongin dengan lembut.

Gadis manis itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang begitu familiar.

"Hiks.." Jongin yang tadi tangisnya sudah reda kini mulai mengeras kembali. "Ma-mau apa kau…hiks.."

"Jongin..Jongin.." Sehun duduk diatas karpet tepat disamping Jongin. Pemuda itu langsung merengkuh kekasihnya kedalam pelukan dan juga desahan penuh kelegaan terdengar. "Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku.."

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri…hiks…" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kekuatan yang sangat lemah. "Aku…aku…aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu lagi! Biar kau dimarahi ayahmu..hiks.."

"Astaga sayang…ku mohon jangan begitu.." Sehun menarik wajah Jongin yang berurai air mata. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, oke? Please…"

"K-kau jahat…hiks…" Jongin menangis semakin keras dan Sehun tidak mampu berkata-kata karena suara tangisan Jongin sangatlah memilukan baginya, terlebih fakta jika yang membuat Jongin menangis adalah dirinya.

Sehun dengan suara tercekat berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang kini sudah pasrah didalam pelukannya, tidak lagi memberontak dalam lengan kekarnya. Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata cinta dan ucapan maafnya berkali-kali.

Usai Jongin sedikit lebih tenang, Sehun mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jongin…kau percaya padaku kan?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang terlihat bingung. Wajar kan jika ia merasa bingung? Sehun adalah pria tampan yang dulunya adalah seorang playboy? Dan Sehun memilih menjadi kekasih dari gadis yang tidak cantik-cantik amat, lalu suatu pagi ia menemukan kekasihnya tidur tanpa busana dengan wanita lain. Wajar sekali jika Jongin sedikit tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Sehun…

"Aku..aku…benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan tidak begitu mengenal Irene, hanya tahu nama dan wajahnya saja. Kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintaimu? Betapa aku ingin melewati semua ini untuk bisa hidup bahagia denganmu?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, berharap gadisnya akan percaya pada ceritanya.

"Sehun..aku…aku…" Jongin menunduk. Dia tahu jika Sehun mencintainya. Semua pengorbanan yang telah Sehun lakukan menunjukkan besarnya cinta Sehun pada dirinya. Tapi, apa mungkin sifat seseorang dengan mudahnya berubah dalam waktu beberapa bulan?

"Aku bingung. Mereka…mereka…mengatakan padaku bagaimana dulu kau sangat mencintai Jessica dan juga…juga…hiks.." Jongin terisak lagi. "Dan…dan bagaimana semua kekasihmu yang mirip dengan barbie..lalu aku…aku…"

"God Jongin…" Sehun merasa hatinya tercabik.

"Semua yang media katakan itu benar…hiks…aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku hanyalah orang yang beruntung karena lahir dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan. Tapi aku…aku sendiri hanyalah…hanyalah…."

"Jongin hentikan ucapanmu." Sehun meremas lengan Jongin kencang. Sehun tahu betul bagaimana Jongin yang sering merasa insecure karena ia tidaklah seperti kedua kakaknya. Namun bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah yang terindah dari yang paling indah. Dan Sehun benci sekali jika ia mendengar Jongin merendahkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Kau adalah Kim Jongin. Gadis tercantik, termanis, terlucu, tersemuanya. Kau harus tahu itu. Kau membandingkan dirimu dengan siapa? Jessica? Nenek lampir itu? Seharusnya kau paling tidak membandingkan dirimu dengan Emma Watson!"

Jongin bukannya berhenti menangis malah menangis semakin keras.

"Huwaaa…aku mau pulang kerumah…" Jongin membenambkan wajahnya didada Sehun sambil menangis keras-keras. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. Sepertinya malam ini juga ia harus memesan tiket pulang ke Seoul…

—

"Sehun, maafkan kami.."

"Mommy, aku percaya pada Sehun. Aku tahu dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Irene. Kenapa…kenapa aku harus…" Jongin memandang ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin, ini bukan untuk kebaikanmu atau kebaikan perusahan kita saja. Ini juga untuk Sehun dan kelangsungan perusahaan Sehun juga." Ibu Jongin memandang sedih kearah anaknya.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf.." Sehun yang duduk disamping Jongin memandang kekasihnya penuh sesal. Andai saja malam itu ia tidak lengah, andai saja ia bekerja lebih cepat lagi. Pasti semua tidak akan seperti ini.

"Tidak adakah cara lain Sehun? Kita bisa minta tolong Chanyeol atau…" Jongin terlihat sangat putus asa dengan keadaan yang harus ia terima. Keadaan dimana ia dan Sehun tidak lagi bersama.

Ya, itulah keadaan yang harus Jongin hadapi.

Setelah ia bersusah payah memperjuangkan cintanya bersama Sehun kini semuanya harus kandas. Semua hanya karena kejadian di suatu malam saat mereka di London.

Sehun dan Jongin yang waktu itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul ternyata bertindak terlalu lambat. Jessica sudah tahu jika Sehun mencoba mengorek masa lalunya untuk dijadikan bukti tindakan tercelanya selama ini. Sehingga Jessica dengan cepat merencakan jebakan untuk Sehun.

Foto-foto Sehun dan Irene, Jessica gunakan sebagai ancaman karena gadis jahat itu tahu dengan foto itu, reputasi Sehun akan hancur begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Dampak tentu saja juga dirasakan oleh Jongin yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sehun. Jessica tidak akan mempublikasi foto itu dengan satu syarat, Sehun dan Jongin harus berpisah.

Sehun dan Jongin menerima ancaman itu sehari setelah kedatangan mereka ke Seoul dan kini keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul diruang tengah mansion Kim untuk merundingkan semuanya.

"Lalu kalau kau sudah putus dariku apa kau akan kembali bersama Jessica?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya apapun yang terjadi." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Sehun itu memang memiliki sedikit ketakutan dengan si gadis siluman itu. Sudah susah-susah ia melepaskan diri dari jeratan Jessica, mana mungkin ia akan kembali padanya?

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu.." Jongin berusaha menahan tangisnya didepan ayah, ibu serta kedua kakaknya. Dan jangan lupakan Xiumin yang sudah merupakan bagian dari keluarganya setelah kecelakaan terhadap Luhan terjadi.

"Aku berjanji kita berpisah hanya untuk sementara. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa kembali bersamamu." Sehun tidak tega melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Menahan tangis, takut, marah dan kesedihan mendalam terlihat dari mata cantik Jongin.

"Hiks.." Jongin mengangguk pelan dan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Nyonya Kim meremas tangannya sendiri melihat Jongin seperti itu. Ibu mana yang tidak terluka anaknya menangis?

Selama ini Jongin jarang sekali mengungkapkan emosinya, baik melalui kata-kata maupun tangisan. Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam lebih suka memendam semuanya sendiri. Tidak berbagi pada keluarga maupun sahabat terdekat. Namun kehadiran Sehun membuat Jongin lebih terbuka dan lebih banyak tertawa. Kini Nyonya Kim harus melihat kebahagiaan anaknya direnggut dengan cara yang sangat kotor.

Nyonya Kim—begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga Kim yang lain—berjanji untuk membantu bungsu Kim untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kembali. Entah dengan cara apapun atau seberapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan.

Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dikamar Jongin yang luas. Jongin sama sekali tidak mau melepas tangan Sehun sedikitpun sejak diruang tengah. Dan Sehun merasa hatinya semakin teriris melihat Jongin seperti itu.

Nanti malam, Sehun akan menghubungi Jessica dan mengatakan jika pemuda itu sudah mengakhiri semuanya dengan Jongin. Berarti juga, besok pagi akan ada berita berakhrinya hubungan Sehun dan Jongin.

Lalu berarti juga, Sehun akan menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya.

Walaupun Sehun bisa saja memberi tahu tentang masalah Jessica pada ayahnya, ia memilih untuk bungkam. Biarkan ia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri karena ia tahu jika ayahnya hanya akan menghajar dan mengatainya. Sehun mungkin hanya akan mengatakan kebenaran pada ibunya nanti.

"Kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang berbaring disampingnya. Kepala Jongin berbaring diatas lengan Sehun dan lengan langsing milik Jongin memeluk pemuda tampan itu erat-erat.

"Tidak mau." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak perlu mengerjakan PR?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Membolos hampir seminggu membuat Jongin banyak ketinggalan tugas dan harus segera dikebut.

"Menurutmu aku masih bisa mengerjakan tugasku?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara kesal.

"Sayang…" Sehun mendorong Jongin sedikit menjauh agar bisa melihat wajah manis gadis itu. "Kita masih bisa bertukar pesan lalu telepon.."

"Sehuuun, itu berbeda." Jongin berkata dengan bibir cemberut. Sehun dan Jongin memang memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan lepas dari pelukan satu sama lain bukan?

"Jongin sayangku. Semuanya tidak ada yang berbeda." Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. "Anggap saja aku kembali ke London sehingga kita tidak bisa bertemu selama beberapa saat."

"Hah, baiklah." Jongin menghela nafas. Membayangkan sehari saja tidak bertemu Sehun rasanya sangat aneh. Sedangkan saat ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun sampai entah kapan. "Apa kau sudah punya rencana?"

"Tentu saja punya." Sehun berkata sombong.

"Apa? Apa?"

"Rahasia!" Sehun mengecup hidung mungil Jongin gemas. "Sekarang jangan pikirkan apapun. Biarkan aku memelukmu." Sehun menarik Jongin agar gadis itu naik keatas tubuhnya.

"Sehun.." Jongin mengerang malu dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu intim.

"Hm?" Sehun bergumam pelan sambil membenamkan hidungnya pada puncak kepala Jongin, menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang sangat menenangkan.

"Bagaimana jika Luhan Unnie atau Kris Oppa masuk?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak akan menghajarku." Sehun berkata sambil tertawa. "Tidak untuk kali ini."

Jongin pun ikut tertawa bersama Sehun.

Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan jika hari seperti ini tiba. Hari dimana ia akan kehilangan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya. Memang bukan kehilangan pemuda itu selamanya. Hanya untuk sementara, begitu Jongin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tetap ada begitu banyak ketakutan yang menyelubungi hati Jongin.

Sampai kapan ia harus berjauhan dari Sehun?

Apakah cinta yang ia perjuangkan ini akan ada akhirnya?

Apakah Sehun memang untuknya?

"Jongin, percaya padaku." Sehun menarik dagu Jongin agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menyingkirkan si nenek sihir itu. Oke? Kau tahu kan bagaimana hebatnya detektif Chanyeol? Kita juga memiliki Baekhyun sekarang. Dan jangan lupa kau adalah seorang Kim dan aku seorang Oh." Sehun berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, terharu akan bagaimana pengertiannya Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin berkata lembut. "Dan walaupun sekarang kau bukan pacarku, bukan berarti kau boleh bergenit-genit diluar sana."

"Aku masih pacarmu!" Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin. "Dan aku juga berjanji tidak akan genit."

"Good. Kau tahu kan Kris Oppa itu sangat sayang padaku?" Jongin berkata sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengancam. "Kris Oppa akan menghajarmu kalau sampai kau genit.

"Hahahahaha, kau manis tapi ternyata sangat mengerikan." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ih aku serius Sehun! Aku sudah akan menunggumu walaupun sampai beruban nanti. Sampai kau meninggalkanku kau akan mati ditangan Kris Oppa!" Jongin merengut kesal.

"Aku sudah akan mati dulu dibunuh Kris Hyung jika aku membuatmu menunggu sampai kau beruban."

"Kau benar, jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama!" Jongin berkata galak.

"Asal kau menciumku."

Cup!

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekali.

"Aku tidak bilang untuk berhenti." Sehun menyeringai.

"Dasar tukang ambil kesempatan!" Jongin merengut walaupun ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun sekali lagi. Atau mungkin berkali-kali lagi.

—

' _ **Usai putus dari anak bungsu keluarga Kim, Oh Sehun terlihat sudah pulih dari patah hatinya dan mulai berkencan lagi'**_

Mata Jongin terasa panas melihat headline berita yang ada di halaman utama situs Naver. Jongin sudah diberi tahu oleh Sehun sebenarnya. Dua malam kemarin, Sehun mengirimkan pesan padanya jika ia 'berpura-pura' berkencan dengan Jessica.

Jongin ingin sekali ke apartemen Sehun dan mengamuk pada pemuda itu tapi tidak bisa. Sekarang ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Sehun, ia tidak berhak marah-marah pada pemuda itu. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin ketahuan media atau antek-antek Jessica jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Sehun.

' _Pulih? Pulih dari apa? Putus dari gadis seperti bungsu Kim? Heol, tidak ada yang perlu dipulihkan.'_

' _Akhirnya, Sehun bisa menggunakan matanya dengan baik.'_

' _Aku yakin jika sebenarnya Sehun sudah berkencan dengan gadis baru itu lumayan lama, dia hanya menyembunyikannya untuk menjaga perasaan si Kim itu. Sehunnie terlalu baiiiik..'_

' _Pacar barunya sangat cantiiiik.'_

' _Seperti Ken dan Barbie!'_

Jongin tahu jika ia membuka internet lebih dari sepuluh menit, ia kan mendapatkan rasa sakit seperti ini. Memang hidup di Korea Selatan itu berat. Penampilan adalah kunci nomor satu untuk mendapatkan hidup yang baik. Bahkan kadang nama Kim yang disandang oleh Jongin tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Hidupnya bersama pangeran impian negeri dongeng hanyalah sesaat. Karena…pangeran negeri dongeng hanyalah tercipta untuk puteri-puteri raja yang cantik dan mempesona. Bukan untuk gadis yang sangat biasa seperti Jongin…

Kala seperti inilah Jongin merasa begitu insecure, takut, malu. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membisikkannya kata-kata manis dan penyemangat. Mungkin Luhan, Kris atau kedua orang tuanya bisa memberikan itu semua. Namun Jongin membutuhkan Sehun mengatakannya. Mengatakan jika dirinya itu worth of love…

 _To: Prince Oh_

 _Baby, apa kau sudah makan?_

 _Aku hari ini memasak sup ikan._

 _Luhan Unnie dan Xiumin Oppa makan banyak sekali._

Jongin mengirim pesan pada Sehun ke-enam kalinya hari itu. Dan enam-enamnya tidak dibalas oleh Sehun. Mungkin Sehun sibuk. Begitu pikir Jongin. Sehun kan sedang kuliah, belum lagi belakangan katanya Sehun sibuk sedang mengumpulkan informasi tentang Jessica.

Tapi…masa membalas satu pesannya saja tidak bisa.

Jongin berusaha menekan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus bermunculan dikepalanya beberapa hari terakhir. Baru sebulan dia dan Sehun berjauhan tapi hubungan mereka sudah merenggang.

Sehun mulai jarang menghubunginya.

Kalaupun menghubunginya hanya sangat sebentar.

Ucapan selamat pagi yang awalnya selalu masuk di ponsel Jongin perlahan mulai semakin sepi. Hanya ucapan selamat malam yang kelewat malam dengan alasan sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau ada urusan dengan Chanyeol.

Apalagi sekarang Jessica sudah pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya—ternyata Jessica memiliki saham besar diperusahaan keluarga Hwang. Sekalian melanjutkan studinya.

Jongin semakin takut jika Sehun kembali pada pelukan Jessica, mengigat bagaimana manipulatifnya gadis ular itu, Sehun yang sudah sangat membenci Jessica bisa jadi terjerat kembali kan?

Lebih menyedihkannya lagi.

Pangeran dalam mimpi Jongin mulai kembali.

Dulu, Jongin memang sering memimpikan seorang pria yang dalam mimpi Jongin merupakan pria yang sangat tampan dan selalu melindunginya. Meskipun sampai saat ini Jongin tidak pernah melihat wajah si pria, Jongin bisa merasakan sensasi aman setiap ia memimpikan pria itu.

Semenjak ia dan Sehun menjauh, pria itu kembali kedalam malam-malam Jongin. Memang hanya mimpi sih, tapi Jongin merasa bersalah karena memimpikan pria lain. Setiap pagi, Jongin akan merasa sangat bahagia, damai dan tenang begitu terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun rasa bersalah kemudian menyerangnya, kenapa dia selalu memimpikan pria ini?!

Dulu sih tidak masalah, kan dulu dia tidak punya Sehun..

Ah, Jongin tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan si pangeran mimpinya.

Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah Sehun.

Kemana pemuda itu? Kenapa tidak juga membalas pesannya? Jongin sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Inginnya sih ia menghubungi Sehun untuk mendengar suara kekasihnya sebentar saja. Tapi Sehun melarang keras Jongin meneleponnya duluan.

Tring!

 _From: Prince Oh_

 _Hai baby._

 _Maaf aku baru sempat buka ponsel._

 _Seharian sibuk sekali dikampus dan Jessica minta supaya aku menemani dia seharian. Kenapa belum tidur baby? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Besok kau harus sekolah kan?_

Hati Jongin rasanya mencelos.

Jadi seharian Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama Jessica?

Jadi itu sebabnya Sehun tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali?

 _To: Prince Oh_

 _Ah begitu._

 _Aku sudah sangat mengantuk._

 _Selamat tidur._

Jongin membalas pesan Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. Biarpun Jongin tahu kalau Sehun hanya berpura-pura dengan Jessica, rasanya tetap menyakitkan melihat pemberitaan Sehun menggandeng gadis lain.

 _From: Prince Oh_

 _Selamat tidur._

Melihat balasan Sehun yang singkat seperti itu membuat Jongin lebih tersayat lagi. Sepertinya Sehun sungguhan sudah mulai kembali kedalam pelukan Jessica, melupakan kisah cinta mereka yang memang baru sejenak.

Mungkin…

Mulai sekarang Jongin jangan terlalu berharap pada Sehun lagi. Pangeran negeri dongeng hanyalah untuk putri-putri nan cantik jelita. Bukan gadis biasa yang bahkan nilai matematikanya masih selalu remidi seperti dia.

Mungkin Sehun hanyalah pelajaran berharga untuk dirinya.

Bukan akhir bahagia yang selama ini ia kira.

Mungkin Jongin harus berhenti menunggu Sehun dan semua janji-janji manis pemuda itu. Karena Jongin takut jika hanya akan mendapatkan kekecewaan diakhir nanti.

—

"Sehun. Kau tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau mulai gila lagi? Kau baru bersama Jessica selama beberapa hari."

"Aku tidak apa Park. Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Jongin." Sehun membuka laptopnya dengan pandangan muram.

"Ku pikir parfum Jessica sudah membuatmu kena sihirnya lagi." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan membuat ini secepat mungkin sehingga kau bisa menghubungi Jongin sebelum kencanmu dengan si nenek lampir."

"Great." Sehun tersenyum senang dan segera memulai pembahasan rencananya dengan Chanyeol untuk menjatuhkan Jessica.

Sehun mengalami minggu yang sangat menyeramkan.

Seminggu yang lalu Jessica menghubunginya, mengajak untuk bertemu. Sehun menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan Jessica dan tebakannya ternyata benar. Jessica ingin kembali bersama Sehun dan mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun awalnya menolak namun ancaman lain diberikan Jessica.

Sehun berusaha menyabarkan dirinya. Chanyeol pun memberi saran agar mengikuti saja permainan Jessica sambil mengorek informasi tentang gadis itu. Mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang bisa memberatkan Jessica dipengadilan nanti.

Sungguh Sehun muak sekali pada Jessica namun gadis itu tidak bisa dipungkiri adalah gadis yang penuh oleh kekuatan. Jessica selalu bisa memanipulasinya, membuat Sehun merasa sangat diinginkan, dibutuhkan dan dipuja. Membuat Sehun melupakan sejenak Jongin dari kepalanya.

Namun rasa itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena setiap kali ia akan terhanyut dalam permainan Jessica, bayangan Jongin muncul dalam kepalanya. Rasa bersalah, marah dan juga rindu berpusar pada perut Sehun.

Ia tahu ia memainkan peran yang berbahaya.

Jessica bukanlah sembarang gadis. Ia memiliki kekuatan besar di Korea Selatan dan juga beberapa negara maju di Asia. Sehun sungguh sangat menyesali kenapa dulu ia pernah terlibat cinta dengan gadis mengerikan seperti Jessica.

Bisnis yang dijalankan Jessica pun bukan sekedar bisnis percetakan dan media saja. Perusahaan tempat Jessica menaruh saham juga bergerak dalam bidang supply senjata api ilegal. Kini masalah yang Sehun hadapi bukan hanya masalah cintanya saja. Jika ia mengusik Jessica dan perusahaan keluarganya dapat dipastikan jika keluarganya akan terusik juga. Akan sangat banyak yang dipertaruhkan namun Sehun tetap memilih untuk maju.

Kehadiran Chanyeol sendiri sangat membantu banyak. Chanyeol yang kini mulai mengambil double degree sebagai seorang pengacara menuntun Sehun agar tahu langkah apa yang harus diambil. Informasi apa yang harus Sehun korek dan pertahanan apa yang harus Sehun siapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Sehun bersumpah jika ia akan membalas budi Chanyeol dan membelikan pemuda itu satu set Xbox keluaran terbaru serta seluruh games-nya.

"Nah, untuk hari ini itu dulu karena aku baru merencanakan sampai situ." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk pada Sehun yang wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebingungan yang kentara.

"Kalau masih tidak mengerti, kau bisa membaca seluruh penjelasan didalam sana. Aku tahu kau tidak pintar-pintar amat." Chanyeol menutup laptopnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Sial, aku hanya masih mencernanya!" Sehun berkata kesal. Tangannya mengambil ponsel dikantong celananya, berniat untuk mengubungi Jongin.

"Halo sayang?" Dalam waktu sekejap Sehun sudah terhubung dengan Jongin yang ia yakini baru saja pulang sekolah.

" _Sehun! Ada apa menghubungiku?"_ Suara Jongin terdengar bersemangat.

"Ada apa? Memangnya butuh alasan untuk menghubungi kekasihku?"

"… _."_

"Kau merindukanku?" Sehun tersenyum karena membayangkan kekasihnya tersipu diujung sana.

" _Sangat."_ Jongin berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Aku juga." Sehun tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah akan muntah dan Sehun menendang kaki sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah dirumah?"

" _Tidak, aku keluar bersama Kyungsoo. Dia mengajakku melihat pameran make-up didekat kampusmu."_

"Sungguh?! Kau dikampusku?" Sehun bertanya penuh semangat.

" _Iya, kau sedang dikampus?!"_ Jongin terdengar sama bersemangatnya.

"Iya! Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Chanyeol!"

" _Sehun! Sehun! Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Sebentar saja!"_ Jongin tiba-tiba merengek untuk bertemu Sehun.

"Uh, aku tidak yakin Jong. Setelah ini aku akan bertemu Jessica dan aku takut jika dia melihat kita bersama.." Suara Sehun yang tadi terdengar bersemangat langsung lesu.

" _Ah, begitu."_ Jongin sama terdengar kecewanya. _"Apa tidak bisa sama sekali? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu beberapa detik lalu pergi."_

Sehun paling tidak bisa jika Jongin seperti ini.

Dan dia juga sangat merindukan gadis manisnya itu.

Dia sangat ingin memeluk Jongin dan menghirup aroma kekasihnya walau hanya beberapa detik.

"Baiklah. Temui aku dibelakang kafetaria kampusku." Sehun berkata final dengan tatapan tidak setuju dari Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, aku sudah tidak melihatnya berminggu-minggu!" Sehun membela dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tercela.

"Fine, tapi jangan lama-lama. Kita tidak pernah tahu siapa saja kaki tangan si nenek lampir itu." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya mengusir Sehun yang sedang menata barang-barangnya, memasukkan asal semua buku kedalam tas ransel.

"Tidak akan! Hanya lima menit!" Sehun tersenyum cerah. Ah, kerinduannya pada Jongin paling tidak akan terobati walau hanya sesaat.

Baru dua langkah Sehun berjalan meninggalkan meja tempat ia dan Chanyeol berdiskusi tadi. Mata Sehun menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat amat ingin Sehun hindari. Jessica berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tersenyum lebar dengan lengan terbuka lebar.

"Sehuuun!" Jessica berlari manja dan memeluk leher Sehun mesra.

"Uh, h-hai baby.." Sehun membalas pelukan Jessica dengan sedikit kikuk. "Bukankah kau sedang ada meeting?"

"Hm, tapi aku bosan dan merindukanmu.." Jessica bergumam manja dan menatap Sehun mesra.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu." Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Jessica.

Tepat saat bibir Jessica mendekat bibir tipis Sehun, gadis berseragam sekolah menengah atas masuk. Dari semua waktu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk masuk saat Jessica mengecup bibir Sehun penuh perasaan.

Jongin dulu pernah dikatai anak pungut oleh temannya. Atau si pesek, atau si gelap. Dia juga sering mendengar bagaimana komentar orang akan prestasinya disekolah yang sungguh sangat pas-pasan. Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapan kasihan teman-teman ibu dan ayahnya, kasihan pada ayah ibu Kim karena anak bungsunya tidaklah secemerlang kedua anak yang lain.

Jongin tidak pernah menangis ketika menerima semua komentar dan ejekan menyakitkan itu selama delapan belas tahun. Ia hanya memendam rasa sakit hatinya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bercerita pada keluarga atau teman baiknya. Untuk apa ia bercerita? Memohon belas kasihan? Meminta perhatian mereka?

Gadis manis ini sudah banyak mengalami rasa sakit yang tidak banyak gadis seusianya rasakan. Namun dari semua rasa sakit yang pernah ia dapatkan, rasa sakit tertoreh dikafetaria kampus Sehun sore itu adalah yang paling perih.

Kyungsoo disebelahnya langsung menarik tangan Jongin agar berpaling dari pemandangan ditengah kafetaria. Gadis berambut biru menyala itu membawa sahabatnya agar pergi dari sana dan ia juga bisa merasakan tangan Jongin yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jongin..Jongin..apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari kafetaria.

"Y-ya.." Jongin mengangguk kecil. Bohong sekali jika ia baik-baik saja. Jongin sangat jauh dari baik-baik saja.

"Astaga temanku.." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, berusaha memberi ketenangan pada sahabatnya itu. Wajah Jongin terlihat pucat sekali dan tanganya dingin.

"Hiks..Kyung.." Kyungsoo mulai mendengar isakan setelah beberapa detik mereka berpelukan.

"Menangislah. Menangislah.." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin. "Biar ku adukan pada Kris Oppa supaya dia menjitak Sehun sampai bocor kepalanya."

"Hiks..aku tidak kuat lagi Kyung.."

"Ssshh, jangan bilang begitu. Kau sudah melangkah sangat jauh bersama Sehun." Kyungsoo walaupun kesal melihat Sehun berciuman seperti tadi tetap berusaha menguatkan Jongin. Dia tahu jika ciuman itu hanyalah bagian dari akting Sehun tapi…membayangkan Taemin, kekasihnya, berciuman dengan gadis lain walaupun cuma akting rasanya pasti akan tetap menyakitkan. Apalagi gadis lain itu adalah mantan dari kekasihnya…

"Kyung, aku mau putus saja!"

To Be Continue

MAAFIN AUTHOR PLEASEEEEEE!

Maafin baru update sekarang huhuhuhu.

Tolong marahin Author!

Marahin!

Marahin!

Makasih dan mohon mahan maaf ya sudah mau menunggu lama :")

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya juga :")

Gomawooooooo


	19. Chapter 19

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, namun hal itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin sulit, karena dia tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, Jongin bukanlah gadis yang cantik—tidak jelek juga kok, dia tidak memiliki nilai akademik yang patut dipamerkan atau keahlian yang membuat dia pantas diperhitungkan. Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Hidup Jongin jungkir balik hanya dalam semalam, hidupnya berubah. Pangeran yang selalu dia khayalkan bukanlah sekedar khayalan lagi.

Chapter Eighteen

"Jongin tolong buka pintu. Tolong..ku mohon.."

Sepi.

"Jongin aku tahu kau pasti kecewa dan marah tapi aku bersumpah ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku."

Sepi.

"Jongin, jangan begini tolong. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu—"

"Menjelaskan apa Sehun? Aku mengerti dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku mengerti jika antara kau dan Jessica hanyalah hubungan sandiwara. Untukmu hanyalah sandiwara tapi tidak untuk Jessica." Suara Jongin terdengar lirih dari balik pintu.

Sehun, pemuda yang sudah hampir satu jam berdiri didepan pintu kamar disebuah rumah mewah, merasakan jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara Jongin, kekasihnya yang sedang mengurung diri. Biarpun Jongin sedang marah-marah namun rasanya begitu menenangkan mendengar suara gadisnya.

"Aku lelah Hun…" Suara Jongin terdengar bergetar. "Aku rasa kita tidak usah memaksakan hubungan kita lagi. Aku banyak berpikir selama beberapa hari terakhir…"

Perut Sehun rasanya mual mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tentu ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jongin ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka. Hal yang paling Sehun takutkan dimuka bumi.

"…aku banyak membaca reaksi masyarakat diforum-forum. Mereka mengatakan jika Jessica jauh lebih cocok denganmu. Dia lebih cantik dan—"

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Pintu kamar Jongin digedor kuat oleh Sehun.

Sehun sungguh tidak ingin mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"JONGIN KAU TIDAK SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BERPIKIR INGIN MENINGGALKANKU DENGAN IBLIS ITU KAN?!" Sehun berteriak keras sambil terus berusaha mendobrak pintu kamat Jongin hingga beberapa pelayan mencari sumber keributan yang ditidak biasa dimansion mewah keluarga Kim.

"JONGIN! JONGIN! BUKA PINTU! Aku…aku…" Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Yang ia inginkan adalah memeluk Jongin. Karena tidak ada kata yang mampu mewakili rasa bersalah Sehun pada Jongin.

"Sehun.." Sebuah suara lembut dan tepukan dibahu pemuda itu membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Luhan Noona.." Suara Sehun bergetar menahan tangis.

"Oh astaga Sehun.." Luhan menatap sedih Sehun yang terlihat begitu kacau didepannya. Sehun tidak peduli jika ia adalah seorang pria terlebih mantan playboy. Kini yang ia tahu ia sudah menyakiti hati gadis yang ia sukai dan kemungkinan besar ia akan ditinggalkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Ayo, kemari. Biarkan Jongin sendiri dulu. Dia butuh waktu untuk meredakan rasa marah dan kecewanya." Luhan menuntun Sehun menuju lantai dasar, menuju ruang tengah dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Noona..tapi Jongin.." Sehun berjalan setengah hati untuk meninggalkan pintu kamar Jongin yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Biarkan dulu." Luhan berkata lembut namun tegas. Sehun yang sedang gundah hanya menurut Luhan, mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju lantai bawah.

"Noona, Jongin ingin putus dariku. Bagaimana ini?" Sehun memandang cemas ke arah Luhan. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak seperti anak balita yang ketakutan akan petir.

"Jika kau menjadi Jongin, apa kau tidak ingin putus? Memiliki kekasih yang mencium gadis lain didepan umum?" Luhan mendudukkan Sehun disofa rumahnya. Luhan mengisyaratkan agar pelayan membawakan sesuatu untuk diminum oleh Sehun. Sehun tampaknya butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan.

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah Jongin sangat membenciku?" Sehun bertanya dengan sorot mata memelas.

"Aku rasa tidak, dia hanya sangat marah padamu. Sangat kecewa padamu. Dan dia juga lelah." Luhan berkata lembut. "Sebagai kakak, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memintamu meninggalkan Jongin. Aku tidak tega melihat dia seperti ini setiap hari.."

"Noona…jangan…aku…aku…aku tidak bisa…" Sehun terkesiap mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa lepas darimu. Jadi aku mohon, apapun yang sedang kau lakukan untuk menyingkirkan Jessica, tolong lakukan dengan cepat."

"I-itu…aku sedang berusaha…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi lakukan lebih cepat. Aku ingin semuanya selesai dalam waktu dua minggu. Jika dalam dua ming—"

"SEHUN!" Suara berat dan keras milik seorang laki-laki mendadak memenuhi ruang tengah keluarga Kim yang luas dan mewah itu.

"Oppa!" Disana berdiri anak tertua dari keluarga Kim, Kris.

"Kau brengsek!" Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Oppa hentikan!" Luhan berusaha menarik Sehun dari kakaknya karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau menyakiti Jongin lagi?!" Kris mendorong Luhan agar menjauh lalu menaikkan tangannya yang terkepal.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Sehun.

"Oppa!" Luhan kembali berusaha menarik Sehun dari Kris.

"Lu, biarkan orang ini merasakan sedikit saja rasa sakit yang Jongin rasakan!" Kris mendekati Sehun yang tersungkur diatas karpet lalu pukulan kembali mendarat diwajah Sehun.

Sehun tidak melawan.

Bahkan ia merasa ia pantas dipukuli seperti ini.

"Oh astaga! Tae hentikan Kris Oppa!" Suara nyaring Kyungsoo menambah hiruk pikuk diruang tengah tersebut. Taemin dan Kyungsoo terlihat terengah-engah seolah baru saja berlarian.

"God, sudah ku katakan tidak seharusnya kita terlalu jujur pada Kris Hyung!" Taemin dengan cepat berusaha melerai Kris yang masih terus memukuli Sehun meskipun darah sudah mengucur dari hidung juga bibir pemuda itu.

"Hyung! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Biarpun badan Taemin kalah besar dari Kris tapi pemuda itu tetap bisa menahan Kris untuk berhenti menambah memar diwajah sempurna Sehun.

Luhan pun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Sehun menjauh dari Kris. Ia bawa Sehun menuju ruang makan sementara Kris ditenangkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Taemin.

Dari ruang makan, Sehun bisa mendengar Taemin mengomeli Kyungsoo yang dianggapnya terlalu jujur. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ada rasa syukur dihati Sehun karena ia dikelilingi banyak orang yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Jongin namun saat ini rasa bersalah lebih banyak menyelimuti dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat Jongin menderita begitu lama setelah semua orang mendukungnya seperti ini?

"Biar aku obati sendiri nanti Noona. Aku akan pulang saja." Sehun menolak halus Luhan yang sudah akan membersihkan lukanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sadar aku harus bergerak cepat." Sehun berusaha tersenyum namun bibirnya terasa nyeri. "Aku terlalu lambat dan…"

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi. Pasti nyeri sekali." Luhan tentu mengerti apa maksud Sehun. Yang Luhan inginkan adalah bukti dari kerja Sehun. Selama ini Sehun bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan masalah Jessica ini dengan caranya sendiri dan cara itu terlalu lama hingga menyakiti adik kecilnya. Kini ia memberi jangka waktu bagi Sehun agar semuanya selesai atau hubungan mereka harus berakhir. Well, sedikit ancaman mungkin akan membuat Sehun bergerak lebih cepat bukan?

—

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau seperti ini tidak akan segera menyelesaikan masalahmu?" Chanyeol memandang botol-botol minuman keras yang berserakan diatas meja, sofa dan karpet ruang tengah apartemen sahabatnya.

"Hmm…" Sehun hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ini belum berakhir, kau tahu?" Chanyeol berusaha keras agar tidak muntah karena bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat diruangan itu. "Kita hanya perlu satu saksi yang—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu." Sehun berkata malas tanpa memandang sahabatnya.

"God!" Chanyeol mengerang kesal. "Baiklah jika kau sudah tidak mau menyelesaikan semua ini." Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan dengan kesal menuju dapur dimana kekasihnya menunggu karena tidak kuat dengan bau alkohol yang menguar diruang tengah.

"UNTUK APA AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?! AKU TIDAK DIBAYAR! AKU BAHKAN MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRIKU SENDIRI UNTUK KAU, TEMAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI YANG MALAH SEKARANG MABUK DIPAGI HARI!" Chanyeol berkata lantang dari dapur.

"Kau melakukan ini untuk Baekhyun, Park." Sehun berkata dengan suara paraunya dan Chanyeol pun sedikit banyak membenarkan hal itu. Chanyeol memang ingin sekali memenjarakan si nenek sihir itu agar kekasihnya benar-benar terbebas dari bayang-bayang perempuan itu. Namun, jika tidak ada Baekhyun sekalupun ia rasa ia akan tetap membantu sahabatnya karena tidak tahan melihat seseorang bisa begitu mengesalkan jika sedang bersedih.

"Fine, aku memang melakukannya untuk Baekhyun. Tapi jangan har—"

"Park Channie, jangan begitu emosional." Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit dari sofa yang sudah dua hari ini menjadi singgasananya. Langkahnya terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak Sehun sudah mulai mau diajak berkomunikasi.

Baekhyun dengan cekatan merapikan ruang tengah berbau tengik tersebut dengan menggunakan masker. Oh, bau alkoholnya sangat menyengat hingga ia yakin bau tersebut tidak akan menghilang dalam sebulan.

Chanyeol mencari sesuatu untuk Sehun makan sambil bergumam tentang betapa baiknya ia mau mengurusi Sehun yang seperti bayi. Dalam waktu singkat apartemen Sehun terlihat lebih manusiawi untuk ditinggali dan juga sepanci ramen panas sudah tersedia untuk Sehun yang baru saja selesai membersihkan badan.

"Terima kasih Baek." Sehun tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada Baekhyun melihat makanan yang tersedia diatas meja makan.

"ITU AKU YANG MEMBUATNYA DUNGU!" Chanyeol berkata kesal

"Oh, terima kasih Park." Sehun berkata tidak peduli dan mulai melahap ramennya.

"Jadi—"

"Aku sedang makan." Sehun mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Oh, kau sudah membuang dua hari yang berharga hanya untuk berduka. Kau tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Jessica selama dua hari?!"

"Apa?"

"Dia sudah menyiapkan kepindahannya ke Seoul. Dia benar-benar berencana untuk mengikutimu kesini. Bahkan ia sudah mulai mencari ijin untuk membangun kantornya sendiri—"

"APA?!" Sehun tersedak ramen. Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air pada Sehun dan langsung ditegak habis. "Tapi dia bilang dia akan pulang ke London sebelum Desember."

"Ya, hanya pulang untuk sementara untuk mengurus segala macam surat dan kembali kesini lagi." Chanyeol berkata pada Sehun yang masih terlihat sangat terkejut. "Maka dari itu kita harus mengumpulkan bukti dan saksi—"

"Apakah yang dulu pernah aku kumpulkan di London tidak cukup?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena semuanya Jessica lakukan ketika ia dibawah umur dan itu bukan termasuk kejahatan yang serius. Jessica hanya melakukan pembullyan." Chanyeol menjawab tenang. "Yang kita butuhkan adalah catatan kejahatan yang serius. Dan kita tidak bisa melaporkannya ke kepolisian Korea Selatan namun ke kepolisian London karena Jessica adalah warga London dan hanya hukum London yang bisa menjerat Jessica."

Sehun terdiam.

Ternyata PR yang harus ia kerjakan agar masalah dengan si nenek sihir itu banyak sekali dan semuanya harus selesai dalam berapa? Dua belas hari? God, dia menyesal sudah membuang waktu dua hari untuk bergalau ria akibat Jongin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Padahal Sehun kan menyingkirkan si nenek sihir juga untuk Jongin.

"Jadi, ada baiknya jika kita segera terbang ke London untuk—"

"Well, well, aku rasa kita tidak perlu ke London secepat itu." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan senyuman riang. Dua pria itu memandang Baekhyun bingung. "Ada seseorang yang dengan suka rela terbang kemari untuk membantu kita."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak bertanya.

Berblok-blok jauhnya.

Keadaan seorang gadis terlihat sama kacau seperti Sehun dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sehun yang berbaring diatas sofa dan dikelilingi berbotol-botol kosong minuman keras. Hanya saja gadis ini dikelilingi gumpalan-gumpalan tissue yang menjijikkan.

Ini adalah hari kedua Jongin tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan 'sakit'.

Ya, sakit. Sakit hati.

Jongin belum pernah membolos sekolah untuk alasan sekonyol ini seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dulu waktu SMP ketika ia baru saja operasi gigi, Jongin tetap berangkat sekolah dengan gusi dan mulut bengkak.

"Hiks.." Air matanya menetes lagi dari matanya yang sudah sangat merah dan bengkak. Entah berapa lama ia sudah menangis. Tiga jam? Tidak ada yang tahu karena tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Jongin selama dua hari terakhir.

Jongin belum pernah merasa sesedih ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak ketika teman-temannya dipuji para guru karena gambaran mereka yang bagus sedangkan ia hanya mendapatkan elusan dikepalanya ketika taman kanak-kanak, tidak sesedih saat ia sembilan tahun dan melihat Luhan mendapatkan cokelat dihari Valentine sementara ia tidak, tidak sesedih ketika para teman ayah-ibunya mengelu-elukan kecantikan Luhan dan juga tidak sesedih ketika ia sadar ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang beruntung dilahirkan dikeluarga berada.

Jongin banyak mengalami sakit hati sejak kecil karena ia berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya. Namun ia perlahan menerima hal itu, ia sadar jika ia memiliki warna tersendiri sejak ia bertemu Sehun. Jongin itu sangat memukau ketika tertawa, itu yang dikatakan Sehun. Jongin itu sangat cantik ketika serius memasak, itu juga yang dikatakan Sehun.

Namun kini ia meninggalkan Sehun.

Bisa dibilang Jongin menyesal. Gadis ini tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan itu benar atau salah. Dia tahu jika semua yang Sehun lakukan dengan Jessica adalah akting. Tapi…tapi…dia tidak tahan lagi. Siapa yang tahan melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain?

Jongin sering bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia lemah? Sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan sedikit saja beban dari kisah cintanya yang memang berliku. Bukankah sejak dulu Jongin sering bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang tokoh utama dalam cerita cinta ala putri kerajaan?

Kini mimpinya menjadi nyata!

Jongin bertemu dengan pangeran super tampan yang juga kaya raya. Keduanya jatuh cinta dan akhirnya bersama. Namun semua cerita memiliki liku dan jalanan yang terjal. Cinderella harus disiksa oleh ibu dan saudari-saudari tirinya. Bella harus kehilangan ayah dan juga tinggal bersama seorang monster. Lalu Mulan? Ia harus berjuang menyelamatkan Cina.

Dan ini adalah kisah Putri Kim.

Seorang gadis biasa saja yang meluluhkan hati pangeran tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Jongin?" Jongin terkejut mendengar suara kakak lelakinya, Kris. Jongin cepat-cepat menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Telinga Jongin mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Tidak lama kemudian ia bisa merasakan Kris duduk disisi tempat tidurnya, membelai lengannya.

"Jongin, jangan begini terus." Kris bergumam pelan. "Apa kau begitu menyukai si brengsek itu?"

Kris bukanlah tipe kakak yang terlalu melankolis dan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Jongin tidak terbiasa mendengar suara Kris yang biasanya cerah dan keras tiba-tiba jadi lembut seperti ini.

"Dulu kau bahkan tidak menangis waktu aku meninggalkanmu untuk summer school selama tiga bulan. Kini kau hanya berpisah dengan orang yang menyakitimu malah menangis dua hari dan tidak keluar kamar sama sekali."

Jongin tetap saja diam dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Kalau kau memang sangat menyukainya dan kau ingin kembali padanya aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin sering kesal padanya tapi aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. Aku, Luhan, ayah dan ibu berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Kami semua mendukung kalian dan akan selalu ada disini setiap saat kalian meminta bantuan."

Jongin merasakan matanya mulai memanas lagi. Kali ini bukan karena Sehun namun karena ucapan kakak lelakinya.

"Aku yakin kau dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah. Kau adik kecilku yang sangat baik, hal-hal baik akan mengikuti setiap langkahmu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adik kecilku."

Jongin merasakan belaian pada lengannya lagi.

Hati Jongin terasa ringan mendengarnya. Ia pikir keluarganya membenci Sehun namun ternyata mereka malah mendukung mantan kekasihnya itu. Keluarganya masih berpikir jika ini semua hanyalah kerikil dalam hubungan Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin pun ingin berpikir begitu.

Berpikir jika esok atau lusa Sehun akan kerumahnya dan mereka akan kembali bersama. Lalu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jessica akan kembali ke London lalu Chanyeol memecahkan seluruh masalah menyebalkan ini.

Tapi benarkah akan begitu?

Akankah Sehun akan kembali padanya?

Masihkah ia punya muka untuk kembali pada Sehun setelah ia memutuskan pria itu begitu saja?

Well, sejujurnya Jongin sangat mau.

—

 _Jongin memandang langit orange yang membentang dihadapannya. Indah sekali, sangat indah. Angin sejuk membelai rambut cokelatnya dan aroma bunga menerpa indra penciumannya. Namun keindahan didepannya itu bukanlah alasan senyum lebar diwajah Jongin._

 _Gadis muda itu tiba-tiba merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya mesra. Begitu hangat dan penuh cinta. Ya, itulah alasan utama dada Jongin terasa sesak oleh kebahagiaan sore itu._

 _Jongin ingin sekali memutar tubuhnya dan memandang pria yang memberinya begitu besar rasa nyaman namun matanya seolah terpancang pada matahari terbenam didepannya. Biarpun Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu, ia bisa merasakan besarnya rasa cinta yang ia terima, betapa familiarnya pelukan itu, aroma maskulin itu, rasa aman yang membuat Jongin merasa sangat tenang._

" _Jongin, terima kasih sudah selalu disisiku."_

 _Jongin tersentak._

 _Suara itu._

 _Jongin kenal betul suara itu._

 _Jongin berusaha menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat orang yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Yang sejak dulu ia anggap sebagai seorang pangeran dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang ia tidak tahu mengapa sering muncul dimalam-malamnya dan memberinya ketenangan. Seseorang yang ia yakini tidak nyata. Seseorang yang ia yakini hanyalah sebuah khayalan bawah sadarnya._

 _Dan ternyata orang yang berada dimimpi-mimpinya itu adalah Oh Sehun._

Jongin terbangun dengan dentum keras didadanya.

Sehun.

Pemuda itu adalah hal pertama yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Dimana Sehun?

Ia harus menemuinya.

Jongin melihat jam dinding dikamarnya, pukul setengah satu pagi. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Jongin langsung meraih jaket yang disofa kamarnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Jongin masih memakai piyamanya dan meraih kunci mobil asal-asalan entah milik siapa.

"Sehun…hiks…Sehun…ternyata itu Sehun…" Jongin tidak peduli dengan para pelayan yang terbangun oleh kebisingan yang ia buat. Atau penghuni rumah lainnya yang mungkin akan segera terbangun.

Jongin menyalakan mesin mobil dengan kasar. Pikirannya masih berantakan dan yang ia tahu ia harus kembali pada Sehun. Pria yang selama ini ia mimpikan adalah Sehun! Bahkan sebelum ia bertemu Sehun, ia sudah memimpikan pemuda itu.

"Nona Jongin…A-anda mau kemana?" Seorang penjaga rumah terlihat baru saja bangun tidur. Matanya terlihat memerah dan memandang bingung ke arah majikannya yang tiba-tiba menyalakan mesin mobil dengan masih mengenakan piyama.

"Paman, aku harus pergi…" Jongin bicara dengan suara tercekat.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Anda masih—"

"Tolong Paman, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tolong buka pintunya." Jongin tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Paman Kim, penjaga rumah sekaligus tukang kebun keluarga yang sudah lama bekerja untuk keluarga Jongin. Lagi pula apa yang bisa Jongin jelaskan? Apa Jongin harus bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pangeran mimpinya yang ternyata ada sungguhan dan pangeran tersebut adalah pemuda yang ia putuskan seminggu lalu.

"Nona Jongin, jangan berbuat ya—"

"Tolong Paman, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Ini adalah masalah penting!" Jongin memandang pria tua didepannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Paman Kim seolah terhipnotis dengan wajah Jongin. Yah, bagaimana lagi, bagi pria ini Jongin sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong menyetir hati-hati dan juga Anda baru lancar berkendara—"

"Terima kasih Paman!" Jongin tidak butuh wejangan saat ini. Begitu Paman Kim memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu garasi dan juga pagar, mobil sedan hitam milik ayah Kim langsung melesat keluar.

Mungkin terdengar aneh hanya karena sebuah mimpi, Jongin yang sudah seminggu berusaha keras melupakan Sehun tiba-tiba berlarian mencari pemuda itu lagi. Hanya saja, bagi Jongin, pria dalam mimpi itu bukanlah pria biasa. Jongin sudah sering memimpikan pria itu selama hampir setahun.

Jongin berpikir jika itu hanyalah pria khayalan yang sering ia idamkan didunia nyata. Sebelum bertemu Sehun, Jongin memang nyaris tidak memiliki kehidupan cinta sama sekali. Penampilannya yang tidak semenarik Luhan dan juga sifatnya yang pendiam membuat Jongin tidak pernah memiliki teman pria.

Sehingga hal itu membuat Jongin berpikir jika si pria dalam mimpinya hanyalah buah pikirannya saja. Hasil dari khayalan-khayalan yang sering ia buat sebelum tidur. Biarpun kadang mimpi itu sangatlah nyata sampai Jongin sering merasa kebingungan ketika bangun tidur, ia tahu jika pria itu tidaklah ada. Hanyalah buah tidurnya saja.

Namun malam ini, entah bagaimana, si pria dalam mimpinya memilih untuk menunjukkan identitas yang selama ini disembunyikan. Jongin yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah atau suara si pria seolah diberi petunjuk.

Jongin yang merasa jika si pria ini adalah malaikat pelindungnya sangat terkejut mendapati jika sesungguhnya yang selama ini ia mimpikan adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan Sehun bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun? Apapun itu yang Jongin tahu Sehun adalah seseorang yang harus ada dalam hidupnya.

Mobil sedan mahal itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama terparkir disebuah basement apartemen mewah dimana Sehun tinggal. Jongin yang sudah tidak sabaran berlari menuju pintu lift dan memencet tombol naik berulang kali. Begitu lift sudah sampai dilantai Sehun tinggal, gadis itu kembali berlari.

"Sehun!" Jongin membuka pintu apartemen setelah terburu-buru memasukkan kode keamanan.

Gelap.

"Sehun?" Jongin menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Mungkin Sehun tidur, begitu pikir Jongin. Gadis manis ini berjalan menuju kamar Sehun dan mendapati kamar itu kosong. Jantung Jongin mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Tangan Jongin merogoh ponselnya yang ada didalam kantung dan menghubungi Sehun.

Tidak aktif.

Jongin mulai panik.

Sekali lagi ia hubungi dan masih juga tidak aktif.

Jongin yang panik mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun sembari mencari Sehun diseluruh bagian apartemen mewah itu. Semua panggilannya masuk kedalam pesan suara dan apartemen Sehun kosong.

Jongin semakin bingung ketika mendapati apartemen itu berdebu seolah tidak dihuni selama beberapa hari. Jongin panik. Kemana Sehun? Apakah pria itu sudah menyerah padanya? Apakah pria itu pergi untuk menenangkan diri? Atau untuk menyelesaikan masalah? Atau…jangan-jangan Sehun kini sedang bersama Jessica?

Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu membuat jantung Jongin berpacu semakin cepat. Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi. Lalu kemana Jongin harus mencari Sehun? Menghubungi keluarga Sehun? Jongin rasa mereka tidak akan banyak membantu, bahkan menurut Jongin, keluarga Sehun tidak tahu jika Jessica sedang kembali merusak hidup anak semata wayang mereka.

Ponsel ditangan Jongin tiba-tiba bergetar.

Luhan Unnie.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ah, dia tidak butuh diomeli kakaknya karena keluar tengah malam seperti ini. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang Sehun! Dia harus melihat pria itu dan memastikan jika pria tersebut baik-baik saja. Jongin harus memeluk Sehun dan meminta maaf karena sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka seperti ini. Tidak seharunya Jongin melanggar janjinya pada Sehun yaitu, meninggalkan pria itu dalam kekacauan.

' _Jongin, angkat teleponnya. Kalau kau mencari Sehun, kau tidak akan menemukannya karena dia sedang bersembunyi dari Jessica.'_

Sebuah pesan muncul setelah tiga kali Luhan menelepon dan tidak Jongin jawab. Melihat pesan dari Luhan, Jongin langsung menghubungi kakak perempuannya itu. Tidak peduli jika dia harus mendengar omelan terlebih dahulu sebelum diberi tahu dimana Sehun berada.

"YA! Kau ini! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku dan Kris Oppa?!" Suara melengking khas Luhan terdengar memekakkan telinga Jongin. "Untung saja ibu dan ayah sedang diluar kota! Kau itu menyetir mobil belum lancar! Bagaimana kalau kau menabrak orang mabuk?! Atau kau dirampok seseorang?!"

"Unnie…" Jongin berkata lemah.

"Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku ketika—"

"Unnie! Tolong beri tahu dimana Sehun!" Jongin sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Kau ini! Apa kau harus sekali bertemu Sehun malam ini? Apa tidak bisa menunggu besok pagi?!" Luhan berkata kesal. _Tidak bisa, jika aku menunggu besok pagi aku pasti sudah akan mati karena merasa bersalah juga rindu padanya…_

"Katakan saja Unnie! Tolonglah! Aku sungguh-sungguh harus segera bertemu Sehun!" Jongin semakin tidak sabar. Jongin itu bukan orang yang sering mengungkapkan emosinya, baik sedih, marah, senang atau kecewa. Namun Sehun membuat semuanya berubah, gadis tenang yang pendiam itu sudah mulai menunjukkan warna-warni dalam kehidupannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia ada di Motel 99 kamar 38." Luhan berkata setelah menghela nafas panjang. "Berhati-hatilah menyetir dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Ba-baik Unnie, terima kasih."

Tali tembaga yang tadi seolah mengikat dada Jongin mulai mengendur. Sehun tidak bersama Jessica bahkan pria itu bersembunyi dari Jessica. Jongin kembali berlari menuju basement dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam. Lupa dengan janjinya pada Luhan untuk mengemudi dengan hati-hati.

—

"Tolonglah…" Jongin memberikan wajahnya yang paling memelas pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak bimbang dan kesal didepannya.

"Ah, baiklah." Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. "Berikan dulu 100.000 won-ku."

Jongin mengeluarkan uang dari jaket tebal yang ia gunakan dan merasa sangat beruntung karena lupa memindahkan uang tersebut ke dompetnya saat mengambil uang di ATM. Pria itu menghitung uang yang diberikan Jongin lalu mengambil sebuah kunci dari laci dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali lalu berlari menuju lantai tiga. Saat-saat seperti ini Jongin sering merasa sangat beruntung dilahirkan dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya—bukannya ia tidak pernah merasa beruntung hanya saja kali ini ia merasa super lucky. Meskipun baru kali ini Jongin menggunakan kekayaannya untuk menyogok seseorang.

Langkah Jongin terhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamar dengan angka tiga puluh delapan. Tangan Jongin dengan cepat membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci yang ada ditangannya.

Ruang tamu yang cukup besar dan berantakan menyambut Jongin. Gadis itu mengenali tas ransel Sehun lalu laptop berstiker Iron Man milik Sehun dan juga jaket Sehun. Pria itu sungguhan ada disini.

"Sehun…" Jongin berjalan masuk lebih dalam menuju kamar tidur yang hanya ditutupi sekat dari ruang tamu. Lampu-lampu yang masih menyala menyebabkan Jongin bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada dikamar itu.

"Sehun…" Jongin terperangah melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Sehun tertidur diatas kasur dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang ia kenal. Gadis yang dulu pernah membuat hubungannya dan Sehun nyaris kandas. Gadis itu adalah Irene. Jantung Jongin berdebar cepat melihatnya.

"Jongin?"

To Be Continue

Haloooooooooo!

Long time no seeeee!

Mohon maaf yaaa, sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi jarang banget bisa nulis sekarang.

Slow update dehhh :(

Temen-temen masih nungguin seri ini ngga? Hehehe

Kelamaan update sih ya jadi males :(

Maapin huweeeee :(

Kalau masih ada yang berminat mohon review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawoooo^^


End file.
